Krait book 15d Horseplay at the Castle of the Eagles
by slytherinsal
Summary: The 1st pupils to gain qualifications are now prefects & must deal with new pupils looking for 6th form education that does not involve Durmstrang; the spite of a lower school pupil; and another layer of incipient Marauders as well as the arrival of a relative of one of the orphans. Head girl Biirta has her own problems to handle in the form of her young brother and her love life
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT a wonderful time we had at Malfoy manor" said Magda with a happy sigh. "Why I never even knew that people lived like that!"

"It is rather an eye opener" said Gauda "Before I was orphaned, in the apartment block where I lived ten families shared a privy outside, and a pump for water. Some families were twelve to a room. The rooms we each had in Malfoy Manor were as big as the three room apartments, with a bathroom each and running hot and cold water! And the furnishings!"

"And the house was so big, even with as many guests as there were for the wedding, they all had rooms!" said Magda.

"Mr Malfoy explained one way they manage that" said Biirta "Because I asked."

"Oh Biirta! Your tongue is going to get you into trouble one day!" said Magda. Biirta flushed.

"Not with Mr Malfoy it isn't" she said "He LIKES people to ask questions, especially when it's showing off about his house, so there! Because he's proud of his family and their home. Anyway, do you want to know about it or not?"

"I do" said Gauda "Don't be a mother hen, Magda; Mr Malfoy would have one of his beautiful ladies drop a hint if he thought any of us were forward."

"Exactly" said Biirta "And I had a chat with Finn – she ASKED me to call her Finn before you start on me again, Mags – about what you thought was flirting and she said if I thought that was flirting I ought to see some of the females she and the other ladies got rid of."

"What – killed?" said Magda, slightly shocked. Biirta laughed.

"No – just embarrassed them into leaving Mr Malfoy alone. Anyway, I was telling you about rooms; there's a corridor that's enchanted, and between each of the rooms that are already there, Mr Malfoy can tap the wall with his wand to make another door appear, that opens into a room in wizarding space; and here's the REALLY clever thing. The magic knows what the tastes of the person to occupy the room are; and whether Mr Malfoy likes them or not, and whether he wants their every taste to be satisfied or whether he wants the precise opposite. He chuckled with wicked glee when he told me that" she added, grinning at the memory.

"For unwelcome guests you mean, like the ones the kids were firing missiles at and jinxing?" said Magda.

"Exactly" said Biirta.

"I should think the Malfoys are not a family one would wish to have as enemies" said Gauda. "Mr Malfoy is very genial but I have seen him smile in a way that made me feel chilled to the bone when he was asking one of those shrill ladies to leave."

"I think he'd call them 'females' not 'ladies'" said Biirta "Madam Narcissa said that being a lady was in behaviour not in birth and certainly not in wealth. And Mr Malfoy said that the mark of an English lady or gentleman is that they know just when to stop being one."

"He and his ladies have been SO kind" said Marta. "And I've been so afraid they'd think you too cheeky, Biirta."

"Well they don't" said Biirta shortly. "They enjoy word play and sardonic comments; and it's so nice to have the opportunity to indulge in such word play and with such highly educated people, and to feel that I'm learning from it. I can't HELP but join in. And Mr Malfoy was very encouraging, and made me free of his library except the books that are dangerous, because he has to understand dark magic to counter it, and some books have traps in for the unwary. I'd find him very comfortable to talk to, if only I didn't find him a bit sort of disturbing too."

"What do you mean?" asked Gauda.

"I'm not quite sure myself" admitted Biirta. "I – he's so very…..MALE."

"Bii, he hasn't made a pass at you or anything has he?" asked Magda anxiously "If he's touched you or said anything to make you uncomfortable you MUST tell Frau Professor Von Strang; just because he's her uncle won't mean she won't stop him doing anything you don't like!"

"He hasn't done anything untoward, Mags," said Biirta fighting not to sound irritable "He's the soul of – of courtesy and honour. He just sort of carries waves of charisma with him like a strong wind to buffet anyone around him; haven't you noticed?"

"No not really" said Magda "I mean, he's charismatic; but I don't feel buffeted. He's very polite and kind to me, and I thought he was to you. But if you don't like him, you can make your excuses not to go another time if he asks us again."

Biirta made an exasperated noise.

"I didn't mean I don't like him!" she cried "Because I DO! I just don't know how else to describe it!"

"If you ask me" said Gauda "You like him altogether too well! You should put such thoughts out of your head, Bii; I know you're better class than me, but fancying Mr Malfoy is an idea well out of the reach of people like us. It's as well you're not likely to see him for another whole year, because that will help you to put it out of your mind."

Biirta burned red and her eyes widened. Was THAT what it was? That she felt his personality so acutely because she was aware of him in so personal a way?

Magda put an arm around her.

"Don't be silly, Gauda; we're too young for such feelings" she said "As if anyone would WANT to think about things like that; it's all really very horrid."

"I doubt it is for people who feel grown up and do it with people that want to do it with" said Gauda. "The Madams Malfoy all seem to enjoy taking their husband firmly away with a lot of giggling. And Professor Von Strang is married to Professor Luytens and they have a baby which MEANS they've done it and they seem to spend time holding hands and leaning against each other; and I remember my parents enjoying each other too. You've had a tough time, but that doesn't mean you won't be ready for it too with the right man – one day."

"I – I expect you're right" said Magda "Frau Von Strang said much the same thing to me; and SHE was interfered with when she was only a little, little girl! But you can't be right about Biirta; because we're all the same age, sixteen, and not really old enough for such things!"

Biirta said nothing; Magda did not WANT her friend to have feelings she found scary herself. It was not the feelings Biirta found scary but the intensity; and she was coming to the conclusion that Gauda had been correct in her analysis that she was strongly attracted to Lucius Malfoy. After all she loved verbal sparring with him, and listening to him explaining things; and just to watch his face whether he was talking to her or to anyone else; and she realised suddenly with a dull flush that she had spent a lot of the holiday just watching him. And being near him made her feel good; and just thinking about him made her whole body feel more alive! Biirta was glad she had the glossy magazine with the wedding pictures in; there was a magnificent one of Mr Malfoy outside the house, with his iridescent white peacocks stalking about on the lawn behind him. And whatever Gauda said, Biirta knew she could never forget Lucius Malfoy and put her feelings out of her mind.

xxx

Biirta's little brother and sister were glad to see her back after two weeks away; but Jade had insisted that having time to do her own thing was essential so long as her siblings were not neglected. Biirta needed time to find herself and enjoy the last tattered remnants of her childhood. Petrus made more fuss than little Heloise; and Jade was glad she had insisted. The boy was eleven years old and needed to learn not to hang on his sister. Preferably before he got a chance to – if the wind blew the way Jade suspected it blew – hang on Lucius.

Meanwhile Jade had other matters to resolve.

There were to be an additional six sixth formers joining the seven they already had; children who had been to various dame schools to gain the few ZPs that might be offered but who wanted to continue their education into ZH level. Jade had researched the dame schools in Germany – a bit of a misnomer as some were run by mixed males and females and the one in Hamburg was a single retired Anwalt – and had discovered that there were eight that actually took subjects to ZP. This information had been easy to find since it was recorded with the examinations board in the ministry.

Jade already knew of the Hamburg Anwalt, and the schools at Neubrandenburg and Berlin and had heard of a school in Munich that for all the wizarding community there managed only three subjects; there were too schools in Würzburg, offering five subjects, Trier, offering three, the eclectic selection of Transfigurations, Potions and Ancient Runes; but DID teach Potions and Ancient Runes to ZH. Rothenburg had a school offering five subjects, which would offer out of these just Enchantment to ZH by arrangement; and Strasburg offered six subjects, none of which were such basics as charms, enchantment or transfigurations. And only Ancient Runes was offered to ZH, a poor state of affairs in the capital of the German Sphere. Two of the boys to join the sixth were coming from Strasburg, a pair of cousins whose parents thought it would be nice for them to be together. Jade was less certain of this; she had interviewed the boys – Strasburg was near enough one of her bases in Neubrandenburg after all – and felt that happy-go-lucky Kasimir Wieselkind disliked his sleek cousin Herbert; and that Herbert despised his poorer and less stylish cousin.

Relative wealth would not show in a boarding school where strict controls were kept on pocket money however; there was less chance to spend money as Strangsdorf had not yet grown into a service village the way Hogsmeade had for Hogwarts. Strasburg taught Dark Arts, Care of Beasts, Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and Kasimir preferred to take four ZHs; the two he was better at, Potions and Herbology, an excellent pairing; and as he could not choose between Care of Beasts and Arithmancy would take both. Jade had told him that if his marks were poor it would be time to discuss dropping one after Yule; to which he had agreed. Herbert was taking a safe three, Herbology his best subject, backed with Dark Arts and Care of Beasts, eclectic but if he did well they were eclectic enough subjects to consider then teaching in schools that did not offer any of them.

The other two boys were both from Berlin and went to the school there run by two elderly sisters who did very well to get their pupils through four subjects, Charms, Enchanting, Potions and Care of Beasts. Oskar Wurzel was a modest youth who planned on taking Charms, Potions and Care of Beasts further; Friedrich Spinnetanz, who also had pony riding lessons, intended to study Charms, Enchantment and Care of Beasts. Friedrich had three younger sisters as well as an older one; but his parents would not hear of them going away to school, one reason perhaps that a relatively well off family of near pure bloodline did not send their offspring to Durmstrang. The family were keen on the idea of education for all and hoped that their daughters would duly come to the sixth form. And Jade's mention of a wider curriculum was in vain; they had some idea that boarding school life was rough and awful, however much care the teachers took, and if they had either of them had the Durmstrang experience in their youth, Jade could appreciate why; and no amount of words would change their belief. Perhaps when Friedrich had been there a year or two his own testimony would do so.

Of the two girls, Daria Nachtstern was from Würtzburg and would be taking Dark Arts, Enchantment and Ancient Runes to ZH because those were the subjects she had done well with; her History having been a scrape of a pass, and her Arithmancy having been failed. Jade offered her a retake if she cared to join in the ZP; and Daria considered and asked if she might think about it having sworn never to crunch another number again.

Jade laughed and said that Arithmancy was a very difficult subject to teach and some professors managed it better than others and she was welcome to sit in on the classes and see if a different viewpoint gave her a better understanding; and as she did not have to decide to go against her word precisely Daria said she might as well, which sounded ungracious, but Jade knew what she meant. A stubborn girl – Daria had a firm chin – might be led not driven.

The final girl, Kristel Kirsch, had been home educated and had been taught History, Transfiguration, Charms and Enchanting. She had a fairly good mark in Transfiguration, which had surprised her mother who felt she had not taught it very well; and Kristel also had not disgraced herself in Enchanting. She had scraped passes in Charms and History and did not want to follow them up. Jade strongly suggested taking ZPs in both potions and Arithmancy if she was to take only two ZH's; and Kristel was keen enough. She had suffered recurrent bouts of Spattergroit for a number of years and had been unable to go to school – or to ride, which in her home town of Pfarrkirchen was something of a tragedy. The muggles of the town bred ordinary horses, and the wizards bred flying horses; and the fact of having stables at the school had helped determine Herr and Frau Kirsch that this was the right decision for their daughter. Indeed for their daughters; because their younger daughter Kornelia was eleven; and they were so impressed by the level of education that had been achieved with the orphans and goblins in the school's first year that they wanted to send both their children there. Which would be the school's first pure blood wizarding family and a triumph that pure blooded people like the Kirsch family should be open minded; and ask, as they did, intelligent questions about the goblins in the school.

The six new sixth formers were to start the Friday before the new term – September the first was a Monday – to get to know the rest of the sixth. Kornelia Kirsch was to come too, and she might then meet Biirta Hess's brother Petrus who was to be in the first too, Barthel and Max Balzar, orphans too and brothers of fourth-former Martina, Greniz gan Doric, who would like Vinz come early with their sixth form brother Kole and the two lads from the castle's village Strangsdorf, Wilhelm Heuvormund, whose brother Gunnar was also in the sixth, and Hasso Anselmsohn, the goose boy. A bit tough for Kornelia that she would be the only girl who was there early, but Mava Sternschein, now in the second, was a resident and would look out for her as any marauder should, and their own adopted son Ulvik could organise the boys if Kornelia found them a bit much. She might not care; but as a gently reared child with no brothers, excess boys from anything but genteel backgrounds might be a shock. And Jade herself was taking things a little easy; she was now heavily pregnant with her second child and was a bit peeved with herself for getting the timing a little miscalculated, since if she had managed to get pregnant a month or so earlier she might have birthed in the holidays and been back to school without trouble. Being fat and seven months gone for dashing about sorting things was NOT convenient. If she had managed to have the baby in August or, better, July, she might have done all the dashing about and sorting afterwards. Well, that was life; and she loved their baby, whenever she arrived, and loved to let the children feel the kicks and listen to their little sister's heartbeat; because Jade was more prosaic about using Scarpin's Revellaspell to find out the sex than her mother was. And baby was already named Ziva Nefrita; and the younger children all kissed her tummy and said a solemn good night to her every night before bed. Ulvik, bless him, just made sure to be ready to run errands.

xxx

Jade also had a visitor.

Fritti came to her and bowed.

"There is a scruffy-looking goblin who I have put in the reception room" he squeaked "Who has been lurking about for a day or two. I brought him to the castle to demand his business and he said he wanted to talk to the lady who had taken on the care of the orphanage; save that his idiom was rougher and ill educated and he did not phrase it like that" he squeaked disapprovingly.

Jade laughed.

"You're a snob, Fritti" she told the elderly elf.

"Yes Mistress Jade" said Fritti complaisantly. "Will I bring him to your office?"

"Yes please" said Jade "And bring coffee also; it may be that he is the parent of a child or children in the orphanage who could not care for them himself; which being so I may find him a job to be near his offspring. And if he is in any wise a crook out to dun me, if you think I was born yesterday, Fritti, you do me down."

Fritti sniffed.

"You is very good natured Mistress Jade" he said.

"Yes Fritti" said Jade, mimicking Fritti's own complaisant tone of voice.

xxx

The goblin certainly did look seedy. He was thin and gaunt, ragged and none too clean. He looked as though he had been sleeping in the same clothes for a considerable while.

"Do sit down" said Jade "And coffee is on its way and then you can tell me what I can do for you."

"Please, missus, I means, Lady Baronin, I'll make your chair dirty" said the goblin, who had pulled off his disreputable hat.

"It's chintz; it washes" said Jade "I have a school. My chairs get sat in by small boys who are, by their nature, grubby. It comes with the nature of the being that is involved; though your manners in mentioning it are appreciated and noted. Sit! You look tired."

"It comes of being on the run, Lady" said the goblin.

Fritti arrived at that moment and served coffee. He had put sandwiches and a generous few slices of cake on the tray too; and Jade beamed approval. Fritti was not as hard as he liked to pretend to be; and he had noticed how hungry the goblin had looked too.

Jade passed a plate and offered sandwiches, taking one herself to put her visitor at his ease. Once he started eating he wolfed down everything Fritti had brought, then looked guilty.

"Now I wager you feel well enough to tell me your story" said Jade.

"Well… thank you lady" said he, a trifle shamefaced. "It was like when I started eating I couldn't stop…. Me name is Ferrac the Gardner; I was handyman to a number of wizarding families, in one street, see, with a little cottage at the end. I was supposed to do the gardens, but I can turn my hand to a bit of carpentry see, so I did other jobs and often as not get tipped for it. Only there was one family, what had a daughter, sweet as sweet can be; Hanni her name was. And she'd chat to me in the garden, ask about the plants and so on. I never did no formal Herbology training, but I picked it up as I went along; and she went to the old dear down the road to learn a bit of charms and potions, but no Herbology, and she were the cleverest girl, liked learning all she could! And – well, one day I brought her a plant in a pot, I'd been thinning them for 'er at number seven, who was a right old besom; and Hanni kisses me and I find I'm kissing her back; and she ain't disgusted at all, but keeps on kissin' me too. And the upshot is we plans to run away, account of how her parents wouldn't never countenance it; so we does. And we has a baby, the prettiest little girl with red hair."

"Ah" said Jade "And the reason you've come to me is because you read the article I got them to put in the paper in the hopes that Lily Grace – which name she answers to now, me having no knowledge of any other – had family?"

"Yes" Ferrac nodded "Took me a while to find me way here. And – well, we hadn't actually decided if she ought to have a goblin name or a human one; so we sort of called her baby at first in the hopes we could make up our minds, because having her was the best thing. Only then Hanni's parents found where we were; and her da comes, wand at the ready to kill me, and Hanni….." he broke off and buried his face in his hands in despair. "She jumped in front of him" he said through his hands, his voice thick with tears "And the spell meant for me cut her all across her body. And her pa fell to his knees beside her, I – I reckon he musta loved her; and she turned her head and said to take baby and flee. So I did; it was her dying wish. I heard her father's howl of anguish as she musta died; but I couldn't BLAME him for wanting his daughter back. Only I didn't want him to hurt baby, and Hanni told me what to do. She always knew what to do" he added simply, twisting his hat between his hands. "And I weren't much cop at caring for baby; and rather than let her starve, I thought that an orphanage would take care of her. I never knew what they say that place was like or I wouldn't never have left her, honest!" he said.

"Oh I believe you" said Jade. "Now, what we need to decide is what is to be done about her – and you, and her future."

Ferrac looked horrified.

"You fink I'd try to take her away from a decent family what wants her and will give her a good life?" he said "She's my daughter; I want what's best for her!"

"You're a good man" said Jade softly. "I thought the best thing to do would be for you to have a job here as a handyman – goodness knows we NEED one – and she can grow up knowing you; and when she's old enough to understand we can explain why she has two daddies, and how brave her real mummy and daddy were in running away together because they ignored convention for their own happiness. And how she was loved to bits and still is and that her mummy didn't leave her voluntarily. Here, have a handkerchief" she added as Ferrac started sobbing in earnest. "You can be as an uncle to all the children; like Hagrid, the groundsman in Hogwarts, who is there for the schoolchildren who need extra love and care. And specially for Lily and Ralph, our own child, and Rory, one of our other adoptive children who are all three much of an age. Will that suit you?"

"Oh Lady! You are mighty generous!" cried Ferrac "I was hoping I might see her, not expecting to be allowed close to, you know; to get to watch her grow up….. you don't need to tell her nothin'"

"Oh yes I do" said Jade "It's important that people know their roots. And you and Hanni were very brave. And if you want to study Herbology formally and take a ZP in it, that can be arranged; and if you want to study for a ZAP to carry a wand, that can be arranged too. I'll sort it all out; and meantime let's get you fed properly and bathed and decent clothes so you feel proud to meet your daughter again."

Jade clicked her fingers for Fritti – who might be free but he still followed the summons – and issued instructions. Fritti would sort it out; he was invaluable.

Well that solved the mystery of Lily Grace; her poor little mother! And Hanni's father had only himself to blame that he was ready to cast a nasty cutting curse akin, by the sound of it, to _sectumsempra_ that he did not know a counter to. And too that he had not bothered to wait and ascertain his daughter's wishes in the matter. If she loved Ferrac, she probably would prefer to be dead than dragged off home and married to some utterly suitable and tedious fellow who would need to be told why she had stretch marks and would doubtless incarcerate her to make sure she did not run off with other low characters and would think himself a virtuous fellow for so doing. And Ferrac would see that there were mixed couples here; Franziska and Gennic being one such pair, and many Germans would count Mortimer Bane's quarter blood as all goblin. And he would see that Lily would grow up not feeling different. Poor man! A tragedy all round; and by rights he should rear Lily, save that he had not a clue how to do so, and would feel bad over failing her; and too, poor little Lily had had enough upset in her short life, uprooting her from where she was settled now, and cheerfully and firmly leading her brothers into as much trouble as a three year old could manage would be cruel. Having Ferrac around to be an extra grown up for her was really the best solution; and gently and quietly educating him, in speech as well, would mean that Lily would not grow up feeling in the least bit ashamed of him as she might otherwise do, even if encouraged to see his excellent qualities of loyalty and steadfastness. Children were very good at getting silly about things; witness Ron's feelings of slight shame about Arthur and Molly being less well off than other Hogwarts parents, and how far Percy had gone before he realised what counted in life. If Ferrac was a wand-bearing goblin whose speech was accentless and grammatically correct nobody could get at Lily nor make fun of her over her real father. As some creep was bound to do sometime. Jade had no illusions about the inherent decency of children if they had not been brought up to it; only in their innate sense of justice that sometimes needed the guile of the serpent in the way in which it was appealed to.

xxx

"Petrus" said Biirta with studied patience "WHY did we end up in the orphanage?"

"Because you reported us as orphans" said Petrus.

"All right" said Biirta with more obvious studied patience "WHY were we orphans?"

"Because mum died after having Heloise and dad killed himself" said Petrus "What's that got to do with anything?"

"A lot" said Biirta. "Mum couldn't help being ill and dying; any more than any reasonable person would blame Heloise. But dad COULD help committing suicide. People who have responsibilities don't actually back out of them unless they're a bit inadequate. We were both ready to help him and run errands if he got self employed; I suggested having a market stall and being scrap merchants, and I could mend old clothes to sell on. But he couldn't hack it because it got difficult. And I notice you give up when things get too difficult; and now you're moaning about whether the lessons will be hard. At your age I had responsibility for you and your sister and I had to jolly well buckle down and take it – especially after I made the ghastly mistake of assuming the authorities would take care of us properly – and I haven't actually had much of a chance to whine or worry if things were going to be difficult; I did all I could because I had responsibilities. And I think I've failed because I've taken care of you too much and made a whining baby ninny out of you. Now pull yourself together or you'll end up a weak-kneed disaster like dad."

Petrus' eyes filled with tears.

"You're awfully unkind to me Biirta" he said.

"For your own good" said Biirta "In two years I shall have left school; whether I'll be getting married, or working, or learning to be a healer, I shan't be here to pick you up; and actually I don't think I should be picking you up anyway or you SO are going to get laughed at by the other kids in your class for being a sissy and a sister's boy. Yes, the lessons will be hard; some more than others. So you just have to get down to it and work harder on the ones that are more difficult. I expect that you'll find some easier and you can help those kids who find them hard and they can help you with ones you find hard. It's part of being at school; you help each other out. You don't lean on older siblings. And I would HOPE that you wouldn't be asking me to do any homework for you."

"Why not?" asked Petrus.

"Well of all the stupid ideas! If you have someone else do your homework the teachers don't know how to help you because they don't know what you're poor at! Petrus, please try to grow a little common sense; I'm sorry if I've babied you and not given you the opportunity to act your age but you need to take responsibility for yourself now you're to be a wand-carrying individual."

"You didn't baby him" Magda came out from behind a bush "He's a lazy little toe-rag and knew how to get round you. I applaud your decision to have as little to do with him as possible; it'll maybe teach him to grow a backbone as well as that common sense before he grows up so lazy the only career open to him will be as a criminal, and not having the industry to do that well will end up in Nurmengard."

"Don't let her SAY things like that to me!" cried Petrus "Biirta, she can't talk to me like that!"

"Why not? I'm afraid there's some element of truth in it" said Biirta. "I love you Petrus; but because I love you I want to make sure you're actually equipped for life, not a disaster. You're talented at quidditch; and that's a potential career if other academic subjects are too difficult for you. But you have to work hard to perfect techniques as well as being talented. You have to understand this."

It may be said that Biirta was partly afraid that if Petrus realised how generous Mr Malfoy was, he might try to slack and hang on the English aristocrat's sleeve; and so lose HER the chance of visiting Malfoy Manor; and though she acknowledged that this selfish thought was there, she did truly feel that her brother needed something to make him be more than someone who hung on her; and Frau Professor Von Strang had said much the same thing too, that she must not let his childishness blight her own life. And he was safe now, in this new orphanage, and would be educated; he did not need her as a prop any more.

"I think you're both rotten!" said Petrus and ran off.

"He'll learn the easy way or he'll make you resent him enough that you avoid him" said Magda.

Biirta sighed.

"I'm already beginning to" she said. "WHAT will the Malfoys make of him if he ever gets included in an invitation?"

"If I was you" said Magda "I'd tell them everything about him if that happens. And about your father, and how you are desperately afraid Petrus will be a fool like him. Which actually I'm afraid he will; though if he gets a good job playing quidditch, as he's likely to do through this school, and all goes well for him he shouldn't fall down, should he?"

"No" sighed Biirta. "Let's hope he does."

She went to find notepaper and wrote to Finn Malfoy, as she had struck up something of a friendship with the youngest Madam Malfoy; which letter Finn shared with her sister wives and Lucius when she had read it, had Biirta only known, to discuss the potential problem. And Finn wrote back that standing back to help Petrus find himself was the best thing Biirta could do, and if he failed to find himself, she must just accept that, like a squib, he was handicapped and would need some extra help.

Biirta filed that away; Petrus might actually react and grow some spirit if she had to tell him he was as helpless as a squib.

xxx

Ulvik and Mava had been unintentionally eavesdropping.

"I think" said Mava "Because Biirta's a good sort AND she's going to have enough to do with being Head Girl we really ought to divert the pestiferous Petrus."

"He is rather a pest" said Ulvik. "I wonder if we should suggest he pair off with the only girl who'll be coming early because he doesn't rate being a boy? We all know there's no difference between boys and girls, but a lot of boys our sort of age would feel that most awfully, because it's the way of life for boys to be considered as better."

"That's a little harsh right off" said Mava "and it also insults those of us girls who are not the helpless types most girls are trained to be, which I think is not the way they are in the English way, and we are being taught by English methods. I think we should remind him that Marauders sort out trouble and running to the head girl is a little extreme."

"We can do it more tactfully than that" said Ulvik "We can inform the whole lot of the new ones who are early, since most of them will have sibs in the sixth, that running to sixth formers and prefects over everything is a bit too much and that most problems can be solved at grass roots, and people like us who are old hands can advise them if their problem needs to go to a pree or not."

"Brilliant" said Mava.

"We are when we work together" said Ulvik.

xxx

The Friday before the beginning of term when all the sixth formers gathered together with any younger ones, Ulvik and Mava marched up.

"You first years are to come with us while we show you around and explain what's what" said Ulvik. "We're Marauders; and that mystery too will be explained to you. Your revered elders will want to get to know each other and discuss policy and so on to junior oiks like us lot and I say, Vinz gan Doric, making with all that mirth is NOT becoming to an aged third year type. You don't have to come; this is for your kid brother and the others."

"Sorry Von Luytens" said Vinz. "Hop it, Greniz; I'm off to put in some time in the library" he added to his younger brother.

Kornelia Kirsch looked distinctly taken aback to hear a goblin speaking so authoritatively and walking so tall. Mava smiled kindly at her.

"You're the only girl starting early I'm afraid!" she said "But I'm assured there will be thirteen girls in the year all told; you're actually to have two dormitories so you get the first chance to bags which one you're in because as you have to settle in early, you can't hardly be unsettled. But if Ulvik and I run through some of the more obvious unwritten rules first you lot here will all be streets ahead of the others when they come and you will be able to put them right; because those of you who have sibs in the sixth REALLY need to know what is done and what is NOT done."

This foundation gave Ulvik the opportunity to point out that those with siblings in the sixth, especially those whose siblings were prefects, were in the same sort of position as he was as the child of two of the professors, which was to say that the prees had to be extra hard on them to avoid accusations of favouritism; and that running to their siblings was a bit off unless business was serious.

"Which is what Marauders are for" he said "It's a not-very-secret society that was started in England by Herr Harry Potter's father to help people who needed it – he and his friends formed it because one of them was a werewolf before there was ANY alleviation let alone cure – and it's gone on through the ages of people who want to help out, ultimately fight dark wizards and have a load of fun in the meantime. And you have to be picked by older marauders to maraud" he added. "I inherited it through being adopted by a retired marauder; and by the way, marauders fought Voldemort in England and Odessa here in Germany and most of the teachers here have fought Odessa so don't even THINK about volunteering unless you can hack that. We marauders here – Mava and me and Ria and Klemens and Lurtz and Ebert and Berthold – were bait, with a load of protective spells up, when some racists attacked the school last year. But once we'd flushed them out of cover we had to duck back and keep out of things, because we're a bit young to do serious dark wizard fighting" he added. "Only we CAN fight bullies if there are any and sort out some troubles, or at least advise people if they need a pree or a grown up. Savvy?"

"So it's open to any race? Not just goblins and part goblins?" said Kornelia "If Herr Potter's father was a founder?"

"It's for anyone with the guts to maraud" said Ulvik, firmly. "In England there are elves – free elves – who Maraud. It's not about race. It's about people willing to give up their childhood so that others don't have to give up theirs."

"That's a very big decision to have to take" said Kornelia.

"Yes, and anyone who realises that has a better chance of getting picked if they decide that they can do it" said Ulvik.

"Not for us, eh, twin?" said Max to Barthol Balzar.

"They sound rather too insane, if awfully well intentioned to me" agreed Barthol.

"I think it sounds exciting" said Greniz.

"Rather a bore to have to help people" said Petrus.

"Well Harry Potter has glasses so I guess that wouldn't preclude me if I decided to go for it" said Wilhelm Heuvormund.

"And as your brother's the cleverest boy in the school that doesn't go amiss if you have his brains" said Mava.

"I love the having fun bit which I bet is bucking authority and getting into mischief" said Hasso "I'm longing to have fun at school as much as to learn; it'll beat dealing with ornery critters like geese day in day out!"

"Well we shall watch and see who works well with whom and who is a true leader in the class and helps out others" said Ulvik "And I'm sorry , that sounded fearfully pompous. Come on; let's get you sorted into dorms. Twelve boys and thirteen girls anticipated mean two dorms apiece but with plenty of space. Then you can talk the other new oiks you like into sharing a dorm with you once they arrive."

It was rather splendid being second years and being able to sort out new ones firmly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The seven original sixth formers regarded their new classmates warily. There was definitely an air of 'us and them' at first; and not split along racial lines, as most Germans might expect, but along the old acquaintance and the new.

Biirta stepped forward.

"Welcome to Schloss Adler School" she said "I am Biirta Hess, the head girl; I was chosen by the Joint Heads because of handling a crisis and showing leadership but after I leave, the heads hope that the prefects will fall in line with other schools and elect a head boy or girl from among their number. Those seven of us who went on to the sixth have been named prefects; it is possible that over the next two years those of your number might be named prefects also when you know the other children in the school and if you show the right qualities. As we seven completed a course that enabled us to take ZPs in just one year and still went on for more education we were deemed to have the strength of character necessary. This we had explained to us; and I have been authorised to explain that none of you can hope to be prefects straight away in a school where you are not known."

"I shouldn't think it will be long before we show OUR strength of character" said Herbert Wieselkind not quite sneering at orphans, goblins and the poverty stricken of blood taint.

"I should think we and the staff will VERY quickly get your measure" said Biirta with a mirthless smile. She got grinned at by Herbert's cousin Kasimir for that; HE picked up every nuance of her meaning. Biirta introduced all her fellows; and the six each gave their names; and there was then something of an uncomfortable silence.

The newcomers regarded self-confident goblins and half goblins in the persons of Gauda, Ktell and Kole with some surprise and perhaps a little resentment; it was one thing to be in favour of goblin rights when goblins were downtrodden and you were their benefactor, and another to be regarded by liberated and confident goblins as though you were an interloper. So at least analysed Friedrich Spinnertanz.

"We are," he said, "Taken aback to meet goblins with attitude because we are too small people to accept that goblins really are equals without taking a lot of stock; and it offends our self righteousness to find goblins we are not in need of being patronising to. I expect we shall get over it."

"Man, you're a big man to say it" said Ktell "And I and my friends would like to shake your hand."

Friedrich steeled himself; he had never touched a goblin. But shaking hands was shaking hands; and Ktell's friends were the other two original boys in the class, one goblin and one human. Kasimir promptly shook hands all round too; and the group of three friends was now a group of five.

"Please excuse me mentioning this, but we are a group of thirteen; might this not be inauspicious?" said Kristel Kirsch.

"It's a perfectly good prime numbe,r" said Biirta "What could be inauspicious about that? Frau Baronin Professor Von Strang und Luytens considers thirteen a very powerful number to tap; she teaches us Arithmancy and places much emphasis on the use of primes. Thirteen is only unlucky if you believe it to be; and I say we are lucky to have more people with whom to exchange ideas. You are here for an education Kristel; which is to say, above the sort of idiots who believe the pap in the 'Ursprungen Sonn' or 'Hochhexen'. Herr Lucius Malfoy is waiting to start a more factual newspaper as he has done in England with the 'Wizarding Times' until he has a sufficient staff ready trained here and from Durmstrang and that will NOT promote superstition."

Kristel flushed.

"I did not mean to be superstitious; but through the ages it has been considered an inauspicious number."

"Not by goblins" said Gauda "WE consider it almost as powerful as the number seven."

"I have never studied any Arithmancy" said Kristel "I was educated at home because I've been ill so long; and I had to learn what mama felt capable of teaching me."

"Nothing to stop you studying to ZP alongside your ZHs" said Biirta "Most of us are taking at least one extra ZP."

"Yes; the Frau Baronin wished me to study Arithmancy and Potions" said Kristel.

"They are my specialist subjects; I will always be ready to talk you through a problem if you wish" said Biirta. "Gunnar is our class star in them; he is also the class star in Transfiguration, equal top with Shizue and rather good at charms and chanting also. He is taking five ZH's and we are all proud of him. The rest of us are content with two or three and to bring our ZAP subjects to ZP level. You others might be starting ZP's from scratch but we will all rally round to help."

"Well is anybody else planning on taking Dark Arts to ZH?" asked Herbert "Or have you found that a struggle with an English school?"

Gauda laughed.

"Don't show off your ignorance of the English too quickly Herbert" she said and smiled to herself as Herbert looked outraged to be addressed by his first name by a goblin "We study defences as WELL as the Dark Arts; and those of us who were older were permitted to aid in repelling the attack of dark wizards who held racist views. Ktell, Kole and I are taking it; I because I want to teach school, where it appears having the knowledge to drive off those who would harm children is an advantage; Ktell plans to be a curse-breaker one day and for Kole it is his third ZH because he's not bad."

"I too will take Dark Arts because it is a subject I was taught in our little school and I am good at it" said Daria "I have an odd selection in Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Enchanting."

"Then I hope you never choose the dark route because you will be a dangerous witch indeed with such a combination" said Biirta "The Dark Arts on their own are but a trifle; combining them with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and chanting – which has some elements combined in enchanting – makes it much more fearsome."

"If you're not taking it how do you know?" sneered Herbert.

"Because –old boy," Biirta borrowed the expression of Lucius Malfoy at his most snide, "– I read the learned journals and moreover I sit and listen to the conversations of my elders and academic betters. As an orphan and a ward of the school I am one of those fortunate, in holiday periods, to hear VERY high level conversations on magical theory, as do Magda and Gauda. We have too, as a class, been fortunate to receive a rounded education in the primary subjects and this has included discussion on the part of our class teachers of how they interact. We are taking a limited number of ZHs because we have accelerated to ZP over the year. NOW we are taking stock to gain depth to our studies. You who are fortunate enough to study your five or more ZP's over a number of years should not need to be told of the interrelations between them; it should be self evident."

"Not to Herbert the Herbologist" said Kasimir rudely "He only concentrated on the Dark Arts in Strasburg because he wanted own back on those who teased him about liking plants."

"Oh Herbert! That IS silly!" said Magda "Nobody will tease you here about interest in ANY subject; because all are important. I love horses above all things and so I take Care of Beasts as my primary subject and if it's not as NOISY as things like Dark Arts it's a lot more pleasant. I never studied Herbology; the core subjects that are compulsory for the ZAP were the ones we concentrated on. But I should think it's very interesting. Wanting to get back at people isn't very nice if all they do is be stupid enough to tease. It's far more dignified to ignore them."

"That assumes the Herb has any dignity" said Kasimir. "I'm afraid his chief pleasure in life is enjoying the discomfort of others, especially if he's caused it; DO watch out for Alihotsy poisoning. It's his speciality."

"I would rather hope that this is dislike speaking" said Biirta severely "Because a boy of sixteen who has not grown out of such stupidly childish tricks would be very low indeed and I rather think that suggesting that he would is a little childish too."

Kasimir flushed.

"Sorry" he muttered "Only he DID try it on last term."

It was Herbert's turn to look uncomfortable.

"I – it was an accident" he said too loudly.

The others turned from him in disgust; they all knew a bad lie when it was told.

"Well it is a time for a new start" said Biirta firmly "And you cousins should jolly well shake hands now and agree to stay out of each other's way and not to do ANYTHING to get at each other; and we'll all forget anything that's been said and start from scratch."

"All right; I'm willing" said Kasimir, thrusting out a hand "We don't have to have anything to do with each other in so large a class."

Herbert sneered.

"If you think I'm going to shake hands with you in some childish ritual of 'it'll be all right now we've shaken hands' you can think again" he said "It's plain stupid to suggest it."

Biirta flushed angrily.

"I was hoping," she said quietly, "That ADULT and civil behaviour might prevail with a degree of mediation; a chance to move on and set aside antipathy. Apparently only one of you is grown up enough to do so; and we know now, Herbert, which of you is the truly childish one and I for one WILL be looking out for stupid tricks with Alihotsy and the like because you've just proved you are such a LITTLE boy."

"I am not! He's the disorganised slapdash childish one!" shouted Herbert "I have a far better family AND my dad has a decent job so we're not as poor as rats like Kasimir's family are, and I don't see why I should be made to shake his hand by some snotty jumped up orphan brat of no family from who knows where who is probably a whore's brat too!"

"THAT" said Biirta "Is talk for a duel; and unless you apologise, I challenge you. And I would challenge you if my parents were NOT respectably married because it would then be for claiming that it made a difference. I will see a teacher to arrange a referee."

"I – why should I fight you?" said Herbert.

"Because if you're too childish to defend your foul calumnies," said Biirta, "then instead, as head girl and therefore able to act in the place of a teacher in matters of minor discipline, I shall set you lines for your impudence to a prefect. Your choice."

"I shan't do lines for you!" cried Herbert.

"Then if you refuse to be either adult enough to duel, as all respectable people would be prepared to do, or child enough to accept punishment for unacceptable rudeness, I must place you on head's report" said Biirta.

"What gives you the right to think you can push me around?" demanded Herbert.

"Item; I am a prefect. This is an appointment made by the Head of those older pupils considered steady enough to stand IN HIS PLACE to undertake minor discipline; therefore by cheeking a prefect you have cheeked the head by disrespecting his choice of deputy. Item; I am head girl which gives me even more authority and trust reposed in me. Item; for what it's worth, before I was orphaned I actually came from at least as good a family as you; item, I'm cleverer than you and finally, item, everyone is backing me and if I decide to actually waive the lines and just chuck you in the village duckpond which would do you the world of good I wager I'd have eleven willing helpers."

"He's an awful tick, isn't he?" said Daria. "I've never seen a real duel; it's a pity he's such a baby that he won't duel even though he ought to know what he's doing as he's taking Dark Arts further than you."

Herbert looked about helplessly.

"Duelling isn't something respectable middle class people do!" he said.

"Well you wanted to take ZH's which places you into the bracket rather above most middle class people" said Biirta "Like those who attend Durmstrang. We're to be fitted to take the highest jobs in society; and as such trained to take our place at that level in society. If you take a job where ZHs are needed and you irritate the younger son of a Baron who's in the same situation, and you won't duel him, he'll just beat you up and his fellows will applaud him. You just," she added, having been shown Star Wars in Malfoy Manor, "Took a step into a larger world. Live with it; or go home. Which, if I have to take this to the head, you'll probably be doing anyway; the Head does not like rude, cultureless little boys in his school and deals with them accordingly. Of course you might get off with a caning; but you are NOT behaving with a dignity becoming to a member of the sixth. Why don't you just apologise, you ridiculous creature, and let it be put behind you?"

"I'M going to the head to complain about you!" shouted Herbert.

"Have fun" said Biirta, cynically.

xxx

Once Wulf had unravelled the malicious and egocentric diatribe of Herbert Wieselkind he was furious.

He proceeded, in short sentences with long words, to make Herbert aware of this. As the boy showed no inclination to apologise either to the head for his gross insolence or to Biirta for his unacceptable rudeness – Wulf used legilimency and corrected out loud any lies the boy told – he added,

"It's as well you have not yet unpacked my boy; because you won't then have to repack as I really cannot have a rude, nasty little boy in my school. I was dubious about taking you in the first place after my wife made report on you; but I hoped that associating with others in academic endeavour might knock off your corners. We are attempting here to teach manners to those unfortunate enough to be reared without decent example; having so poor an example as you who has no excuse for your lack of couth is counterproductive. I will NOT have my sixth upset by a silly and nasty little boy like you who has much more growing up to do if he wishes to associate with decent folk on the cusp of adulthood."

"But they AREN'T decent folk! They're only goblins and orphans and so on dredged up from who knows where!" cried Herbert.

"Well that speech would have earned you a slap from my wife; I however will not deign to lay finger on such a THING as you" said Wulf.

He turned to writing a letter – a stiff one – to the boy's parents that if they thought he would keep a brat who could not keep a civil tongue in his head to his fellows, and those with the authority of prefects at that, and would neither apologise, accept punishment nor give satisfaction for unforgivably inflammatory comments he would do better to remain uneducated as he was clearly incapable of accepting the privilege of the same. He sent an elf with the letter to prepare them for the boy's return home.

Which action was effected in short order under the auspices of Fritti who did NOT scruple to slap the boy when Herbert was rude to him.

xxx

The other older ones tried to ignore Herbert's rudeness once he had gone running to the head; Biirta merely shrugged and said that the boy would get short shrift from Herr Professor Luytens.

"He tells lies" said Kasimir "Did I ought to go and tell the Head that?"

"You stay out of it" said Biirta "The head is a perfectly able legilimens; he can sort out lie from truth. If we see Herbert again, Kasimir, it will be because the Headmaster has reached his better self and is giving him a second chance; and YOU will rally round with everyone else to see that he gets the most of that second chance or I'll be riding you."

"All right" said Kasimir "But I hope the head has mining equipment; I reckon he'd need it to find a better self in Herbert."

"Maybe; but you and he are locked in a rivalry so old that neither of you is reasonable towards the other" said Biirta "And people CAN act badly on the outside to cover shyness, hurt, resentment – any number of things. If there's a reason for him being a git, the head will find it and try to ungittify him."

"Oooh, she's just so clever to make up words, it comes of poking around in Malfoy Manor's library" said Gauda, poking her friend.

"Well if you can think of a better way of putting it, do by all means" said Biirta, poking her back. "And by the way I want to say hello properly to Shizue because I haven't had a chance yet before that wretched boy was so ubiquitous. Hello Shizue! How was your holiday?"

"Excellent thank you" said Shizue, miming demure Japanese girl. "Most honourable parents are most pleased that I have caught up to take even minimal exams at proper age. Sensei Takeo too is most pleased with me; he takes now a year at Prince Peak school to research further education and to learn more about secret teaching techniques from the great Sensei, Professor Snape. The post graduate students congregate early at Prince Peak so it was no hardship to him to drop me off here." Her eyes twinkled as she amused herself with hamming up the role.

"Jolly good" said Biirta, ignoring Shizue's drolleries. "And your parents are pretty decent taking all this on trust."

"Honourable parents most pleased that magic not now manifesting in uncontrolled manner" said Shizue. "No more blue soap or penguins in bath or azalea flowers growing on bamboo. For me also much easier to have magic under more control; and fun too to use it without wand or word as do the English because Japanese authorities not acknowledge magic done by dishonoured mudblood. Dishonoured mudblood hoping to make them look dishonoured prats in short order."

"Go for it Shizue" said Biirta.

"What have you been up to?" asked Gauda, linking her arm in Shizue's. Shizue giggled.

"Dishonourable Mudblood ask for trip to historic Kyoto where too lurk Japanese Ministry of Magic" she said "And as most of them can't cast as we are taught without word or wand, ministry most surprised to have nettles growing from nose of statue of honoured shugenja of antiquity and pure blood without wand pointed or incantation pronounced; and not knowing how act done; can't undo. And as no mudblood capable of such, no mudblood suspect."

The others gave a shout of laughter.

"You're a BAD girl, Shizue!" said Gauda. "Hilarious! I wish I'd seen their faces; them no velly insclutable if we're doing bad eastern accents here."

"I'll say they weren't inscrutable!" said Shizue, abandoning her demure accented speech, having made her point of poking fun at the traditionalists in the Japanese Wizarding World. "They were just JUMPING up and down in rage and threatening terrible retribution and declaring that it must be the act of some rival country's ministry designed to destroy their morale over quidditch; just as childish a bunch as that Herbert fellow."

"It goes with any kind of snobbery" said Biirta "And he SO was ready to despise any who were not as well off as him; and patronise us with pity. If pure blood is what counts in Japan that'll make them childish too because it's a form of lying to yourself and if you're not honest with yourself, how can you act in an honest and adult way?"

xxx

The early first years were shaking down together too; apart from Greniz and Kornelia they were all more or less known to each other from having had impromptu quidditch matches between village and orphanage. And the Balzar twins were of the opinion that they wanted to be in a different dormitory to Petrus now they had the chance and were not sorted by age as well as by family – having no younger siblings they were, with others, in with Petrus whose younger sibling being a sister was in with other girls – and they wanted this state of affairs to end. As Max said to Greniz,

"I sort of have to prop Barthel up because he'll give in to whoever shouts the loudest but he's not a poor sap in the same way Petrus is a poor sap; which is to say full of loud shit when it's going well for him and whining for his big sister when the going gets a little tough."

Greniz appreciated the difference and proceeded to make use of the knowledge of the school he had gained from his big brothers – and he would rather DIE than approach them in such a poor-spirited fashion as the twins reckoned Petrus would approach his sister, despite Ulvik's stern warning – and asked an elf to make sure that the twins' things and Petrus' things were in different dormitories please. And with the addition of the mannerly way of asking the elf bowed and set off to see that this was done. Wilhelm and Hasso nobly declared that they could handle the idiot and moved in with Petrus; and a hesitating Greniz decided to go along to help them, explaining to the twins that it meant that Petrus was less likely to cling to the boys he knew best if the rest of them were in his dorm. And that besides he and Wilhelm and Hasso might just be marauding; and the twins had decided against it.

"Very good of you to put up with him" said Max "I'd sort of like to keep abreast with what you get up to if you do maraud; but I think I'd as soon stand aside from it. And Barthel isn't likely to want to have anything to do with it. He was the second one of us born and he takes longer to think than I do. Our Ma was dead by the time he comed out."

Bad births and damage pertaining thereunto were common enough in poverty stricken human and goblin communities where birthing potions were too expensive or not permitted and nobody knew enough to use birthing spells. It was one of the things Jade had wanted Taryn Rebet and Angelica Hellibore to help out with; and now that the building of St Bernard's Free Hospital was completed below the castle there would be others trained to go out into the community to help too. But that was too late for Frau Balzar and her children. It was a situation that had surprised Wilhelm and Hasso, in a community that used the same forceps to deliver difficult babies as were used to help with the delivery of livestock, muggle fashion, with potions passed down in the families of the herb-wives who knew as much potioneering as was necessary for basic cures and pain relief. In their community, most childhood mortality came from diseases and congenital defects beyond their herb-wives or from falling foul of more powerful wizards, though there were those newborns and mothers who died due to general poor health from poor diet. This at least was now improving out of all recognition!

xxxx

There was one other early arrival.

Zaly Czerny was a half elf, already blooded; and he had been invited in a few days before the start of term to meet Jade and Wolf's children, and too Mava. He would meet one of his class mates, Martina Balzar, the older sister of the twins; for Zaly was to go into the fourth, after intensive training by his adoptive parents, the elves Kreacher and Polly Black, free English elves and Polly a marauder. Ulvik was in a similar situation to Zaly, being adopted; and once Zaly found out that Ulvik also knew Zoltan they were firm friends despite the age gap.

"I'd picked up a lot of preschool education being slave to my half siblings," said Zaly. "And they're living with us in the Tower. I reckon that their mother is a bit sweet on my adoptive dad, and he'll take her as a second wife, English fashion, to look after Juliska, Titusz and Istvan."

"And then there'll likely be more babies too" said Ulvik.

"That'd be cool" said Zaly. "It's nice having a loving family; I didn't know what that could be like before, though Aurelia was always kind to me. When she found out I was her husband's child and my ma had died birthing me she was real sweet."

"I do hope something unpleasant befell your erstwhile father," said Ulvik politely.

Zaly laughed.

"Yes; the dark wizard-hunting team and marauders from Durmstrang befell him and the others who wanted to get back the nasty state of affairs that was Odessa" he said. "I'm ready to fight."

"Then you'd better be a Marauder too and I say, in your year Grelleg was so very nearly a Marauder but we didn't have him because he was too elderly" said Ulvik. "If he doesn't suit you'll have to go it alone except when you join with us."

"I guess I'll manage whatever" said Zaly equably. Life was good; whatever happened, he was loved so nothing else much mattered!

The rail link to the castle had still not been completed so the new ones would be apparated in as before; as would new trainee nurses and healers to the hospital. Under the circumstances Jade had decided that the best central station from which to come was Berlin; it was easy to hide an extra line in wizarding space there, and too it was easy to get to from all parts of Germany by using the muggle rail links. There was a wizarding street complex there and boarding houses within that, which facilities might be utilised by students coming on one day to take the school train on the next. Jade had decided to use the Zoological Gardens station, not because it was anything more than a local stop, but because she had read 'Emil and the Detectives' and as Hitler had burned all the works of Erich Kästner, the author, then he ought to be celebrated. Sometimes you had to go with Assimilative Correlation by Association; and Jade associated this station with kids making friends and having a good time. It was not the closest station to the wizarding streets that opened off the Nikolaiviertel either; but right was right. It was about three miles away; which was no real difficulty. They could maybe set up a floo connection at some point or just use portkeys. The presence of many children near a zoo would not be remarked; so that too was good, without the possibility of losing children in a huge international station.

xxx

The resident pupils had, too, had already had the opportunity to meet new teachers; Valerie and Renate were now to be part of the residents by reason of having parents who would teach, and who had as yet no other place to live, having been transported out of Berlin. Herr Müller was to teach Geomancy full time rather than it being a holiday class, and it would be an elective for the second years and over, from those who had taken it voluntarily on Saturdays. This was six of them in the second, most of whom were those marauders who considered it useful; and Ulvik had welcomed Herr Professor Müller happily and told him that it would be FINE when he realised that the poor man was nervous.

Frau Haber had been to talk to other muggle teachers of muggle studies before taking up her duties and had returned armed with notes and the very good advice from Laetitia Jones of England to just be ready to answer questions simply, as if to a child of about eight because wizarding children could be remarkably ignorant and asked what sounded like the stupidest questions and, too, made rather foolish and at times insulting assumptions that it was no good getting irritable about. She suggested having a few stock phrases culled from muggle philosophers to put to her classes when they came out with absurdities about muggles not being sentient; after making them debate what sentience actually was. And then to ask if they felt that the teaching they were getting was of the same reasoning level as they might expect from a troll or a donkey, since few would realise that someone who could teach and string a sentence together could actually be a muggle. Laetitia had also told Frau Haber about the girl who, whilst ready to accept the sentience of muggles, could not believe that muggles could understand, let alone make, music or art because she believed they were unable to have any talents and lumped them all together with the talent of magic.

No wonder the Odessa had managed to preach that muggles should be controlled if they were perceived in a similar way that most muggles saw cavemen!

Comparative Magic was to go on the curriculum formally too, again with those who had taken voluntary classes continuing to be timetabled for it. That was no new teacher however, as Vasilica Seregina would continue to teach.

The final NEW teacher was Herr Robert Spikenard, an Englishman, of an old line of diviners; and had Ulvik not been told by his parents that Robert Spikenard had been a schoolboy last year he would not have believed it, because Herr Professor Spikenard managed to look the very image of a caricature of an English professor, very correct and self contained of indeterminate age.

Ulvik and Mava had welcomed him cautiously.

Robert, being an old boy of Hogwarts, did not actually even notice what race they were.

"Well my boy, my dear girl, are you looking forward to studying divination?" he asked.

Mava kicked her toe against the ground, not sure she liked being his dear girl on so brief acquaintance. Ulvik thought him a bit pompous but manfully hid a smile.

"I don't believe, sir, that either of us has any talent," he said "And it's a bit of a waste of your time as well as any students you have trying to get spidersilk out of a beetle. We do have friends however who do seem to have a bit of sight, so it's more than worth their while studying it. I guess it's one of those things like art or music; either you can do it or you can't, and whilst you can learn some theory if you can't do the practical stuff it's not actually much help to anyone. We'd all like to try the various tests of course" he added politely "Because it's a sinful waste to neglect a hidden or latent talent."

"I understand," said Robert, "that Durmstrang considers it a waste of time."

Ulvik shrugged.

"Well sir, Durmstrang also considers it a waste of time taking muggleborn, blood-taints and goblins; so that's something of an indication that they don't get it right that often. I don't really want to study divination – there are so many other electives I'm more interested in – but I think it's important that it's offered. It's too rare to neglect in those who can do it."

"Excellent, excellent!" approved Robert, patting Ulvik on the shoulder. Ulvik worked very hard not to start giggling; Mava had lost it entirely and was having to have a fit of coughing.

"I think, sir, it's made fun of and called a waste of time by those who see only those students who can't do anything else take it, because it's sort of hard to fail a seer for not having a vision to order in an exam," said Ulvik "I guess the best thing to do is to only accept those students for electives who have some real talent."

"Quite so" said Robert "My grandmother, who teaches at Hogwarts, has been pleased that the new headmaster there supports her in a like view; she will take to OWL – ZP that is – those who are interested because they may always assist in interpretation. She will only take the truly talented to ZH however. I plan to do similarly."

Ulvik nodded; it made good sense. People like Berthold, who had accurate dreams, should be taught how best to channel their abilities and focus them; and so he said.

He then had to explain to Robert all about Berthold's dreams, including the one which had warned them of the impending attack by goblin haters. He explained that Thanks to the forewarning, it had been a rout of the attackers, and yet might so easily have ended in tragedy as the attackers were willing to use the killing curse on children.

The new professor actually grinned.

"Never a dull moment, eh?" he said "It got remarkably quiet in Hogwarts once Jade - er, your mum – squashed Gerhardt so thoroughly. I daresay the Muggle Studies Hobby Group runs here?"

"Yes sir, but we call it the English Customs Club" said Ulvik. "Will you be a member here?"

"Well I joined in, if not every day at least fairly regularly, at Hogwarts" said Robert who had been an infrequent attendee but believed in the ideals. "This friend of yours sounds quite remarkable; the ability to have prophetic dreams in a sleep period and to retain and recall them is excellent. I'm sure I will be able to bring him a long way; and of course those with only minimal talent – like myself – can at least learn to recognise and nurture it in others. And to delight in the talents of their pupils as a proxy" he added.

Ulvik decided there were more depths to Professor Spikenard than one might guess on the surface; and warmed to him. In some ways it could not be easy watching and training others to fly higher than you ever could yourself; and in others it must be a satisfaction to help them achieve what was beyond you. A rather bitter-sweet career. He was all right and the marauders would NOT let anyone rag him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

St Bernard's Hospital for Indigent Patients and Experimental Treatment was ready to open too; Healer Visick had moved in, with his family, during the holiday, since the flat he had in London went with his position in St Mungo's, that proved still too conservative to take up chanting seriously. Lawrence Visick, whose son of the same name was starting Prince Peak this term largely because of the unconventional methods of Severus Snape, was a great believer in research. He knew now, because Severus had told him, that the unicorn blood that had been a part of his son's cure had come from Krait, as a metamorphagus of extraordinary power that she could use the forms of magical beasts too; but had not given up hope of duplicating the active ingredients through potioneering and chanting. Especially when Jade explained that she had turned the willingly-donated blood of a class of chanters at Durmstrang into Unicorn blood with a chant.

"Though having worn the form myself did help" she added.

"If that could be done however, if you would chant for me on occasions I would be grateful" said Healer Visick. "Even if the hospital has to rely on the efforts of your family, if other chanters cannot find a way to duplicate it, I think that the difference it would make would be amazing."

"Agreed" said Jade "And actually, if a chanter drank a single drop, then gave blood, I should think they could do it with their own under the influence of that drop, if they're half decent; and then ought to have the knowledge to do it again."

"Bear in mind that Jade's definition of half decent is someone tagged to get 'O' grade at NEWT level" laughed Wolf. "These Snapes, you know!"

"Oh, my family owes the Snapes enough that I bear with their little idiosyncrasies readily" said Lawrence "And Fred and Flo can't praise your wife enough. They're settling in to our new quarters with a large leopard called Stripy whom Flo insisted on bringing."

"Ah, the Prince Peak school leopard" said Jade "My Transfigurations NEWT cat. I was in one of those moods at the time; I gather she's rather fond of Flo, so if Flo's going to be working here I fancy you might have Stripy, the Hospital Leopard. Being purred at is a wonderful therapy; and she's great as a hot water-bottle; I should think she'd be no end helpful reassuring children too. I take it young Lawrence is off meeting our resident brats and horrors and deciding if he wants to maraud or not? Fred and Flo didn't want to, though I'd have said they had it in them if they'd wanted to. It isn't for everyone. George, who's dad's ward, didn't want to."

"I rather fancy he and Flo are an item" said Healer Visick "I'm not sure he wants to be a healer though; and I'd hate to lose Flo."

"Oh if they get hitched, there's a ready made job here for George as full time teacher of quidditch and riding" said Jade "We all muck in at the moment but by the time that lot leave we'll be ready for a dedicated teacher. They're only just starting the lower sixth however; plenty of time to make up their minds!"

Something that Lawrence Visick did was to interview Angelica and Taryn; they were anticipating working out of St Bernard's as Healing assistants and trainee healers in its distinctive uniform that trimmed the normal uniforms of blood red for a healer or white for a nurse with the gentian blue and flame of Schloss Adler School to show the association; trainee healers who had passed the initial tests wore red robes with white sleeves, and trainee nurses called ward maids wore pale grey robes. All would have the trim at the neck of the colours of the hospital.

The young women found the interviews bruising.

"Was that tough or was he just tough on me for being half goblin?" Taryn asked Angelica.

"I thought it was bloody tough" said Angelica "A lot of the questions strayed well into NEWT level transfigurations I thought; did you keep up with that or didn't he go so far with you? It seemed excessive just to check we were suitable trainees."

"It's pretty fortunate I've picked up a lot from Ihor and Jade" said Taryn "Yes, I thought it went beyond the ZP I have; I was jolly glad he had more practical than theory though because my theory still has a few holes in, it's why I only got an 'E' grade in the ZP. Healing deformed chickens was a lot easier than having to dredge up various laws!"

"I suppose he wants to be absolutely sure that if we're wearing St Bernard's colours we shan't let the place down" said Angelica "But I'd never have guessed he could be that tough! Fred and Flo adore him after all; mind, Severus can be pretty tough and if it's a case of the lives of those he's responsible for he has to be really certain we won't let him down; but you'd have thought he could have asked Jade!"

Lawrence Visick came out of his office at that point; he was smiling.

He held out a hand to the two women.

"Congratulations" he said "You both passed the viva voce exam I held, which I've just had reviewed by a board of independent healers; you are both healers."

"Lumme!" said Angelica, shaking his hand "No wonder it was a tough interview; neither of us had the least idea!"

"You mean – without the ZH in transfigurations?" said Taryn.

"Although generally a trainee healer requires a NEWT in Transfigurations, Potions and one other subject usually chosen from Charms, Herbology or DADA this is a guideline for accepting those fresh out of school" said Lawrence Visick "By discretion one might accept for training those who have experience in lieu; and frankly, with what the pair of you have been doing with chanting, I thought it worth putting you through the viva voce to see if you might pass the finals as healers. You know more than any trainee and it seemed a waste of your time and mine not to accept the realities of life. I'll see to your certificates and here are your badges of office to wear to back up your uniform robes or when you are in civilian garb to identify you as Healers. Welcome to the team; I've not persuaded so many healers to join me that I am not glad that the board of healers agreed with my assessment. You'll need to read up a lot to catch up on protocols; after all you're on my board of healers to examine others from now on. With the two other healers who have joined me we now have the required five" he grinned boyishly "So, draw your robes and familiarise yourselves with the hospital; and make yourselves known to the nursing elves and the few nurses we also have. I am expecting a sixth healer; but as he's a muggle and will head the department of muggle techniques he won't count on the board. One of the Healers we have also used to work in St Mungo's and was ready to try complementary medicine and use muggle techniques in emergency; I think we need to work with a combination of techniques in some respects. We're small; but we'll grow."

"And better to start small and not be either unwieldy or bogged down with paperwork" said Taryn. "I don't have ANY ZH's sir; though I believe I could pass Potions and Chanting and Arithmancy without breaking into a sweat."

"Yes; that's why you passed the exam" said Lawrence "You have knowledge without the formal qualifications."

"And all those long chats with Jade on what we've been doing, and for that matter on general subjects, has given us education far beyond that of our paper qualifications" said Angelica. "May I specialise in curse breaking as well as complex chanting for transfigurational effect? I'm rather good with defending against the Dark Arts."

"Good; you're probably our expert then" said Visick dryly. "Frankly we shan't see the low level curses most hospitals deal with, removing little Johnny from an intimate association with both teapot and dormouse or stopping the constant flow of spiders from the earholes when little Jenny irritated the neighbourhood hag. The poorest in society don't generally irritate people with the level of skill and education to pull off curses that don't wear off in a few hours and they are our main concern. We'll mostly deal with those unfortunate enough to have been cursed by real dark wizardry by accident or those who have irritated someone bearing the surname 'Snape' whom we charge through the nose to be released. With an added curse that the effects return if they seek any excessive revenge" he added "I talked to Severus about the boys who were such bullies in Durmstrang that Jade dropped amusing effects onto. And one of them I understand went into serious dark wizardry and ran afoul of a crusading group of young Durmstrangers" he added.

"Oh that's got to be Nachtigall" said Taryn "We've all heard about HIM. I'm primarily a potioneer and I presume my duties will be brewing stuff for distribution still and against need here?"

"Yes; and to research what is actually in unicorn blood to see if it can be reproduced or at least if minimal quantities can be magnified through potioneering to larger amounts" said Visick.

"Ah, using muggle heritance knowledge perhaps to use skin tags from the end of manes to er, I think the word is CLONE into blood?" said Angelica.

Visick beamed.

"Precisely that sort of thing!" he said.

They were bright young women; Taryn might have been borderline for having had less education but she was clever and her sensible deductive answers had scraped her into a pass. They deserved to be healers; and their innovative outlooks would bring much to the profession!

xxx

Fred and Flo meanwhile had met their counterparts in Jade's lower sixth. Both twins were to be prefects, which delighted them, having expected all the honours to go to marauders; though as Fred had said, not all the Muggle Marauders in the year above them were prefects either, for the Lowther twins were not. Magda was particularly keen to meet the children of the man who was to be in charge of the new Hospital where she hoped to train; if either of them were to train as healers too it would follow that they would be post graduate students together. Magda was a likeable girl and Flo certainly thought it would be nice to be her friend, and spoke too of her friend Vya, a free elf, who wanted to be a healer too because of having seen what Jade had done for her little brother. Vya was too by way of being Fred's girlfriend; and Flo spoke of George who hoped to teach in this school as an official sports professor. Magda would not technically leave with the qualifications to become a healer; but Flo suggested either a year at Prince Peak or a year nursing and studying an extra ZH or two. And Biirta suggested that she and Magda might really work hard on their chanting and take the ZP after a year and work on to the ZH; she herself planned to do the same with the Ancient Runes exam.

That it was a subject dear to the heart of Lucius Malfoy had been something of a deciding factor in that choice; and that he was also a chanter. Biirta felt sure that if she asked, if they were invited again to Malfoy Manor, Mr Malfoy might just give her some coaching in the holidays. And that would, too, be a chance to have time with him.

Biirta was no idealistic fool to optimistically hope to be one of Lucius' women; she was a modest girl who considered herself in the shade of her beautiful friend however much he seemed to enjoy her presence; because he was a gentleman and polite enough to appear interested in whoever he was talking to, unless they irritated him enough to be caddish. But she also acknowledged that she had strong feelings for him and wanted to spend time with him if she could; if only to store up memories to savour. And maybe he had mistresses from time to time.

None of the rest of the class had considered the option of being healers; and in general they lacked the broad education base to give them the option on the ZHs that they needed. Germany required only Transfigurations and two other ZH's however for a trainee healer as Potions was still rather looked down on; there were medical potioneers, which career Biirta might consider, who were seen as inferior to Healers if higher grade than nurses. Since nurses could train entirely on the job as ward maids rising to the title 'nurse' with an internal exam approximating a ZAP level of knowledge in charms, potions and transfigurations, and as even Senior nurses required only three ZPs or OWLs, in these three subjects, this was why. And goblin nurses did much of the more menial nursing work, though in Germany at least no human patient would expect to be touched by a goblin nurse; she would be little more than a ward maid and no opportunity to rise higher for the lack of opportunity in education or wand owning – until now. In England a goblin might expect to be a qualified nurse now, and carry a wand; there were as yet no goblin healers. In France, goblin nurses had for a long time been taught relevant charms and had been permitted the use of a wand on duty; the French did have a certain pragmatism.

And Visick made suggestion that as well as giving his nurses a basic course in ZAP level skills to bring them up to full nursing level, the school might take into its sixth form those would-be trainee healers who lacked enough ZH's or did not have the required grade. Jade agreed; she would take no more this year, having already agreed to take the six paying students but there were only three students in the year below. And even if there were paying students next year, she could readily find room for a few would-be healers.

xxx

Concerning the new ones, the Schloss Adler Prefects had made petition to Wulf and Jade that Friedrich Spinnetanz should join their number; which was a rapid decision based on his self-honesty and willingness to overcome prejudice; and to admit to inborn prejudice. Accordingly the joint heads presented Friedrich with a prefect's badge and he had not stopped grinning since. He would need to find out about the younger children in the school by personal experience, but Ktell, Kole and Gunnar gave him a fairly full overview on the mischievous and those who might be potential trouble; like Bric gan Sarric, who was under observation for having tried a scaremongering piece of rumour-spreading the previous year.

"And if he thinks we've forgotten over the final term and the holidays he's much mistaken" said Kole. "It's why Biirta was picked as head girl; she actually went to ask the head what the truth was to have fact from the horse's mouth to scotch the rumours, and then organised us into writing him a warning. The rest of us just tried to tell the kids not to be dippy; but never thought to get chapter and verse to quote."

Friedrich nodded; it had been Biirta too who had tried to give Herbert every opportunity to grow up and act like a civilised being. She had been a good choice, and he acknowledged it. True her tongue was sharp; but not poisonous.

He looked forward to working with the other prefects and had the sense to ask Ulvik and Mava for THEIR take on things to make sure he was not bamboozled by anyone trying it on with a new prefect!

"If you DO have any problem and don't want to go to another prefect – say, someone tries to convince you of a school rule or custom that you're not sure you believe in – say that you want to just check on that and ask any marauder" said Ulvik. He had to explain marauding; and found Friedrich fascinated and not a little wistful that he was too old for that sort of thing. Ulvik privately thought that most of the original prefects would have been suitable to maraud; and if any of them ended up with a partiality for one of the Blooded, that would sort itself out. He and the others already planned to blood in Grelleg gan Schenk to join Zaly in the fourth and were considering Biirta just because she was head girl and had the ability to keep up in a spirited argument with witty comments. But in the meantime they were the only marauders and it was up to them to support the prefects; and Friedrich was duly grateful. He was a youth who was sufficiently at home with himself that the idea of asking much younger children how to go on did not trouble him; and Ulvik and Mava gave him deep respect for that.

xxx

Lawrence Visick Junior meanwhile got to meet the early arrivals of his own peer group and asked Max Balzar if he and Barthel had not asked whether Barthel's brain could be looked at by a chanting transfigurationist to see if it would help him think quicker and keep up with his schoolwork since unless they'd mentioned it when Freifrau Von Luytens had moved the orphanage she'd not know there was a problem.

This pleased Max; and Barthel, a little scared, was dragged off to see Jade while Wilhelm Heuvormund wished he had thought of that.

"The brain is a tricky thing, Barthel" said Jade "I can make learning a little easier for you by putting in new thought pathways where you had some damaged; and you'll only get them fully working by exercising them in doing your schoolwork. Unfortunately brain damage is one of the few things that cannot be dealt with fully except at the time of the initial damage; and very few people have a skilled medical transfigurationist along when they give birth. There's a girl in Prince Peak – she's there as a special needs student – who I was able to help to read more fluently, and to improve her memory; but I can't negate all the damage, the brain is too complex. You however CAN encourage your brain to work more efficiently by practising thinking; and we shall see how you do. If you find being in a class with the rest too difficult, I'll move you and your twin to Prince Peak where you'll get the extra remedial help in smaller classes. We have to consider classes of twenty to thirty pupils here to give people a chance at education; but my father will not generally take more than sixteen in a class and it's often much lower. You'd be with Lawrence in that case; but because your sister might worry, we'll see how you go here first. There, I think you'll find that eases most of the peripheral problems."

"You mean you've DONE it?" asked Barthel.

"What I can" said Jade. "I fear you may never be a high flyer; sorry."

"I want to work with animals" said Barthel.

"Well in that case there are always plenty of job openings" said Jade "Including here, if you want to stay somewhere you feel safe; grooms for the flying horses will always be in great demand if that is as far as you get; try to learn at least as much potioneering and transfigurations as you can to help be a horse healer. I think you should find directing and controlling your wand work easier, and too recalling what you need. And reading. Your speech incidentally sounds better already; as you listen to the way people speak that too will improve."

Barthel grinned.

"Good; I like people," he said. "It's not nice when they tease me about talking slow-like or don't understand me."

"You're a most awfully good lady, Professor" said Max.

"It's what I'm here for" said Jade "Now cut along and enjoy what's left of the holiday; and Lawrence – well done" she added.

Jade had already performed one other medical transfiguration on an anticipated new pupil; Safraxa gan Beric had mentioned that her brother Hilder had lost fingers in a mine accident – so YOUNG to be down the mines – and Jade had regrown them for the young boy. It had been beyond the ability – or at least the confidence – of the resident safety officer she had installed there, Oliver gan Tordak, who was, too, preparing the children for school. As she owned the mines, Jade felt even more responsibility for those working and living there; and though she had given instruction that no children should work underground any more and had raised the pay of adults to enable them to survive that edict, there were those who had died or been injured before she had visited the place.

And it was not the only goblin mining community; and she was learning that some communities were dwarven communities too. Dwarves were rarer than goblins, distantly related, and though also perceived with stereotypes of being untrusting and mean with money, were considered in a more positive light than goblins. This might have been because there were never enough numbers of dwarves to rebel in the way goblins tended to do; so far as Jade could understand dwarves were entirely male, in the same way that many wood nymphs were entirely female; and a female of another stable species had to be persuaded to sleep with, and procreate with, a dwarf to gain children. As dwarves were very long lived this was less of a problem than it might have been, especially as they also had the reputation of throwing out any walking womb once a baby was weaned. Folklore suggested the same about centaurs but Jade was fairly certain that centaurs used mundane horses to breed their foals, favouring those of a bloodline that had in the past brought forth mares from a mating with a centaur, rather than a centaur foal; since there was then a better chance of a male centaur foal being born in future generations. Dwarves lived very much under their own autonomy; but there were rumours that some dwarven communities had goblin slaves, initially sold as a punishment for transgressions but in some cases that had been generations before. Dwarves, like elves, had their own forms of magic and did not seem to feel the lack of wands; there was more to the wizarding world than was dreamed of in the philosophy of most wizards and Jade intended to unravel every part of it.

Meanwhile, Hilder had fought tears of joy, and his twin sister, Darna, who would be starting with him, hugged Jade.

xxx

The fortunes of another of Jade's charges were about to change too.

On the last day of the holiday, Jade received a visit from an elderly wizard who was dressed as one might expect a wealthy man to be dressed with good quality clothes well cared for. He was well groomed.

"Freifrau Von Luytens" he said, bowing "I have been told that in order to discuss any of the orphans in the orphanage I should come to speak to you; Herr and Frau Krumm refuse to speak with me or give me any information."

"So I should think" said Jade "Any more than good parents would readily give information about their children to any Fritz, Franz or Rudi. And if you had any authority to ask for such you'd have shown such to them; which is staring to make me feel rather irritated already. Did you think that I would be a soft touch or something? If you have any official position then produce documentation; if you wish to make any complaint, do so through my Anwalt. I believe we are done here."

"Wait – please!" said the man. "My name is Steck; Walther Steck. I have been jumping through hoops for years to track my son and his wife and whether they had any offspring. All I have managed to find is that there was a child of the marriage who was taken to the Berlin Kinderhaus; and since I got there I have been trying to find out where that was moved to!"

"You will, perhaps, permit me to use legilimensy to verify your bona fides" said Jade.

"I – yes, of course, if it means you will tell me what I need to know, whether I have a grandson or a granddaughter and let me do what I can for the child" said Herr Steck.

Jade plunged her mind into his; reading of the terrible quarrel, how Steck was a gentleman with relatives in the nobility and how he had tried to dissuade his son from marrying the girl who worked in the family business, with whom he had fallen in love. The older Steck had threatened to disown him; and young Steck had taken his lover and left with a comment that if all his father loved was the business and money, might he have joy of them.

The wracking loss of his son had wrought a change in the perceptions of the father; who had become a shadow of himself. He had first given his son and the bride a chance to cool down, telling himself that within a year the boy would be back, begging for help with his doubtless blossoming family; but it had not been. After three years he began searching. The trail had been easy enough at first; young Steck had got a job supervising a goblin production line, which paid well; neighbours recalled that he and his pretty wife had a child, but could not remember if it was a boy or a girl; or worse, one recalled definitely that it was a girl, another that it was a boy. It had taken a lot of digging to find out that young Steck had been fired from his job and had left town, with his child, because his wife had died birthing their second child, and he was neglecting his work to care for the baby. The trail got very muddled then, but with a miniature of his son and armed with his name, old Steck, picked up the trail in a small town outside Berlin where his son was keeping shop, his child permitted to play around in the back of the shop. Some witnesses said it was a little girl whom he dressed as a boy to protect her; others that he had a son. Again it was inconclusive. This had taken in total some five years of looking; and the trail had been lost again because the shop had burned down together with several others because one of the neighbours was trying to undertake a little illegal dragon breeding in his house. Depositions had been taken from those dispossessed by the event, including one signed Bernard Steck, showing that his son at least had survived the burning, and those papers a matter of public record. The address of Bernard Steck was, however, no fixed abode through criminal damage. With all his documents burned, it was harder for Bernard Steck to get a job and he had drifted from casual work to casual work; and most of the rest of the time between then and now had been taken up with various information seekers digging up exactly where. Herr Walther Steck had employed goblins as well as humans, Jade noted with approval; though to him all employees were low. By this time however he was wishing he had welcomed his son's choice of wife and merely suggested that she go somewhere for a year to be educated in a way that would fit her for the position of a landowner's wife.

The final link was discovering that some three years ago, Bernard Steck had died trying to stop a man beating his servant; and that his child had been taken to the kinderhaus. The authorities had records of a Steck, W; and shrugged and informed him that the care of the kinderhaus had been taken into private hands. It had taken bribery to get any more information. This had taken to this summer just gone; and Walther Steck had hurried himself at once to the new situation of the orphanage where he had been refused information without authority; and had been threatened with physical and magical violence when he tried bribery.

"As well any decent person might!" said Jade. "Stoyan Krumm is my brother-in-law once removed; his brother is married to my sister, and my dad reared Helga as his ward so I know I can trust them utterly. You were in luck; you are NOT spending the rest of your days as a six-foot chicken, which is what I've heard Stoyan threaten someone with for trying to get him to influence his brother to throw a game – his brother is the famous seeker, Viktor Krumm you know – because Stoyan hates any corruption. And yes it IS the same! Worse in fact; would you really want your granddaughter in the hands of people who would give information out to just anyone who might be a paedophile? For shame!"

"I – that had not occurred to me" said Herr Steck "I know my motives are pure, you see."

"Well if you'd had your Anwalt write to MY Anwalt in a more regular fashion this might have been resolved with less embarrassment all round" said Jade "And by the way, I'm NOT about to say anything to Wanda until I've proven that you ARE her grandfather. I shall take your Malfoy lines and compare them to hers to check the degree of consanguinity; you will remain in this castle under my hospitality whilst I do so."

"Yes Ma'am" said Steck automatically.

Jade waved her wand and drew his Malfoy lines out to lay down upon a sheet of paper; which simple act caused Steck much awe and wonderment. She then whisked off to the orphanage and told Wanda to hold still a moment.

Wanda, who was an obedient child, did as she was told and admitted to be glad of an excuse to not have to play the same game for the sixth time running with the little ones. There was nobody in her age group with the same level of intellect unless one counted Bric; and Wanda disliked Bric intensely. And Martina, a whole year older, was busy exclaiming over how wonderful Jade was to help her little brother Barthel. True Wanda could go and play with Renate and Valerie; but they were very much a pair, and Wanda was looking forward to the new term to be back with her friends Higith gan Sittig and Hegi gan Guthic. That they were goblins and she a human did not weigh at all with Wanda; whose beloved father had worked beside, and been happy to take help from, goblins after the scary fire.

Jade took Wanda's Malfoy lines and compared them to the old man's sheet.

"Did your father ever say anything about his father, Wanda?" asked Jade, casually. Wanda shrugged.

"Only that he was an old stick in the mud who thought money was more important than happiness and love" she said "I think he gave up being well off to marry mummy – I don't really remember her – and I'm glad. They were happy together for the time they had."

"He brought you up well" said Jade "Would it interest you to know that your grandfather regretted his hasty words to your father almost immediately and when he did not come home started searching for your family?"

Wanda stared.

"Then why didn't he find us?" she said.

"Rather a lot of wandering and neighbours so disinterested that he wasn't even sure if you were a boy or a girl" said Jade "And the fire DID cause a lot of difficulties."

"I suppose so" said Wanda "Do you mean he's found me and he wants to acknowledge me or something?"

"Yes" said Jade "He turned up at the school. If you don't want to meet him and want to be a ward of the school, I'll tell him to sue; my Anwalt can drag it out until you're over seventeen and can make your own choices. I think it would be worth meeting him however; he's learned a lot about love and how much he regrets his foolishness. Giving a good life to you could be a way that he can try to atone for losing your father's love; and indirectly causing his death, if not necessarily your mother's. After all, if you meet him and dislike him, you can always tell him that you want nothing to do with him."

"All right" said Wanda "I guess it can't hurt. Shall we go now?"

xxx

Herr Steck regarded his pretty granddaughter.

"You have your father's straight and uncompromising eyes" he said "But you have your mother's prettiness. I want to make amends for letting your father take me at my foolish words. I want to care for you and give you all you should have had growing up."

"I'd rather have your time and attention and love than things you know" said Wanda "I'm not to be bought like a puppy in a pet shop. I don't want to be rude but I must make that clear, sir."

"And as uncompromising in your moral scruples as Bernard ever was" said Steck. "I should like to lavish time on you and get to know my granddaughter; and to buy you things not to buy your affection but because I want to make up for the hard time in the orphanage. Will you let me be your grandfather? It must be better, surely, to have someone special than to be an orphan the same as all the others?"

"Oh but I'm not, Herr Grandfather" said Wanda seriously "Frau Krumm says that we are all individuals and should be treated accordingly. I should like a grandfather I think if you truly did love daddy and want to learn to love me, but I think it will be easier if you are a weekend grandfather at first and visit when my lessons permit – if the Junior Head will permit that also."

"Under the circumstances it is not unreasonable to permit such" said Jade "If Wanda is willing you may take her out for a few days and she may start school half a week late; I cannot permit any more time than that from her studies. She has done well to catch up to only a year below her chronological age; and a hard working child as she is may find herself getting a remove if she wishes; and if not it is no big deal."

"But of course, my granddaughter will be going to Durmstrang" said Steck.

Wanda jumped to her feet.

"Oh WILL I?" she cried "I don't think so; you have no RIGHT after casting off daddy to turn round and make decisions like that for me! I am HAPPY here; I have FRIENDS! And the education is good; and I will NOT go to be with a bunch of stuck-up racist people who I do not even know on your whimsy! Would you have them put me in my age group where I will fail? Or a year below it where I may be laughed at for my ignorance? If you wish to start our relationship with such unkindness, Herr Steck, it had better end now!"

Steck had taken a step back.

"She's a quiet, biddable, peaceable little thing unless you start acting unfairly" said Jade, who had been surprised – and pleased – by Wanda's vehemence.

"I apologise" said Steck, stiffly "I had thought that perhaps you might like to take your place with others of your class….."

"My class is what I choose to make it" said Wanda – which if she was to be launched by her grandfather was not, reflected Jade, strictly true, but did her credit none the less. "And by the way, both my best friends are goblins and if you can't manage to be happy with that I guess we're through."

"You DO sound like your father" said Steck. "Very well; I will handle it. Are they orphans?"

"No sir; Higith's family work in a tannery and Hegi comes from a mining village and they are my FRIENDS" said Wanda.

"And if you plan to take responsibility for her" said Jade "I do hope that you'd also pay the fees to permit us to subsidise other orphans and indigent children. You won't find we charge as much as Durmstrang; we don't have the extra fee to ensure a lack of blood-taint. And by the by, can you be sure she's actually eligible for Durmstrang? Did you check the blood status of her mother?"

"I – no" said Steck. "I don't want anyone saying that I'm ashamed of her and so won't send her to the prestigious school."

"We have a wider curriculum here than at Durmstrang" said Wanda "One of the Governors said so."

"Yes I do wonder if Von Frettchen might send his own kids here" said Jade. "It is then that you look to your own convenience again in concern over what people might say; tell them the truth, that she had started school here when you found her and you are happy to cater to her wishes. Perhaps you might shame THEM."

"You may take me out for the day Grandfather, so long as you do not say anything else so silly" said Wanda "And I will come to know you; and then I will see you on every other weekend. Perhaps by Yule I will feel comfortable to spend the holiday with you."

He bowed his head.

"I will do what it takes to try to win the love of my granddaughter" he said.

Jade knew there would be rocky moments; but she was delighted that under her quiet and peaceable exterior, Wanda was ready to stand up for what she believed in; that the biddable nature was a bit of a façade to survive the orphanage. And most of the time, Wanda had no NEED to act up; she was a happy child who fitted in well!

In time perhaps they could too work on her grandfather to start doing some funding of projects; in the meantime he had to get himself out of the hole he had started to dig and win Wanda's trust.

Well, good luck to him; he seemed genuine enough after all and Wanda was a nice child who deserved a bit of good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ulvik had informed Biirta that the First Eagle Marauders HAD considered volunteering in a body to fag for her; but that they had decided that this was not fair to any junior who wanted the opportunity to attach himself or herself to her as they all were quite capable of getting on in the world without having to rely on a lady for whom they had fagged.

Biirta laughed.

"That's assuming anyone wants to fag for me and considers me worth attaching their fortunes to" she said. The fagging system was to be experimental and a lot less formalised and certainly less arduous than at Durmstrang; with the prefects permitted errand-runners who were to be treated as younger siblings.

"Oh you're going to get on in life; you know how to hustle" said Ulvik "and we have a few knuts on Magda marrying Professor Kesselring because they're almost made for each other when they only realise it, so she'll be fine – and she wants to be a Healer anyway which is jolly prestigious – and she's the only one who's gentle enough to actually worry about having the push to get on."

Biirta blinked.

"I think Magda's a bit off men generally" she said mildly.

"Oh yes; but she'll find out that there are decent ones one day" said Mava cheerfully. "And I say, us Marauders will run errands for you any time you know, whether you pick a fag or not; Marauders are for the good of the school and should support the head oik and I say,that sounded awf'ly sen – er sen…."

"The word you want is 'sententious'" said Ulvik "And I spell it pompous but I guess Biirta knows what you mean."

"I do; and thank you" said Biirta.

xxx

The children from the orphanage came to the school first, those that were not already there; those from the village had all wandered up with Gunnar and Wilhelm and more or less settled in. Those from Koboldsheim came next, Ervig bringing his little sister Erleva to start in the first, already knowing Darna and Hilder gan Beric the twin siblings of Safraxa and Hilder bubbling with how much more he could do since his hand was mended. Lurtz was glad to join those Marauders already convened and looked to Ulvik to sort out the youngsters. Ulvik knew quite a lot about the children of Kobboldsheim – it was a place Jade visited regularly and took the children – and so he promptly introduced Darna to Kornelia Kirsch explaining that as they had much in common they might wish to be friends. Erleva was just a little too calculating for Darna to look on her really as a friend. Kornelia asked Darna how she felt about Marauding, so Darna and Hilder went with her to talk to Wilhelm, Hasso and Greniz.

The next new ones to turn up were a pair of sisters that Ihor and Taryn had discovered – or rather, Zhenga had – whilst passing out potions in Kiev. Tatiana and Polina Balyzama were half bloods; both their parents were muggleborn who had clung to each other for both being able to do strange things and not thinking each other completely cracked. They had been amazed and delighted to find out that a whole wizarding world existed out there, when Zhenga had ticked off the girls for using magic out of school and had found that they did not go to school and so got her parents involved. Ihor arranged to get a wizarding wireless set for the couple, and the delivery of the local paper and showed them where the local owlery was; and promptly decided to sponsor both girls if Tatiana was prepared to go into the first with her sister. He had taught them German by magic and brought them firmly to the castle after depositing Zhenga on Von Frettchen to send along with his charges.

Ulvik had meanwhile arranged that Wilhelm should fag for Kole, Hasso for Ktell, Greniz for Gunnar, Kornelia for Biirta, Darna for Magda and Hilder for Friedrich without even noticing that he had mixed them thoroughly by race such that only Biirta had a fag the same race as herself. He promptly organised Polina and Tatiana to run errands for Gauda and Shizue which sorted out all the fagging and if any kid needed extra help well Biirta would have to have more than one fag.

"It wasn't quite the way I planned it to happen" said Jade to Wulf.

Wulf shrugged.

"What do you expect? The boy might have been BORN a Snape; managing and interfering to a fault – OW!" as Jade poked him.

The Neubrandenberg contingent arrived next, and Ulvik gave a cry of delight and swept Grelleg off to meet Zaly. The other fourth year Neubrandenberg boys, who constituted all the boys in that year, went along too; and small Lull was left in the tender care of Torschik and Saxburra until Wilhelm and his cohorts firmly relieved them of him and took also Hegga gan Jokel from her brother Witlac and Yrmiot gan Uric from her older twin siblings Saeyth and Mildh to introduce about.

The Hispanic group quickly arrived, with one new youngster in the person of Leta's sister Lanta, a pleasant looking child with shrewd eyes. She too was deposited in the care of the would-be marauders.

The Berlin contingent was perhaps the largest; and Berthold and Klemens looking for fellow Marauders with their charges.

Adelheid Meyer was with her brother Herman as one of the new ones; but Berthold and Klemens had firmly taken in charge the five children with no other family yet at school. It so happened that the three boys were human and the two girls were goblins; and the goblin girls a little nervous of being taken in hand by big human boys.

"Ragne here is a family afterthought, none of her siblings were young enough to have much chance starting school" explained Klemens, who had managed to extract much "And Milly has a younger brother."

"Kornelia and Darna will take care of them" said Mava firmly, leading the little girls off.

Of the boys, Nikodem and Vinzenz Natter were twins, the children of a muggleborn and a low blood who had, as Vinzenz said cheerfully, been so shocked at the arrival of twins that they had not bothered to have any more. Erwin Keller was looking around with deep interest and Klemens told Wilhelm, into whose care he handed the boy, that he was muggleborn.

"I saw the posters about the school, and when I found out that my parents couldn't see them I found the internet site and used the secret password for people who could read it so I could show them" said Erwin. "They were pretty dubious so I e-mailed for more information, and Herr Professor Luytens came and demonstrated magic and explained that that was what I had been doing; and then my parents believed in it, when he explained about the muggle repelling magic on the posters it all sort of made sense. And it certainly beats the local school hollow because I mean, how cool is it to go to school in a castle and do you think there are secret passages?"

Wilhelm and Hasso exchanged looks.

"WELL now, young Erwin" said Wilhelm – who was a month younger than Erwin – "You have just the right attitude to Maraud; as well as having those muggle skills about the mysterious and esoteric internet thingy that we don't quite know what it is; so would you like to be a Marauder?"

"What's a Marauder?" asked Erwin.

Wilhelm chickened out and asked Ulvik to make the explanation; which Ulvik duly did.

"You bet!" said Erwin.

"Well that makes us seven which I know is Arithmantically significant" said Wilhelm "Even though I'm not looking forward to Arithmancy much. Good!"

There were sundry others who had applied from various places; two of whom were paying goblin girls, Wilga gan Heran, the child of a bookie from Aachen, an only child, rare in goblin communities; and Gudel gan Andas from Hamburg, the younger of two sisters whose father was an information broker. The two girls among the latent marauders liked the looks of Gudel who had a happy, open face and a ready smile; and disliked Wilga, who looked sideways suspiciously at everyone and held her personal items as though she half expected them to be stolen.

"I don't want to be in a dormitory with foundlings or whore's brats or the indigent who might steal from me" said Wilga.

"You'll be where you're put, my girl, and let me tell you we don't have thieves here, and your inflammatory comments are likely to get you prefect or staff punishment for intolerance; because we're supposed to behave as civilised people here" said Mava grimly.

Wilga tossed her head.

"You don't really think I'm going to talk to a half breed who must be something low do you?" she said.

"Y'know you ARE ignorant" said Mava "When one of the staff members is part goblin from his perfectly respectably married family and married to a human witch, and another of the staff is married to a half goblin I'd watch my tongue if I were you. MY mother teaches preschools at the orphanage so technically I'm a staff brat like Ulvik. It's an English school; the English do NOT count mixed marriages to be in any way improper. Hey, Didi!" as Didi gan Gautic arrived from France "This silly chit is infected with some of the dafter ideas you were carrying last year; do be a good fellow and put her right; she won't believe a half breed like me."

"That is SO wrong of you" said Didi, and Mava abandoned the girl to him. If he succeeded, all well and good; if not, he could feel pleased that he had been picked to try. Handling Didi could be challenging but he was all right really.

And she noticed Kornelia asking the elves to take Wilga's trunk to the other dormitory than her own.

The last two to arrive were a goblin boy called Salaz gan Atuff from the south west of Germany who disagreed with his older siblings that education was a waste of time and who had written off his own bat to ask for a place; and a human boy, Anghel Stirnestu who came in with Rodica Nistor from Romania. She deposited him on the ones who looked like marauders already with the comment,

"Anghel's had some problems; he's been reared by an uncle who I sort of took him off, give him a break, huh?"

"I can overcome any setbacks" said Anghel.

"I can see we might be going to eight" said Wilhelm.

"Make it nine and we'll ask in Yrmiot" said Kornelia.

She duly extracted Yrmiot from Hegga, who was trying to organise her, and the concept of marauding was explained, Wilhelm feeling equal to it himself this time.

Yrmiot's eyes sparkled. It was everything a traditional goblin girl should not be; and she was keen.

"My sister Saeyth has told me something of marauding" she said "But she cannot maraud because Mildh would throw one."

"Pity" said Wilhelm. "Well let's share about ourselves."

"Do you exclude those who have shame in their lives?" said Anghel.

"Not unless they behave shamefully" said Wilhelm "Tell us about it; word of marauders we shan't tell anyone else even if you aren't ever a marauder."

Anghel bit his lip.

"Have – have you heard of men who – who like boys?" he asked.

"You mean sexually?" asked Greniz, who was less naïve than some of his companions. Anghel nodded. "You mean some bastard has used you?" said Greniz.

"Yes" said Anghel.

"Well that isn't hardly YOUR shame is it, but his" said Greniz "And one day as Marauders we'll make revenge upon him."

"It's what Marauders do, help people who've been hurt" said Wilhelm "And I guess if you've BEEN hurt you can better help those who aren't as strong as you to have the determination to overcome it. And by the way do you mean the sort of way some people screw sheep?"

"Yes" said Greniz.

"I don't understand; but I guess I don't have to, to be friends and be sorry there's been stuff that can make Greniz blench" said Kornelia. "You aren't alone any more; you've got us."

"Right; and thanks" said Anghel who had been called a liar for trying to tell people about his uncle's abuses until someone had passed it on to Rodica in the terms that children were such liars.

The person who had put it that way still had asses' ears.

What Madam Nistor had done to his uncle Anghel did not know; but suddenly he was in the care of a beautiful and caring lady who swept him off to school; and these kids believed him and sympathised and yet didn't make a song and dance about it.

He WANTED to maraud.

xxxx

Rodica explained to the staff about Anghel's predicament.

"You didn't mind me just bringing him without a by-your-leave, did you, Wulf?" she asked.

"Mind? You did exactly the right thing" said Wulf "Kit?"

"Oh I wandered over to Berlin and got him stuff" said Rodica.

"What did you do to the uncle?" asked Jade, with interest, for Rodica was a quiet gentle girl until someone roused her ire with unfairness. She was also a very fine chanter as well as the school Enchantress.

Rodica gave a smile of grim satisfaction.

"I turned the lower half of him into a female with essence of bitch in season as a part of his sweat so he'd continually have his legs raped by dogs" she said "And I guarantee he won't consult a curse-breaker for the shame."

"Subtle" said Jade "I LIKE it."

xxxx

"That child, she is not nice" said Didi firmly to the First Eagle Marauders "I did my best to explain how good it was that those half breeds who were NOT so fortunate as to have a respectable background should work hard to become respectable and she asked me if she was supposed to be a bleeding heart to care about such trash. So I said she was the trash to think so and she would be punished if she made racist comments because we are all nice children here and trained all of us to be decent and courteous and she said that if she was punished her father would take her away because she had not expected to associate with the likes of such as she had found. What am I to do now, please? I feel I am a failure and have let you down."

He was looking mostly at Ulvik who patted him kindly on the arm.

"You aren't a failure old man" said Ulvik "The silly brat is determined not to learn; maybe she'll shake down and find out a few more facts by observation; it didn't take you long to learn things, you know! If she's still obnoxious in a few weeks time, then we'll just have to acknowledge that she's one of them as doesn't want the facts because she's already made up her mind. You tried hard; and sometimes the best shot of the best man for the job isn't enough for some people. We respect you like mad for trying you know" he added.

Didi looked pleased.

"I am much happier since I can understand more and be more friends with people" he said "And so too is Manfred now HE understands too. It is a good place to be where people are people and what their birth is doesn't matter. My papa was surprised and very pleased and so he is ready to employ half goblins from Beauxbatons to start a school if they will. There is some liberality in Beauxbatons but it is not total."

"I'm told it's also not a brilliant school" said Ulvik "Mum's sister's fiancé is teaching there this year to introduce chanting and he and his friends are setting up a school next year in Munich because the German poor are poorer than the French poor and need it more; but I imagine he'll make friends and perhaps there will be those ready to work with your father over this from the older pupils he meets. The old folk are expecting trouble in France from supremacists; and it's one reason Darryl is there, to sort of check it out and stop them targeting the school. Perhaps your papa will keep my mum up to date with what he knows; because the supremacists have tried to use goblins by stirring up the hot-heads before to make goblins look bad and your papa is in a position to hear stuff and pass it on so it can be stopped before it starts. Your family can actually make a real difference."

Didi looked pleased.

"I shall then write to him straight away and tell him this; what please is the chanting professor called?"

"Darryl Zabini; I'll write it down for you" said Ulvik. "I should think he'll be pleased if your dad corresponds with him too. Too many of the French intellectuals want to stick their heads in the sand the way they say the English ministry did before my granddad and his ward Harry Potter took over running the war. And yes I am boasting a bit because I'm most tremendously proud to be made a part of their family."

"I think it very natural to boast about such" said Didi, who would never have refrained from dragging it into any conversation if it had been him. He was sort of friends with the right people; the real movers and shakers, the ones his papa said counted for more than mere aristocracy; and he could be of use to them!

Didi was a bit of a creep but he was basically an honest and good natured boy, though he knew that some of his father's deals were a little shady; which it was almost impossible to avoid for any goblin hoping to engage in business anywhere but England. It had been the knowledge of this that had made him react angrily when he and Ulvik had first met last year when Ulvik had stated that his dead biological parents had been honest, and asked if Didi could say the same. Didi was faintly ashamed that he could NOT truly say the same; because his mother also disliked the shady deals and it caused the few arguments that there were in the family. Gautic merely shrugged and said that it was the way life was and when things improved so would his deals and that by the time Didi was grown up such things would not be necessary. Ironically it had been from his mother that Didi had got his snobbishness towards half-breeds; and learning the sort of friends their son might make if he would be more liberal, Gautic had put his foot down hard and insisted that his wife would accept the realities of life and accept their son's friends. Didi blurted all this out to the marauders.

"Well old man, thanks for the honesty" said Ulvik "I guess your father has to do what he has to do; and you know, the odd shady deal is a lot different to real dishonesty, and I might have been enough of a prig last year not to realise that but I've done a bit of growing up too you know! I guess I was lucky that my ma and da recognised that sometimes people found themselves in less reputable employment through unfortunate circumstances not through their own fault, like girls who'd been raped; but we weren't as well off as you so we saw the circumstances up close. Your mama is lucky that she was enough removed from real poverty to be able not to understand. You're okay, Didi; and I don't resent your papa insisting you make friends with the right people because it's sort of what school is for as well as education and I'm more laid back about that sort of thing than I used to be. And frankly, your papa can be useful to US as well as us being of use to HIM. Together we can beat the supremacists and unfair types; and it means working together. And y'know, those who can't cope with working together are as much a pain as anti-goblin racists and if that girl is a racist then let her stew; she'll either learn or find herself expelled or at least without friends. Her choice. Thanks for trying to help her; but some people just won't be helped. I was kind of stymied over you, you know; it took my dad explaining to you. Perhaps SHE'll need that too, though from what you say she isn't interested in understanding, which proves you're the nicer person. Leave her to the girls in her year."

"All right, I will" said Didi "And if she asks me for help I will try to help her."

"Good man" said Ulvik.

xxxx

Wilga was trying to find out what made humans come to this school for those hitherto despised in society; and asked Adelheid first.

Adelheid stared.

"Because those of us who are considered blood taints aren't eligible for Durmstrang even if we could afford their excessive fees of course" she said. Wilga drew back visibly at the mention of 'blood taint'.

"You do not look in the least part goblin" she said.

"I'm not" said Adelheid.

"But you spoke of blood taint…." Said Wilga confused.

"Yes; though technically we had blood more or less provable for Durmstrang since it's four generations at least that we can prove blood of wizards, only we can't say before that if there were muggleborn in our bloodline. And I'd not want to go to Durmstrang anyhow; it is for the stuck up who actually care about heritance and bloodline. You'd fit in there just fine actually" added Adelheid.

"Yes" put in Kornelia "And there are those of us who are pure-bloods – I'm pure blooded at least back to 1360 when the family records begin – who don't think much of the snobbery of Durmstrang and actually you don't have anything like half the breeding those half goblins I've met to date do, and I think that anyone who's fallen in love with someone of another race is really, really brave; and I think anyone who didn't get a choice because they were raped is awfully brave to keep and rear their child. And by the way, the Joint Heads have four adopted children in addition to their own son and the one that's on the way, and two of them are goblins and one is a half goblin whose parents were married and the babe's mother was killed by her own father. Ulvik told me because I asked" she added. The First Eagle Marauders had been really kind to help her meet and settle in with the others who were there early; and Kornelia had given her loyalty wholeheartedly to them and to their ideals.

"Well why would they do that?" asked Wilga "What advantage can they get from it? Is it a political move?"

"You are a silly little moo" said Kornelia scornfully "Two of the children are musical and the Frau Baronin is herself very musical; and she and Herr Luytens just wanted to adopt the other two because they love them, and that's quite a good enough reason. And of course they love the musical ones, but they had decided to adopt any musical orphans to give them the best chance. The advantage is that they have children to love and to love them; isn't that good enough?"

"No, not really" said Wilga "I can't see high ranking people being stupid and sentimental like that; it's unnatural. And it surely sends all sorts of messages to their real son that he is to have less attention because low borns get it instead."

"What you fail to understand, being as you have confessed to being unfortunate enough to be an only child" said Darna "Is that love is strange in its rules because the more you divide it the more it multiplies. I have heaps of siblings and nieces and nephews and the more there are, the more there are to love. Simple as. Normal people don't have ulterior motives you know."

"What do YOU know?" said Wilga "You're only a mine-delver's brat; only Gudel approaches MY class amongst goblins."

"Huh, by those standards you should grovel to Kornelia" said Yrmiot "As a pure blood witch of impeccable family; and take her word if birth equates with knowledge. Which in some matters, it doesn't; you may have more money than most of us – I'm a tanner's brat – but you don't have as much happiness or fun or love because all you can see is motives. You're sad; and the rest of us don't want anything to do with you. And that includes Gudel, right?"

"I can't say I understand her" said Gudel, diplomatically. "Plenty of people DO have ulterior motives for the things they do but not everyone. Some people are just nice; and I guess the heads wouldn't have started this school spending their own money on it if they hadn't been amongst those few. I say, Wilga, if you stay still like that while I get my drawing kit, you'd make a grand gargoyle."

Wilga flounced off in a gale of laughter; they had no RIGHT to laugh at her like that, at least the other goblin girls had not!

xxxx

Having permitted the children half a day to meet up with old cronies, and for the youngest to form friendships and make alliances, being as near to the experience of the train journeys of Prince Peak and Hogwarts, or the meeting place at the lodges of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as could be devised under present circumstances, Wulf called the school to order and assigned them to their classes. The new to the sixth were introduced and the fact that one had been nominated by the other prefects to join their number – Wulf felt it important that the school knew that he had been chosen by peers not imposed arbitrarily on them – and that there had been changes to both the fifth and the fourth in that Safraxa gan Beric had been promoted a year.

"Safraxa has worked hard over the holidays to bring herself up to her chronological age in terms of study and has sent to us the work she has been doing" said Wulf "It's not something we would usually recommend without guidance, but Safraxa has had the help of Professor Oliver gan Tordak. Safraxa, I do suggest that you continue to live with Liesel and Marina in the fourth year girls' dormitory; unless you really WANT to live in solitary splendour in a twelve-bed room."

"Oh if they don't think I've got too snooty for them or something or fear they might catch swottishness that will suit me very well, sir" said Safraxa.

"Idiot" said Liesel, the muggleborn girl. Both she and Martina were as old as Safraxa; but Martina had no driving ambition and Liesel was happy enough to progress a year below her age and make sure she learned as much as she could about the magical world she found herself in.

Wulf also introduced Zaly Czerny as a new member of the fourth.

"Oh Powers, it's part ELF!" rose Wilga's voice in a disgusted wail.

She dangled in the air with too many legs.

"Meet the English punishment for racist comment, horrid brat" said Wulf. "Zaly Czerny is part elf; half in fact. His father raped one of his slaves. The poor woman died of it. That is shame; but shame only on the rapist as those few of the school who are the children of rape know. Zaly is adopted by one of the premier fighters against Voldemort who is one of those who has destroyed a horcrux. He is an elf. His wife is the first free elf to enter Hogwarts; and she has fought Odessa when it attacked Hogwarts as she is a marauder. And Zaly went to find protection for the young wife of his biological father and her infants when the creep Czerny joined with goblin-attacking dark wizards and died in their attempt to cause trouble. Zaly could have left them to be exploited by other members of the family. He did not. He is a child as are the rest of you; and there will be NO foolishness over his race. This school stands for equality; and equality we shall have. There are no goblins or humans or elves or half-breeds here, only scholars; and if anyone is about to be so foolish as to jeopardise their own position here with stupid, brainless and ill-informed comment then they were better off making a request to return to their own benighted, ignorant and idiotic homes rather than risk being expelled. And YOU young lady are on warning and if I hear about such intolerant ill-bred comments from you again, you WILL regret it. Because frankly I'd far rather accommodate the adopted child of the best friend of my sister-in-law than some brat with unpalatable views of whom I have no knowledge and who I might prefer I had never seen if she doesn't buck her ideas up. Intolerance is the one thing of which I am intolerant, girl; so learn and learn fast."

The woodlouse was dropped onto the floor and returned to Wilga's sulky form.

"She was prettier as a bug" said Yrmiot.

"Ten lines of 'I have often regretted speaking but have never regretted holding my tongue' by Friday" said Wulf "Uncalled for rudery. Now, before I was so rudely interrupted I was about to move on to the third. This class remains unchanged, Hato, Witlac, Cnebbic, Vinz, Bric, Wanda – who will return to us a little late – Valerie, Renate, Higith, Hegi, Delfine and Nuta."

Zaly was smarting slightly under having his praises sung, while Grelleg muttered to him that being a bit of a hero in the eyes of the younger ones would NOT do his cause of freeing all elves any harm. Zaly had been preaching freedom to the castle elves who had laughed at him because they were all already free and on salary; but Fritti had taken pity on him and told him that he was quite right. Grelleg had never even really thought about elves before and was glad to extend his knowledge; being ready to be as radical as Zaly.

Bric was busy muttering that Wanda had been collected from the orphanage by Professor Von Strang and had not been seen since and probably had a hideous contagious disease. His fellows, in common with their general habits, ignored him.

There were no more changes to the second, and with twenty-two already, Wulf profoundly hoped that it would not attract any more new ones. There were twenty six in the first; but it was hard to turn down those who really wanted the places, and one could not refuse the one muggleborn boy nor the protégés of various professors like Ihor's offering of two girls nor Rodica's rescued little boy. If the woodlouse – he did not know the girl's name yet – did not shape up that would be one down; and after all they might have had Friedrich's youngest sibling. And actually, Wulf wished they DID have the younger Spinnertanz children if their oldest brother had it in him to be elected unanimously as a prefect after a day's acquaintance!

The first were led off by Rodica Nistor – and Anghel delighted that 'his' wonderful lady was to be their form teacher – to see their classroom, their desks where work books would live, their common room, and the dormitories. Jade and Wulf had debated letting the residents keep their current dormitories and shift new children into recently vacated ones by leavers – when they had any – but decided instead that the first year dormitories were the first year dormitories for a very good reason because the staff could hear any rumpus from them from the staff sitting room and from the heads' own bedroom suite.

Which meant that mischief, bullying or sickness might be heard and readily dealt with before anything got out of hand.

xxx

Yrmiot was the one who asked if those who had formed friendship and hoped to Maraud might move their desks together; and Rodica gave permission readily with the usual proviso that work WAS done and that undue collaboration or chatter would have the culprits separated.

This was fair enough and the co-conspirators readily agreed.

Rodica blinked to see that there were such a large group; then mentally shrugged. As Jade had said, almost all of those who cared to come as yet were amongst the exceptional; hardly then surprising that there should be those amongst them who wished to Maraud.

They had of course to impress the older marauders; but that did not seem unlikely. Rodica's blood song told her that these children felt right enough and those who were borderline would soon shape in with the rest.

Petrus Hess predictably whined that if people were allowed to form gangs it would lead to bullying; and Rodica stopped a furious retort from Wilhelm with a rapidly held up finger.

Wilhelm subsided; he knew authority when he saw it and was glad that gentle Professor Nistor could use it so ruthlessly.

"Petrus" said Rodica "Did you fail to hear Yrmiot when she said that this group aspired to maraud? Or have you failed, despite having a big sister in the school, to be aware of what that means? To maraud is to gang up AGAINST bullies, to be ready to fight intolerance and injustice, to stand up for the weak and er repress the oppressors. We who have marauded will not permit the choice of any marauder who is in any way unsuitable, morally flawed or so weak minded and small as to turn to bullying. Marauders defend. And we who fought Odessa and killed the followers of Gerhardt in his assault upon the Ministry building did so to defend the rights of all to have the chance at education and to learn – if they be brave enough to take that hard and demanding path – to maraud. Marauders seek mischief. They do this to hone their skills to one day fight dark wizards. Also to take what joy they may in a childhood that they choose to be ready to throw away so that others, like you, need not lose THEIR childhoods. Those who think they would like to maraud may change their minds when they find out that it is not a gang, as you put it, but a lifelong commitment to fighting for truth, and justice. And in case they have heard about it in a more romantic light I do put it to the would-be marauders that it takes guts to be a marauder."

"I think, Ma'am, I speak for all of us when I say that we don't back down" said Kornelia; who might have done so had she heard about this beforehand, but once given her loyalty was implacable.

"I had to mention it" said Rodica, who was not strictly speaking a marauder; but those of Jade's initial blood group at Durmstrang were by way of being honorary marauders and it was easier than getting bogged down in blood pacts and so on.

"And after we let you share a dorm with us so we could look out for you, you prune, that's pretty thick!" muttered Wilhelm who had not been entirely squashed by Rodica's wordless rebuke to him.

It may be said that Anghel's cup ran over that his adored patron had been a marauder once and smiled approval on him when he moved to be with the others!

And term was under way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wilga had very little time to snipe at people as the first settled into discovering their wide and varied curriculum. For some the exigencies of Arithmancy was a trial; for others potions; or charms; or transfigurations. And Wilga struggled with the basic introduction of Latin which held as many mysteries of the structure of her own language as of the new one since Bertel had very few illusions about the capabilities of his class after discovering to his cost the previous year that most of the class would not have known a noun or an adverb if either had hit them in the face. Darna despaired of being good at anything when she burned her first cauldron and failed to add up the numerological value of her name correctly; and though she was no better nor worse than anyone else in Charms or Transfigurations it took a class of Chanting and Dark Arts, at both of which she shone, to cheer her up, despite the best efforts of Kornelia. Professor Hastläufer was delighted with his chanters as it happened; as well as Darna, who shone, so too did Adelheid; Erleva was very good and nobody was truly bad.

The second on the whole were excited not to be the youngest in the school any more and applied themselves with industry to their lessons; those who were dire had mostly been excused those subjects they really could not manage save the three core ones; Viva still struggled with transfigurations but everyone helped her out, especially Didi who had really become much more her special friend than he was that of Manfred. Indeed he had clipped Wilga across the back of the head for making the one comment she had done concerning his reasons for preaching tolerance to halfbloods as she made suggestion of a relationship with Viva far too adult for Didi to be anything but shocked. He insisted that she apologise or have her mouth washed out with soap; and Wilga had apologised. She was afraid that he might do just that – he would have done as he knew the saponification spell – and Wilga was a coward.

She complained to Rodica Nistor about the big boy who had bullied her.

Rodica had both in her office where Didi declared that he did not bear tales about nasty brats; and by dint of questioning Rodica discovered the comment Wilga had made.

Wilga found out therefore what it was like to have the saponification spell cast on her and to be set lines for lying about a perfectly reasonable and indeed restrained rebuke from a boy slandered in such filthy terms by a brat with the mouth of the gutter such as a child born in the gutter might have excuse for, but a supposedly well off child such as Wilga did NOT.

Wilga mostly kept a low profile after this.

xxx

It was in the third that trouble started brewing.

Wanda returned to school after a few days, having been treated and shown places by her new grandfather – she partly enjoyed it and was partly uncomfortable over it – and ready to have a closer relationship with him because he mostly wanted to show her the places her father had gone with him in HIS childhood. It had been an inspired choice on Herr Steck's part and Wanda quite warmed to him over it. Consequently she had promised to use some of the expensive gifts he bought her to please him; and when she returned to class had a peacock feather quill and a really nice writing set in a stylish inlaid box.

Bric gan Sarric, the other orphan in the year, regarded such finery – which was not the most expensive there was available but the one Wanda had most liked – with envious, not to say jealous eyes.

Consequently he approached Wanda.

"I like the writing kit" he said.

"Thank you" said Wanda tightly.

"I know you didn't come by it honestly; but if you give it to me I shan't tell anyone that you couldn't afford such a thing" said Bric. "You can keep the quill; it's a little too gaudy for me."

"Why don't you just go and ask Professor Rebet for a drop dead quick potion?" said Wanda. She might have given in to Bric and his sly insinuations once; but she had a grandfather behind her now, she would not have to live with Bric in the orphanage in the holidays. It gave her a backbone beyond the quiet understated stubbornness that had sustained her in the orphanage.

"You'll be sorry" said Bric.

"If you tell lies, Bric I can guarantee YOU'LL be the one who is sorry" said Wanda. "It was a gift; so get stuffed."

This was as close to swearing as Wanda had ever come and Bric almost stared. Then he stalked off.

If it really WAS a gift she must have done something to acquire it.

Bric consequently started whispering to anyone who would listen – and most of those who would not – that Wanda had been absent because she had found a sugar daddy and was sleeping with men to get such fine things as an orphan like her would never otherwise afford.

The rest of the third ignored him; and most of the second – Manfred having learned his lesson about jumping to conclusions – but the word went around and Wilga was busy asking if any of her class were orphans who would be made to whore to cover their school fees when they were in the third.

Kornelia scruffed her and carted her off – on the advice of Ulvik and co – to Biirta with that piece of filth; which was fortunate for Wilga, since if Rodica had seen her with such a filthy tongue twice in the space of one week she would have hied the girl off to the head.

Wilga declared it was only what 'everyone' in the third was saying; and under Biirta's incredulous questioning – Biirta knew the third and knew that only Delfine or Bric were likely to believe anything like that – discovered that it had been Bric who had put about the rumour that Wanda Steck was sleeping about for money and that Wilga had made the jump of odd logic herself. Even Bric did not dare suggest the heads would prostitute their pupils.

Biirta gave Wilga a lecture on the crime of slander, pointing out that it WAS a crime and could get her sent to prison once she was over thirteen; especially as she had actually made it up herself and was not just repeating a rumour which was, even so, wicked enough. She set the girl three repetitions of 'The sad tale of Mathilda who told lies and was burned to death' a stiff imposition but, as she pointed out, hopefully a salutary one to keep a liar out of gaol. And if Wilga wished to complain about it, they could by all means go to the heads whom she, Wilga, had called pimps and see what they thought of her slander.

It had not actually occurred to Wilga that she was calling the heads pimps and she retired terrified praying that they never came to hear of it! Stern Professor Luytens with his scarred grim face terrified her; the more since he had so casually turned her into that – THING!

Biirta summoned Bric to her office which was a privilege the head girl had.

"All right Bric, would you care to tell me why you're putting about lies about Wanda Steck that escalated to the point that had the heads heard of it you'd be facing a conspiracy to slander charge?" said Biirta.

Bric scowled.

"Well it's true!" he said.

"Excuse me? You are saying that the heads are pimping girls?"

Bric paled. He had not said that; but Biirta wanted him to realise what conclusions had been drawn, albeit by a silly and far too knowing eleven year old.

"I never!" he said "What I mean is, she MUST be selling her body or she wouldn't have none of that fancy stuff!"

"Any" said Biirta "You should know better by now than to employ a double negative; you should say she would not have had ANY of that fancy stuff. But grammar aside – and powers know your grammar is way aside – you have a logical inconsistency in your fantastically erroneous reconstruction. The girl has fancy stuff. She has been out of school for a while – and before that, out of the orphanage. The heads knew she was going to be absent for a day or two. Well, if your slanders on Wanda had been true, that implies that the heads knew about it and condoned it; so actually you ARE slandering them by suggesting that even if they have not pimped her they have connived at unlawful carnal relations with a minor. I can just see you in the dock explaining how you reached so foolish a view."

"Well how else do you explain the bitch getting stuff? She said it was a gift; people only give wenches gifts for one thing" said Bric.

Biirta regarded him venomously.

"You have rather forgotten, haven't you, that people also give gifts to friends and relatives" she said "And I take the obvious inference that Wanda left the orphanage and stayed out of school for a few days because a relative of hers has turned up who wants to give her gifts. To me that is the only REASONABLE explanation; because if anyone had taken her away for sex, I rather fancy the Head would have gone and disembowelled him. He has strong views on the exploitation of minors; and at that any such man would be lucky not to get the Junior Head onto him. I fancy SHE'D get creative with transfigurations" she added. "You are a silly little boy, Bric; and you've already caused trouble telling silly stories before. So you are going to produce for me five repetitions of 'The sad tale of Matilda who told lies and was burned to death' or I shall have no choice but to take the matter to the head. Don't look at me like that" she added "You may think it makes you look brooding and vengeful and hate-filled but actually it makes you look marginally constipated and dyspeptic with a squint trying not to explode after a dose of senna. Now get out; and if I hear any more about this nonsense I'll put you on head's report."

Bric got out feeling bruised and owing Biirta even more ill favours than he already did for having organised the senior class to reprove him last year.

He would GET her!

xxx

Biirta went in search of Wanda rather than summoning her to her office.

"Wanda" she said "I'm presuming you've acquired a relative or someone who's an old friend of the family who wants to adopt you or something rather than the snot-brained maunderings of Bric gan Sarric."

"Oh HIM" said Wanda. "Yes; I apparently have a grandfather who had quarrelled with my father and has spent years regretting it and trying to find me. We did wander about rather so I guess it's not his fault it took so long and he seems genuinely pleased to have found me and want to make up so I agreed to use stuff he bought for me. I don't really CARE if I have expensive kit or not, having family is more important; but it makes the old man happy if I accept stuff to help him atone. Only I wasn't about to hand my writing kit over to Bric to stop his nasty suggestions; he's a git and I can prove, if I have to, that it was given to me by my granddad and I didn't steal anything; and then I shall threaten him with Granddad's Anwalt."

"He's been putting it about that you slept with men for it; which is even worse" said Biirta "I set him a heavy impot. I do wonder if I ought to have gone to the head, but there HAD to be an implied suggestion that the heads were encouraging you in er, negotiable affection in his calumnies and I rather thought it was a bit much to have him expelled when really a lot of it's just stupidity and not thinking stuff through. Gauda says he's used blackmail before; and I guess I should have checked with you first because if I'd known he'd done THAT I should have taken him to the heads. It's too late now because I've given punishment; I am sorry."

"Oh Biirta, you do try hard to be fair, and I guess he needs training in being a civil being more than most! I tell you what, I'll tell him that you talked me out of having my grandfather's Anwalt sue him for blackmail and slander in the hopes that he's old enough to learn not to be such an idiot again. That OUGHT to rub in how close he came to a criminal charge, right?"

"Right" said Biirta "And I say, Wanda, you've really come out of yourself now you have someone of your own; I am impressed and very pleased. Being sweet natured and pretty isn't always enough."

"No; not if you have to make your own way" said Wanda "Mind you, I don't NEED to make my own way now; Granddad is rich. But I want to; and I want to give back to the Heads all they've done for me. I'm not hugely academic like you are, but I reckon I can learn enough to teach so I can help start another school; and if Granddad is serious about wanting to give me things he can help finance it, can't he?"

"Excellent idea!" said Biirta wondering if the errant grandparent was going to do anything he could to make up or whether he was going to surface spluttering at that suggestion.

Well it would be as well for Wanda to find out which; and with this new air of confidence, Biirta actually backed her to talk the old man round if she had to!

Wanda duly sought out Bric.

"Bric" she said coldly "Biirta has told me of the slander you have been spreading; and of course you attempted to blackmail me by threatening to tell such lies if I did not give up some of the gifts my grandfather gave me. Blackmail is a crime as much as slander. However, Biirta has asked me NOT to ask my grandfather's Anwalt to take you to court for your criminal activities; which as you're over thirteen you can be liable for criminal proceedings. Biirta hopes you will learn from this not to leap to silly conclusions and make an ass of yourself telling potentially criminal lies; I think you're an idiot who isn't going to stop being an idiot until you piss off someone who WILL sue you, but you know, I have to go with the Head Girl's mercy and belief in your chance of redemption."

"Oh the great head girl, the mighty and merciful head girl!" sneered Bric "So condescending as she is in her belief in my – redemption! And she's just a jumped-up nobody like the rest of us orphans – oh wait, you've found someone who calls himself your grandfather! Does he pet you and fondle you?"

Wanda slapped him.

"You are filthy" she said "The heads wouldn't even let him TALK to me until they'd examined his Malfoy lines to check that he was my grandfather; so there's no CALLS himself about it. And that's another slander and if you know what is good for you, you won't talk to or about me for the rest of our time at school because next time I SHALL write to the family Anwalt and ask to have you prosecuted. I have family now; you can't touch me because I'm NOT a nameless orphan and I wasn't planning on making an issue of it because it's low to put others down; but for you, Bric, I'll make an exception and jolly-well put you down whenever I find you in my face. Good day to you!" and she stalked off.

Bric rubbed his bruised face – Wanda belonged to the ECC and had learned to fight and she had not held anything back – and scowled.

If she really DID have a grandfather – and he must be moderately wealthy to give her such gifts – then she was fairly untouchable if she was ready to squawk to an Anwalt over any little thing.

Why was she still in this school? He wondered. Presumably she was still blood-tainted because her grandfather's child – he had not ascertained if it was her father or her mother – had run off with a mudblood or something so she was not eligible for Durmstrang. Perhaps if she was as stroppy with her grandfather as she was with him, there might be a coolness and he might hint that her relative was ashamed of a blood-tainted grandchild. It was something to hold in reserve, but for now getting back at her was too high a risk. Bitch! Well if he got a good job through education he might afford to hire a group of goblins to gang-rape the cow. That would spoil her relationship with some lah-di-dah grandfather!

Bric was a vindictive youth and was ready to let his resentments simmer until he had the chance to get some kind of revenge for the perceived and imagined slights he received.

xxx

The pupils of the third and above were now about to take possession of their familiars to use in spells; Jade had bought in rats in bulk because rats had the advantage of being intelligent and cleanly in their habits and easy to care for. As she pointed out dryly, owls needed a lot of specialist care to keep their feathers nice, and were more prone to chizpurfle infestation than most mammalian familiars; and cats were rather inclined towards independence. Toads were a little dull and not everyone would like snakes, odd though that seemed to those who did. As one of the rats had taken up residence on Jade's shoulder where she was absently petting it the idea of rats as pets rather than as pests seemed a little more attractive; and these rats were, moreover, prettier than the plain greyish brown rats common to the cities. Many of these ones were pure white or glossy black, or black and white with a variety of markings. Jade had wanted the rats to be distinctive to drive home that they were different to the vermin so many of the children saw every day in their homes. And too to make sure that the animals were distinctive if the children wanted to take their pets home. She had debated have class rats for the transfigurations and charms classes, to be drawn at the beginning of each class by those using them; but had decided that this would be unsettling for the rats and likely to make them depressed and ill. Being turned into unnatural things by someone who loved you was one thing; by somebody different every week was not fair. Hence there were enough rats for all the top classes and the prefects would choose first.

"It's best," said Jade, "to let your rat choose YOU; they are magical creatures, as you may see by the fact that they are a little larger than wild rats and far more intelligent, though rats of any kind are very clever animals. It's another reason for choosing them. Cats are clever but ornery; dogs are dim; owls have their moments but are NOT noted for the smarts; toads are remarkably limited when they feel like it; snakes can be a bit awkward too; so really it came down to rats or ravens. And ravens are a trifle snippy at times. Come forward the eight prefects and let your rat choose you."

"What about those of us not taking Transfigurations or Charms?" asked Biirta.

"You ARE taking charms to ZP my dear; and Ktell and Kole who are not taking either at any level may still find trained rats useful. Rats have an acute sense of smell and other innate senses; and may sense dark spells or creatures before human senses do. Rats will also learn to fetch and carry small things and carry messages. All our children are entitled to a rat. Now if anyone IS nervous of rats – and I recognise that some people are – I have a couple of scops owls which will otherwise join the owlery for general use" Jade added.

Biirta had meanwhile advanced, being reassured and picked up a glossy black rat with outsize whiskers and a look of self content.

"No second guesses what I call YOU, you lovely creature; you almost HAVE to be Lucius" she murmured to her rat as she cradled him in her hands. The rat looked smug and started exploring.

And if Biirta privately might wish that the human Lucius might take as many liberties as her rat was she kept THAT to herself!

None of the sixth had any trouble with rats; indeed Daria Nachtstern, one of the new ones, who had expected to hate the idea, declared that they were all gorgeous and had a terrible time choosing as most of the rats seemed to want to choose her.

She chose the plainest in the end, whose black and white markings were not so clear cut, making him almost grey over most of his body for a mix of black and white hairs; he also had one drooping ear. She named him Nibbles and put him straight on her shoulder where he snuggled up to her ear.

The fifth chose rats without difficulty too, and the fourth. In the third, Vinz admitted an aversion after Renate had spoken first; and they both received scops owls instead, tiny creatures that sat solemnly on their shoulders.

Higith was as fond of the rats as Daria; and picked the smallest one left, a shy female who was glad to be cared for.

The rats did NOT want to choose Bric.

"I guess they know something about him" said Vinz "And I might not like the creatures but I'd be sorry for one picked by that wretched boy."

Bric coloured and glared at Vinz. Vinz was fairly untouchable too; he had a family behind him and an older brother in the school too.

"Well you'll have to choose one from the three left if one won't choose you" said Jade. The rats seemed to understand this and made something of a rush for the other children; and when everyone else had a rat, Bric scowled and picked one up none too gently by the tail. The rat squealed shrilly.

Jade boxed Bric's ears, deftly supporting the rat and relieving the boy of the poor creature.

"These are not toys; aren't you old enough to care for a pet?" she demanded sharply. "Hold it properly foolish boy; haven't you SEEN how others do it?"

Bric shrugged.

"They're only animals" he said "They don't know nothing; they're just stupid creatures, what does it matter?"

He had his ears boxed again, harder.

"I will NOT stand for cruelty or callousness towards animals!" said Jade "Very well; alone of the class you shall NOT have an animal familiar; here, Higith, you take care of this hapless beast, Daria, you are in charge of the two left over ones, which shall be school rats; and Bric will have to perform spells with the school toads which are at least too dim to care that he is dimmer. The step from cruelty and callousness towards animals and the same towards beings is but a small one, Bric; and that you should contemplate. It's the thin end of the wedge. Now we shall take the rest of the afternoon learning about rat care – or owl care for you two who have them – and Bric can instead take a period of free study which I believe you might well find valuable Bric, as your grades at the end of the year were decidedly disappointing."

Bric slouched off; he hated everyone here; and wished he DID dare do something like write to the papers that the heads pimped girls. Fortunately for him he did NOT dare.

xxx

It was less interesting for Bric attempting, in their next charms class, to cast the colour change charm on a toad; but he could take some satisfaction that the rest of the class as a whole were no great shakes at charms, save Nuta gan Kolaz the Polish girl who did well; and Higith gan Sittig who, for having co-operative rats, managed to change colour well enough that the black patches were dark golden yellow and the white fur a pale primrose, which Professor Kesselring praised as very enterprising and asked her to show him that she could too manage an all over single colour.

Higith's solution was fairly advanced in involving the two shades to merge as though flowing into each other and Ritter decided not to mention that this was outside the capabilities of many ZH students. Higith was very good at charms and would have to rely on getting three good ZPs because she was equally poor at transfigurations and potions and might not even pass a ZAP in those two subjects next year, let alone any ZP.

Bric watched resentfully; because the wretched girl had been given HIS rat. And to add insult to injury, Higith and her friend Hato were a year too young for this class, in which almost half were actually a year below their chronological age, though Bric was in the class of his age group. Almost three years lay between the oldest in the class – which was Nuta – and the youngest – which was Higith – because of the keener youngsters in Neubrandenberg getting in a year's study before they were even due to start school. The Staff did not worry about that, any more than they did that five of the dozen were of an age to be fourth years; they could work hard for a remove if they wished or take things at a more leisurely pace as they preferred. And Cnebbic gan Morc might yet decide to work harder; and if Cnebbic did it, so too would his friend Vinz, who would then be a year above his age and two and almost a half years younger than the two girls currently in the fourth. It was unimportant; in Hogwarts School, Walter Crabbe was two years below his chronological age and Lilith Snape two years above hers.

It was however to Bric an insult; though he would have felt it more deeply had he been one of those who was older than the age group of the year, which being so he only resented mildly when Higith came to his notice rather than brooding on it constantly.

The fourth meanwhile happily researched animals into which they might turn their rats in cross-species switches which Professor Bane told them might be through looking at other rodents and using similar species – such as ferrets, mice, voles, squirrels, guinea pigs, porcupines or rabbits – and no coypu please because they were big and nasty – or they could see if they could find any beast that sounded enough like rat to have a cross correlation that tickled their imagination. Which might be a two part switch if they liked, from one rodent to another in rat to guinea pig and hence to pig.

Only Grelleg gan Schenk was in any wise good at transfigurations and he chuckled and said that one could hardly turn a rat into a meeting – ratte to rat – since it would be unfair to thus decrease the intellect of the poor beast, and probably a landlubber, landratte was out of the question too but if you used Nagetier, rodent, you could try Nagetrochen, which was a sort of ray, or if using animate to inanimate to Nagel, a nail; or in the same vein of animate to inanimate using species correlation, via Frettchen, a ferret to Von Frettchen who was also an AristocRAT and so used naming too.

Ritter gave him a two fingered cuff for being cheeky about one of the governors and told him he was too clever by half.

Grelleg then beamed, and with a little more dictionary work turned his rat into a dog that had passed through being a very startled fowl of some kind explaining that he had reached 'hund' via 'sonneRAThuhn' a grey jungle fowl and from the huhn to hund.

Ritter, who felt that lay within the province of Assimilative Correlation by Jiggery Pokery gave up and merely told Grelleg that he was very talented and he could now write that up.

As Grelleg also added notes to the effect that come the ZH exam he could turn his fiddle into a viola which was also known as a Bratche he could lose the head and tail of the word so to speak to gain head, tail, whiskers and so on of a ratte, Ritter declared in the staffroom that as Grelleg had the raw power to do what he liked and the ability to bullshit about it so it almost sounded logical, one need not worry about one exam of his at least!

Jade said unkindly that now he knew how poor McGonagall felt about her sister Lilith who used Assimilative Correlation by god-awful pun. Which being Lilith was likely to be trilingual and not necessarily drawing on languages anyone had spoken anytime in the last thousand years or so. Even as Lilith had gone smoothly from snake – her familiar being the big black snake Septimus – using the Ancient Egyptian word hefaw meaning snake to heifer. Jade had to explain heifer to her non English speaking colleagues of course as a young cow.

"I want to marry her when she grows up!" said Berthel enthusiastically.

"Tough; she picked her husband when she first entered Hogwarts" said Jade.

Berthel sighed dramatically.

xxx

"I heard there was a bit of a to-do over the rats" said Wulf.

"Oh it was Bric" said Jade "No idea how to handle animals; I do NOT like that boy and it has nothing to do with the fact that he knows nothing and cares less about Arithmancy. Once he fails once he gives up trying, and sits staring vacantly into the middle distance unless he's trying to disrupt others."

"He's not a very nice child at all" said Mortimer, who was his form teacher this year "He's been up to something to try to get at Wanda, presumably for being late back, though she appears to have the upper hand in that little conflict; for which I'm glad. I log him as sly."

"Off the record he was the one who spread the rumours of the governors either closing the school or throwing out the weakest last year" said Jade "Ulvik told me in the holidays when I wasn't wearing a teaching hat. I fancy he's up to similar tricks; but if we aren't hearing anything almost pointedly I guess the prefects are on it; and I don't want to interfere and spoil their autonomy. It could be damaging to their fragile egos so soon into their tenure."

The others agreed; and the staff decided to watch Bric without getting too heavy over it.

xxx

Biirta had held a prefects' meeting; and the events of the previous year were quickly explained to Friedrich, and Gauda briefed him on how Bric had used to behave in the orphanage. With the revelation of his attempts to blackmail gentle Wanda the prefects were shocked and in no wise considered five repetitions of even a long poem like 'Matilda' to be overkill.

"Keep him too busy and occupied to make trouble" growled Kole.

"But if he tries anything more of this kind after being effectively let off with a prefect punishment it must go to a professor at least, if not to the head" said Shizue. "I am trying to think as I must when I start to teach, and I would want to know of this soonest if it cannot be nipped in the bud; for a sensitive child awake to shame, perhaps with some truth in a calumny he starts might even commit suicide to escape him. We must see that he does not try to bully the lower school; for this is a particularly nasty type of bullying."

"The Marauders will step on it" said Biirta "I'll talk to Ulvik and co but I honestly don't think he'd get anywhere without THEM seeing it. And our own fags will I hope tell us if they or their friends are got at; but I suggest we each tell our fags to alert us if there IS anything untoward said or rumours spread."

xxx

This being done the would-be marauders also held a conflab.

"Was anyone's senior actually specific about what to look out for?" asked Wilhelm.

"No" said Kornelia "At least Biirta wasn't was she, Yrmiot?"

Yrmiot shook her head; she had joined Kornelia as a second fag to Biirta and Greniz had taken Erwin along to be an extra fag for Gunnar and Anghel was a second fag to Kole.

"I asked a lot of leading questions and she told me not to be a nosy brat because SHE wasn't going to take anyone's character away, and we'd know if any nasty rumours started that it was time to tell her about it and leave HER to find out who had started them" said Yrmiot.

"Which kind of almost has to mean the rumours she's talking about are those that take the character away" said Kornelia. "There was that rubbish over Wilga spreading filth about that big girl in the third; because we took Wilga to Biirta. But she's too dim to make things up, so I guess she was only repeating what she heard and I guess she's the only one stupid and nasty enough TO repeat such things as she has heard; so the best way to find out if there's any nasty rumour mongering going on is to listen to the drivel that comes out of Wilga's mouth and act accordingly."

"Good plan" said Wilhelm. "Out of the mouths of, er, Wilga gan Heran comes total gibberish but at least it's gibberish that's indicative of what crap goes into the ears to be recycled by what she laughingly calls her brain to be regurgitated….shutting up" he added as three girls poked him for his similes.

It was a job for marauders!

xxx

Another job for marauders involved Grelleg and Zaly; who were sent a flaming pentagram message demanding their presence by the corvus-helmed suit of armour at midnight.

It may be said both boys thought it sounded a laugh; and they duly arrived. Grelleg was leaped on by sundry second years and bound with spells and blindfolded with a scarf and was lead into what Zaly could see was a secret passage opening behind the suit of armour. Grelleg was unblindfolded inside it.

"We haven't actually found many secret passages and this one's too short to do anything than use it for effect" Ulvik apologised. "We half wanted to ask you to maraud right back when we all started but you were a bit elderly; only now there's Zaly who's a part of it already we can ask you to work with him."

"He's a marauder already? But he only just started school" said Grelleg.

"Not yet a marauder no" said Zaly "But part of the blood bond."

Being older – and older in other ways too for having been a slave and allowed precious little childhood – he explained concisely.

"So we thought we'd bring you in and it's not a full blooding but then there's bound to be that if the first year marauders are good enough and it'll do in the meantime" said Ulvik "And then the grownups can accept a fait accompli."

"Herr Frolik is a part of it" said Mava "Because he's visited and I recognised him and felt his bloodsong."

"Then I don't have any reservations at all" said Grelleg. "None of my siblings are in it?"

"No; we nearly asked the twins but they seemed a bit too sufficient unto themselves as you might say" said Ulvik "And I think Lull's a bit scatty."

"He is" said Grelleg. "What do I do?"

They showed him how to slit his palm and shared blood around – waking up some of the staff and startling those not yet in bed – and Grelleg grinned to know that he could at the edges of his consciousness feel the wonderful Herr Frolik as a brother; whom he could now help better.

They stuffed marshmallows and pumpkin juice and went back to bed after revealing the short secret of the secret passage between great hall and music room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There were extra curricular occurrences – other than midnight excursions for the privileged few – which were to be enjoyed by the students at Schloss Adler; quidditch and riding being two. And at quidditch two of the newcomers who were otherwise not popular managed to shine. Both Wilga and Petrus were naturally talented which meant that the would-be marauders who had more or less pledged to look out for Petrus were able to find something nice to say to him; which as one of their number, muggleborn Erwin, was even better was held to be generous by most of the other boys at least. Wilga received courteous praise but little more it has to be said; poor Petrus was just a bit of a poor prune but Wilga had managed to alienate most of her peer group.

In riding, the Kirsch sisters were very keen. Kristel, in the sixth, explained that she was not expecting to catch up years of being ill to be in with any chance of placing in competition but would like to enter for the experience and the sheer fun; and Jade praised her for so sportsmanlike an attitude. Kornelia was very good and Berthold declared that it was an awful shame the Malfoy kids who were now at school did not compete in term time and Hogwarts had no half term because she would have enjoyed competing with Penny and Lucasta.

The Kirsch family were acquainted with the Malfoys though not as well as Ulvik and cronies; because they were big in horse breeding and racing in the German wizarding world and were well off, of old and pure stock. And Jade gave the family respect for putting their daughters' well being above prestige. Kristel was fit enough now but it would have been a shock to be precipitated into Durmstrang, still quite a tough school. And they had not dreamed of placing a home educated child in Prince Peak, and though Jade had explained that her father would have accepted a child of special needs, Frau Kirsch had explained that they wanted too to support an all German initiative and too have their older daughter not have the personal pressure that she could not help but feel in a highly academic atmosphere; whereas those who had been accelerated would have lower expectations and would exert less peer pressure on Kristel.

Jade liked them; and had bought more horses from them as well as stabling the girls' own mounts.

Friedrich Spinnetanz also proved a good rider; from a family less prestigious than Kristel's but still eligible for Durmstrang and preferring a more cosmopolitan education with less snobbery, the reason Friedrich had attended the Berlin dame school.

In the first, apart from Kornelia, Adelheid Meyer displayed a talent on horse back which mystified her brother; he found the beasts beautiful enough and cared for them assiduously as part of his Care of Magical Beasts studies; but he never had any urge to fly! Herman actually disliked heights and hated quidditch too, at least where he was involved. Had not Kornelia already opted to maraud it might have made a friendship between her and Adelheid; but Adelheid was, in Darna's idiom, unfortunately a bit too forty-something for an eleven year old which was a bit worse for her being so busy about telling other people what they ought to do.

This might have been a description of Hermione Granger at the same age, save that Adelheid lacked the spark that characterised Hermione as well as the genius.

Suffice it to say that the would-be marauders of the first would never have considered including Adelheid amongst their number; though Jade did murmur that it was possible Hermione would never have ended up marauding with Ron and Harry if they had not needed someone with a brain cell or two to rub together to keep them on track. And had they not felt a need to rescue Hemione from the troll.

Fortunately for the peace of mind of the staff the youngest marauders were busy in their leisure time not devising pranks but searching for secret passages. In this, they were urged on by the lurid boys' literature Erwin was wont to read, which was to say a mix of modern muggle comic books and the collections of books of both his father and grandfather. These included classics by Erich Kästner, admittedly devoid of secret passages as such, but including a wardrobe that was a gateway to other worlds, the concept of which was later borrowed by C.S. Lewis. It was just a shame, as Wilhelm said, in Erwin's endeavours to find secret passages that he could not actually navigate his way out of a paper bag. Erwin was hopeless at geomancy; Herr Müller declared that he would have trouble finding his way across a courtyard in broad daylight with only one exit. Fortunately both Wilhelm and Hilder were fairly good at geomancy and were at least able enough to do some library work to figure out how to make maps to show secret passages. They had not yet got as far as discovering the concept of marauding maps.

Ritter Kesselring ejected several small persons from his bedroom where he discovered them sounding panelling and trying out the back of the closet; and informed them firmly that the personal quarters of the staff were off limits to marauders save if they accidentally entered them from the other end of a secret passage in which case those staff members who were retired marauders would be lenient and they better hope not to find any into the rooms of those who were NOT retired marauders.

They exited hastily and felt lucky to get away with a lecture; and henceforth played too the game of 'spot the retired marauder'. They knew Fraulein Nistor was one – she had admitted to it after all – and as he knew what they were up to were fairly certain that Herr Kesselring was too. It was hard because the staff were all fairly friendly with each other and gave little away; but it was a good bit of training in observation, as Greniz declared.

Their diligence paid off and they found the passage behind the suit of armour and were much disappointed that it was so short; and Erwin had the idea of watching the castle ghosts.

The castle ghosts mostly stayed out of the way of the children; the couple of objectionable ones who had threatened serious haunting over an invasion of goblins in their sacred halls had been thoroughly exorcised by Jade who knew what to do and who had passed them firmly and involuntarily through the veil. They now merely inhabited their portraits on a little-used upper corridor shouting imprecations in old high German – which fortunately hardly any of the children understood – about mudbloods, bloodtaints and animals in their sacred corridors. Ulvik had threatened to draw a moustache on the loudest female and a pair of tits on her male counterpart which left them lamenting at the desecration wrought by _Geworfene_, literally 'those whelped' a term used by those who considered themselves well born, _Geborene_, to refer to low born and particularly to goblins. However, pictures could not hurt anyone so long as they were not in a position to spy and pass on information to others who might own a portrait of them. Hence being placed in the upper corridor and, when they were being particularly vociferous, being turned to hang face to the wall. Jade believed in ruthless management of her ghosts and portraits.

The ghosts who were left consisted of Margrave Von und Zu Falkeburg who had been poisoned by a previous Von Strang for wanting to marry his sister; and another ghost was the said sister, Kunegunde, who committed suicide after the death of her lover had left her to the tender mercies of an incestuous brother. They dated to around 1400 and were the oldest ghosts in the castle. They spent most of their time lamenting that they could only meet by leaning out of the windows of separate rooms since Kunegunde's brother set a dying curse on them that they would never be in death together any more than in life while his bones survived. He ensured this should be never, after having made arrangement to have himself embalmed.

It may be said that Kornelia actually managed to extract the whole story from both pathetic ghosts and this gave the would-be marauders a MISSION; find and destroy the bones of Baron Heinrich.

It kept them out of other trouble, and Jade would be pleased enough if they could succeed; it was a compassionate thing to do after all.

There were several later ghosts; Friedrich the Mad was probably a Von Strang though nobody was quite sure as getting information out of him was rather difficult. His clothes suggested he was from the first decade of the Seventeenth Century and he chuckled and giggled and rubbed his hands with insane glee constantly. He enjoyed walking through people and would then go into wild bursts of almost crepitant laughter.

Odilia Von Strang was not strictly a Von Strang at all but had married into the family in 1760 and had died on her wedding night of bleeding to death and proceeded to haunt her thoughtless young husband who might have saved her with spells if he had only noticed that she had gone inanimate under his gauche sexual endeavours. Timotheus, her husband, appeared old as a ghost, having aged prematurely from being haunted but still lived well into late middle age; the ghost fled from his accusing wife who liked to hover dripping insubstantial and pearly blood from her naked body, her chief interest being in persecuting him. It might have been a kindness to have pushed THEM through the veil, but Jade felt they added depth to the castle. They could, after all, always ask for help to resolve their differences, and so she had told them firmly. It might be a little unnerving to meet a naked, bloody Odilia shrieking 'Tally ho!' at midnight on the way to the loo but there were worse experiences, and Odilia was always polite and stood aside for the living, never pushing through them as her husband was known to do on occasion when fleeing her haunting.

The final ghost was The Lady With the Ewer; nobody knew her name even, though she was the most recent, dressed in Victorian period costume. She carried an ewer with which she would fill a non-existent object in what had once been a parlour, now the charms classroom, and depart silently or even just fade into invisibility. She never spoke.

Most of the children split into those who were on nodding terms with the ghosts and those who tried to ignore them. Bric gan Sarric, unsurprisingly, barged rudely through them.

Ulvik knew the stories of those willing to disclose them, being polite enough to want to get to know other denizens of his home; and had expressed the opinion to the star-crossed lovers that if they would only let themselves be pushed through the veil, the curse would probably be broken. They had declined; he might be wrong, and at least here they might catch glimpses of each other, said Kunegund sadly.

Ulvik was sorry for them but there had been other things to worry about; but when he discovered what the youngest marauders were about he congratulated them and wished them luck, reminding them that there was supposed to be a secret passage from the dungeons to the caves in the hills and no they were not permitted to explore the caves without telling an adult and leaving magical way-markers especially Erwin.

Erwin had grinned; he accepted his lack of a bump of direction with philosophy.

The caves were off limit to all children but Jade and Wulf did not worry TOO much that doubtless such a stricture was bound to be ignored one day; the noses of wolves were quite equal to picking up the trail of errant children. Best not to encourage it; but nothing to really worry about.

The would-be marauders divided their time thereafter between watching ghosts and sounding the rock in the dungeons, and were threatened with being poisoned with experimental poisons by Professor Rebet when they wanted to look in his Potions Dungeon and stores.

"And consider yourselves lucky to get off with a threat because you actually asked first" said Ihor Rebet "There are NO passages out of my dungeon; it's been well explored by my daughter who's a marauder in Prince Peak."

They retired disappointed but unchastened.

xxx

The First Eagle Marauders discussed whether or not they should actually do some kind of Marauder like jape; and concluded that to jape for the sake of it without good cause seemed a little wasteful of time when they might instead be considering how best to defend the castle and its environs in case of further attack; and proceeded to ignore the injunction on not exploring the caves in order to check out any that were good for caches of food and equipment to hide out in as guerrilla forces.

They left a sealed note with Didi in case they did not return by the next meal to give to the heads; and explained when he showed resentment the second time they did this that he would not much enjoy breaking rules and being uncomfortable but they thought it was sort of important and he was most important in case they got into the sort of trouble that accident causes in which case he might just be responsible for saving their lives.

"We're trusting you because you can be relied on" said Ulvik.

Didi glowed; he DID like being relied on and he also disliked discomfort.

The First Eagle Marauders DID know about marauders' maps and duly kept one of their exploratory endeavours; because after all, as Klemens said, if there WAS a secret passage leading to the castle it was as well that they checked it out from this end, just in case.

It was all very entertaining and suitably scary and risky, especially in the places where they needed to use ropes to get down and then back out again. Or as Ebert suggested but only after a gruelling climb out of a rather damp pit, the levitation charm cast on themselves.

He was well poked and several people muttered darkly about hurling him back down the long climb they had just made to see if he could levitate himself out.

"It's because as a group we don't think of charms solutions" said Ulvik "Because we're inclined towards Arithmancy, potions and esoteric stuff like Geomancy. If we get in without getting caught being covered in limestone I suggest we actually put in some library work on charms to make up for our deficiencies."

"And to look kind of innocent for a while" added Mava.

"That too" said Ulvik.

They were fortunate enough to be caught only by Friedrich Spinnetanz who demanded to know where they had been to get so grubby.

"I'm afraid if I tell you, we'd have to turn you to stone" said Ulvik gravely.

"We almost are with this much stuff on us" giggled Ria.

"I could construe that as cheek to a prefect" said Friedrich.

"We don't want to lie to you" said Ulvik "So I think it's better if we take an impot for cheek than tell you something you might think you ought to pass on to Biirta or a staff member. Our motives, if not our exteriors, are unsullied."

"All right; let's say I've a shrewd idea you've been breaking bounds to ferret about in caves" said Friedrich "And I ask you if you have any idea how frantic the heads would be if you fell and got lost or anything?"

"That's why we left a note with a confederate – he doesn't know what we've been doing – to present to the heads if we missed a meal" said Ulvik "Because they can use wolf noses to find us; the advantage of having heads who are wolf animagi. We cut blazes too, though mostly for us; and they'll think to look up which invaders probably wouldn't. Diffindo, careful wand work, because the limestone flares whiter beneath the top surface."

"All right; you kids have thought it through better than I'd think" said Friedrich. "I don't suppose forbidding you to break bounds will stop you but I AM going to supervise you for the next full week's leisure which I suspect will be worse than setting lines, and I shall require a map of what you've found – to keep against future emergency from, if not you lot, any other idiots."

"Certainly" said Ulvik. "Thanks for being decent about it, Spinnetanz; it IS marauder work and I guess you've heard marauder stories since you've been here."

"Only a few" said Friedrich. "Tell you what; while I supervise your leisure this evening you may entertain me by telling me more."

xxx

Friedrich provided milk and cakes for the supervised period and was regaled with the basic history of marauding and what it stood for; and how the group had been able to be bait for the attackers of the previous year.

"When one reaches a certain level of marauding" said Ulvik "One takes certain… oaths; and the ritual makes it easier for other marauders to cast protective spells for us. Like the shield that diffuses the killing curse. Mum and dad couldn't really ASK anyone to be bait, but Marauders volunteer and as I'm their son I'd be a poor creature if I wasn't in the thick of stuff. Which is why we were breaking bounds, to look for defensive strategies in case it happens again because sometimes kids have open minds and think of obvious stuff that grown ups miss; which is why Harry Potter and friends succeeded where the English Order of the Phoenix wasn't actually getting anywhere."

"I'd like you kids to promise me that you won't take foolish or unnecessary risks" said Friedrich.

"We already swore that to each other when we embarked on the venture" said Lurtz "I'm a miner's son, Friedrich; and when I started school I'd been down the mines three years already for a few hours a day to earn more for the family. I KNOW rock and caves; it's in my blood time out of mind. If I tell them a cave is unsafe they listen to me."

"And we even put up a notice to that effect in case silly big people want to use them for canoodling or whatever" said Berthold. "I say, are you going to go out with Kristel? Because both of you ride?"

Friedrich flushed.

"I think that's not really any of your business" he said.

"None whatsoever but I guess we can always promote romances by running errands and messages" said Mava "And besides, you're good at Enchanting, aren't you? And I heard Kornelia say that her sister found it challenging, so I guess if you helped her a bit that would be well nice, wouldn't it?"

Friedrich gave a reluctant laugh.

"Managing brats, aren't you?" he said. "I DO like Kristel but we've both got such a lot of hard work to do I wasn't planning on, well, being a nuisance."

"Huh, well she admires you" said Ria "You can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. Nothing wrong with getting to know her better by helping her out and discussing homework assignments. THAT's not being pushy."

"Blunt and forthright to the last, you pests" said Friedrich. "I hear your words; now leave my love life alone unless I ask for help with it, all right?"

They beamed at him.

They had already produced a copy of their own map, and Friedrich had been amazed at its complexities and sophistication with a three-dimensional magical projection of the cave systems and – as they happily told him – a display of who was in there if anyone was, and exactly where. It had been for such esoteric knowledge as well as general interest that the First Eagle marauders had initially pestered Leo Black-Weasley into starting a voluntary Geomancy class, before Herr Müller was fully trained; and Leo, as an ex marauder, had been easily sidetracked into imparting such knowledge as was not usually taught before NEWT level.

If then.

The Marauders' maps were excellent pieces of kit and to use them to find secret passages seemed ideal; which was what Ulvik had first proposed.

Using them for the caves was even more ideal; and having a copy in the hands of a responsible person who was not really a grown up was actually a fair precaution.

"I wish your mum and dad had let your siblings come" said Mava "They'd have far more fun here than in a little school."

"My parents were concerned about bullying" said Friedrich "But I have written to them of the lack of it, and how I am a prefect and in charge of some of the discipline and what a pleasant environment it is, and actually LESS jostling, rough manners and bullying than in our little dame school in Berlin. I am hoping they will permit my sisters to join me after Yule if Professor Luytens is agreeable."

"Oh he will be" said Ulvik easily "They'll be a bit behind and will have to work like stink to catch up on some subjects but the staff will help; and the youngest will be no further behind than Ria, Leta and Tolo were and they caught up before the end of February last year. I DO recommend it."

"Well I happen to agree with you so I shall do my best" said Friedrich "And now it is your bedtime. Good night; I shall trust you NOT to break bounds after you are in bed."

Which rather put them on their honour not too as Klemens said regretfully.

xxx

Friedrich was not the only one to have an incipient love life; for Emilia Horber deeply admired Grelleg gan Schenik, the older brother of her best friend Saxburra. Fourteen year old Grelleg was unlikely to notice the admiring looks of a twelve-year-old little girl however for which shy Emilia was profoundly grateful. She was none too sure how here parents might take to her walking out with a goblin boy anyway; though they had been cautiously friendly to Schenik and his family since Emilia had been taken under the kind and forceful wing of Saxburra and her twin Torschik, and Emilia had written happily of how they did everything together at school and everyone was so kind.

Finding out that an important lady like the Frau Baronin had adopted goblin and part goblin children had also made the Horbers easier; if anyone commented on their daughter's friendship with goblins they could accuse any detractors of being hopelessly bourgeois. Their daughter's happiness and a good education was what counted for them more than anything else; and if it meant an adjustment of their views, they would be open minded and adjust their views. Frau Horber also got on well with Schenik's wife, who was housekeeper to Herr Jaromir Frolik, an important man as the friend of the Baroness, who had a high-powered job as a freelance cursebreaker that took him and his assistant Schenik all over the country. Frau Horber would often drop in to chat with Hrosgifu, Schenik's wife and really did not notice that the younger children were anything but children any more; and to them she was now 'Tanta Eva'. Indeed, Eva Horber had gone with Hrosgifu to outfit Lull to start school, as well as getting extra kit for Emilia and the twins, and had travelled to Berlin with young Beremud Gerecht and his friend Bronislava, Herr Frolik's little sister who stayed with Herr Frolik in the holidays and spent most of her time with Beremud and the twins and Emilia.

Emilia and her schoolfriends knew that Beremud and Bronislava were marauders like Ulvik and friends; and had discussed asking what they needed to do to join.

And now a casual comment by Grelleg that he and the new boy Zaly Czerny must uphold Marauding in the upper school prompted Emilia – timid Emilia! – to suggest it to Saxburra.

Which led to Saxburra approaching Ulvik and asking just what was involved and would he and the others explain it to their little group.

"We did nearly ask you on the first day actually" said Ulvik "Only you seemed fairly sufficient unto yourselves and we weren't sure if Emilia could cope."

"We knock around with marauders in the hols" said Saxburra "Beremud and Bronislava go to Durmstrang."

"Oh yes; I know them too" said Ulvik "We were all involved in last year's big Yule chant to stop house elves punishing themselves because it's a deep curse. All right; you and Torschik and Emilia meet us at midnight …..lumme, we're under honour not to sod about at night until we're out of sentence of being watched by Friedrich. It's going to have to be postponed until Sunday night; is that okay?"

"We've waited more than a year; what's half a week?" said Saxburra phlegmatically.

"We'll get the babes up too and explain all that it really means" said Ulvik "And then we can give you time to think about stuff and see how far you want to go. And if you DO want in, I'll work out a good arithmantic time for the ceremony."

"Crumbs!" said Saxburra "It's a lot more than a gang that kind of passes down the ages, isn't it?"

"It is" said Ulvik seriously "It's a lifelong commitment. Which is why you need time to consider it."

xxxx

The flaming pentacle was duly sent round the first year would-be marauders and the three second years and a less melodramatic invitation to Zaly and Grelleg.

The research on charms in their spare time – which display of industry had greatly surprised and disturbed Friedrich in his supervisory capacity until it was explained to him that library work meant good planning for mischief – had paid off. And THESE fiery pentacles burst into real flames over the painted ones once read and consumed themselves.

xxx

It was exciting and scary for the first years; and hardly less so for Saxburra, Emilia and Torschik. They followed instructions and met in a disused tower room, giggling nervously. Ulvik stood on an old chest that was in there.

"I've been asked to tell you exactly what being a marauder means" he said "And by the way it's serious business and anyone who giggles might just find themselves excluded. I'll permit nervous giggles I guess" he added as Emilia clapped a hand to her mouth and went scarlet "But I wish you'd try not to because it's offputting. Right. Marauding. It's come a long way since it started with three boys, and later a fourth, swearing to help out a friend who had what they referred to as a 'furry little problem'; Remus was a werewolf, and in those days there wasn't a cure; I'm not even sure there was wolfsbane potion. Anyway, they all learned to be animagi to go along with him to his place of safety because he would not attack animals; and in the meantime to get into some pretty bad mischief to give him fun. Unfortunately they tipped their mucking about into actual bullying because they were rather thoughtless lads; the one who joined them later – my adoptive grandfather – and little Peter were made fun of by the two main guys, James Potter and his friend Sirius. Details are unimportant but it actually caused a lot of trouble that you'll learn more about if you become marauders and when you're old enough to understand; I only know it in full because for me it's also family stuff. The others in my group don't know every detail; it's not relevant to them yet. Only Marauders defend and fight bullies and NEVER let teasing become bullying" he paused for breath and looked around. Some looked impatient. "If you don't know the history you kind of miss out on the why of what we do" he said "So bear with me. The next group was a whole generation later; and that was James Potter's son, the famous Harry Potter, and his friends. Including my adoptive grandmother. My mum's adopted too, yes, and that's why the generations are a bit odd, it's not important" he added hastily as Kornelia counted on her fingers and opened a puzzled mouth. Kornelia beamed and subsided. Ulvik went on,

"And it was my adoptive grandparents who came up with a way of protecting Harry from Voldemort that meant that others could take damage and bleed for him, take the killing curse for him" he said intently "It turned out that it could be shared about – which is why that original group have the zig-zag scar, like mum does; she was only a little girl but she and her sister were involved for THEIR protection too. And though any of us might develop that scar briefly if we help dissipate the killing curse, they have it, faintly now because Voldemort is dead, because when Harry's mother sacrificed her life for her baby the damage that caused to Voldemort left a bit of his soul inside Harry and that meant that in killing Voldemort, Harry had to be killed a little bit too by Voldemort casting it again and so it sort of made a permanent cursed wound on all who shared it out, because it was more important to make sure that Voldemort unwittingly killed the part of Harry that was actually him than that people should avoid scarring. I think it also had something to do with being a small group, but mostly it was because that magic was so profound. It happened according to plan; we don't HAVE to understand how" he added, then continued,

"But they had done this by sharing blood ritually; to be of one blood. And this all marauders do, share blood to be a part of a brotherhood more profound than anything anyone can describe until you've been there. And if anyone doesn't like that idea, it's a good idea to walk away before you get invited in properly. I have to say that" he added "I don't think anyone ever has, though Hermione Granger was dubious at first because she is muggleborn and had muggle ideas of blood poisoning because she forgot that ritual is different. Some of us tell our parents; some do not. I warn you that once in, you'll find it hard to want to go out with anyone NOT blooded; because they don't feel the same. Any questions?"

"Yes" said Wilhelm "Voldemort, who was England's dictator anyway, is dead; it was sort of put together again by Herr Potter to do that. Is it then to be there in case other organisations like Odessa arise?"

"Yes" said Ulvik "Odessa was a minor problem while Voldemort was alive; and I think at one point there was talk of combining forces. But Odessa was formed for the same reason that Voldemort had followers; that there are always those who think they're better than everyone else and should rule by force not law. We saw that last year when we were attacked by goblin-haters. And the most dangerous of these people are those who genuinely believe the half-truths and lies put about by the leaders that they are standing against a potential threat; because they are generally good people on the whole, with a small amount of initial prejudice and a large amount of gullibility who think that aphorisms like 'for the greater good' make doing terrible things all right in the long run. They don't. The ends never justify the means. Marauders try not to kill; but if you're attacked, then it's better to finish what someone else has started as efficiently as possible. And that does sometimes does mean killing. When you're grown up anyway; we aren't usually expected to fight until we're thirteen or fourteen. And they – the grown ups – prefer us to be older to blood in, but there's been heavy stuff that we've been supporting like the ritual to stop elves self-punishing because it's a curse. And probably we shall have to fight those who think that slavery is all right and who are afraid of actually having to pay their elves instead of ordering them about. And there's a movement a bit like Odessa starting up in France so there is plenty for Marauders to do if that was what was bugging you Wils."

Wilhelm beamed.

"Well it was rather" he said "Seemed a shame to be part of something that was a lifelong commitment to do very little."

"Getting the schools started is a marauder thing too" said Ulvik "And they need to be run by the really tough because of attacks by racists. So marauders do more than fight dark wizards; but we have always to be ready to stand up for our ideals of fairness to everyone."

Emilia's eyes had flicked to Grelleg when Ulvik had commented about the blooded not wanting to go out with anyone but the blooded; it was all very scary but also very right.

"Please" said Emilia "Is it all right to be scared so long as you're determined not to show it to outsiders?"

"Emilia, those who are scared and act anyway are the most courageous of all" said Ulvik "Sometimes the implications of what it means IS scary; but the thing is, none of us is ever alone. Our blood sings with all the other marauders all over Europe. If you only want to join because your friends do, you should think long and hard. But if you feel it is the RIGHT thing to do then that's a bravery beyond the rather bull-headed and insouciant way most of us fall into it."

"In Neubrandenberg some people make comments because I'm friendly with goblins; and about my parents too" said Emilia "And I – I guess if I felt I was not alone it would be easier to stand up to them. I do try" she said "I tell them that they're antiquated. And most of them don't even know what it means" she added.

"Most people are ignorant and content to stay that way" said Ulvik.

"Like my parents" said Berthold. "They're sufficiently flattered that Ulvik's adopted by posh people to let me hang around with him but secretly they hope I won't where any of the neighbours will see. If your parents are happy to let you play with Saxburra and Torschik, Emilia, you're awfully lucky in them and that's got to be a good support too."

"It is" said Emilia.

"Her parents are smashing" said Saxburra. "And I guess ONE of the things we stand for is the right of people to choose what friends they want and race no issue, right?"

"Correct" said Ulvik "Sounds like you're counting yourself in?"

Saxburra nodded and so did Torschik and Emilia.

"Well, I'll calculate a time to blood you three then" said Ulvik "And ask if the old folk will get involved; I think unless there's a good reason you younger ones must wait to prove yourselves before we bring YOU in on things; but it gives you a cooling off period in case it is all too much for you. Now we've milk, pumpkin juice and four kinds of apples so let's finish this with a feast."

This was voted a good way to finish off any kind of meeting and the children stuffed themselves with apples before returning to bed to sleep in past the ECC meeting next morning.

"What has everyone been up to?" Jade asked Ulvik.

"Enough people asking questions that we held a meeting to warn the first as well as possible members of ours what was in store" said Ulvik laconically. "We'll be ten with the Schenik twins and Emilia but then, Emilia wants to teach; and it IS a marauder thing and we sort of are the bright future of Germany, aren't we?"

"You are" said Jade. "You certainly are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ulvik was fond of Arithmancy and assiduously made calculations based on the birth dates of the three new members and then declared that actually, it might be nicer, since there were no contrary indications to the date to make their blooding on Halloween at midnight.

It was a Friday anyway, and so they could sleep in even if it had not been a holiday. Normally the half term would have been just the Friday and no homework for the weekend; but as the Halloween equestrian meet that Jade intended taking the equestrians to was on the Thursday, the school was given Thursday off as well and the students cheered those of horsy endeavour for their convenient indulgence.

This year there were to be seven attending the competition; joining Magda, Berthold and little Rainer were Friedrich, Adelheid, Kristel and Kornelia and it delighted the two Kirsch sisters that the southern competition was this year to be held in their home town of Pfarrkirchen.

Biirta asked if she might go too to cheer on her friend; and Jade readily gave permission so long as she declared a deputy head for the day. Biirta unhesitatingly chose Ktell.

It may be said that Biirta's motives were not entirely pure.

She could not help hoping that Mr Lucius Malfoy might be there so she might see him in the flesh rather than just whispering good night to his photo in the English glossy magazine that she had purchased.

She had herself put in extra time riding; because it was something Mr Malfoy loved so she wanted to understand it more; and enjoyed it well enough, and had learned quickly though she did not feel well enough equipped to compete. She would at least however appreciate the competition more and genuinely understand the good and bad points of the competition on the part of the school team; which had to be good. And of course she told herself firmly that he was not likely to notice her anyway; if he WAS interested in a fifth wife it would be someone beautiful like Magda who also danced well and looked wonderful on horseback. She just wanted to see him because he was wonderful.

Wanda's grandfather had wanted her to compete and Wanda had said 'no' very firmly. Wanda thought horses very pretty from a distance; but had no desire to do scary sort of obstacle races on the back of a large flying beast without a ladder. She had agreed, however, if the staff permitted, that he should take her out of school for the weekend and agreed to let him take her to the meet to watch her schoolfellows compete if he wished; it bored her slightly but she was an equable girl.

Fortunately for the success of the weekend, Herr Steck realised that his granddaughter's heart was not at all in things horsy and confessed that he was not a great lover of things equestrian either but that he had felt he ought to suggest it. Which being so, and it being more to Wanda's tastes, he was to show her over the factory on Thursday, which was not a holiday for the workers, and go to a resort on the Baltic coast for the rest of the weekend which would be relatively free of tourists, muggle or wizarding, since it was after the end of the season most favoured, and too cold for many holiday makers.

Wanda had sat down to draw up a chart of questions to ask in the factory to see what its productivity and efficiency might be, which industry both astounded and delighted her grandfather who saw more of himself in her than had been in his son. Wanda was a very shrewd girl and had decided that if she was to inherit a factory it would be extremely ungrateful and profligate of her not to know every last detail about it; and she was, moreover, interested in such things having advanced ideas to improve the productivity of the orphans in the old Berlin Kinderhaus. Her ideas had been rejected, largely, she told her grandfather bitterly, because the Director did not think that pretty girls had any brains; though at least she had been too young for him to take to his bed because he liked best girls of thirteen to fourteen and being short and slow in developing had its advantages.

This had caused Herr Steck to explode into Jade and Wulf's office to demand to know if they knew about this and he was only mollified by being told by Jade that there was a new half goblin whore in Berlin who had once been the director because she, Jade, was the world's expert on embarrassing transfiguration and if he spoke of it out of this room she would deny it.

Walther Steck had actually kissed Jade on each cheek; his granddaughter might not have been used by the creep but it had been a close run thing and the fear of it had touched her.

It may also be said that because Wanda asked to work on the production line as a trainee for a couple of hours to get the feel so she knew the business from the bottom she used the kung fu she had learned in the ECC without hesitation on the overseer who told her that she would satisfy his needs or her productivity would be logged 'unsatisfactory'; and as he lay on the floor howling and crying that she would be sacked forthwith she kicked him further in a place she felt it would do most good.

"Yer a feisty one, girl, and don't fink we ain't enjoyin' the sight, but you ain't half goin' ter git it in the neck" said one of the line girls, a part goblin. "We ain't dared complain; see, he's the manager's nevvy."

"InDEED" said Wanda. "Well I SHALL complain; and if the manager has a problem with it I shall know what to do. Will you back me?"

"Luv, I'd like to; but me what's part goblin won't never get no job that ain't on me back no-where else; old Steck at least don't care what race we are, and he pays good money and the hours are pretty good. I wouldn't never get so good a job nowhere else….gawd, kid, awroight, but if he threatens me wiv the sack….."

"He wouldn't if ALL the girls told the same story, would he?" said Wanda "He'd have to explain to the owner why he laid a whole line off."

"Odin's whiskers, you are a clever little cow ain't yer?" said the girl – Wanda thought her name was Elise – and she hollered to the other girls to down tools as the manager approached.

The manager aimed a vicious blow towards Wanda, smiling ingratiatingly at a shadowy figure on a gantry above.

"He tried to make me give him sexual favours" said Wanda coldly, blocking the blow "The first physical move was made by him."

"That's right, Herr Becker" said Elise "Same as he's done to all of us; he's a creep. She give him what he deserved."

"You're fired, you half-breed freak" said the manager.

"Then we're all fired, right girls?" said Elise "And some explaining to do to the boss."

The other girls murmured half hearted assent.

The manager stared, growing angry.

"Listen you cows, I can arrange to have you all cut so you can't even work as whores!" he said "You get back to work – except you, freak, you're out! I've had enough of your lip!"

"On the contrary" Herr Steck levitated smoothly down from the gantry "YOU are fired, Becker; and so is that creature, and I shall have depositions from you girls to make him pay damages to you for violations. Now please get back to work; Elise I'm promoting you acting foreman. Whether you keep the job depends on a review after a month to see how you are doing. YOU men are leaving" and he got out his wand to bind and jerk along by the ear both foreman and manager.

"Odin!" said Elise "All right girls, back to work; no slacking. And one of you – Lenore – show the new girl the ropes. Piece of luck the old man was watching" she added.

Wanda smiled discreetly; she had no intention of mentioning that he was her grandfather; she was in a unique position to learn a very great deal.

As the girls spent the afternoon making depositions to the family Anwalt they did not miss the new girl who was seeing over the business side of the industry and finding out what big business clocks and clockwork really was. This was only one of several lines in the factory; and Wanda enjoyed seeing over the rest. She carefully attempted to suggest the impression to another, grizzled foreman, who Walther Steck had known almost all his life, that she was a girl in education looking to use it in under management. He had been given the brief to show her around so she was not seen with her grandfather, a decision Herr Steck had approved.

The old foreman had sniffed and said that nobody could know the business properly who had not worked the lines, which was half of what was wrong with the manager – it appeared to be an old argument – and Walther Steck had agreed and said that young Wanda would work each production line of the factory during her holidays and that he had just fired the manager anyway.

"Well if he's fired Herr Becker I hope you shape up missy" said the foreman – he answered to Fritz – "Because we do NEED a manager."

"If you know the business backwards why don't you apply?" asked Wanda.

"Because I can't handle accounts, little missy" said Fritz. "What was your full name by the way?"

"Does it matter?" asked Wanda.

"It doesn't I suppose but you have a way of looking sideways that puts me in mind of someone" said Fritz.

Wanda shrugged.

"I'm Wanda Steck; my father was Bernard Steck" said Wanda "Only how can I learn the business if people are wary of who I am? It's not like growing up with it and everyone being used to me."

"Hmm" said Fritz "Happen you'll do then, missy; and I shan't be mentioning it."

She made a hit amongst the goblin workers making springs by asking sensible questions; admitting that metalwork was something she had a chance to study at school and resolving to fit it in to her curriculum somehow. Wanda was taking only the basic five subjects for having had to work hard to catch up; but the school was flexible and now she WAS caught up it was worth taking such subjects as would turn out useful. And perhaps she would study enchanting too to go with it. Yes; she WOULD manage it!

xxx

Meanwhile the equestrian team had travelled to Pfarrkirchen.

Biirta's searching eyes soon picked out Mr Malfoy; and Rainer said,

"Oh good, Lucasta's still too young for school; Penny and Varjak must be up this year. And there's Falk talking to them too" he added spotting his friend and waving.

"Stay together" said Jade "At least until I have you all registered you pests."

"Shall I take Rainer over to see his friend as I'm sort of superfluous?" asked Biirta.

"Yes do; thanks" said Jade, looking relieved. "Take Berthold and Adelheid and Kornelia too; Berthold certainly knows Falk and the Malfoy contingent; and I believe Kornelia does too."

"They're a little bit out of our social league but I do know them" said Kornelia a little shyly.

xxx

It had been a performance transporting the horses; Gennic Schiff and Ritter had, with the aid of Leo taken them the night before via ley line, which had enthused both Ritter and Gennic with the skill since the horses had arrived fairly fresh and able to rest overnight under Gennic's care. Leo and Ritter returned to the castle and Ritter assisted Jade in side-along apparating the children since Berthold and Rainer, being blooded, could do their own apparating and it was less effort than mucking about with a portkey as Jade put it.

It may be said that Kristel was mightily impressed with the ability of the Junior Head and the Charms master that they could side-along so many without breaking into a sweat; naturally she did not know that the two blooded boys did their own apparating.

Jade would have managed adequately if they had not been able to; but it did help. And Magda, Biirta, Friedrich and Kristel would soon be learning to apparate even if they were not able to take their licences until they were over seventeen; but they could assist to some extent even so.

Biirta took an eager Rainer over to the group around Lucius Malfoy. He looked into her eyes and she gasped. He gave her a little smile then turned to the children.

"Ah, Rainer, my lad; you've lost Penny to school now, David Fraser does not permit his scholars out to frivol at competitions I fear! Lucasta will however attempt to hold court to her friends being bossy enough on her own account! Berthold, introduce me; Miss Kirsch, surely? And friend?"

"Miss Kornelia Kirsch, Miss Adelheid Meyer, sir; Mr Lucius Malfoy" said Berthold, bowing beautifully. Kornelia and Adelheid each dropped a curtsey.

"How kind of you to remember me sir!" Kornelia said "My sister is well now and at school so we're both here!"

"Well I must pop over and say hello" said Lucius kissing the girls' hands as if they were grown up. Kornelia beamed at him. Adelheid was rather tongue tied.

"Kristel'll be awfully pleased" Kornelia said "She says you have the best judgement of horse flesh she's ever seen and you chose the best horses for your stables."

"I do pride myself on good judgement" said Lucius. "Glad you two Kirsch girls picked Schloss Adler over Durmstrang; more convivial school. Though having marauders there does help" he added.

"Oh sir, I'm going to be a marauder!" said Kornelia "Are you one of the grown-up ones?"

"I suppose in a manner of speaking I am" said Lucius "Let's say I support marauders and have done the ritual. I expect they'll tell you more about it when you're older; though I wish you every luck marauding in the meantime."

"We're trying to find and destroy the bones of a nasty old man who cursed a couple of our ghosts" said Kornelia.

"Then best of luck; now I see your Junior head making frantic signals so you had ALL better scoot; Falk, you and Lucasta too might as well all start off together. Biirta, may I borrow you a moment?"

Biirta nodded and looked up at him. His smoke-grey eyes were soft.

"I am at your disposal" she said – or meant to say. It came out as a whisper.

"I see you realised that you were aware of me as I of you" said Lucius.

"Oh Lucius!" she gasped.

He took her hands.

"Biirta, you are very young my dear" he said "And I have sworn not to make it hard for you in your studies by being too much around; besides, you need your chance to grow up; and maybe too to grow away from first love. As well you might. And to be honest, if you do, I do not want to be hurt in the process either; which is selfish I know for all my girls will rally round. But you are rather a special girl."

"I – am I?" said Biirta.

"I think so" said Lucius "Will you come to Malfoy manor for Christmas?"

Biirta flushed.

"I can't" she said; it was almost a wail "How can I leave my little brother and sister for Christmas? It's supposed to be a family time and I will NOT let them down!"

His lips brushed her forehead quickly.

"You ARE special" he said "The invitation is of course extended to your brother and sister. I know about how brave you have been, caring for them, insulating them as much as you could in the orphanage; yes, I know that your brother is inclined to cling; and if he is weak, well, such is life if he cannot learn strength. Which for his sake I hope he does" he added. "And Biirta…. I should like, whatever you decide, to offer your little sister a home until she goes to school at least, to be out of the orphanage, away from those who may taunt her for expecting to be a scholar, so she stays with me after the Yule break. May I do that?"

"Oh Lucius! You are too good! And – and for her sake I will break my pride and agree; she DOES get some bullying, though the Krumms are very good and step on it. She's of an age with some of your children, isn't she? She's six."

"Any amount of them" said Lucius cheerfully "I'm knee deep in children of a variety of ages though the next one down who's horsy is Cosmo who's your sister Heloise's age so at least once Lucasta is up at Hogwarts I shall have a break from children's gymkhanas!"

"Poor old man, is it so tiring?" teased Biirta.

"Oy, less of the old!" laughed Lucius "It's the tantrums of some of the brats who attend actually that I find nauseating. If I'd acted as they act I'd have had my ears boxed by my father. My dear…. If you DO become my wife there is something you need to know. We are all members of the big bloodgroup that was started to help Harry; you can ask any of the second year marauders about it, or Jade. But…. I cannot feel your bloodsong and now I am used to that I couldn't ask any woman to live with me with a relationship that must be less than that I have with the others."

"I – bloodsong? That sounds rather wonderful"

"It is" he said softly. "But it is NOT a decision to take lightly; I half wondered if you would be invited in anyway though I suspect Jade wanted you to be settled down after so hectic an introduction to education."

"I LOVE learning" said Biirta fiercely "And I want to know more; oh please, will you give me some tutoring in the holidays? I'm tackling some ZP's and if I could only get ahead of myself to take them this coming summer, I could perhaps work hard on them as ZH's alongside my meagre two subjects."

He took her hand and kissed each finger in turn.

"I think you have done phenomenally well" he said "And I am proud to know you; and would be very proud to help you – however our own relationship goes" he gave a whimsical smile "And it should test the strength of feelings; because if I help you I will be thorough and NOT gentle."

"Good" said Biirta "I'd ask nothing else."

"Good girl" he smiled down at her.

"I – I love you" said Biirta "I – I thought you might – might want Magda, who's so pretty and good at your interests, riding and dancing and Transfigurations; I'm awful at transfigurations and I can ride well enough now I've worked at it but it doesn't come naturally. I guess I dance all right" she stared at her feet.

"Biirta, you must not do yourself down" a hard insistent finger lifted her chin. "Now don't you think I'd be a boring fellow if I only took an interest in people who were interested in my pet subjects? I have more to me than riding, dancing and transfigurations you know; in fact I shall be examining you at Chanting so I shall have to be harsh there and too have a second invigilator; and I hear you're also learning Ancient Runes; Jade wrote to me that she wished the German exam was less turgid because my style of exam writing might amuse you; I set things like satirical speeches in hieroglyphs."

"There are no easy books on hieroglyphs for the little ones you know" said Biirta "If I can learn enough I think I might write some illustrated books about a court magician who has to solve mysteries and there are clues in the hieroglyphs."

Lucius gave her an admiring look.

"What a wonderful idea!" he said "Would you mind if I collaborated with you? And perhaps made it a series, with a druid working in Oghams and so on?"

"I should like that above all things" said Biirta shyly.

"Then that too will improve your own knowledge" said Lucius "And now we must hurry to the parents blether and bitch area – as I like to call it – or I shall miss Lucasta; and I never skimp my duties to my children."

"Good" said Biirta.

It seemed natural that he should take her hand to hurry to the parents' enclosure to watch Lucasta, Falk and Rainer competing. Narcissa was there as well as the Schloss Adler contingent; and she kissed Biirta on the forehead and drew her into a good seat to watch, leaving Lucius with Jade and Ritter. Biirta smiled shyly.

"He's a little overwhelming until you get used to him, isn't he my dear?" said Narcissa.

"A little, Madam Malfoy" said Biirta.

"My DEAR child! It's Narcissa; first name terms for all of us; I've always known what Lucius was thinking once we were free of Voldemort's compulsions even before the bonding" said Narcissa. "The only question is how YOU feel – and how you continue to feel. And on that we want to be sure you feel no pressure and are friends with us all."

"Narcissa, I adore all of you" said Biirta sincerely.

"Well that's all right then" said Narcissa "LOOK at that girl strut; isn't she the IMAGE of her father, all arrogance and charm?" as Lucasta came on, smiling urbanely to the crowd as though she was a princess and they turned out just to see her.

"Adorable" agreed Biirta in all honesty. "And I think she looks awfully like you too; she's going to be such a beauty!"

Narcissa could not help preening just a little!

Falk won the dressage; Rainer on Toffee came fifth and Lucasta was second. A snotty looking boy on a black pony was third and Lucius groaned as he saw Lucasta's fingers make a few deliberate gestures.

"The fluorescent fart jinx…. Why is it always my kids?" he said.

"Because Rainer hasn't realised he has a Snape bloodline to live up to Lucius" said Jade, also watching. "Do avoid seducing my scholars before they have ZHs there's a good fellow; you have no idea of the charisma you carry before you like a shock wave."

"You make me sound like an ill-trimmed broom" said Lucius.

"Daft as a brush anyhow" retorted Jade. "If Biirta knew what was good for her she'd have nothing to do with you, oh wicked uncle of mine."

"Baggage" said Lucius amicably. "Oh I am a good boy and planning on keeping a distance. Will you blood her?"

"The kids were planning on bringing in some new members their own age at Halloween" said Jade "I considered asking her and actually explaining. You are NOT invited, Lucius; I'm not having that added emotion laid on the poor child. Ah, here come the next bunch with Kornelia and Berthold."

"Well if they're that competitive through school at each other I imagine you have a bridal on your hands with them some day" said Lucius. Berthold was on one of the new ponies because Toffee objected seriously enough to dressage to protest if made to go through it more than once; but the disciplined moves were good for a rider to learn and Jade liked her youngsters to do the dressage to help them master skills.

The voluble French girl was also competing and the one aim of Berthold and Kornelia – he had found out that Kornelia already knew her – was to keep her from placing if they could by being better than her. This was the first time Kornelia had competed; her parents disapproved, like Lucius, of permitting children to compete too young as trying too hard and not being competent could ruin a good pony as well as causing undesirable upset to the child. As Horse Breeders the effect on the ponies was the one they considered more germane. Adalheid was looking good but they wanted to make sure there was no chance the French girl came close.

Accordingly the two marauders had firmly told a gangling Italian child who was counting to himself as he rehearsed his moves that he looked good and he was bound to be placed if he would only relax a little and if it took casting the tickling curse on him they would make him relax because he looked jolly and they couldn't stand his next closest rival. The boy had stared, then laughed, and accepted the pure and unsullied motive of doing down an unpleasant rival; and managed to beat her by taking the third place. Berthold surpassed himself to come in fourth also ahead of her, because it was the obstacle course in which he excelled, with Kornelia and Adelheid in second and first place respectively.

Magda and Hermes romped their dressage; the girl with the showy Pegasan split Friedrich, who came second, and Kristel; Kristel did not care, she was just glad to be back on horseback.

The girl stared.

"What, more scrubby orphans?" she demanded sneering at Friedrich and Kristel, especially Kristel "Look at you, you skinny creature; no grace at all, you should be scrubbing floors not riding with decent people."

"Fraulein Schenk" said a cold voice behind her "I do NOT like your remarks with regard to my daughter; I suggest you apologise to her and her friends or I may just call your father out for such ill-bred remarks; and I shall certainly not sell him any more beasts."

It was Kristel's father. Fraulein Schenk paled.

"Herr Kirsch!" she squealed "How was I to know that it was a pure bred witch, your daughter? I thought she was associating with riff-raff like that orphan wench! I would not offend you for anything, I apologise!"

Herr Kirsch regarded her coldly.

"You are offensive" he said "Get out of my sight; and do not be so rude to my daughter and her friends again or you might be the one to end up as an orphan since I may not duel you who are a minor and must thus fight your father."

The girl got.

"Fraulein Schmitt – it IS Fraulein Schmitt of whom my daughter has written is it not?" he asked. Magda nodded and murmured affirmation. He went on "I fear there are those pieces of dung who are the same as some who go to Durmstrang; I am glad we picked a school for our daughter where gentlemen and ladies are nurtured. And I thank you and all of the sixth for the kindness you have shown in welcoming her and making her feel at home."

He bowed and clicked his heels.

"The resident sixth have been really good to all us incomers, sir" said Friedrich. "Humans and goblins and half goblins alike."

Herr Kirsch nodded.

"So Kristel had written" he said "It is a good school; I am glad my daughters are there. You will all dine with my wife and me perhaps?"

"If our teachers permit sir" said Magda.

"Naturally they too are invited" said Herr Kirsch.

"We might have lost the younger contingent to learning jinxes from Lucasta Malfoy of course" said Magda, who had few illusions. Herr Kirsch laughed.

"Perhaps Herr Malfoy and his wife and daughter will join us also" he said.

xxx

It was a jolly dinner party; and a closer association with the Malfoys would be of no harm to the Kirsch family either.

And Friedrich was quietly summed up by the parents of a girl who had written warmly of him; and was found to be suitable as a potential son in law to inherit the business with his wife. After all, the pressures of doing ZHs together ought to test any friendship fairly well.

Biirta was just glad to be near Lucius; she was busy telling him and Narcissa about her familiar whom she had named Lucius for his elegant black fur, caddish whiskers and air of superiority; and Lucius laughed in delight.

"Sounds made for the name!" he agreed. "Send me a photo of him; I pine to see so handsome a namesake!"

Narcissa laughed ruefully.

"And Draco will have a copy made and use some muggle device called 'photoshop' to give him a cane and a cloak in the picture; though of course it won't then move" she added. "You should not pander to Lucius' vanity; he has too much of it."

"Nonsense my dear" said Lucius airily "I can never have too much vanity; as Lilith insisted on enchanting my car's engine to say I am too sexy for my car."

"Well she was right about that" said Narcissa "At least in the irony stakes. You are incorrigible Lucius."

Lucius winked at her and Biirta both.

"Yes; I like to be er, encorriged" he punned. "Lucasta, table manners! Do you want Herr and Frau Kirsch to think you were raised in a barn?"

Lucasta had been teaching Kornelia, Rainer and Falk and Heloise Kesselring how to make their peas jump up and down for Herr Von Kesselring had also joined the dinner party with his oldest daughter, a year younger than Falk, who had come second in her section.

Lucasta beamed at her hosts.

"I am sorry" she said "Only there's so many spells and so little time to share them in. And the peas were the best thing I could think of to demonstrate with."

"I do assure you we do NOT have a habit of playing with our food" said Lucius.

"Only with house guests we don't like" said Lucasta with devastating honesty.

Herr Kirsch laughed.

"I had rather see a high spirited child with a few er, unnecessary habits than a sly one, or one who whines or has temper tantrums" he said "If your daughter is ever my house guest, Herr Malfoy she will be treated the same as my own children."

"So I should hope" said Narcissa "You are coming close to going home without the second competition young lady."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be NAUGHTY" said Lucasta "I do apologise for being disruptive."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Herr Kirsch.

"Is she forgiven?" she asked.

"She is" said Herr Kirsch "But only if she entertains us between courses with a song to atone."

Lucasta willingly agreed and gave a full and gruesome rendition of 'there's a zombie in my attic' with the blithe lack of awareness that there might be anything in the content of it to cause any digestions to be troubled. Lucius groaned.

Fortunately the Kirsches missed some of the more subtle of the disgusting nuances. Lucius just sighed. Lucasta never MEANT to be a pert brat; she was just so very cheerfully well settled that it could come over that way. Well she'd have a few corners knocked off her at school; or else people would shrug and say of her 'it's only Lucasta' in the way they said 'it's only Lilith'. She was rather revelling in being the oldest one at home right now so it was not that surprising really!

xxx

The obstacle course was more fun to watch than the dressage, thought Biirta, still with Narcissa and Lucius. Lucasta beat Rainer fairly easily because Rainer was a more cautious rider where Lucasta rode like her father with a cheerful disregard of risk. Falk managed to pull in second. In their class, Berthold romped away with the blue ribbon while Kornelia and Adelheid struggled against each other. Kornelia beat Adelheid and the French girl and Italian boy were nowhere in sight. The bold approach won obstacle races, and it was only competing against Kornelia that had Adelheid taking risks she would otherwise balk at. Kornelia was determined that if she was to be a marauder she would also RIDE like a marauder, and as she was not cramming her pony but riding in joyous partnership with him her father was delighted! Next year she would be in a different class to Berthold and would have every chance of winning which was too a marvellous advertisement for the family horses and ponies.

Magda and Hermes pulled well ahead very quickly in the under seventeen point-to-point; Friedrich tried his hardest but Hermes was an old hand and whickered something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh as he pulled ahead. Kristel had no intention of trying to compete to such a level; she was glad to go clear round the course in a good time and not disgrace herself.

It was not Magda's idea that Hermes should break wind right in Fraulein Schenk's face as they lined up to parade at the finish; but she was not displeased.

Hermes was such a CLEVER horse.

And Magda was also congratulated by someone she had only seen once before, Herzog Eduard Von Frettchen, who claimed the privilege of a kiss on the cheek as governor of the school.

"Besides" he murmured in her ear "I'm not about to scotch some of the wild rumours that you're related to my wife; as you might well be for all I know. Permit me a partiality to ALL the school; and those on display in particular."

"Thank you My Lord" said Magda "Some people are awful snobs; it was rather hurtful."

"I imagine so" said Eduard "Enough unpleasantness in your life to be orphaned, let alone have that misfortune cast at you as a stigma; disgusting. Still, we have people now investigating other orphanages, including those for those children who have money, which are hardly any less dire from what I have heard, though supposedly run as large families. Save that in large families the biggest ones generally look out for younger siblings, not delight in hurting them in a variety of ways. I hope when you've left school you'll be on the committee investigating such; Jade says you will not be shocked or surprised by much."

"I think I've experienced a lot of it" said Magda dryly "I have been raped. That was what you mean, wasn't it?"

"One of them" said Eduard. "Still, time to discuss the things that can happen to children – boys or girls – when you leave school; but Ann wants to meet you and have someone who can help her to understand what CAN happen. She's fairly cynical but like me she's led a sheltered life. And I was only ever buggered once at Durmstrang, and then I did library work on partial human transfiguration to grow teeth in an inappropriate place. Which option most orphans do not have."

"No" said Magda "That's awfully clever sir! But at least you understand the humiliation to help others who have been used; because that's almost worse than the pain."

"Yes" he said "Yes I do; and you are right. And something I can bear in mind. My thanks for reminding me. Well, we'll be visiting before Yule no doubt, so I shall see you again; take care!"

He was kind; Magda wished he WAS her relative! He'd be a very nice uncle to have or something of that sort.

xxx

Biirta drank in every drop of Lucius' appearance as the school team took its leave; she did not know that Lucius and Narcissa had extended an invitation to her to stay with them for the rest of the weekend meet in which Lucius was competing and Jade had turned it down.

"I KNOW how susceptible you are, Lucius" she said "Let the girl settle to the idea first. Narcissa, just take him away quietly somewhere and go riding; he needs the distraction."

Narcissa chuckled throatily; she knew fine well that Jade was as good at the well-turned innuendo as any of her kin!

Lucius just stuck out his tongue at her; sometimes it felt good to be childish!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Biirta" said Berthold quietly, once they were back in school "I'm not intending cheek but am I right in thinking that you're awfully sweet on Lucius Malfoy?"

Biirta flushed scarlet and nodded.

"I – yes" she said "Don't spread it about, will you?"

"What do you take me for?" said Berthold indignantly "Only, well….. look, how much do you know about marauders?"

"Only that you pledge your lives to protect and there's something called Bloodsong" said Biirta.

"Well that kind of covers it really" said Berthold "We use a blood-joining ritual; and I know Mr Malfoy's part of it because I can feel his blood song; so I know he and Madam Narcissa are awf'lly fond of you and…. Well it's quite well known that he has more than one wife, and he seemed sort of rather intimate at you so I thought perhaps as we're bringing in some other people anyway tomorrow night, you might like to be part of it; because you're as good as any marauder."

"Why thank you Berthold!" said Biirta. For a small boy of twelve to name any nearly grown up girls as being as good as the gang he belongs to is about the highest compliment he can offer. "I would be delighted; but I think you should ask your friends in case they think it wrong."

"Oh the ones who feel right are right; it's a principle of marauders and choosing them" said Berthold "We held back on the three who are coming in – well, Ulvik and Mava who started it here did – but it's the right time now. We had already half considered bringing you in anyway but we wondered if you might feel head girl-ish about it and not quite understand. But if you want to hear bloodsong you do understand. The western turret, midnight, tomorrow."

xxxx

Halloween itself had its customary revelries and jollity; all who wanted were provided with a pumpkin to carve into fantastic faces and then took part in a race to fetch a candle, light it, carry it lighted, set into their lanterns and carry back the length of the great hall again. That this took place on brooms was an added complication and cause for hilarity.

Much fun was had by all with other games and small competitions to find the names of famous wizards in anagrams pinned to the walls, ducking for apples and jousting on brooms aiming at a quintain. It was all great fun.

And after everyone had gone to bed, Biirta made her way to the appropriate turret room, meeting Saxburra, Emilia and Torschik on the way.

The surprise was the number of adults present.

"We thought we'd make it an official blooding" said Jade "Because Grelleg needs bringing in fully too. Anyway, it's a lovely way to finish up Halloween with all our brothers and sisters. It's your show, Ulvik; count us down to midnight!"

And Ulvik counted down; and people were slashing their palms and sharing blood; and Biirta knew what bloodsong was and reached to feel Lucius and Narcissa and the others; and found that she could and that she could pulse her love shyly to them and receive their pulses of love in reply. Charlotte, Tanjela and Finn were still awake because it was only late evening in England; and Lucius and Narcissa were not asleep because they were otherwise engaged. And Biirta knew this; and yet knew that they did not feel her touch an intrusion but an extension of their own feelings. She blushed furiously and happily.

The twins and Emilia were feeling that they wished they had done this a year ago; and Saxburra said so.

"We didn't blood until after Yule actually" said Ulvik "But we're glad to be able to feel you because if you want to help with our illegal bounds-breaking activities it sort of helps in case of accident."

"The caves I suppose" said Wulf.

"Well they are of rather a lot of strategic importance" said Ulvik hopefully.

"Strategic importance for having fun anyway" said Wulf "We CAN find your bloodsong; leave a map; cut blazes and try not to do anything daft."

"It's with Friedrich; already have been; and Lurtz knows caves" said Ulvik.

"You'll be in serious trouble if we catch you" said Wulf.

"Yes dad; that goes without saying" said Ulvik. "And by the way did we have any eats laid on?"

"After stuffing yourselves all evening at the party? You want MORE?" asked Jade, then relented at the shocked looks on the faces of the marauders and pulled forward a big hamper.

"Eats" she said.

They made merry in the traditional way after a blooding with hot chocolate and cakes; and took themselves to bed to sleep the sleep of the happy small child. The adults who had eaten too much took the odd indigestion potion before THEY turned in not having, as Jade put it, digestive tracts like muggle cement mixers in the way small children did.

xxxx

The weekend passed happily enough; there were games organised for those who wanted to join in, but they were by no means compulsory. It was a holiday after all. And Wanda returned on Sunday night full of how wonderful the seaside was and how visiting it had fulfilled a lifelong ambition of hers because of the books she had read before the orphanage.

Finding out where she had gone, Bric tried to taunt her by calling her grandfather a cheapskate and suggesting that his vaunted wealth was so much moonshine or he would have taken her somewhere classy like the South of France. Wanda said,

"I hear the buzzing of a small and annoying mosquito somewhere; I hope it goes away or I shall have to swat it."

Bric subsided.

His jealous bad temper led to him picking on Barthel Balzar for being slow and stupid – he did not dare pick on any Marauders even in the first – and he was caught by Biirta who set him ten repetitions of 'I wish I was a nice little boy not a toerag'. It reminded him of how much he disliked her.

However he thought he might have a means to get back at Fraulein High-and Mighty Biirta.

Given confidence by the blooding, and Lucius' and Narcissa's acknowledgement that she was to be theirs if she did not change her mind Biirta spoke animatedly of the equestrian meet to others, absently using Lucius' first name and describing him – admiringly had Bric but recognised it – as a snide arrogant bastard. She had stories of the stay the girls had made at Malfoy Manor, corroborated by Magda and Gauda. Magda begged her not to use such terms of Mr Malfoy as a manipulative creature with a laughing devil in his sneer – Jade had directed Magda to Byron for the best description of Lucius she had ever come across in his demeanour if not looks; and Biirta had liked it. The line 'And oft perforce his rising lip reveals/ the haughtier thought it curbs but scarce conceals' being Lucius to the life; and 'there breathe but few whose aspect might defy/ the full encounter of his searching eye' which applied equally well to Severus Snape and Wulf Luytens but suited Lucius well enough too. And she loved the lines 'there was a laughing devil in his sneer/ that raised emotions both of rage and fear/ and where his frown of hatred darkly fell/ hope withering fled – and Mercy sighed farewell!' for Lucius was ruthless where any crossed him! Not that he counted minor incivility or attempts to stiff him in business in that class, but rather where there were attacks on his children or women or those he held dear.

True the corsair was a colder character than Lucius but there was that panache and dash to Lucius; and how appropriate too was the line, 'Man spurns the worm, but pauses ere he wake/ the slumbering venom of the folded snake' for Lucius was of House Slytherin; and Biirta had read all she could on Hogwarts and Slytherin house once she knew how she felt about Lucius. And so she used quotes to describe him when the curious wanted to know about this famous Englishman. And she loved him with all his studied English caddery and flamboyant sneering mien; for underneath he was boyish and joyous and passionate. And she had looked into his eyes and it had been like being kissed, or at least as she imagined being kissed might be, for she had felt quite filled with pleasant and exciting feelings.

Biirta naturally said nothing of this; and merely spoke of Lucius' clever use of lawsuits against those who offended him, his ability to be more aristocratic and unbending than the haughtiest grand duke one might imagine; and quoted some of his set-downs.

More than one person assumed that she disliked him intensely; and Magda, whilst pleased that her friend had outgrown her crush on the man was saddened that a second encounter with him had given her such a distaste for him that she should be so vitriolic.

Magda did not know how Biirta lay in bed imagining the delicious feelings being kissed by her beloved Lucius would bring.

Biirta did not realise how much her projected feelings disturbed Lucius and his wives and left them in a state of arousal; but as Lucius said, they at least could tap that and sate themselves where Biirta could not; for it would be unethical to let her feel the backwash of their feelings after that startled awareness of her joining the bloodsong. Even though, as Finn pointed out, it was unlikely that she would now change her mind because she was tied to them all; and that meant she could not hurt them nor they her and it was to understand all. Narcissa and Lucius were however adamant that she should have her space to walk away if she wanted it.

Bric knew nothing of this – and that was hardly surprising – but it was a means to an end. Cunningly he wrote down everything Biirta said; and then crafted a letter to Lucius, humbly explaining that he felt it only proper to point out how one of the girls was so disparaging and disrespectful to an important man like him, calling him terrible disrespectful names. Bric was not to know that Lucius was quite familiar with the works of Lord Byron.

xxx

Lucius turned up at Schloss Adler and showed the letter to Wulf in silent fury.

Wulf was not amused.

"And he's actually signed it" he said.

"The little bastard actually seems to expect me to congratulate him" said Lucius in disgust. "May I see my probably betrothed and break this shit to her gently?"

"Not that I'm not capable of breaking it gently" said Wulf "And it did pass my mind to just expel the boy without letting Biirta know how much poison he was capable of."

"She's strong enough to handle it" said Lucius. "I won't have her lied to, even an implied lie."

"Excuse me, 'you won't have'?" said Wulf "I don't believe you are her guardian."

"And you would have taken how much notice of Severus if it was your Jade involved while she was still at school?" said Lucius. Wulf gave a rueful grin.

"Fair point; I'd have argued with him as you are with me. She's bloodkin and one does NOT lie to kindred. Try not to shock my office too much; it's young and innocent and hasn't seen anything too x-rated."

"You mean you and Jade haven't christened every room of your domain? You seriously disappoint me old man" teased Lucius.

"Strange as it probably seems to you – old man – Jade and I are conventional types and we like our sex, as Blott says, with the clothes off; and in the bedroom. Not that it's any of your business."

"None whatsoever" said Lucius. "Well to each their own. Am I interrupting her if you send for her?"

"No, she's in a preparation lesson supervising third years; I'll give her leave to study in leisure time if she needs it" said Wulf and clicked his fingers for an elf.

xxx

Bric gan Sarric, gazing blankly out of the window instead of doing his prep had seen the monogram on the flying carriage that had arrived; and he gloated. And when an elf came to summon Biirta from the classroom he positively smirked. Biirta folded her books neatly and left them in a pile on the desk with a quick tap of her wand. It was an anti-tampering curse.

"I should advise NOT interfering with my books until I come back for them" she said. The admonition was for Bric.

"IF you come back" muttered Bric.

"You said what?" asked Biirta coldly.

"I said if you come back; if you're summoned to the head I expect you're in trouble" said Bric.

"Never half so much as you are" said Biirta "I'll consider what to do about your colossal cheek while I'm out."

She frowned to herself after going through the door as several people hissed their thoughts on Bric and the boy declared that Biirta was going to be expelled because she deserved it. Stupid boy!

xxx

Biirta knocked politely and entered on light feet to the 'herein!' from the head. Lucius was standing there beside the desk.

She gasped, blushed, went pale and blushed again. Lucius took a long stride forward and jerked her into his arms and gave her an almost savage kissing, holding her tight to him. Biirta melted against him, her lips opening beneath his demanding mouth, startled by the near violence of his embrace but utterly trusting in her surrender to him. His kiss became more tender and she clung to him, burying her hands in his long, silken hair.

"I did say something about not shocking my office too much I believe" said Wulf "I thought you wanted to talk to her?"

"My lips were otherwise engaged" said Lucius, lifting his mouth from hers "You little demon of passion!" he added appreciatively.

"Biirta, Lucius has received a most extraordinary and unpleasant letter" said Wulf "And I grant him his moment of er explanation that his feelings towards you are unaffected by it."

"Bric gan Sarric!" said Biirta in loathing.

"Astute deduction my lovely. Whence came it?" asked Lucius.

Biirta flushed.

"There was a lot of crap – er, business – that we prefects never took to the staff" she said "Because we hoped that Bric was only stupid and did not mean to imply the things he was."

"I think you had better tell me the whole, if you don't mind putting Lucius down for a moment my dear" said Wulf. Biirta flushed and stepped deliberately away from her lover. She then recounted the tale of the rumour about the governors and the misapprehension Wilga had been repeating and how Bric had seemed to think that sex was the only way a girl might acquire an income and how she had set him five reps of 'Matilda'. Wulf winced but nodded agreement when Biirta explained that she had asked the other prefects and they had agreed with her when they held a meeting on the subject of Bric.

"Implying that you were pimping girls would have had you HAVING to expel him" said Biirta "And we sort of felt that that would be failure on our part, so we tried other means. Only the wretched boy can't seem to see that he is the one at fault and appears to blame me for his being in trouble; as though I had imposed lines on him unfairly. But he KNOWS it's his fault or he would accept a head's report. I can't make him out."

Lucius and Wulf exchanged looks.

"Too far gone I'm afraid old boy" said Lucius.

"Looks like it" said Wulf gloomily "A born blackmailer and a mean one too; and a writer of poison as well as a rumourmonger. Very half-clever about making deductions without actually being clever enough to ascertain any facts; which also rather fits with the fact that he's as lazy as can be."

"May I see what he wrote?" asked Biirta.

"Certainly my dear" said Lucius "I hope you have less trouble than I did in unravelling his inability to spell his interpretation of your most excellent vocabulary, being too lazy to make recourse to a dictionary."

"I don't think he actually knows how to use one" said Biirta. "And his vocab is certainly limited; I've given up wasting my pearls of undoubted wit upon him since he stares with a slack jaw and says 'wot?' to a rounded period of verbal excoriation. Dear me! And his handwriting is fairly excruciating too!"

"Not as bad as Severus' writing though" said Lucius "I set Severus lines once when I was a pree and complained that I couldn't read it and the little bastard said it was not his fault if inbreeding had made me illiterate."

Wulf grinned.

"That's the authentic Severus touch" he said. "What did you do?"

"Exceeded my authority and took my belt to him" said Lucius. "I couldn't let it pass and I had no intention of letting a teacher know that I couldn't handle a snotty first year. He thanked me for being moderate; and I thought he was being ironic again until he added that it was nice to have a beating he could still up stand after. His father was a pig."

"No wonder he's so keen on being the perfect father" said Wulf, quietly "This …. Actually I suppose it's as much your business as any kindred, Biirta; after all Severus IS Lucius' best friend."

"I guess there's a difference though between a snotty defiant brat who's rebelling because he has home trouble and someone like Bric" said Biirta, reading quietly "He has the same sort of background as any of the orphans; and one can to a certain extent understand him using this means of gaining some power if he felt utterly powerless in the orphanage. But not here. Not where you teach us to empower ourselves and encourage us to find our own strengths."

"I would suggest that his problem is that he doesn't have any" said Lucius.

"Not that he can find without a bit of hard work anyway" said Wulf. "I was pleased when he managed to buck himself up to get his remove; but he's only done just enough work to avoid a blistering ever since. And not in the same way as Lazek did, who was lazy enough to be efficient in his laziness, and with a particular goal and end in sight. Which he has achieved; he wrote that he's doing well and helped his boss expand the scrap business. But Bric needs motivating and I fear the motivation he needs involves shoe leather and his backside. Nasty, isn't it Biirta?"

"Yes sir; the way it's put. But you see, it's also true; as far as it goes" said Biirta, flushing and glancing at Lucius "It doesn't show how much I LIKE you being a manipulative sneering bastard."

"He also doesn't read Byron" said Lucius. "I LIKE being likened to the Corsair; being a fearsomely sneering romantic bastard ready to throw away everything recklessly for love is rather me. I'm glad you think so too, my love."

"Oh I do" said Biirta, gazing at him adoringly.

Wulf sighed.

"I suppose if I don't give you two half an hour to yourselves I shall have to mop up where you melt from the heat of unsatisfied passion" he said rudely "I'll be back to interrupt you before you can do too much harm to my innocent office's morals."

Lucius waited until the door had shut behind Wulf before winking and saying,

"I wouldn't bet on THAT."

Biirta gave a gurgle of mirth and flung herself into his arms.

The kiss was long and passionate and both got rather mussed.

"Oh Lucius!" she sighed happily into his chest. "You know I do wish you could devise a spell to cast on your harpsichord so every time you played you were touching me too."

"You decadent little article!" said Lucius. He did not sound displeased. She peeped up at him.

"And you could play, during the holidays, when there were visitors that I must be polite to and not show anything" she added.

She got crushed against him again and kissed quite roughly and passionately.

It was a lot better, she reflected, than anything she had ever imagined.

"You are a bad girl" said Lucius.

"Well you'll have to spank me then" said Biirta, twinkling at him. "Do you like games?"

"Oh yes" said Lucius. "I love games. And you have some entertainingly new ones my love. It's a devil of a spell; a sort of twist on the Protean Charm way beyond the ability of any but the best. Fortunately I AM one of the best; but at least you've given me something to occupy my mind on with the massive research."

She grinned.

"Marauders reckon the source of all fun is library work" she said, innocently.

She got kissed again and this time they were interrupted by Wulf clearing his throat loudly.

"Go through to my bathroom Biirta and sort yourself out; I'm sure my furniture was quite outraged" said Wulf.

"And us just kissing chastely?" said Lucius "Really Wulf!"

"Chastely….hmm" said Wulf "You look like a peasant boy who's been fumbling goats in a barn."

"Well at least you name my Biirta a clever and feisty animal like a goat and don't suggest sheep" said Lucius, casting a suite of grooming spells to restore himself to his usual immaculate appearance. "I ADORE that girl. What an imagination! My girls are going to be delighted!"

"I don't want to know" said Wulf hastily. "Do you want to be present when I confront the boy?"

"It's not really my business" said Lucius, sober again "I'm not a governor. I've brought a case of poison pen to your attention; and though I want to shake him until what he fondly refers to as his brains run out of his nose for trying to hurt Biirta, it's not really my purview, and I'm half afraid if I confront him that I might lose it if he answers back. So I'll place myself out of temptation's reach and go home; doubly out of temptation's reach" he smiled at Biirta as she came back into the office from the private lavatory.

"Oh Lucius, will you please let me have a proper photo of you to say good night to?" said Biirta "My magazine is getting crumpled."

"Of course I shall, love; and one of the girls too" said Lucius "And Wulf will take you into Berlin to have a good portrait photo of you too for us."

"Thank you" said Biirta; and making sure not to place herself close enough to him to give in to temptation and touch him she dropped the regulation curtsey to Wulf, and a deeper one to Lucius and went firmly out.

"Ask Bric to come to my office, Biirta" said Wulf as she left; and she bobbed once more in acknowledgement.

Lucius nodded to Wulf, clapped him on the shoulder and went, tossing a 'good luck' over his shoulder as he left.

Wulf felt that he needed it.

xxxx

The prep period was coming to an end; and Biirta glanced around the room. Bric looked slightly the worse for wear but everyone else was sitting properly in their places looking too innocent for words, even Delfine.

"Hmm" said Biirta "I fancy that all of you who were involved bar Bric should be on your honour to write five reps of 'duffing up class fellows for making stupid and fatuous comments is frowned on by the establishment' because it comes close to bullying; and whatever my personal feelings on the child I will not have him bullied."

Bric was staring open mouthed.

"But – but haven't you been expelled?" he demanded. "I saw Mr Malfoy come!"

"To complain about those who stirred up trouble, yes" said Biirta. "Since he reads the same poetry I do and recognised references however badly mangled and atrociously spelled you managed to write them. The head wants to see you; and he made me tell him all about the former trouble you've caused and I'm afraid after that letter I didn't feel much like shielding you any more however much I pity you."

"YOU? Pity ME? How can you!" cried Bric.

"How? Because I have compassion for anyone else who is an orphan as I am and because you're so pathetic that you have to try to put others down to feel one up because you're small. However when your smallness will not be overcome and you start trying to bring the school into disrepute with outsiders like Mr Malfoy then the Head is rather bound to get waxy; as with your profligate spreading of rumours about him in that horrid secondhand way over Wanda. Now hoppit; the head hates being kept waiting. But if I was you I'd throw yourself on his mercy, apologise grovellingly and beg for another chance. He might just give it to you."

Bric spat at her on the way out, which Biirta dodged with the long practice any orphan learned.

xxx

Even Bric could see that the Head was in a towering rage; and stupid boy that he was decided to ignore Biirta's good advice and brazen it out with cockiness. He claimed that it was only right that Mr Malfoy should be told what that awful girl was saying about him because she was stuck up and too fond of herself and thought she was just running the school. And if she had told any lies about him it wasn't fair.

Wulf listened in ominous silence until the boy ran down.

"Firstly" said Wulf "What a schoolchild says of someone is not, unless poisonous slander, of any interest to the person involved; since all people, even you, are entitled to their opinion. Secondly, once again as I believe you have done in the past you have actually missed large chunks of facts; such that Mr Malfoy enjoys projecting the image of a dangerous and manipulative man and was highly flattered by the use of quotes from a poem to describe him and angered only by the interference of a poison pen in writing to him in terms that hoped he would be outraged. You have brought the school into disrepute. Mr Malfoy is fortunately a close friend of mine and also of my father-in-law or he might even now be telling all his acquaintances that this is a school that encourages filthy mouthed little sneaks and liars; for what any person sees of a school is what gives them a lasting impression. And had not Mr Malfoy been kind enough to give house room to the oldest orphans in the school during the summer HIS first impression might have been YOU. Certainly YOU have forfeited any chance of being on his guest list when you reach sixteen as you would have otherwise been for Mr Malfoy is a generous man who takes a financial interest in the running of the orphanage. Thirdly, Biirta Hess has every right to act as though she is running the school; in part, she is. She is head girl; and it is her duty to help keep the school running smoothly, and this means co-ordinating the prefects into keeping order with the least involvement of the staff as possible, to help teach you ALL self discipline; of particular importance to you orphans who have had your personal autonomy wrested from you by the state. Fourthly I am more inclined to believe Biirta's reluctant testimony of your previous aberrations than that you have been lied about because Biirta is a truthful girl. You are NOT truthful. I can, however, always get others to corroborate one tale or the other; but the shifty look in your eyes tells me I do not need to, you little liar" his voice dripped with scorn. "I am sorry for the other orphans that you must return to them but a full report of your behaviour will go to Herr Krumm and Frau Von Strang und Krumm and they will take measures to make sure that you are unable to attempt blackmail or poison spreading amongst the other children. I would remind you, boy, that when you are adult and making your way in the world, such actions are considered criminal and due severe penalties. I hate to expel any child but I really cannot have a boy who thinks nothing of taking his campaign of spite outside the school having anything to do with the other children here. Give me your wand."

Bric handed it over in a stupor; and watched in horror as Wulf broke it.

"You are expelled" said Wulf. "An elf will return you to the orphanage; your baggage will follow such as is your own possessions. Naturally your uniform is not; it belongs to the school. Your day clothes are piled on the chair there; and you will change out of your uniform in here. I will leave you to it" he added stalking out of the office.

He knew what Lucius meant; he DID want to shake the boy until his brains ran out of his nose. How could he? How could he throw away the chance of education by such aberrant behaviour? It was the more poignant for Wulf in that the boy was the same age HE had been when bitten by Fenrir Greyback and thus excluded from education; a loss Wulf had felt very deeply. Being expelled for something he could not help had been heartrending; and how angry it made him that this youth chose to commit acts that made his expulsion inevitable! After having been warned more than once by prefects too! Did he think that Lucius would NOT complain about so nasty a writer of letters even if it HAD got Biirta into trouble as well?

Wulf returned to ask the boy that.

Bric stared.

"Well I always got extras for sneaking up the other kids, didn't I?" he said "Why would I think you and Mr Malfoy would act any different? I don't understand!"

Wulf sighed.

"Listen to me, Bric, and listen well; because it might make a difference to the rest of your life" he said. "The director of the orphanage was not a man that any real man would care to acknowledge as part of the species. He was a bullying little inadequate with a criminal penchant for young girls. Most normal people hate a sneak even if they dislike the acts sneaked about. In real life from most people it is more likely to earn you cuffs than treats even if it does too get others into trouble; and then your work mates will take you behind the factory broom sheds and will beat you senseless too for being a sneak. The orphanage kids, as are the children here, constrained by rules not to take out their resentment on you as immoderately as they might wish. Because as a minor YOU are protected too. Try to remember that in the real world, those who bear tales generally end up taking a swim in a river with a stone necklace. And don't give me that sullen, mutinous look boy; I'm trying to give you advice for your own good" he added exasperated.

The boy would not take his advice; he knew that. He believed he could always find someone to toady to and sneak to. And perhaps he would – for a while. But he would never be an attractive enough character that such a patron would go out of his way to protect the little lout when his fellows got sick of his sneaking them up and decided to do something about it. Because the way things stood he would never manage to do anything but get a job in a factory somewhere, staffed by other goblins, whose lot was hard enough to begin with, without having a sneak amongst them. If he was lucky he would take a beating first as a warning; and being Bric he would doubtless squeal about that, getting some of his fellows sacked.

And either they, or their friends would then deal with him permanently. Wulf had no illusions about the real world; where jobs were hard to come by and ill paid, having a colleague who could bring about the docking of pay at best and sacking at worst, that colleague was literally a threat to the lives of a family man's children.

And as life was cheap amongst the goblin community of Germany, his life for the lives of others would be considered a fair exchange. Wulf gave him a maximum of three years once he turned seventeen and left the orphanage. Though he could legally work from fourteen; and if Stoyan and Helga were sufficiently fed up with him they might just arrange him a placement out then.

Well the boy made his own bed; and he must lie in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Biirta might have been vaguely sorry for Bric as well as deeply relieved that he was no longer any of her responsibility; but for her the days were idyllic.

She felt the bloodsong of her fellows and revelled in it; and too she knew that she belonged to Lucius and his girls and they to her, and that they were giving her a chance to change her mind was something to ignore. And she intended to write weekly to Lucius; long diary like letters of daily doings, as well too as ideas for games, and descriptions of her feelings. Actually she wrote almost every day at first; and she received letters back from one or all of them, always Lucius and often those from his wives as well.

Gauda had raised an eyebrow at some of the rumours that had escaped the third – Witlac gan Jokel was not entirely discreet and Nuta gan Kolaz liked the adulation of the younger ones by seeming to know more than everyone else – but had said nothing. She had thought Biirta's heightened colour and quite buoyant demeanour told its own story and had merely squeezed Biirta's arm in pleasure for her friend's happiness.

Magda was frankly confused, especially as Biirta was getting regular owls bearing letters.

"Biirta, I wish you will tell me what all this is about" she complained "I've heard several versions from the little ones of how Bric gan Sarric was certain you were to get expelled for colossal cheek about Mr Malfoy – and if it came to his ears I should think he MIGHT have demanded your expulsion for the way you have spoken of him is awfully ungrateful – but now Bric is gone."

"I was planning on holding a prefects' meeting to explain" said Biirta mildly "But I think I had better put you right about some things because actually Lucius reads the same poets I do and recognised the references that the little creep wrote to him about. He LIKES being likened to the likes of the Corsair you know; it tickles his vanity. Do you think I should be blind to all his faults and quirks of personality? They are just a part of him you know, to be accepted. Lucius would not BE Lucius if he were not cock-sure, caddish and totally and utterly certain that there's nobody else like himself in the universe. And I think that all of those who are close to him love him because of that as much as despite it. I adore him, Magda; and if he crooks a finger to me I shall run to him. Which I WASN'T planning on telling the prefects' meeting because it's none of their business. You however are my friend; and I know you meant well trying to warn me that he would not notice me. I thought you probably correct, though I could hardly help my own feelings nonetheless. But he and the girls DO want me, when I have completed my schooling; and though Narcissa has the good sense to say that I should not be too trammelled because I might find I prefer to be a singular wife to another man than number five to Lucius, I had rather be number one HUNDRED and five and still be with Lucius. He planned to stay aloof; but this business over Bric kind of precipitated things a little. And when YOU'VE been kissed properly by someone you care for and who cares for you, you'll understand and not give me that look of incomprehension."

"I don't really understand you at all Bii" said Magda "If I liked someone a lot I'd NEVER be so rude about them as you are about Mr Malfoy; and I shouldn't be in the least bit surprised if you were just as rude to his face."

Biirta grinned.

"Of course I am" she said.

"But he's OLD!" said Magda "He has to be; he has a grown up son!"

"And there's plenty of life in the old dog yet" laughed Biirta. "Lucius is ageless; so are his wives. I think it has something to do with happiness" she added. "They say a man is just as old as the woman he feels; that makes him sixteen I guess."

"BIIRTA!" Magda was shocked.

"Mags, I am NOT going to be made to feel guilty about enjoying the feelings I get from being with Lucius" said Biirta "Even though you cannot feel anything but revulsion because you've had a rotten experience. I'm not responsible for the ongoing rape you suffered – which has more to do with power and less to do with sex anyway – and so I refuse to feel guilty for your current inability to appreciate that I like being kissed and groped and look forward to more. I just wish I could show you how wonderful it is with someone special."

Magda bit her lip.

"You certainly just GLOW with happiness" she said "I do hope you don't get hurt; or find out that the actual act is disappointing and painful and scary for you."

"Lucius would never do anything to hurt or scare any of those he loves" said Biirta "There may be a laughing devil in his sneer but behind it he's as soft as butter for those he is close to. It's why he's such a vindictive and manipulative bastard where any of his loved ones are insulted or threatened; he told the head that he was going to walk away before he had the urge to shake Bric until the brains ran out of his nose. Isn't that just so nice and protective?"

"Rather horrid if you ask me" said Magda, pulling a face. "The head then knows er, how things stand?"

"Yes, and he ticked Lucius off for shocking his office furniture" chuckled Biirta "Which was sort of an admonition not to go too far with me of course; the Head is very droll in his manner. And of course he DOES stand _in loco parentis_ for us orphans and has his responsibilities towards us, however masterful Lucius tries to be. Herr Luytens is quite capable of standing up to him, and Lucius respects him the more for that. He dislikes those who lie down before him and grovel; even though he pushes to try to make a lot of people do it. He appreciates spirit and strength."

"Well spirit you have in spades" sighed Magda "I don't want to be a wet blanket, Bii dearest, but I DO hope you know what you're doing!"

Biirta chuckled again.

"I'm diving head first into a glorious adventure way over my head and loving every minute of it" she said. "Now be a dear and round up the other prees and I'll give them a potted history of events."

xxxx

School returned to normal, the third more relieved than shocked by Bric's expulsion. They had meekly done the repetitions Biirta had demanded – as Higith pointed out when Nuta, who had with Delfine taken only a peripheral part, cavilled, if they did lines for the Head Girl, punishment had been set and accepted so whatever Bric whined to the head about the rough music they had given him for his cheek to and about the Head Girl they could not get it in the neck any further than a relatively mild impot that would take all of five minutes.

Wanda was particularly glad to be rid of the gadfly that was Bric as she had managed to negotiate embarking on the two new subjects she wished to study. Under the circumstances, since it meant taking an interest in her newly-found relative's work that she would one day inherit, Wulf was inclined to be particularly lenient and negotiated for her with Leo Black-Weasley and Rodica Nistor; and Wanda found a host of extra lessons, fitting in with lower classes where she might, and extra Saturday classes too. Wanda was however something of a swot and did not mind; extra lessons were to her more interesting then quidditch or riding. She was the sort of girl who could pull up to an 'E' average even in subjects for which she had no talent at all; and though she had no talent for either metalwork or enchanting she was still above average in her initial performances and worked hard to improve on that. The staff had every expectation of her taking mostly 'O' and 'E' grades in all her subjects at ZP purely through application. Wulf did however tell her kindly that if she was catching up two new subjects that she would be unlikely to gain her remove to the fourth to her chronological age this year; though if she would take holiday work there was every chance she might manage it, if she wished, the year after.

Wanda smiled her austere little smile and said that the extra subjects were more useful, thank you, and she would very much like extra holiday work please. Wulf did not find her out of the ordinary; he was used to Snapes.

xxxx

When word came from the orphanage that Bric gan Sarric had run away, Wulf sighed but was not wholly surprised. He thought the boy would make for Berlin and posted details of him with the Politzei Allgemein as a runaway, without any real expectation that they would find the youth. Few humans could tell goblins apart and all the Politzisten were human. The officer taking details was at least almost accusing in asking why the boy had run away; and Wulf sighed and told him the story briefly.

"One of our failures" he said "And a difficult decision to make for he had to be cared for somewhere; where he might too upset the other orphans. But it could not be let go without a severe punishment. If he had shown any remorse or desire to do better….. he will I fear grow up to be a criminal, due to being given very wrong standards of behaviour from an early age in that wretched place before we took it over. The irony is that he isn't even one of those who suffered most; where he would have had excuse to have some antisocial behaviour."

The officer shrugged.

"Some kids is just bent through and through and it ain't just goblins neither" he said philosophically "Do you really WANT him back?"

"What I want is immaterial; I have a responsibility to the brat" said Wulf "And a year at least before he's eligible to work for the Directors to TRY to reach him. However pessimistic one might be; for it has to be tried."

The officer shrugged.

"Well I'll circulate the description" he said "But I don't hold out much hope of turning him up; not alive at least, judging by what you've told me of him."

It was all Wulf could do.

Strictly that was not true; they might be able to use hairs from the boy's hairbrush to do a ritual finding but Wulf wondered if perhaps it was for the best that the orphanage children should be relieved of Bric too. And if he had a fright in the real world he might just come running back to the safety of the orphanage having learned a salutary lesson. A ritual of finding from hairs was hard and frankly the boy was not worth so much effort, especially as he would never appreciate it. Bric had gone too far this time and had lost any sympathy those skilful enough to find him might have had.

Biirta was sitting prep with the second years when the blood-scream of panic, terror, pain assaulted every sense; and Biirta leaped to her feet with a yell, as did all the blooded; and exchanged horrified glances because the blood-scream was suddenly broken.

"LILITH!" cried Ulvik in anguish. She was his AUNT of course, thought Biirta, though the little girl was the same age as him.

"She – she's alive…. I feel her…. It's muffled" said Ulvik.

They all felt the mental shout on the blood pulse; it was an order to stay put and give aid through power.

Biirta received a similar shout from Lucius which was, she thought, directed generally at his wives.

She motioned the First Eagle Marauders to approach; and they came to the desk.

"What's going on, Biirta?" Didi gan Gautic was the one of the rest to ask.

"Heavy magic involving Frau Professor von Luytens' little sister; someone has tried to harm her" said Biirta. "Try to get on with your prep Didi; there is nothing you can do."

Joining hands with Ulvik and Klemens as the group joined hands with each other Biirta murmured

"Let us feel the others and synchronise our heartbeats."

They did so; and the other second years looked uneasy as so large a group were audible in their beating hearts. Biirta could feel those of the staff who were a part of the group doing likewise; they had not left their charges nor had the Headmaster. Jade had gone; she had to go. It was her baby sister. Biirta would feel the same for Heloise. But the rest of them could help; and help they did, feeding power to Jade and through her to the mighty Professor Snape.

There were small surges; then a huge pulling surge; and horror and fear washed over many minds, and fury. There was something close to panic from Severus Snape; and that frightened Biirta. That the man she thought of as one of the cornerstones of might should be close to panic! He was calling on Lucius and Lucius was there, forcing calm, forcing reason, hiding and suppressing the anguish he was himself feeling. And then there was the feeling that chanting was happening; and they were feeding power again.

And the wash of emotion was nearer to relief and satisfaction; a job being accomplished; and the fear subsided. And Biirta managed a tight smile to her fellows.

"Somewhat scary there for a minute" she murmured "I expect we shall be enlightened later."

They nodded, eyes big in their faces.

And then they were no longer needed; and with the discipline of Marauders they went quietly back to their places to get on with their work.

xxx

They were all summoned to the Head's office, as were the two older ones.

"I shall never use that against even enemies again, never" said Jade "We used a ritual to vanish a couple of strongholds; because at the time it was them or us and we wanted to send terror to Odessa and try to save lives in the long term. And I have to say that had I known what happens I might even yet have suggested it because we had the children to think of. But to cast the vanishing spell on a child!"

Biirta gasped.

"Is that what happened? I thought you could not summon back what was vanished?"

"You can't – directly" said Jade "Dad used the wand that had done it and her boyfriend volunteered to go, covered in chains of chanting to find him again. He found her; but the rubbish sent there makes a loathsome soup of aggressive mycorrhyzoids; fungus-like growths which were growing into Lilith….. Lucius saved the day, he suggested Ancient Egyptian and I managed to come up with an appropriate chant. You lot are excused homework tonight; most of the staff know how you feel."

Most of the staff were there, nodding.

"Her boyfriend is a brave lad" said Biirta.

"He's a Marauder" said Jade as if that explained it all.

And in a way it did.

"I know you are shocked now, mein liebling" said Wolf "But are you really that remorseful over vanishing that Russian bastard and his minions?"

Jade's face hardened.

"No, actually, now you come to mention it, I'm not. Yukya, whose mother was so badly jinxed when she was pregnant with him that he carried a serious weakness and vulnerability to spells; the babies who died for his ill treatment of his elves; little Volly who would have been killed for his twisted legs rather than have a medical transfiguration on him; when I think of the shameful way Ivan the Testeronical treated his elves you are correct, my Wulf; my shock and guilt are much eroded."

"Little Volly who plays with Rainer and the babes?" cried Ulvik.

"Even so" said Jade "His mother Lana insisted on accompanying me here; her two older daughters are in Prince Peak, but she has brought Volly and his sister Slava here. Yukya is their cousin, and he's in the same year as Irmi, his little brother in the first. Their owner went to the trouble to acquire a muggle child who was the double of a wizarding child he kidnapped for Odessa to use as a hostage so he could torture the muggle child in front of a communications globe without risking killing his hostage. They're both in Prince Peak; Sandalla of Zorn blooded her double to give her magic and to have a twin. With Odessa largely neutralised I had forgotten how angry that made me. I take it back; I will consider it a method to hold in reserve but only for the worst of terrible people."

xxx

A week or so later Jade assembled the blood group to share with them – in a very controlled voice – that Lilith had insisted on being sent once again to the evanesco place, with finding chains of chanting on her for protection, to check out a theory or two as well as to investigate it more fully.

"One may use repelling spells on the life and growths there" said Jade tightly "And, too, a blood-joined person may use the blood-bond to return to one to whom one is close. Apparently it came out that such a spell has been used on house elves in the past; and they have used their unique blood-bond to return to their families; and being elves have usually taken the expedient of burning off growths. Some have survived the whole business. This, as marauders, you have a need to know."

"I know my father has done it to one of his elves who was old and sick" said Zaly. "It's why I had to bolt to be sick after you shared with us what happened. Czilli was at least half delirious and probably did not know what happened; but knowing that he was ready to do that…. We have to get slavery outlawed."

"The best way to do that," said Jade, "Is to try to gain control of most of the elves there are, and as the major slave owners, we then propose the move. That will be up to your little brother, with your good support; as an influential man, as he will be when he is grown, in your own country. Those of us who are wealthy must make moves to ruin others who own slaves so that they have to sell assets, like slaves; which with land owners is much harder. Or trick them into freeing them and find them employment. But until elves as a whole WANT to be free it will be a hard struggle. Even in England it's still a way off; though the Council is working towards it. David Fraser in Hogwarts is sending the most vociferous of those who want to remain slaves to visit those elves who are, he suspects, badly treated to show them what it is like for those outside a loving home. Even as Lucius is haranguing his elves that it is the duty of Malfoy elves to show the way to others. And they'll accept livery from him I dare swear out of love and loyalty for him and trust that he will not turn them away. Lucius is by far and away the largest private slave owner in England; I think he has something over thirty elves most of whom perform about one task a day and spend most of their time fishing in his lake and claiming it as a useful duty. Reedy – his housekeeper – calls them shameless layabouts, but Reedy is like me, never happy but that she's busy."

"They work very hard during the times that Lucius is entertaining" said Biirta unwontedly diffidently; "I've seen them all hustling like mad because they take pride in showing off the family at its best."

"Well I apologise for maligning them, and too Lucius for being a sucker" said Jade. "And he is having a war with Reedy about sending her children to school. She thinks it improper. And THERE lies the difficulty: firmly traditional elves who are happy with their families. Still; rant over. I rely on you lot, when you are grown, to do all you can, so long as you realise that some goals cannot be attained overnight. I only hope that removing the urge to self punish has not increased the instance of elves being vanished by those in a rage."

"It's more likely to make them want to run away though" said Ulvik "Because those that can survive will resent more what was done; and to a good and speciously-minded elf, being vanished is almost the same as being turned off."

"That's a good point; though what a way to have it happen!" said Jade. "I'm looking to set up a ritual some day – I'm on the Arithmancy right now – to detect the sending of a sentient mind there, possibly tied to fey blood, and having a transportation immediately to me. But it's horridly hard."

"If anyone can do it, Jade, it's you" said Ritter "And we shall do all we can to help."

"Good; I need it" said Jade.

xxx

Lilith's misfortunes did not cloud the minds of those in the know for long – Lilith being more than capable of dealing with any trauma thereof in any case – since the school had visitors.

The Spinnetanz family, encouraged by the letters their son Friedrich had written, came to look over the school with their younger children to see if it was possible that a big school could operate without bullying or hazing. The final decision had more or less been made – pending feeling that the school seemed as Friedrich had described it – when their youngest child Florenzia was excluded from Potions at the Berlin dame school for setting fire to the classroom. This would leave her studying only three subjects; which would limit her options even further that they already were.

The older twins were keen in any case to enlarge their horizons; and Wulf said dryly that nobody was excluded from any class for being er, accident prone; only for unwarrantably bad behaviour. And if Florenzia proved inept in potioneering, Professor Rebet would try to make sure that she could at least brew such useful draughts as pepperup potion even if she was likely to fail a ZP in the subject.

There was no reason, Wulf said, that Florenzia should not catch up to the whole suite of subjects available; it had been done by first years who had joined the school after Yule the previous year, especially if her parents would help in some of the preparation work.

"The twins must see what interests them and choose a few extra subjects on top of the mandatory five" he said "Unless they dislike care of beasts and enchanting they will presumably be of such extra subjects since they are of the few subjects taught in Berlin; if you will permit them to stay a week and attend such other classes as there are to get a taste, perhaps in the first with Florenzia to see the early stages then they may choose to catch up with more than just Transfigurations and Arithmancy and Defence against the Dark Arts."

"How….er how many subjects do you offer?" asked Herr Spinnetanz faintly.

"Sixteen" said Wulf "A full range; not being trammelled by prejudice as Durmstrang is. Though we only really teach divination to those who are truly talented; and muggle studies is not really an exam subject but to try to teach something about the parallel world with which more wizarding children must needs interact these days."

"Mein Gott, that is more than Durmstrang by far!" said Spinnetanz.

"Quite" said Wulf "We are more interested in academic achievement than in turning out blood snobs; though to be fair to Agata, she is trying to effect changes in Durmstrang. When we at Schloss Adler thrash Durmstrang at duelling, quidditch and in the Triwizard I should think we ought to start getting the message across; though it may take until the Triwizard after the coming one to really make a point."

"No harm in ambition I suppose" said Spinnetanz "Friedrich writes though of having fags like Durmstrang."

"But a lot more informally" said Wulf "It's supposed to help the older ones to have some personal responsibility towards one or more younger ones; and to give the younger ones a specific person to whom they may turn. It's still a little experimental; and not a custom that's set in stone. The juniors have decided that it's not done for younger siblings to run to an older sib, so they have to pick another senior to fag for so as not to set up undue pressure on the big ones; a nice sense of fairness our juniors have, though I suspect it was mostly to protect one of our prefects from a rather er importunate younger brother whom she has shielded and who needs to learn to stand on his own feet a little. There is no pressure to either take or be a fag; though the second years ruthlessly sorted out the new first years to the ones who would best protect them and take an interest in them; whether the equally ruthless racial mix was deliberate or merely a failure to even notice I can't say but I suspect the latter."

xxx

Feodora and Felizia were firmly taken in hand by the third, who were happy to be shot of Bric and pleased enough to take on other, more amenable children. They found that only three of the class were taking enchanting; Higith, Hegi and Wanda, who quickly talked them into tackling Comparative Magic too, and Felizia was so inspired by Wanda's hard work to catch up in that and in Metalwork also that she signed up to try metalworking too. They would be alone in a class following up care of Magical Beasts; but it was a shame to throw away two years' work on that especially as Feodora enjoyed the class and was good at it; both girls liked horses but had no desire to race as their brother liked to do. It would be hard, and Wulf offered to take them right away just as remedial students to catch them up to the rest if they liked.

They liked; their class mates were on the whole a cheery crowd, willing to help them and pleasant companions into the bargain, unimpressed by the girls' near pure blood, but also unprejudiced. And the goblin children were no different to any humans they might meet; which was a surprise, but the twins were soon firmly part of Hegi and Higgith's set.

Florenzia was meantime meeting the first; and was taken under the wing of Kornelia and the incipient marauders. She was a pleasant child, with a solemn and dignified manner, but beautiful manners and a pleasant way about her. She wanted to ride like her brother; and Kornelia, who did not think she was quite marauder material, introduced her to Adelheid Meyer to talk horses. Florenzia already knew Adelheid slightly – they were both part of the wizarding community of Berlin – and was slightly unenthusiastic; apart from horses they had little in common.

She soon found that she got on best with Hilder gan Beric, who WAS an incipient marauder, who also liked riding, though disclaimed any talent, and shone in the class she liked best of the tasters – metalwork – to the extent that Leo begged her parents to let him keep so talented an artist as he only had one other child in the class he did not want to melt into slag, which was Hilder. Hilder also discovered that Florenzia was interested in geomancy – a useful marauding skill – and as well as a strong sense of justice had a strong sense of the ridiculous. The last came out when she was describing the cauldron accident that had caused her to be banned that lesson in Berlin which she described in so droll a fashion the others laughed sympathetically but with real humour at her thoughts looking up at a descending cauldron and wondering if it would land on her head and if so whether she would be trapped inside it for all time. She had averted this disaster by jumping back, which was just as well since her cauldron had exploded for a second time on landing showering the room with sparks. They dragged her off to Professor Rebet for him to unravel what the child had done wrong because he was, as they told her, the works when it came to working such things out.

Professor Rebet deduced soon enough what Florenzia had done wrong and told her that with care there was no reason she should not learn to be an adequate, if not a brilliant potioneer so long as she applied care and precision to the subject; which she would learn to do in his classes or become very well acquainted with cauldrons by scrubbing them as a standard punishment for careless work. And as Kornelia explained, it was only Professor Rebet's way to give you encouraging advice with one breath and firmly depressing admonitions with the next to make sure you did not get too cocky.

xxxx

Greeted with enthusiasm from their offspring, the Spinnetanz parents elected to take Wulf up on his offer to leave them at school forthwith; not that any of them saw a lot of their classmates to be since they were so busy catching up in remedial studies.

Since it had been apparent that the twins were not at the level of the rest in the few subjects they WERE taking this too had been a great incentive to push themselves hard; though they would then be taking some of the larger numbers of subjects in the class; Feodora planning on eight, and Felizia ambitious to take nine subjects. With further remedial classes at the weekend over the rest of the year, however, the staff had no doubts that both girls would catch up. Neither was about to set the world alight as arithmancers; but at least neither proved to have any trouble with the subject, and this was what usually caused problems.

xxx

In addition to taking on another member of the first, there was the problem – or rather the concern – of the talent of Gudel gan Andag.

Gudel was a nice enough child, generally undistinguished in her work save that she had a good sense of rhythm for chanting and a nice sense of history; but she was a very fine artist.

As she also, as a result of a dare from Yrmiot gan Uric, who as a marauder might have known better than to involve a non marauder in mischief, turned the castle bright green by using the sketch she made of it in a similar manner to like transfigurations by Erica Malfoy, her art came rather suddenly to official notice.

"The question is, young Gudel" said Jade, admiring the sketch whilst absently cancelling the extra colour in it "Do we write to your father to transfer you to Prince Peak on an art scholarship, or do we arrange for him to pay for you to go there weekly for art lessons? Because it's a sheer waste of your talent not to do one or the other."

"Aren't I in trouble?" said Gudel disbelievingly.

"Eh? No, not particularly; not when you can display that level of ability" said Jade. "My cousin Erica used it to cure a schoolfriend's squint; and she went on to write the textbook. She's teaching in Prince Peak. So I guess she'd be glad to find someone else of her particular talent. I'll write to your father; if you write too and let him know your wishes, he can decide the better."

Gudel liked the idea of developing her art; she was friendly with all the other girls in her class but no particular friend to any so the idea of transferring did not trouble her, so long as the people at Prince Peak would not mind a goblin; which she shyly asked Jade about.

"My father is headmaster there" said Jade "And he was the first European school to take goblins and part goblins you know! One of the other artists is half goblin; her parents work in the Swiss ministry. There's heaps of goblins there; including the protégés of our Professor Breuer."

Gudel was satisfied; and it may be said that she wrote an impassioned plea to her father to let her study art since she had really only that one subject in which she might shine and would like to take it as far it was possible to go.

xxxx

Gudel's father approached Professor Snape and found that the joint heads of Schloss Adler had already spoken to him; and it was duly arranged that Gudel would change schools after Yule.

Professor Snape wrote a nice letter to Gudel too, hoping that she would settle in; and mentioning that she would not be the only new child after Yule since a little girl was also transferring from Beauxbatons; though as this child, Vivienne, had not been well, she would be doing some catching up; which, as he knew by the report from Herr Professor Luytens, Gudel would not be needing to do since the free school taught to an academic level almost as high Prince Peak.

This was quite a revelation since Gudel had not been entered initially to Prince Peak as her father was realistic enough to recognise she was no academic high flyer. To be accepted on a rare talent was a different matter; but he was gratified to hear, when Gudel sent Professor Snape's letter on to him, that her schoolwork had been almost of a level with so prestigious a school.

Of course Prince Peak expected students to be taking ten or eleven ZP equivalents, reflected Andag; but if one of them might be art, Gudel might not do so badly by comparison. Which as the head of Prince Peak had assured him she would not be pushed passed her level of ability, merely nurtured in such talents as she possessed, meant his little girl might do very well indeed. Andag was a wealthy goblin, an information broker; and his ambitions were now political, the rights to carry wands for educated goblins a step in the right direction, but he wanted to see all goblins educated and all goblins able to carry wands and he was prepared to put his wealth towards seeing that this occurred. His daughter's education was of primary importance to him; but he could sponsor others especially now he knew the calibre of the free school was respected, and maybe manage to sponsor at least a basic school in his own neighbourhood. Andag was ready to sponsor poor humans to get teachers; he was not racist bar a resentment against those who wished to keep goblins down. And such a school should teach sensible subjects, not the veritable mish-mash most dame schools seemed to foist on the human children who attended them. Which in his native Hamburg was charms, ancient runes and history; very little use to the average wizard!

He had approached the retired anwalt who taught this meagre curriculum to suggest joining forces to improve education in Hamburg; for he had sold information to the man before he retired. He had been rebuffed with scorn; which had left him sore; and when in school to arrange his daughter's transfer he spoke to Wulf about it.

Wulf sniffed.

"Well the product we have got so far from his school is settled enough now but needed a bit of a shakedown" he said. "Somehow though, since she's overcome casual racism, I doubt it's real racism; just an inability to accept that there's any use expecting goblins to buckle down and study. And with such casual racism, I wager the silly fellow half listened to half of what you said – disgraceful in a retired anwalt but not entirely surprising – and he came to the conclusion that YOU expected to be teaching other classes, not that you were ready to pay for one or more teachers. The best thing you can do, if you don't mind me saying so, is to set up a fund, and then combine with us when we spread to your neighbourhood; because we are hoping ultimately to see that there is a fundamental school in all the larger population concentrations. And if I were you, I'd study on your own time subjects that you can do without a wand, like history and Arithmancy and if you can manage it potions; and enter as an external student to have your required three ZP's so you CAN carry a wand. Your daughter is rather good at chanting; if she starts you off at that, I may remind you that the current world expert, Professor Snape, is the current world expert because he taught himself from scratch what was a dead subject. You can produce a full range of spell effects through chanting without a wand, Herr Andag."

Andag, unused to being called 'Herr' was much flattered; and the idea that he could study on his own to be able to carry a wand pleased him mightily. He would certainly study! And he would do all he could to support the setting up of new schools!

And, he grinned to himself, the retired anwalt could not afford to turn down a pupil, even a goblin; as an evening student say, to give him better tuition in history and maybe even ancient runes – if it was any use. He asked Wulf.

"For chanting the subject comes into its own" said Wulf. "Using the right language can have a profound effect on the efficacy of a chant."

Andag brightened; if he was to learn chanting – and if a human could teach himself, so could he – then it was worthwhile irritating the Anwalt by paying for two subjects.

A good effect and the chance to irritate a pompous old fool too; that couldn't be bad!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gudel bubbled about the fact that she was going to a school specially to learn more art; and it was a measure of the decency of the majority of the children in her year that she was congratulated and wished luck and assured of the good wishes of almost all of them, even Florenzia who had barely met her.

The Natter twins and Salaz gan Atuff cared neither one way or the other; and Petrus Hess was uninterested in anything that did not relate to him personally; and of the girls, Adelheid and Hegga might lecture her to mind her P's and Q's in an English school; but the only ill-natured comments came – of course – from Wilga.

"Oh but we've just got Florenzia to offset the bad luck of thirteen girls; if you leave you'll be wishing bad luck on us" she whined.

"Nonsense!" said Adelheid briskly before any of the marauders could open their mouths "Call yourself a goblin? Goblins hold that prime number to be fortunate as I understand it, and only incompetent arithmancers need fear it, isn't that right, Milly?"

Milly gan Rechar was something of a crony and admirer of Adelheid without actually being as downtrodden as it might have been possible for a friend of Adelheid's to be at the girl's manner of sweeping all before her. They were the class Arithmancy stars and Milly had a good sense of self worth that kept her from being a willing doormat.

"It's the silliest thing I've ever heard" said Milly scornfully. "You haven't a clue, Wilga; unless you're going out of your way to cause trouble again. And if you are….."

"I'm not!" said Wilga in lively horror.

"Well carry on not causing trouble" said Kornelia "And most of us wish Gudel very well; even though she'll be cheering on another team of riders from now on at gymkhanas. Anyone wants to do well at what they're good at; and I for one am ready to part with my pocket money for a signed sketch portrait so that when Gudel's rich and famous I can boast that I knew her."

This was a popular idea; though Gudel refused to take a fee as she would not, as she said, be short even in a posh school like Prince Peak.

"And there's marauders there to sort out problems too" said Kornelia "Professor Rebet's daughter is one. And some of the people Professor Breuer sponsors. And they have something like the ECC too but I think it has a different name."

Gudel was quite choked up at how nice people were being; almost it made her want to change her mind and stay.

Almost.

But her art came first.

xxxx

The first on the whole were too concerned with end of term exams to be too much involved in any kind of mischief in the run up to Yule – one reason, Severus had pointed out to Jade that it was important to have end of term exams to keep their devious little minds busy – because it was necessary to see how well new ones were settling in and keeping up with work. Jade had determined to use these exams too to give the pupils the chance to drop any subject that they were consistently failing with, so long as it was not one of the core five; though she might permit herself to be persuaded over Arithmancy. To Jade it was the core of all magic, and giving it up tantamount to an admission that any magic bar the most obvious basics was of no importance to the candidate; but she pulled a wry face and reminded herself that for most of her pupils a pass at ZAP was their most desired objective with ZP's and maybe a few ZH's a pinnacle of ambition. The brightest and best were those who had formed the now ten-strong group of expectant marauders; who would grimly struggle on with Arithmancy because marauder policy dictated that it was essential; as they would struggle with all those subjects they found hard. Hilder, Greniz and Anghel might give up divination without a pang; indeed none of them need continue with that unless they had a talent; it was a waste of Robert Spikenard's time to hold a class in which his least able pupils got bored enough to play snap with the tarot cards. Indeed he need not bother with any save the two who showed at least an ability to use divining rods, Tatiana Balyzama and Max Balzer who might too then have a class without his twin. Barthel was much improved but it would be good for Max to have his own interests too. She would suggest that Max gave up Care of Beasts as compensation for keeping on with Divination unless he wished very much to pursue that; which meant that Barthel would have that subject special to him, and at which he was good. Max was a fair minded child; she might even explain to him that giving Barthel a chance to shine away from him would help Barthel; and having his own subject would help him not to resent Barthel. Max had the sense to be told the way it was.

Yes, Robert would be happy to have a class only of those who were likely to take it totally seriously. He had told her that he gave credit to the rest for trying hard but that having the little monkeys playing snap and building card houses was the last straw after having caught them practising locomotor charms on tea leaves to move them into startling and frightening warning signs; at which he had grinned and said that at least they were practising locomotor charms and had needed to look up the signs of death, doom and disaster; but his tarot cards were much upset and sulking to be used for playing games with.

Robert was however delighted to have such luminaries of his art as Berthold Falke of the second and First Eagle marauders; who was, Robert declared, more than good enough to be an insurance diviner as well as having all the marks of a true seer and whose dream diary read quite startlingly if one knew anything about what was going on behind the scenes – which all the staff did – in relating such things as the sun rising over a fair land of vines and glowing red dropped actual blood before it rose up over a land of deserts to reach into tombs to steal books. More mundane was the dream of the children Biirta was going to have by Lucius. But generally Berthold managed to have some sort of dream about those he cared about; or just some knowledge like stopping Zaly and telling him that by this time next year he'd have another almost sibling who was related to his siblings. Zaly, who had every expectation that his father's wife was deeply fascinated by his adoptive father had just grinned; the other marauders knew that Berthold 'knew' things and that his term's study with Professor Spikenard had brought that on no end, because he now knew how to focus on the stray flickers of pictures that leaped into his mind when he looked at people. Not that all his straightforward comments were welcome; Magda had lost her temper and set him ten repetitions of 'I must not be a nosy interfering little boy' when he came face to face with her and said,

"I say! You ought to stop pretending to yourself that you loathe men to hide from fancying one you're afraid won't want you, you know" and Berthold, who could not have said without thinking deeply what he had actually said to her, was somewhat hurt because he liked Magda and wished her well.

Biirta had overheard and had taken him aside to tell him to do the lines because soothsayers usually got misunderstood because few people are strong enough to hear the truth and what he had warned Magda about was causing her no little anguish. Biirta had not realised that Magda was hiding and wallowing in despite of men; but she knew Berthold's reputation and respected his ability.

She consequently saw Magda in her office with tea and said quietly,

"You know, punishing a seer for having a vision is not exactly the fairest of ways for a prefect to behave, Mags."

"What are you talking about?" said Magda "I haven't punished a seer for having a vision."

"Come off it Magda; the boy Berthold goes suddenly quite glassy eyed when he's seeing something nobody else can, and he blurts out the most embarrassing things; but it's not his fault. And you know, I think you were angriest because you were afraid of hearing the truth. I don't know who he meant that you want to be closer to; and I'm not going to pry. But you don't actually know if you don't open up at all that he doesn't want you; and I know that's hard but maybe if you stopped the ferocious 'all men are evil and they bite' armour you might just find out that your feelings may even be reciprocated – if you weren't so prickly."

"I suppose you feel that as you're happy to be wanton and throw yourself into Lucius Malfoy's bed that everyone else should be?" said Magda.

"Well I must be close to the truth if YOU are about to be so unfair and cutting in a comment" said Biirta calmly. "As it happens, if Lucius only wanted me for a mistress not a wife I WOULD throw myself into his bed – if it didn't offend Narcissa, Charlotte, Tanjela and Finn – because I care more for him than I do for the opinion of the world. But I've never heard YOU make such value judgements before Mags. Now I'm not asking you for disclosure – even if you're sure yourself which I beg leave to doubt – but that you should look at the old vomit you chew on almost gleefully to keep your rage against sex alive and see if you aren't fooling anyone but yourself; and I suggest you apologise to Berthold for being snippy at him."

"Thank you for your comments; may I go?" said Magda.

"You stay or go as you please" said Biirta "This was a friend's chat using the head girl's office; not the head girl taking a prefect to task because it never got far enough to warrant that."

Magda nodded curtly and rose; but at the door she stopped.

"I do appreciate that you mean well by me, Bii" she said. "But I want to go and cry."

"Well you stay and I'll go" said Biirta "Use my office; it's more private."

Magda hugged her; and flung herself into the easy chair to howl and sort out some of her thoughts and feelings.

It is to be said that she did apologise to Berthold and let him off the rest of any lines he had not completed.

Berthold had not started them; Biirta's intervention made it clear that he was not going to need them; so he hugged Magda and told her that he was sorry that he could not control his visions well enough yet to deliver them with tact but that he was working on it.

xxxx

Berthold was also in demand by the first; who decided to consult him about the whereabouts of the bones of Baron Heinrich to destroy for the happiness of Kunigunde and her Margrave.

"Well I'm not a finder" said Berthold; "A geomantic diviner would tell you where to look. I know things about people not places. It's the trouble with divining as a skill, it's heaps of different skills. I'll see if I can't use a crystal ball for you."

With such a useful piece of kit, Berthold managed to have a trance; and croaked hoarsely

"Look under; not through" and fell heavily to one side off his chair, landing with a crash.

The younger group made him comfortable and sent Florenzia as the newest to go and get Ulvik.

Ulvik arrived as Berthold was coming to.

"You pratt" said Ulvik "Nicking a crystal ball to use without adult supervision? What kind of dork are you to so leave yourself wide open? And with only a bunch of monkeys staring at you?"

"Eh? What happened?" said Berthold.

"You told us to look under, not through" said Kornelia.

"Huh" said Ulvik "As clear as mud; like most prophecies. We are ALL going to Professor Spikenard and you lot are going to apologise for risking the life and sanity of his best diviner for talking him into this idiocy."

There was a long silence.

"Is it REALLY that risky, Ulvik?" asked Wilhelm.

"It can be" said Ulvik "It's why seers should always be guided. Spontaneous visions can happen to anyone with sight; and apart from a massive headache cause no harm. But tinkering with crystal balls can put the seer into connection with events past, present and future that can set up a positive feedback loop in their thoughts and memories and cause untold damage. I read up about it before we heard we were getting Professor Spikenard when we wondered if we ought to help Berthold train himself; and decided it was way too risky. AS you should have remembered you idiot!" he said to his friend. "Lie still" and he used _mobilocorpus_ to take Berthold to see Professor Spikenard and told him the story forcefully.

"And please Professor we're awfully sorry because we didn't know it was risky" said Kornelia.

"Well he seems to have come to no harm" said Robert, wafting his wand across Berthold. "You're a sensible lad, Ulvik to have read up on the dangers; Berthold, you should have remembered; and remembered that I told you NOT to use a crystal ball unless I was in the room."

"I guess I just thought it was not good to do it alone" said Berthold much chastened. His head ached.

"Well, next time, don't do it unless I am in the room" said Robert "I'm not a troll with bad attitude; if you want such a question answered, I'm willing to help you know. And you have an answer; try not to dig up the dungeons."

"Please sir" said Hasso "That went by rather fast."

"Well Ulvik says he said 'look under, not through'" said Robert "You've been driving Professor Rebet to distraction trying to find secret passages from the dungeons. Have you considered that it might just mean look for trapdoors in the floors not panels in the walls?"

"Oh THANK you sir!" chorused the would be marauders.

"There now! It's an act of mercy you would perform for those poor ghosts" said Robert thinking that at least their mischief was a little more harmless than sundry small marauders could be at Hogwarts; the matter of the very sudden gates made him shudder, even though he had not been one of those randomly teleported about the castle! Being cured of not being a tiger was quite mild in comparison, or so at least Robert thought. Robert however, in that assessment, forgot some people might not be used to tigers in the common room as he was.

And at least there was not enough time left at the end of term for them to start digging up the dungeons.

Well it should keep them profitably amused through the bad weather of the spring term.

"Don't forget library work to use spells that reveal the hidden and open closed doors" said Robert, with sudden compassion for the nerves of Ihor Rebet.

"COOL! THANKS sir!" they chorused.

xxxx

As term came to an end, Biirta told Petrus that he was to pack what he wanted to take on holiday as they were not going to the orphanage for Christmas.

"Oh good" said Petrus; then added in deep suspicion "Where are we going?"

"Malfoy Manor" said Biirta.

"Wow! Cool!" said Petrus "It'll be nice not to have Heloise hanging around."

"Excuse me?" said Biirta coldly "Heloise is invited too; I told Lucius – Mr Malfoy – that I could not consider accepting an invitation without my siblings. He kindly extended the invitation to you and Heloise, because Christmas is a time for families. Try not to spoil it by being such a baby."

Petrus flushed.

"Oh well, they say Mr Malfoy has a lot of kids so perhaps she'll be happier playing with them" he said. "Will we get presents from the Malfoys?"

"You acquisitive selfish little brat!" said Biirta "I wish I'd only told Mr Malfoy that I have a sister; you're going the right way about me wishing I didn't have a brother!"

Petrus flushed deeper.

"Well I didn't mean it. I say, I hope he doesn't find out about all the things you've said about him; he might throw us all out if he does" he added.

"Petrus you are one dyed-in-the-wool pratt" said Biirta. Petrus sulked.

He also virtually ignored Heloise when she was brought to the school; but Heloise was used to that and just flung herself on her sister.

"Hello my poppet" said Biirta "Guess what? We're going to England for Christmas and you get to meet some NICE children who expect to go to school who aren't going to rag you. Salix and Sallow are twins, they're your age; and Cosmo; and Jareth. That's all the boys your age. Only Pieris is a girl so she'll be extra glad of the company of another girl her own age."

"Is she nice?" asked Heloise.

"Oh yes" said Biirta, who had made an extra fuss of Pieris in the summer because of missing Heloise. "She's a darling; you'll love her to bits."

"Who's MY age?" demanded Petrus jealously.

"Penny and Varjak and Drogo" said Biirta.

"Varjak's a goblin name" said Petrus disbelievingly.

"Yes; he's the youngest of Lucius' goblin stepchildren" said Biirta "You did KNOW that Lucius Malfoy has four wives didn't you? It's why he can field about four quidditch teams of children and grandchildren."

"Is he that old then?" said Petrus "You mean he discards women when they get wrinkly and takes on new ones?"

"Petrus, you are such an ignorant creature" said Biirta "Lucius adores all his wives – Narcissa, the oldest, no less than any of the others and actually she's the most beautiful of all. TRY not to let yourself down by being so vulgar; you've picked that up from the orphanage I'm afraid. From people like Bric gan Sarric."

As Petrus had loathed Bric and feared his sly rumours he subsided into offended silence.

Heloise asked plenty of questions to make up for her brother's silence; and it may be said that Petrus too listened as Biirta patiently answered them; using the skills she had learned with wand work to project pictures in the air of the house and what it was like in summer; and she told Heloise about the snowy white peacocks that when you came close actually had a pearly sheen to them and iridescence as normal peacocks did; and she had to ask Wanda, waiting for her grandfather, to show Heloise her peacock feather pen.

"So I suppose the ones my age went to school with white peacock pens" said Petrus enviously.

"I haven't a clue" said Biirta "You can ask them if you like. Be aware however, Penny is horsy and Varjak and Drogo are marauders."

"How can they be marauders? They aren't at school with marauders" said Petrus.

"Goodness, Petrus, how can you be in a class with ten would-be marauders and fail to learn anything about them?" said Biirta. "The Malfoy kids are at Hogwarts where Marauding began. The Frau Baronin went first to Hogwarts, then Prince Peak when her father took on the headship, then did a year at Durmstrang to bring down Odessa and she's set up Marauders wherever she's been; including here with her son Ulvik as a founder member. Because we still have problems that need guarding against from racists and the like; marauders protect and serve. And most of the founder members in Durmstrang teach here; like most of the founder members in Prince Peak teach in one place or another. Except they became marauders in Hogwarts because Professor Snape stole a whole layer of Marauders to help fight Odessa. If you haven't picked that up I dread to think what your end of term report says about your schoolwork."

"Do you get to read it? You're not of age" said Petrus, anxiously.

"I'm not sure" said Biirta. "Lucius Malfoy has offered to have you both in the holidays so I suppose he counts as your guardian; but Professor Luytens gave it to me. I shall consult Lucius over what is proper."

Petrus looked wary.

"Do we have to have him as a guardian?"

"No" snapped Biirta "I'll tell him that you don't want to come for Christmas or other holidays and that you'd rather stay in the orphanage if you prefer; it's your loss but the way you're acting, I'm beginning to think it's my gain and that of Heloise."

Petrus turned on the tears.

"You're so unkind to me, Biirta!" he sobbed.

"Less unkind than you are to Heloise" said Biirta "If nothing's right for you, you know, you can do the other thing; I thought you'd enjoy staying in Malfoy Manor over Christmas. Well if you prefer an orphanage Christmas, which I think is not so good, however well Herr and Frau Krumm manage I think you're odd but that's you're problem."

"I don't want an orphanage Christmas!" cried Petrus "I never said so!"

"Well if you want to live in the house of an adult who has offered you hospitality it rather behoves you to behave towards him as a guardian or a kind uncle, don't you think?" said Biirta. "I think you're an ungrateful swab and not really fit to associate with decent folk; but I hope the Malfoy kids will teach you better manners."

"As if YOU can talk" muttered Petrus.

xxx

The big coach with the Malfoy Monogram on the door arrived at last and Biirta hustled the children out, their luggage wafted by house elves. Lucius and Narcissa were there to greet them. Biirta feasted her eyes briefly on some of the most important people in the world to her, before she introduced her brother and sister. Heloise climbed onto Narcissa's lap; and Petrus put out his hand.

"Good morning sir" he said "I want you to know that if you hear about any of the awful things Biirta said about you and the names she called you it wasn't anything to do with me and I didn't know about it until afterwards."

Lucius stared.

"Young man" he said at last "Are you so lost to shame and family feeling that you would take this way of er ratting up your sister, who has cared for you with great devotion to the detriment of her own lost childhood? I never heard of anything so ungrateful and nasty! I suggest you apologise to Biirta right away for such a cruel and ungrateful tongue or you may find it's a long way to walk to England!"

Petrus blinked.

"But I'm NOT ungrateful!" he wailed "I'm grateful to get to go to a nice place for Christmas but I'm afraid you'll throw me out as well if you find out about it!"

"You are, young man, extremely ungrateful to your sister" said Lucius "Who has sheltered you from the knocks of orphanage life; I've spoken to other orphans you know, and heard how she's even taken punishment for things that YOU did; which perhaps has spoiled you rather. As well, she was ready to refuse an invitation to Malfoy Manor because of her siblings so that YOU would have a family Christmas. I call that GROSS ingratitude. Now apologise to her for your extraordinary behaviour or you stay behind and I take only the girls."

"I'm sorry if I offended you! I didn't did I, Biirta?" said Petrus.

"Yes" said Biirta "I suppose that's the most gracious apology you can manage; Merlin's socks you don't even yet understand why you're making it" she added sickened.

"No I don't" said Petrus.

"Petrus, as it happens Lucius knows about the references to a particular poem I made that you seem to think was intended as insult to him" said Biirta "If he had not, talking about it and disclaiming knowledge would be rather after the manner of sneaking. What would fellow first years say and do if you sneaked on them about anything?"

Petrus turned a dull red.

"And you see, laddie" said Lucius "Sneaking up school fellows is bad enough; but don't you think sneaking up family members is really rather low? Biirta, he has perforce to be in contact with those from whom perhaps he has learned bad example; would you like to have him sent to Hogwarts? He would have the chance to meet a wider range of people there."

"It's tempting" sighed Biirta "But you see he only contacts them in the holidays; the worst ones did not make it into school. It would be under false pretences."

"Well!" said Lucius "We shall see how well he gets on with my brood that are of an age with him and any other extraneous children we have to stay over the holidays; probably a marauder get-together at some point and some of Penny's friends too. If he makes friends with them then Hogwarts is the obvious solution; far too easy for a fellow to hang on his sister's sleeve and end up being ragged for being a baby when she's head girl, what?"

Petrus scowled slightly.

Biirta gave Lucius a look of entreaty; she felt his bloodsong of sympathy and shock that her brother was such a poor prune; and hoped that a holiday with nice, no-nonsense Malfoy children might help. He would see how normal siblings rallied round each other, not one being a drag on the others, because selfishness had no part of proper family life.

Of course he had the example of his father; for what was more selfish than to commit suicide over a grief no greater than that of one's children, leaving them to fend for themselves.

"Are you his guardian?" asked Biirta. Lucius blinked.

"I suppose so" he said.

"Then I give his first term's report to you" she said, handing it over.

"As if I haven't had enough to read… 'Penelope approaches charms as though she were riding a steeplechase and generally picks the most difficult course to follow…. Drogo is brilliant in many spheres but mostly applies his brilliance to creative mischief….Varjak should learn that Herbology is not a body contact sport and although jinxing the spectators in a quidditch match is not specifically banned, it is now, under school rules' and such like. Dear me" he went on "Well, Petrus, you appear to be exceptionally good at quidditch; that should endear you to my horrors. It's a little sad that Wulf – er, Professor Luytens – feels that you fail to attain your potential in other subjects. I'm sure it's only teething problems and that you will settle down however."

Petrus muttered something unintelligible; and was glad the report had not been worse. He knew he had not worked as hard as he might. In truth the hard work was something of a culture shock to him; and he had been resentful that Biirta had refused to do his homework for him in the way she had performed most of his tasks on the production line they had worked on in the orphanage before Jade took it over; and had therefore skimped on his homework assignments in pique. It showed in his class grades and in his end of term exam grades. He licked his lips.

"I guess I'm just not very clever sir" he said. Nobody could help not being clever; everyone said so about Barthel Balzer.

"Oh I think you're clever enough, Petrus" said Lucius "Clever enough to realise that you ought to be working a bit harder, hmm? Don't worry; my son Draco said he would run through anything you found hard over the holidays; I shan't have time as your sister has requested some coaching in the subjects she hopes to push through to ZP this year so she can take the ZH over just a year, and as Chanting and Ancient Runes are very much my subjects I shall be pushing her very hard."

"Thank you Lucius" murmured Biirta.

"What are we supposed to call you?" asked Petrus.

"Well so long as you don't call me too late for my dinner….." said Lucius "I think 'Lucius' will do fine for my wards to call me."

"Will I have to do work every holidays then, Lucius?" asked Petrus.

"Well that very much depends on the amount of work you manage to do at school, doesn't it, old boy?" said Lucius.

Petrus paled. It was a threat to make him work harder!

It was meant as a threat to make him work harder.

It was likely to work too; which was why Lucius had made it.

xxx

Petrus was installed in a room of his own; and the size and luxury of it made him gasp. To get this every holidays might be worth working a bit harder for after all! His room was the size of the one he shared with seven others in the orphanage; and that was bigger than the one he had been crammed into with a dozen or so in Berlin.

Pieris ran up to Heloise and kissed her and dragged her off to the bedroom Pieris insisted they shared because it was so NICE to have a girl HER age because daddy and the mummies had not managed to provide her with a sister. Heloise was an equable child and that looked like a friendship in the making. It did not look as though it would be hard for Heloise to accept staying here when Biirta and Petrus returned to school!

And then Lucius swept Biirta into his arms and kissed her thoroughly!

Biirta surrendered to the joy of his kisses and was faintly disappointed when Narcissa gently but firmly interrupted when Lucius' kisses started to stray down her neck so that Biirta might go to HER room to freshen up.

And it was the same room she had been given before with all the pretty things she had so admired; and Narcissa told her that until she moved in with them it was her room and all the things in it were hers.

And Biirta hugged Narcissa and kissed her cheek.

"There, little sister" said Narcissa "You're ours; we wait on your convenience. I have wondered; but you ARE ours; your bloodsong fits to ours so completely."

And it did; and all the girls came to kiss Biirta and make her welcome.

The ceremony of the year for the outside world was the marriage between Bella and her Assim, carefully choreographed by Lucius with clouds persuaded to produce snow for a romantic vista; but for Biirta, the ceremony of the year – and indeed of a lifetime – was blooding with Lucius, Narcissa, Charlotte, Tanjela and Finn to make their blood bond closer. And when Lucius kissed her, turning her knees and insides to jelly she could feel even more the love and approval of the other women.

"And in the summer you may have a divan in our bedroom so you may be with us" said Narcissa, kissing her tenderly on the cheek "Although we will not permit you to join in until you leave school!"

Biirta's cup ran over.

Biirta felt that there could be nobody happier than herself in the whole world, even when plagued with a brother like Petrus; and she threw herself into the joy of a family Christmas knowing that this was HER family and that it always would be; knowing that she would never have to be the one who had to be strong on her own ever again because she had the support of all her sisters here, and her beloved Lucius; and even his grown up children, three of whom were older than her and who accepted her as another wife with a calm equanimity that amazed her! And there were children to play with – no more new arrivals since her last visit – and she was to start being 'mother Biirta' to them.

And of course it was left to Draco to make the crack that as she was learning ancient runes and was to concentrate on hieroglyphs perhaps they should all just call her mummy and have done with it.

Lucius cuffed his eldest son gently and Draco escaped chuckling.

And Biirta learned that Hieroglyphs were very much the work of the Malfoys at that moment – and others – because of a scheme to slow down the progress of a French version of Odessa; and she thrilled to be drawn in to be a part of it through discussion.

Biirta knew that she had come home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a glorious Christmas, Biirta was not displeased to be returning to school without Petrus!

Lucius had talked his three first year children into protecting and serving like all Marauders and Malfoys and gently knocking the boy's corners off in Hogwarts; and they had promised to do their best. Accordingly they had spoken to Petrus of the four houses and managed to emphasise the need for ambition in Slytherin and courage in Gryffindor to make sure that at least they would none of them be in the same house as him; and gently guided him to want to be a Hufflepuff where being academic was less important and he was likely to be a class hero for being good at quidditch. Petrus quite liked the idea of being a class hero and the idea that in a school where inter-house matches were important so that a good player was also important rather tickled him; and there was no fuss from the boy at the idea of changing school.

Lucius got a thorough kissing from Biirta for arranging it!

"Can't have my wife worrying about extraneous things" said Lucius "You'll have the Triwizard next year as well as being knee deep in exams; Petrus on top of that would be too much."

Biirta was profoundly grateful! And as she said, Petrus should have a better chance to do well and grow up in a place where he could not blame his sister if he got into trouble. Lucius hoped the little git WOULD shape up; but with marauders on his case, Petrus would be given every chance; and if he was hatted into Hufflepuff, well they took no nonsense.

Biirta had no real expectation of being chosen for the Triwizard; perhaps if she had had an extra year's education, without the worry of the little ones, it might have been a different matter. But she would put her name in! Nobody in the sixth had any doubt but that the amazingly talented Gunnar Heuvormund would be school champion; he himself laughed and said that he appeared to have inherited the talents of the Von Strang family, from their insistence of their 'rights' with village girls, without any of their vices. But it was important that the new school was shown to have a contingent of contenders. And if necessary, contenders who were prepared to stand up to blood snobs in other schools. There were more than one movement afoot that might cause trouble; Wulf had decided to share with all the sixth that there was a French supremacist movement that was being countered by various layers of Marauders in Prince Peak, Hogwarts, and even, apparently, Beauxbatons.

"Why even, sir?" asked Biirta.

Wulf shrugged.

"Beauxbatons is not a school one associates with marauders; they are inclined to be a little bit too precious. But my brother-in-law to be, Darryl Zabini, is apparently a greater man than I gave him credit for, and has actually raised a contingent there."

"Don't be unfair, my dear, kids are kids," said Jade, mildly. "Just some of them get stifled a bit by circumstance."

"It's interesting that being precious can be as stifling a circumstance as grinding poverty," said Biirta.

"It is," said Jade, "and being brought up with a limited belief structure. Some people are capable of having that shaken; some of the other group of supremacists, the Russian Pure Blood School have had their beliefs challenged in a duelling contest with Durmstrang and Prince Peak with regard to the capabilities of elves and goblins and two have applied for post graduate studies at Prince Peak as a result. My father is tremendously pleased," she added. "Stealing two is the equivalent of changing the odds by four, rather than merely depriving them of two. If he can steal them," she added thoughtfully, "but I bet he can."

"He is very clever," said Magda, earnestly.

"And shrewd as a bag full of snakes, L – Mr Malfoy says," said Biirta.

"Which helps," said Jade. No ex-Slytherin ever took being likened to snakes as anything but the compliment Lucius had intended. "But we need to be aware that the seers of Durmstrang and Prince Peak are predicting some degree of trouble from the Russians, which is why we are warning you; we've had nothing from our own resident sleep-genius but let's be vigilant and careful and aware. I don't personally think they rate us enough to attack us – which is foolish but handy – and wouldn't want to split their forces three ways in any case. But we may be called upon to help out, in which case the onus may fall on you older ones to entertain some of the younger ones if we have to be out of the castle."

"And support in other ways?" asked Biirta.

Jade pulsed her a blood throb of approval.

"Quite so," she said.

xxxx

The first year Marauders were keen to get back to the school for various reasons, not least to be able to use its extensive library to undertake searches for hidden trapdoors; and to get at the dungeon floors for the purpose of finding those trapdoors. They held a hasty meeting on their return and decided to tell Florenzia all about Marauding, and invite her in. Wilhelm was elected to this task being wordier than the others.

"Well if it is sanctioned by the heads I suppose there is nothing dubious about it," said Florenzia.

"The Junior head has been part of it from the beginning, with Herr Harry Potter," said Yrmiot.

"And anyone who thinks Professor Nistor is dark has wits wandering as far as any professional Beater," said Anghel.

The only serious quidditch player amongst them was Erwin, who was no great shakes at Charms, but managed to turn Anghel a fetching shade of purple. As this was a personal best, time was taken to congratulate him on this, and Anghel had to be persuaded heavily to dejinx himself as he rather liked the colour.

"Of course we will share some idea of things others do better at," said Wilhelm "Though I'm not sure how it works."

"It means I might not fall off horses and maybe Florenzia will stop firing cauldrons at Professor Rebet," said Darna.

"It is not… no, if it were cheating, it would not be allowed," said Florenzia, who was quite a sensible little body.

"I think there are things you can do with it that it is not done to do in things like exams and Triwizard competitions," said Wilhelm. "And I say, it's time for kaffee und kuchen."

xxxx

Biirta settled down happily in the knowledge that Petrus was in the care of Marauders, and that if he was troublesome, he was no responsibility of hers. The aid Lucius had given her over Yule, allied with the lifting of the strain from her, that she scarcely knew she bore, meant that her classwork improved no end. The staff praised her hard work, and tacitly did not mention that it was as a result of the removal of a bump on a log.

Biirta was wryly aware of one of the reasons for her improvement; but she was too sensible to feel guilty about it. Moreover, she knew she could also attribute some of her better work to the happiness that flooded her every being, and the feeling that she was working to make Lucius, Narcissa, Charlotte, Tanjela and Finn proud of her as well as for her own satisfaction.

When a letter arrived from Petrus after a week that bubbled happily – if still somewhat illiterately – about Quidditch, and what nice boys he had as dormitory mates in Hufflepuff House and how he was well up in class, Biirta relaxed even more. If Petrus was happy she did not even need to tell herself not to feel guilty, for the move had been all for the best. Lucius was a great man!

She felt that to be even more of a truism when Lucius wrote and told her that he believed that Petrus and her father had been susceptible to a brain imbalance that made depression more likely, and had sought a potion to help Petrus by reversing the effects of what the imbalance had been doing, and that his elves were making sure that Petrus took the doses as it was phased out while he settled in. Lucius was so kind! Narcissa had scrawled a note on the bottom that Lucius had not meant to deceive dear Biirta by not telling her, but that he was afraid of raising false hope if it had not worked.

It appeared that either the potion or being a quidditch star in one of the Houses of a big school like Hogwarts had been enough to give Petrus the incentives he needed to get himself a life.

Biirta proceeded to plot with library work allied to her new knowledge, and the First Eagle Marauders were amazed to receive letters that appeared suddenly on their desks, unwrapped themselves, and the hieroglyph figures on them stood up and sang the same song they had enchanted into their folded birds.

"WELL!" said Ulvik. "If that's the kids, it's a bit exotic; and if it's Zaly and Grelleg I'm surprised."

"It's not one of the staff, is it, reminding us we are Marauders?" said Emilia.

"No, I suspect it would be more sophisticated," said Ulvik.

"It looks pretty sophisticated to me," said Ria.

"I suppose it might be Marauders in a different school," said Mava, dubiously.

There was a chuckle from the doorway.

"It was me, actually," said Biirta.

The First Eagle Marauders rose as a body and proceeded to salaam.

"Oh might Head-girl, pray enlighten your humble followers the reason for japing us!" intoned Ulvik.

Biirta laughed.

"Idiots, get up do!" she said. "Well, I'm so happy that my brother is settling in to Hogwarts, keeping up in class and sounding happy that I wanted to break out in childishness and jape someone; and you lot are the only fair game there is. Well, it was hardly on for the head girl to jape the staff, was it?"

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," said Mava.

"Wow!" said Torschik.

"Yes, but are you going to teach us how you did that?" asked Ebert.

"I've written it into the book of all wickedness, with library references," said Biirta. "You'll figure out how to do a physical sending far better for having to do the library work than by being told."

"She's right of course," said Lurtz, "and that we will be doing the library work to find out. And I say, Biirta, when you say a physical sending, do you mean there are non physical sendings?"

Biirta shrugged.

"Well, the normal way is a ritual to send a spell," she said. "This was more or less a controlled and focussed banishing which is a level of Charm I couldn't manage without a chant and a bit of ritual, but I believe the more talented could just manage to do without breaking into a sweat. It was jolly good practise though, and I have to say, I like the idea of dropping a letter on the desk of a miscreant to summon them to my office."

"That would be neat," said Ulvik. "Mind you, we've lost the major irritants in Bric and..uh, sorry."

"Petrus? Well I'd ask someone else to tear him off a strip if it were necessary," said Biirta. "Am I forgiven for japing you?"

Several voices assured her that no forgiveness was needed, and that she was quite right to pick them to jape as Marauders served, and being a safety valve for the head girl was one of the ways they could serve.

xxx

While the First Eagle Marauders were wrestling with ritual, the would-be Marauders of the first continued hunting for the hidden. They were not, at least, likely to be defeated by anything as subtle as Parseltongue, said Jade cynically to Wolf, since none of the Von Strang family managed the subtlety of snakiness. Or, she added with an undue level of snideness, even the ability to master their own language with any tense bar the imperative.

Wolf secretly feared that she might be correct in this surmise.

The only real Von Strang descendents in the castle, in the persons of the Heuvormund boys fared somewhat better linguistically; without studying Ancient Runes formally, Gunnar managed to pick up enough to aid his chanting, and his little brother Wilhelm was fairly competent in the Ancient Runes class, if not quite up to the standard of fellow Marauder Kornelia, but between them the two young marauders managed a fairly competent translation of revealed hidden runic messages which hinted of a keyhole hidden in full view.

This was a little more competent than one might have expected from a Von Strang, and almost as subtle, said Wilhelm, as a blood taint might manage. Kornelia failed to rise to this calumny beyond ensuring that Wilhelm was likely to fluoresce for the foreseeable future by the expedient of prolonging the spell with a rune wand-drawn on his robe.

The keyhole took some finding; it was concealed as part of a drain cover that was not, in fact, a true drain, which Florenzia discovered by accident, when she dropped her pencil – they were taking geomantic notes – and instead of splashing, the pencil lay on the surface of what looked like turgid liquid.

Hasso promptly dropped his pencil in another drain, and it splashed down satisfactorily, which was fair proof that this drain was not all it appeared.

"The problem is, we don't actually have a key," said Wilhelm.

"But then," said Hilder, "there's Florenzia and me, and I bet between us we can make a morphing goblin key to fit any lock."

"But we're not allowed in the metalwork classroom by ourselves," said Florenzia, who was very proud of being so good at a goblin skill even if she was near pure blooded.

"Well it IS Marauder business, and I'm dead certain Professor Black-Weasley is a Marauder," said Wilhelm.

They went haring off to find him.

Leo was working with Wanda Steck, catching her up with her extra-curricular studies, and left her working on her current project to listen.

"Go and get on with it, don't interrupt Wanda unless you kill your silly selves and keep the noise down," said Leo.

Having a morphing goblin key would do their Marauding no harm; and Leo had no intention of making life easy for them by loaning them his.

There were only a few burns to show for the rigid application of the coefficient of magical expansion, which was outside of the remit of the first, but Leo always assumed – and with good reason – that Marauders put in library work outside of their current level of work in order to manage mischief. Hilder had come across morphing keys in a library book the previous term and had made notes, and had started the preparation of the metal surreptitiously at the end of each lesson, while he waited for the rest of the class to catch up, over the last few weeks of term, and Leo had pretended not to notice. He did add,

"You WILL need to finish that off with a brute force chant if you want it completed today; you're one process short, you know."

This omniscience did him no harm at all in the eyes of the first year Marauders.

Key at the ready, the youngsters raced back down to the dungeon, and found themselves apparated to the top floor, with a sonorous spell following them that they might proceed all the way down at a more sedate pace, having almost knocked Ritty flying, and the elf decided they needed to learn patience.

This was a harder thing to learn than the application of the coefficient of magical expansion as applied to infinitely variable extrinsic alteration, which the youngest marauders thought were beautiful terms and had no idea that they were NEWT level in concept.

They proceeded to the dungeons at a very fast walk.

The key slid neatly into the fancy stonework in the centre of the drain grill, and turned with an audible SNIC!

The stone being too large to lift, all ten of the youngsters proceeded to attempt _wingardium leviosa_ on it, which as they were all pulling in slightly different directions lifted, shifted, jiffled and graunched the stone without much success.

"You should designate the person with the best levitating charm as the primary and chant to support and aid," suggested Ihor Rebet, emerging from the potions dungeon at the horrible stone protest noises. "WHY am I encouraging you brats to explore my drains?"

"To rescue the Margrave and Kunegunde, Herr Professor," said Kornelia, whose project it might have been said to have been in the first place.

Ihor Rebet grunted.

"You'd better take a couple of warming potions with you in case you need them," he said, disappearing into his dungeon and returning with a couple of vials. "Do send burning flapping birds ahead of you from time to time; where a flame can live, a being can live. Anything that puts out flames can also snuff out life. And send them WELL ahead before you light them in case of any explosive gases. The physical barrier charm will protect you. If you aren't back up in an hour, I'll send some of the older imps to find you."

"Thanks, sir, you are kind!" said Kornelia.

"Well, I'd rather you little menaces got it out of your system before my next lesson," said Ihor, who would have died before admitting to any romantic urges.

Chanting to assist Wilhelm, who was at least competent at charms, soon lifted the drain cover, and the ten chanted it to one side, and were about to descend the steps without further ado, when the Potions Master's loudly cleared throat stopped them.

"Precautions?" he said.

"Oh, yes, flapping birds," said Wilhelm.

"That too, but what are you going to do to prevent anyone falling down the hole if they are passing by fast enough not to notice it, or piled up with things?" asked Ihor. "You are heedless brats!"

There were several red faces, and the Marauders had to admit defeat.

Ihor sighed.

"Watch and learn," he said.

A rapid chant produced a zone of glowing red lines that both indicated the area excluded, and gave a mild electrical shock to anyone who still managed to walk into them.

"Gosh, sir, you ARE the works!" said Darna, the team chanting star.

"You'll know another time," said Ihor, returning to his dungeon to turn an hour glass and to try not to worry.

xxxx

Biirta, meanwhile, wrote a loving and sisterly letter to Petrus, praising him for staying up with the work. She had no illusions that the threat of holiday work was at least some incentive to him doing so, though finding himself in the middle of his peer group must have been helpful for him. She also wrote to Lucius and the girls confessing to japing the Marauders, because she was inordinately pleased with having managed to make Chanting and Ancient Runes work so well for her. Lucius would be pleased.

Lucius was pleased, and Biirta became all hot and bothered, in the best possible way, when a bloodpulse of approval was sent later, when the owl arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Magda noticed the soppy smile on her friend's face – Biirta's study was always open to Magda as a refuge – and asked,

"What's it supposed to feel like? Being attracted to a man, I mean."

"Well I can only give you my experience," said Biirta, candidly, "and I'm well aware that someone whose personality is as forceful as Lucius' wouldn't be everyone's cup of tea. You'd find him scary."

"I do find him a bit scary, even when he's being nice," admitted Magda.

"He doesn't know how to tone down the charisma because though he knows he has it, and uses it ruthlessly at times, I don't think he's quite aware just how much charisma he has," said Biirta. "But as we aren't talking about him – at least, I assume not – you don't have to worry."

"No, it's not him," said Magda. "It… I do admire Professor Kesselring."

"Well, he's very nice," said Biirta, "and he's quite horsey, which has to be an advantage, but I can't see anything in him that would make my belly feel all sort of melting, and my knees feel weak and my lips soft and wanting to be kissed."

Magda flushed.

"So it's not abnormal to feel like that?" she whispered.

"Not at all," said Biirta, who decided it was better to just be positive rather than say that she'd only experienced it from inside one body and that as she enjoyed it, had never thought of questioning if it was normal or not.

"I … I sometimes don't know what to say to him," said Magda. "You never seem at a loss for what to say to Mr Malfoy, and it's not always polite. I couldn't even imagine speaking like that to Professor Kesselring!"

"Well, I should think not; he'd dislike it intensely," said Biirt, who liked Ritter well enough but privately thought him a bit of a stuffed robe.

"That's why I'm so confused about you and Mr Malfoy," said Magda.

"Lucius likes a lively debate," said Biirta, blushing, "and I suspect he probably likes making up after a near quarrel."

"Dear me, that seems very unpleasant to me that you should want to be involved in such!" sighed Magda. "I couldn't imagine EVER quarrelling with Professor Kesselring."

"I hope you won't turn into one of these wet types of women who bleats 'my man is always right' even when he patently isn't," said Biirta, disapprovingly. "I expect Herr Kesselring would prefer someone who can put their own views, albeit gently, and not let herself be walked all over. Otherwise he wouldn't be such good friends with the other staff, who DO tease him a bit, you know!"

"Well, it would be silly to agree for the sake of it," said Magda, "But then, I've never seen him wrong."

"Oh, he's quite human," said Biirta, "A paragon of virtue he may be, but if he were perfect, it would be a monstrous imperfection, if you think about it."

Magda stared.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he'd then be insufferable," said Biirta. "And if he had never made a wrong decision or a mistake, he wouldn't have any tolerance with anyone who does, and he IS tolerant, so I wouldn't mind betting that he knows what it's like. And that, my dear Magda, will separate whether you're in love with him, faults and all, from whether he's a splendid being you worship from afar and attribute every possible virtue to, whether it's just or not."

"You aren't half blunt," said Magda.

"You asked."

Magda chewed her lip.

"I don't quite know," she confessed.

"Well, perhaps it's just as well," said Biirta. "He's far too proper to do anything about it until you leave school, and if it's worship from afar, you can use that to get over hating men, and be ready for the right man when he comes along, or if it is true love, you have a year and a half to get your ideas straight about how to deal with the fears. And maybe you could get to know him better by asking if he has ever done anything he regretted, or had anything happen to make him feel bad, and if so, it's a more comfortable way to approach telling him about the Creep."

"I couldn't tell him about that!" cried Magda.

Biirta shrugged.

"Then you don't love him," she said. "If you did, you'd want there to be total truth between you."

"Professor Von Strang said much the same thing," said Magda in a small voice, "that I should tell anyone I was serious about. It's so hard!"

"But not as hard as the first time of telling, because you know that decent people believe you and are shocked at him, not at you," said Biirta. "And if you ask me, it's better to get it into the open with a man you admire to see if he's worthy of your admiration; because if not, you've got me to help you get over it, but if you wait until the end of your schooling, you will be on your own dealing with disappointment. Especially if your feelings become deeper in the meanwhile."

"Oh dear, how I hate it when you are so uncomfortably right," said Magda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The first year Marauders were negotiating a narrow, and it may be said, somewhat noisome passage. Though the drain was a fake, some of the fluids that might have been expected to descend into drains had seeped in through the edges of the stone over the centuries, and festered gently; for the fluids to be found in the dungeons of Castle Von Strang in earlier periods were not as benign as any potions that might be found in Professor Rebet's well-ordered potions dungeon, even if they had come from the cauldron of Florenzia Spinnertanz.

"I say, you types," said Wilhelm, trying to sound all English like Ulvik, "do you actually think this is the right place to look? Because if they took an embalmed body along here, I should think that would start it rotting just for being in a noisome hole like this."

"And besides, it predates the Margrave and Frauleine Kunegunde," said Hilder. "I know my rock! And I'm pretty certain the style of those runes we found were older too."

"In other words we found a secret passage, but the wrong one?" said Kornelia. "That this was set up as a bolt-hole in times of real trouble, and the secret written for the edification of future generations to find, because actually, if you think about it, would Heinrich the Horrible put any kind of clue as to how to find his remains?"

"Bother!" said Wilhelm. "That's an inescapable bit of logic, our Korni. Now we shall have to start again!"

"Well, while we're this far, why don't we see where it comes out, and then we can impress the First Eagle Marauders with our industry," said Anghel.

"Point," said Hasso.

"And then we start again looking for the hidden," said Erwin.

"And I did hope we might re-unite them in time for Valentine's Day," sighed Yrmiot.

"Oy, don't start getting girly on us," said Greniz.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of romance in the right place at the right time," Darna defended her friend.

"Well down a smelly drain isn't the right place or the right time," said Wilhelm.

"Not that any boy is going to notice since smelling is what boys do best," said Kornelia, "and I too hoped we could liberate them in time for them to enjoy the squishy romantic stuff grown-ups go in for, because just because we don't like it doesn't mean they wouldn't. And shut up because it's time to send another bird and I need to concentrate as it's my turn."

The flapping bird burned merrily; the noisome contents of the passage were not enough to cause much in the way of methane, and indeed the passage was becoming less unpleasant.

"I think we're going up towards the caves," said Hilder. "And it would be handy to know there was a bolt hole. Or a way to come out behind an enemy for that matter."

"The caves are out of bounds," murmured his sister.

"Well, we didn't set out deliberately to go to the caves," said Wilhelm, "so it's not wilful naughtiness, and we could always check where it comes out and then return the same way… oh, all right," he added as that poor-spirited suggestion was met with the shocked silence it deserved.

The stone-faced passage ended in a natural cave, and when the children had all exited it they noted that it promptly became invisible.

"That's very clever," said Kornelia. "More on a par with whoever wrote the runes and hid the drain than a nasty piece of work like Heinrich."

"Maybe the Von Strangs were decent people once," said Wilhelm.

"Maybe, but I should think it more likely they had their fair share of…of the good, the bad and the ugly," said Anghel. The ECC was introducing films.

"I somehow can't see any of the portraits in a disreputable greenish poncho," said Yrmiot. "And are we going to check if we can just walk back into the tunnel or if we need something to unlock it?"

"I'd reckon we ought to just be able to walk into it," said Wilhelm, "because if anyone thought it worth while hiding at this end, it means they were considering someone being pursued into the caves, and you don't want to muck about revealing doors if you've got enemies on your tail. And there are slight projections of rock each side if you look."

It was not obvious, but he was right, and Yrmiot promptly walked at the wall.

She disappeared from view, and almost immediately strolled out again.

"Well that answers that," she said.

They proceeded to take stock of the chamber they were in, which had three exits.

"This one goes up," said Hilder, indicating the first.

"I think," said Yrmiot, "because my nosiness wants to explore the other two, and I know being nosy gets me into trouble, that we should go up."

"We can always ask permission to explore the others another time," said Wilhlem.

"We'll be expected to bring an adult," said Kornelia.

"Well, Professor Black-Weasley is a decent sort of adult and he has studied geomancy," said Hilder. "I asked him if he knew any because I was wondering if it could be allied to metalwork and he says you can make scrolling projecting maps."

"That sounds very useful," said Florenzia, "I wish I'd thought to ask."

"Or we could just go up the tunnel, and emerge covered in virtue, as well as horrid drips of ick, and say we wouldn't go any further as it was in the caves," said Kornelia, "and then we are so firmly in the right, I don't see how they can refuse us permission to explore."

"Korni, sometimes you're so sharp we don't need a diffindo spell," said Wilhelm, in admiration.

Some time later, ten small children emerged covered in unmentionalble filth and an air of virtue just as Ihor Rebet was wondering whether to send for someone to fetch them.

They poured out their story.

"Well now!" said Ihor. "I am sure that Gauda gan Garit will be pleased to have the opportunity to undertake a little practical geomancy; she's the only prefect studying it. Let me clear it with the Heads, and assuming Gauda is willing, you shall go tomorrow after breakfast. Which should keep you out of mischief all of Sunday, and that is always a relief. I presume a senior would be a preferable escort to a true adult, hmm?"

"Oh sir, thank you!" they chorused.

xxxx

The First Eagle Marauders, having been pranked by Biirta, were hoping to come up with something clever by way of making their mark on the school before the silliness of Valentine's Day. They wanted a jape which somehow encompassed the coolness of extrinsic apportation by precision – they found some definitions which made it more interesting – within whatever they did.

"Cauldron work," said Ebert.

"All very well for you, old man, but less for some of us," said Lurtz.

"Emilia's quite capable of helping me with the main brew," said Ebert.

"But what was the idea that needed cauldron work?" demanded Ulvic.

"Heart shaped sweeties," said Ebert. "I brew the sweetie stuff and we pour them into moulds, and then we send everyone a shower of sweeties."

"Isn't it almost immorally virtuous?" asked Mava.

"Well, in a way," said Ebert, "but it does remind them that we should be on our guard always against less pleasant sendings."

"Constant vigilance," nodded Ulvik, in all seriousness, having heard the phrase with no idea that the Snapes used it with some irony. He admired Mr Moody – what little he had seen of him – and had failed to observe some of the undercurrents.

It would take them a little while to pool resources to purchase enough materials for the main brew, and then there would be the matter of negotiating with Professor Rebet to be permitted to use the potions dungeon for a trial run. The First Eagle Marauders would have been quite shocked had they known of the illicit brewing in unsanctioned places which had taken place when the unwitting Young Marauders were first pitted against Voldemort with all adult hands turned against them. Ihor Rebet was happy to permit Ebert to brew whenever he wanted and merely adjured them to be careful.

"It's a pity they don't kiss people as well," giggled Emilia.

"We could probably manage that," said Ebert, "if this lot of oiks will blow me kisses when I'm cooking without getting too silly about it."

They decided, despite this being a really squishy suggestion, that right was right, and mere sweeties were a bit tame and proceeded with making kissing hearts, trying not to pull faces as they blew kisses into Ebert's brew, so that as you put the sweeties up to eat them they warped into lips and gave you a smacking kiss on the mouth before permitting themselves to be ingested. Ebert declared the first experimental batch to be delightfully loathsome in their affections.

Ulvik, who was perhaps more worldly-wise than some of his confederates, sent the first prototypes and an explanation to the Messrs. Weasley in England, citing Emilia Horber and Ebert gan Bessen as the originators, since this was a new gimmick that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes almost had to have, and promptly forgot about it as it didn't seem likely that anything would come of it for a while, and they needed to practice sending the sweets accurately, and they only had a few short weeks to learn that in!

xxxx

"You want to offer some of my children a contract over WHAT?" demanded Wulf, late that evening when the Weasley twins turned up in person, in answer to the owl package.

Fred – or George – offered him a sticky looking candy heart. Wulf cautiously raised it to his mouth, was thoroughly and stickily snogged and blinked a few times as the refreshing raspberry – a subtle comment on kissing on the part of the children – refreshed his abused mouth.

"My goodness!" said Wulf, mildly, when he could manage to speak.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" said George – or Fred.

"It's certainly different," said Wulf. "And you, er, think there'd be a market?"

"Definitely!" chorused Fred and George. "We thought you should negotiate on the part of all your clever potioneers. And your son, who wrote to us on their behalf. We thought we'd offer money to the ones who came up with it and some freebies to the rest," added Fred. Or George.

Wulf managed not to shudder too much.

"Very generous," he said. "Perhaps if you'd like to make yourselves comfortable, I'll have someone find the little horrors for you."

He received two identical grins. It was not so long since the twins recalled being named little horrors by sundry staff at Hogwarts.

The First Eagle Marauders went happily to the Head's office, secure in the knowledge that they had done nothing even mildly illegal yet, as they had been sanctioned to use the potions dungeon.

When the head explained that Mr Weasley and, er, Mr Weasley wanted to purchase the formula for their sweeties in time for this Valentine's day, and would pay good money for the privilege, they all stared.

"You mean it for real, man?" asked Ebert.

"We do!" said George [or Fred]. "You two will have the fee of course!"

"No." said Ebert. "Split evenly or no deal. Everyone mucked in, and others lead when it's their speciality."

The twins exchanged a look.

"Loyalty like that has to be good," said Fred [or George]. "Very well; a fee to each of you, which no doubt your Headmaster will see tied up right and tight until you are adult."

"The Messrs. Weasley are trustworthy businessmen," said Wulf. "If you are prepared to share your secrets, I know they will deal fairly with you."

Fred and George had no trouble following a confused babble; they were Weasleys, after all, and used to rather muddled conversations whilst fending off questions from their mother as well.

Kissing sweeties would be on sale this Valentine's Day, though it would be unlikely that they would reach Scotland in time for the Hogwarts sales. Well, there would be other years, and presentation boxes for anniversaries too, with more adult flavours like rosewater.

And the First Eagle Marauders had earned their first money with their education.

xxxx

"Thanks, Ulvik!" said Ebert. "if I can't get a serious job, I can always go and brew sweeties for them; they didn't even notice that I'm three quarters goblin!"

"Well they hardly would, would they?" said Ulvik. "They're married to a goblin lady."

This necessitated some explanation, and once it was ascertained that Mrs Garjala Weasley was reckoned properly married, and wasn't being exploited, the others were quite happy.

England was full of very odd, but rather exciting people!

xxx

Gauda was delighted to be asked to use her Geomancy skills and to be the escort of some sweet children into the bargain. None of them were fags of hers, but small Polina Balyzanna, who was her fag, was having an impromptu remedial transfigurations lesson joined by Milly gan Rechar and Vinzenz Natter, since Mortimer Bane declared that the only transfiguration any of them was any good at was turning food into sewerage, and any muggle could manage that. As he was using the incentive of turning coffee beans into cocoa beans into chocolate beans, it was to be hoped that feeding the inner child might help.

The young and hopeful explorers beamed at Gauda, and led her down the drain. Gauda hid a sigh. Trust children, however sweet, to manage to find a smell.

"What an amazing smell you've discovered, your highness!" she murmured, having seen that film more than once when visiting Malfoy Manor.

"We are rather short to be stormtroopers," agreed Wilhelm. The ECC had shown that one too. Films kept young people out of mischief during inclement weather, and Jade was determined to make sure that her own school was not peopled with those who gave her blank looks when she was quoting. As Jade relied heavily on film quotes for chanting she considered it a necessary background for Assimilative Correlation by Cultural Reference. Star Wars was almost as important as Kipling.

It may be said that Gauda was a lot happier when the tunnel ended in the cave; and suggested that each of the passages was explored in turn. This was voted a good idea, and Gauda was glad they were taking it seriously and walking not running, and not getting separated. They went up first, because mapping a way out seemed to be a good idea; and came upon a rockfall.

As it was possible to see past the rockfall to a blaze cut in the rock opposite and a few sigils, it was possible to determine that the First Eagle Marauders had passed this way and set up a sigil of silence to prevent any more rock coming in if small people breaking bounds made a row. Gauda was impressed. The sigil of silence was one that Biirta had taught her to help with Defence Against the Dark Arts, since an exclusion area of silence slowed up a lot of those wizards who could not cast wordlessly and irritated even those who could. The First Eagle Marauders approached Runes, like Arithmancy, with more grim determination than joy, because of the necessity to maximise the efficacy of Chanting. The necessity for the efficacy of Chanting was, of course, for pulling off good japes, which they were all studious over. Gauda smiled fondly to herself, and explained to her younger charges that the passage ahead was marked by older Marauders and the silence sigil was there for very good reason.

The first years solemnly took turns to peer at it, and inscribed it in their notebooks for future reference.

They were also taking notes on Gauda's notes. One never knew when Geomancy might come in handy.

The second passage was long and straight, and Gauda warned them to go carefully; and was glad she had done so, since it exited suddenly, round a bend, into a blaze of light and a precipitate drop on the other side of the rocky outcrop. The view was spectacular, and Gauda wondered whether it was a good time to turn a deaf ear to the speculation that leaping out under a featherlight charm might be rather good fun. She hussled them back to the cave of three ways.

The third way was inclined to braided passageways, caves, dead-ends and confusion; and feelings of despondency.

"_Finite incantatem!_" said Gauda, firmly; and promptly felt clearer headed.

"Cuh, Gauda, you are clever!" said Wilhelm. "But if it was just a spell that can be dispelled with the ending spell, how come it's still here? Shouldn't temporal decay have set in?"

"Good question," said Gauda, "but as the effects came on after some of you had gone ahead, I'm inclined to think that we may have tripped some runic traps, and I have to say I think I should be leading and casting the Revellaspell from time to time, in case any of the traps are nastier."

"That sort of indicates we're on the right track, doesn't it?" said Kornelia. "And I say, I shouldn't mind betting that the rather brute force effects come from hidden artefacts, not the clever runic stuff to find the passage in the drain. If this is Horrible Heinrich's Hideaway, he never was going to be anything but a – a poor prune, because if he wasn't a dark wizard, he was decidedly smutty around the edges."

"We'll look for them another time," said Wilhelm. "And I say! Do you think whoever buried him also had orders to bring down the roof from what they might have seen as the normal way in? because if he didn't use the drain passage, and I bet he didn't even know about it, then the way the others blazed is the only way, without flying, and it would be a difficult bit of broom work."

He came up for air.

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Gauda. "And by the way, you lot, if we DO find Horrible Heinrich, I don't want you going anywhere near him. I've learned enough about the Dark Arts to be well aware that there are some pretty nasty traps. If we find him, it's a job for the heads, and any Marauders who tag along to chant and protect each other."

"That's fair enough, I suppose," said Yrmiot, disappointed.

"Oh the heads won't steal your thunder by banning you," said Gauda. The heads would also, she reflected, be glad to neutralise a quite nasty-feeling place where she was wishing she was not present, in case any other little horrors came on it unawares and unsupervised. Gauda was just wondering whether to tell the children honestly that she was afraid of this place, and thought it too much for her, when the cavern opened out, and their lumos spells glittered eerily on dark water in a lake, in the middle of which was an island and a sarcophagus in the early Gothic style with a carven wizard on the top.

"Ooer," said Wilhelm.

"I agree," said Gauda. "You've found him. I've mapped him. And if he ever wrote about what he planned, and it fell into the hands of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, more familiarly known as Voldemort, it would explain a bit about some of the stories I've heard. And you do not want to be mixing it with Inferii at your age; I don't believe even Durmstrang permits anyone below the fourth to play with them."

This was rather forced humour, but it did raise a laugh, since most of them had heard of the Inferius attack on Durmstrang the previous year. The youngsters were quite pleased to retreat in good order, and were even awed into silence until Gauda delivered them to the joint heads for cocoa and explanations.

Jade and Wulf listened.

"We'll take the morning out of school to deal with that, yes, and you pests; we'll have a half day holiday," said Jade. "Sometimes dealing with a threat is more important than schoolwork, and we'd be unfair to ban you from seeing it through. `Go to bed now, however, because I want the lot of you up at midnight; dear me, it's not done bringing children in early, but I want you protected. Even so it will be grim."

It made sense of a dream Berthold had reported which looked like an attack of Inferii, not something Jade normally considered much of a threat, but with little ones along it might be dodgy.

Equally, it would be most unfair to exclude them when it had been their compassion, industry and hard work that had unearthed Horrible Heinrich. Jade would have left them out if she could because she could guess that any inferii were probably ancestors of Wilhelm's, being peasants from the village forced to carry the embalmed body and then killed by some crony of the nasty old man, to protect his tomb from violation and perpetuating his nasty vindictive plan. It might be upsetting if they worked it out. Still! One could not protect children from everything, and if they aspired to Maraud, this would be a baptism of fire into doing so. And if one looked upon it in some respects, if they were Wilhelm's ancestors, it was his right and his responsibility to free them from eternal torment, and equally the right and responsibility of his friends to support him.

xxx

The ten first years were happy to creep out of bed to be escorted to the Marauding room again, with ritual in mind; and if they were not entirely surprised at who on the staff Marauded, they were much shocked to find the head girl.

"Did you choose Biirta as head girl because she is of the group?" blurted out Kornelia.

"No, for when we chose her, she was not," said Wulf. "The responsibility of being head girl, and moreover other matters that are none of your business convinced her that she needed to join us."

"Sorry," said Kornelia.

Wulf smiled kindly.

"You will find," he said, "that often a head boy or girl tends to come from the Blooded; because all who are ready to join the blood pact are also ready to lead. And whether their fellows know of the blood pact or not, they tend to recognise this leadership, and choose the person best suited for the job. In time, I have no doubt, the prefects will be electing in the Marauder of the year who leads most fully. There does, even in a group of leaders, tend to be a more dominant personality in many cases."

"Never was with the Muggle Marauders," said Jade, dryly, "which is why none of them did fetch up as head boy, and Flo's lumbered with the job for two years running like Biirta."

The youngest marauders knew Flo Visick, for her associations with the Free Hospital and preened vicariously for her suitability to lead, even if she was not blood kindred.

And then they were given word to cut their palms, and soon knew what it was to be blood kindred, a term bandied so freely and yet once entered into both more profound than mere words and yet so totally right that it was almost prosaic.

After the ritual cocoa and marshmallows, and the last of the snogging sweeties just because the First Eagle Marauders had got some left over, they were dubbed the Valentine's Marauders, because love was about far more than squishy grownup feelings. And having the compassion to facilitate grown up love was true love of one's fellow beings, said Jade, and compassion was one of the ways love magic showed how powerful it was.

The boys were not entirely certain they approved, but then they might admit to a love beyond love, and consider themselves mature to do so.

When they got back to bed, however, it was to find Milly gan Rechar lurking.

"That idiot Wilga heard you get up," she said tersely to the girls, "and she's gone to find the heads to tell them she fears for your well-being."

"She'll be lucky," said Yrmiot. "The heads when last seen were necking in the secret passage behind the suit of armour."

"Oh good," said Milly. "Go to bed quickly please; I can't stand Wilga enough that it made me prepared to stay up to warn you, but I don't like being kept out of bed."

"We'll find a way to say thanks," said Kornelia, unravelling that sleepily muddled grammar.

"Can't say fairer than that," said Milly.

xxx

When Jade and Wulf returned giggling to their bed – there was a ritual to perform on the morrow, after all – it was to find a cold and shivering Wilga, who was determined to wait for them to rat up the marauders. As she had put on neither slippers nor dressing gown in her haste, she was thoroughly chilled down.

"You naughty child!" cried Jade. "If you are too busy minding the business of others to neglect your own health, that makes you at best a hypocrite, and at worst a poor prune of the very poorest! Hospital for you, and a prophylactic Pepperup potion, and be thankful that I want to go to bed myself or I might have more to say!"

Wilga, it may be said, really WAS thankful. She was less thankful to find out that her bed had been quickly made into an apple pie bed and her hairbrush was at the bottom of it, because Yrmiot, Florenzia, Darna and Kornelia decided they could risk a few minutes to let her know how much they disapproved. Wilga, however, was not silly enough to tell tales about that sort of prank.

xxxx

The school was given a half holiday and adjured to enjoy it as they would be catching up later; and the Marauders retired en masse, with Biirta as head girl along too, not down the drain, but to the rockfall that the First Eagle Marauders knew about, and had marked on their map. They added the passages Gauda had mapped to this, with the permission of the younger group.

Gauda was glad to hand over the responsibility of the whole matter to adults, and declined the high treat of accompanying the Marauders to wrestle with inferii; she really did not envy Biirta her job as head girl, being obliged to go along. Gauda, who understood Biirta's feelings for Lucius better than Magda did, could not in the least enter into Biirta's feelings that this was probably going to be rather stimulating. Indeed, both Magda and Gauda gave a little scream when Biirta said so.

"But Biirta, this is dangerous! Are you insane?" asked Magda.

"As if the attack on us last year was not, er, excitement enough!" said Gauda.

"I wish I had been young enough to be a Marauder," shrugged Biirta. "Really, Gauda, it's the sort of thing that will stand your studies in the Dark Arts in good stead."

"I would not shirk from dealing with them if I had to," said Gauda, "and I stood by with fire spells ready in case any of them attacked the little ones. I will fight when I have to, and I will stand into danger to protect the smaller ones, but I am not about to look on it as some kind of high treat. You are becoming very English, I think, Biirta."

"Just as well, really," said Biirta.

She was happy to take her place with the other Blooded; she might not be taking Dark Arts, but it never came amiss to know how to deal with the odd threat!.

xxxx

Once the blocked passage had been cleared, Jade and Wulf used finding spells somewhat more advanced than those the Valentine Marauders had found, and soon uncovered the wards of despair that had cast the spells Gauda had been able to undo. Jade regarded them with distaste.

"Such a lot of nastiness, and yet so much inefficiency," she muttered. "Tom Riddle would never have set up wards whose protective jinxes could be taken down by a simple _finite incantatem._"

"Tom Riddle was moderately efficient," said Wulf, mildly, "but he did have the collected nastiness of his researches to draw upon. I have to say that early Gothic wizarding was not, on the whole, terribly subtle. And Heinrich was German, and the tradition of subtle magic in Germany has never been strong, even before the modern postulate that potioneering is only for women. Besides, if Heinrich had been efficient, the babes might not be quite so sanguine, even if they had survived."

"Well, yes, but you know," said Jade.

Wulf kissed her.

"Right is right, I know, but sometimes, aren't you pleased when the, er, ungodly throw power and no understanding at a problem?"

"You've been reading the Saint again," said Jade. "Yes, I am. I suppose. A remarkable feat to keep the wards alive so long without reinforcement, but wards any second year could overcome seems a little banal. Lydia and I were casting _finite incantatem_ long before we had wands."

"You did have a slightly unusual upbringing," said Wulf, "and as I recall it was a spell known only to teachers at Durmstrang for undoing the worst of the trouble caused."

"And good little Durmstrangers had never even heard of secret passages, never mind library work until I disrupted them," grinned Jade, who had been walking round the wands which held the wards in a complex fashion. There was a damp sounding squeal of protest, a flare of sickly green light and the wands crumbled.

"Oh Mum, and you didn't even have to open your mouth!" said Ulvik in admiration.

"I wondered if I could do it purely in the pattern of the footwork," said Jade. "They seemed weak enough dark items to practise on. I suppose I should have sent them to Lucius as something the exam students could have used for the OWL, but never mind."

"He was efficient enough to keep my Kunegunde from me," said the Margrave, appearing suddenly. "I never knew this place existed!"

"Well it may not, by the time we've taken him apart," said Jade. "However, all being well, you will be able to be together soon."

"These wonderful children!" cried the Margrave. "Even if all fails, Kunegunde and I will never forget, and will tell any other ghosts we meet that the goblin and part goblin children of today are more versed in gentility and humanity than our own flesh and blood who were unable to extricate us! If indeed I have any flesh and blood today," he added sadly. "My line gave up on me, and I fear I have not checked on them for several hundred years."

"Well, you and your Margravine to be will be able to go on holiday and see them," said Jade.

"Oh do not be too optimistic or it may jinx the whole affair!" cried the Margrave.

"Rituals I run don't get jinxed," said Jade. "It's a professor thing."

"No, mein liebling, it's a Snape thing," said Wulf.

"Same thing," said Jade.

"It's a Malfoy thing too," said Biirta.

"Oh well, call it a Marauder thing and that covers all," said Jade. "Right, I think we can approach the lake. Spread out; wands at the ready, and begin the chant. Oh, potions," she added, and passed bottles out amongst the two dozen or so youngsters and the blooded staff members. "Fire protection potions. We're about to get creative."

"She means she's going to get creative, man," murmured Lurtz.

"Well we can help," said Ulvik.

Jade established the chant, which was nothing more nor less than 'London's burning', except that the last line was not "pour on water" but "pour on petrol". When the children were sure of it, she divided them into four and set them singing it as a round. The staff, well primed, added a counterpoint which was nothing more nor less than the use of chemical formulae, which they may not have been comfortable with, but trusted Jade's understanding of transfiguration. Jade then added a second counterpoint, and a sharp, acrid smell arose from the water. Jade chuckled, and cast a bluebell flame spell, surprising the children with so simple a spell. There was a loud WHUMPH! Which stopped any amusement they may have felt in its tracks, as a sheet of flame shot upwards.

The chanters were glad of the fire protection potion which also had a built in breath-eezy potion component to avoid any intoxication from petrol fumes or problems from the oxygen being burned away.

The inferii in the lake had no such protection, and briefly writhed as they struggled to escape burning death. Their struggles were in vain. Jade knew well enough how her mother had used transfiguration to deal with Voldemort's lake of inferii, but Krait had only transfigured the surface into petrol. Jade had used the power of the chant to transfigure the whole lake and had a conflagration of the order of a petrol station going on fire. She chanted to direct the flames and their heat towards the island, which had the secondary effect of removing its heat from the walls and ceiling of the cavern. Part of her mind was occupied with holding up the ceiling, drawing too on her bloodkin here to do that. The flames at the centre were to consume the sarcophagus and its contents.

"Burn in the flame, let true love now be resumed

Love consummated with all the evil consumed" chanted Jade. Whether it would help using twenty-three syllables she was not sure, but love and hate were very human things, and the power of twenty-three was bound up with humanity and their fae relatives.

The fire on the island roared and crackled, and loud cracking noises were heard as the stone sarcophagus cracked apart under the intense heat, as well it might with all the heat of the fire concentrated in that one spot. Jade was absently drawing on the heat of the atmosphere to contain and direct the blaze, which also cooled down the air around it to a safe level. The roof would hold, and she would not need to keep it up, Jade realised with relief, as the last of the petrol burned out of the lake. Jade released her hold on the spring that fed the lake and permitted it to gush in, for further cooling. It would not put out burning petroleum, but coming out in a spout of water from where it had been dammed, it would complete the cracking process of the sarcophagus, which fell into shards. And the body inside it, already aflame purely from the heat, might then be burned with water-resisting fire and the remains of the petrol.

There was a cry of delight, and Kunegunde materialised and threw herself into her Margrave's arms.

"Nice job, you kids," said Jade. "Now hoppit the lot of you; because this isn't a nice place, and I am going to bring it in on itself."

They proceeded to hop it.

xxx

Jade retreated to the entrance of the cavern, and she and Wulf chanted again. It was a simple enough concept; the rock was friable in enough places already, and Jade merely encouraged its decay. It would take about an hour after setting that up for the roof of the cave to collapse under its own weight, deprived of some of its integrity. The heads of the school followed the children, and without hurrying them, made sure they returned to the school expeditiously.

The dull thud, and accompanying vibration was noticeable at the school, and Wulf made an announcement at Mittagessen.

"Anyone who noticed the thud will be pleased to know that it was a scheduled piece of rock rearrangement on the part of the staff. Thanks to the efforts of the Valentine Marauders in the first, the school ghosts Kunegunde Von Strang and Margrave Friedel Von und Zu Falkenburg are reunited. They have asked me to perform a marriage ceremony for them, and this is to be a wedding feast."

It may be said that some of the children were unaware of the story, but all cheered loudly. A feast was always good.

The Valentine Marauders proudly acted as pages and bridesmaids for the happy couple, and Wulf told them to go away and stop shocking his children when the bridegroom kissed the bride with all the pent up feelings 600 or so years of semi-separation had instilled.

The children were, on the whole, more interested in the feast than in the lovers in any case. Jade ritually killed some food for the happy couple to eat later, and left it on a table for them.

"Well!" said Kornelia. "I didn't think we'd actually do it so soon!"

"We didn't, the heads and staff did," said Wilhelm.

"Wilhelm, without the work of you kids it would not have been possible," Jade's voice floated over to them with a directional sonorous spell. "And had Heinrich not been several kinds of scum and dark wizard, we should have left you to do it yourselves. But you are a little young to deal with inferii, and it wasn't really fair to ask them to wait until you were in the third, was it, hmm?"

"No Frau Professor," said Wilhelm. The Valentine Marauders swelled with pride that the second head thought they might be ready to deal with inferii by the time they were in the third!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The blooded were aware of some excitement going on at Prince Peak and Durmstrang, but as nobody there seemed to feel any need to draw on wider power, Jade left her curiosity until after it was all over to ask questions. She had been warned by her father to be aware that the Russian purebloods were out for trouble, but it appeared that they were scarcely even aware of the free school, certainly not as a threat to crush and, as Severus said dryly, when he contacted Jade, obliteerieate nastily. Jade had taken her disciples on the staff to chant up a line of warning. It would be hard to set vague wards against Russian blood snobs, but a warning of strangers approaching would give time to deal with any threat, as they would, if they came, be likely to use a straightforward assault, as indeed it later transpired that they had done at Prince Peak. As there was no three-pronged attack it seemed likely that their forces had been split two ways only, and the Ceastle of the Eagles was not to receive any Russian visitors. The worst dark magic to be dealt with would be Valentine's Day.

Fred, George and Garjala sent Jade and Wulf a complimentary box of snogging sweeties, as they dubbed what was officially called Kissing Kandy, with adult flavours to try out. Garjala had written,

"Fred tried to get too clever and have sweeties that snogged both of a happy couple at once and twined round tongues while it dissolved, but as breathing was an issue we figured that wasn't actually very romantic."

Jade laughed.

"How like Fred," she said.

Wulf regarded the box of sweeties with dismay.

"Must we really eat these horrible things to report on the flavour?" he asked.

"We'll share them out in the staffroom and ask for comments," said Jade. "The list of flavours is at least not unpalatable; kirsch, Irish coffee, rosewater, orange blossom, vanilla brandy and rum truffle. Why do I suspect one of the juvenile versions will be rum and raisin ice-cream flavour?"

"Because you know the Weasley twins well," said Wulf.

The opinions in the staffroom were mixed, but the flavours at least were considered very nice, and Ihor said that when the shock had subsided, a good dose of something alcoholic was needed to get over it, and they could keep the rosewater and orange blossom thank you.

xxx

Valentine's Day was to fall on a Saturday this year, on a waning moon that was still bright. Jade declared that after a ruthlessly organised party, the school might retire outside and build snow forts and have a moonlit snowball fight.

"Let's declare war, not love," she said, firmly. Half term would fall the week after, so there would be no time for soppiness, and Jade declined on Biirta's behalf an invitation to Malfoy Manor for the weekend of Valentine's Day. As she said, Lucius could be dippy enough about his women without the magic of a day of love and romance, and nobody wanted Biirta producing offspring when she was one of those representing the school in the Triwizard, next academic year. And Biirta might manage continent, but that was one thing Jade was not sure she trusted Lucius to manage. If Biirta got pregnant next Yule that was one thing, but not when the eyes of the world were on how the performance the school for Goblins and Blood Taints, as most of Germany saw them, went.

Lucius understood when Jade apported to England to explain in person. Promoting racial equality was one of the things he was passionate about.

"I would try, you know," he said.

"I know; but Malfoy Manor is steeped in millennia of Bacchanalias and Valentine's romps and the very stones would be egging you on," said Jade.

Lucius considered this.

"You know, that hadn't occurred to me," he said, "but you are quite right. Valentine's is one of those times the naked lady mosaic wriggles more than usual."

xxx

The arrival on everyone's plates at Frühstück of a poke of sweeties with their name on was a surprise. Wulf stood and the amazed babble ceased.

"Courtesy of the First Eagle Marauders, be aware, they are a little…surprising. However I hope you will enjoy the sweets, and a very nice piece of ritual sending from the children."

The First Eagle Marauders rose and bowed.

"It's not strictly a ritual sending at close quarters, it's a controlled banishing," murmured Jade.

"True, but there are elements in it that can be taken into ritual sending," said Wolf, "and they almost split their tongues in half and dislocated their fingers getting it to work, I though a little encouragement was in order."

"Oh, I agree," said Jade, "I was only quibbling on nomenclature. It's a nice piece of extrinsic relocation by precision."

"But they wouldn't remember that definition and it's not as exciting as a ritual sending," said Wulf. "They may be an academic bunch, and they'll like to know what it's called at some point, but right now, look at them enjoy being a ritual group!"

"They do seem to enjoy it, don't they?" said Jade, equably. "I'll note the proper terminology in the book of all wickedness when they transcribe it though, in case future Marauders want to know."

And at least snogging sweeties were likely to be the only snogging going on in this school! The youngsters were, on the whole, too busy gaining an education to be interested in romance, except Biirta who was probably learning at least as much from Lucius in the throes of redirected lust as she was at school; and Magda's shy and ill-formed admiration of Ritter was not going anywhere yet. Nor, really, was the relationship of Friedrich Spinnetanz and Kristel Kirsch; they were more or less an item but beyond finding a lot to talk about, they had yet to move into any kind of relationship that required a judicial eye kept on it. Of the older girls, Shizue was working too hard for her Sensei to notice boys – though Jade suspected she and Takeo might end up with a Case – as more than friends; Gauda was determined to prove herself as a goblin and as a female; Daria was a little young for her age in that respect, and Safraxa, at the dangerous age of 15, was completely immersed in her work. Valentine's Day would be more fraught with silliness when the senior classes were made up of those youngsters who had been all through school, but now it was all nice and quiet and controlled. Apart from Magda looking as though she was ready to burst into tears when the first sweetie she ate snogged her.

Biirta had an arm about her in an instant.

"Insensitive brats, they are trying to be funny," she said, urgently. "They mean well, Mags, don't cry! It's not exactly much like a real kiss, is it?"

Magda managed to suck the sweet into submission enough to say,

"I don't know. HE never kissed me; he wasn't interested in that. I – it was a shock."

"Yes, but at least not too prolonged," said Biirta. "And at least they taste nice."

"What's it like being kissed properly?" asked Magda.

"Turns your belly into fire and your legs into jelly and your lips are the universe," said Biirta. "You'll find out when you are ready, but don't go practising with these sweeties. It isn't any more satisfying than kissing on your hand or the mirror."

"How did you know?" Magda flamed.

"Oh, you've got that far, have you?" said Biirta. "I tried both. And it's no go, but the sweeties are even less… well, more, but yet less in so many ways."

"You don't make any sense," said Magda.

"Well, they are more, er, proactive than a hand or the mirror," said Biirta, "but not really in a good way."

"Oh! I see," said Magda.

"Bear in mind these are little boys – because little girls that age are also little boys – kisses in pretence," said Biirta. "and I don't suppose you really want to go there, the idea of being snogged by Klemens or Ulvik or any of them."

"Horrible thought," said Magda. "They are scarcely older than Petrus!"

"Quite," said Biirta. "But enterprising. And they could have pulled far less generous japes; I know they bought all the ingredients with their own money as a nice surprise, because they asked me how to pull off the banishing spell with a ritual twist to it."

"I… I see," said Magda, restored to equanimity. "That is generous of them. And they are nice kids who mean well."

Indeed the Marauders came up to Magda after breakfast, and Ulvik said,

"I say, Magda, we saw you were upset and we are most awfully sorry. We didn't mean to remind you of Ligern's rotten brother trying to hurt you last year."

"I – there's been other bad things happen before that," said Magda, "which is why I froze when Murt was going to attack me."

"Oh, I see," said Ulvik, who did see, or at least could guess. "Then we're doubly sorry."

"You're nice kids and didn't do it to scare me, which I guess some people might," said Magda. "Only I would rather not eat any more."

"Oh that's quite all right," said Ulvik. "We have some ordinary peppermints, would you like some? We got rather sick of being snogged ourselves while we perfected it, it's rather icky. But the looks on most people's faces was jolly funny."

"Thank you," said Magda, accepting a peppermint as a peace offering. After all, lots of little girls in the orphanage, and half-breeds like Mava, were going to grow up able to laugh about snogging sweeties being 'rather icky' instead of being whores before they reached the age of these youngsters. And that was a good thing.

xxxx

Saturday morning progressed as normal, since there were some voluntary lessons taking place. Those not involved in such lessons undertook their usual Saturday activities. As most of those taking voluntary lessons were those elements who were more likely than the rest to get into any kind of trouble, this meant that only the milder children were unrestrained. And Wulf and Jade liked it that way. Especially amongst the older ones, most of whom were at least engaged in personal study or tutorials with willing staff members as they eagerly studied for more ZPs to take alongside such ZHs as they felt able to pursue, or in the case of the ambitious Biirta, who was taking four extra ZPs, to take two after a year's study in the hopes of pursuing them to ZH. These were Ancient Runes and Chanting, and Biirta was also receiving extra help from Lucius, so Jade and Wulf had no qualms about this industry. Biirta excelled at Potions and Arithmancy, which Jade was inclined to postulate were the natural partners of Chanting and Runes. Wulf never told his exquisite wife that she was a trifle prejudiced in this matter. The alliance of those four subjects seemed to make the Snapes more able than those wizards and witches who excelled in more standard fields of study. And Jade did also murmur that the more you learned in every field, the more it affected what higher magic might accomplish. Biirta's ambitions were exceeded only by Gunnar's grim determination to take five ZHs, though he was not studying any extra at ZP.

Saturday afternoon was, however, a holiday, and the whole school was organised ruthlessly into baking heart-shaped tarts, some of which were to be delivered to their families as gifts, and some of which would be a part of the feast later; and then they played a lot of very silly games which left everyone giggling too much with mirth to have the breath to giggle over teenage prurient interest in luurve. The feast was well received, and children having the digestions of an erumpent, they were happy to put on coats and cloaks and go out into the moonlight to build snow forts and throw snowballs at each other. They were watched fondly by the Margrave and his new Margravine, who had not, as Jade put it, put each other down since being reunited.

It was a moot point who might have won the snowball fight; a good time was had by all, which was all that counted.

And then that nonsense was over for another year. Keeping the children occupied over the long weekend that was to be the half term in the following week might have its challenges, but not as many as on those feast days that had silly customs attached to them. And the weekend was to be enlivened by a visit from a school from Berne to play quiddpolo, who had had an equestrian meet with Hellibore's academy and Prince Peak when Engelbert Hellibore had organised it.

xxxx

Wanda Steck would have other excitements for the half term; she was going with her grandfather to visit the factory again, this time without any disguise. Wanda was uncertain whether it was wise for it to be known she was the owner's granddaughter, but Mr Steck pointed out that she would find it harder to tell people the longer she left it.

Wanda looked forward to a deeper friendship with half-goblin Elise, now foreman on a production line, and did not wish the friendship to be tainted by dishonesty, but was wary about how Elise would react to her, and said so.

"My dear!" said Herr Steck, "You have your loyalty and courage to make friendships from your father; and I have to say I am pleased, because Elise was brave enough to risk her job to ask me what had become of the new girl, worrying that someone had made away with you. I had to tell her who you were to quiet her fears. She is all admiration that you wanted to work on the line without being known. Promoting her was the best thing that came out of that little matter, she stands up for the girls and they work their hearts out for her. The production has gone up, and she has even bullied me into finding and giving jobs to those girls that wretched man had impregnated, who found themselves cast upon the world as prostitutes. I have another production line up and running since I am also willing to employ married women part time, and provide child care facilities and literacy classes for their offspring. Your experiences in the orphanage have taught me a very great deal."

Wanda threw her arms about him.

"Oh grandfather, I AM glad!" she said. "Now, tell me, are you going to marry Elise to stop her going to work for anyone else?"

"Wanda! At my age?" said Herr Steck. "She is a young thing, hardly older than you! However, I am half minded to adopt her as a daughter and settle some of my wealth on her in my will, if you would not be too angry about that?"

"I'd be delighted," said Wanda. "After all, she has been instrumental in increasing your wealth; and I think it would be very nice if she were to see the benefits of that."

xxxx

Elisa ran to hug Wanda when the old man brought her to the factory, and then leaped back, looking warily at the younger girl.

Wanda promptly hugged her back.

"Grandfather has been telling me all about the improvements he has been making at your suggestion," she said. "I am so glad. He really had no idea about the social realities."

"He is a fine man and so ready to learn," said Elise.

Wanda shot her a look.

"I know he's a bit long in the tooth, but did I catch a note of admiration beyond that for an employer?" she asked.

Elise blushed.

"He takes good care of himself, and being rich he ain't no older than a poor goblin of thirty," she said. "It won't go nowhere though, so don't worry."

"Hmm," said Wanda. "He told me he thought of adopting you, but if you prefer a romantic solution I shall have to put my mind to it."

Elise stared.

"You mean you wouldn't fight to have me thrown out?" she said.

"Don't be so silly," said Wanda. "It would be fun having you as an adopted aunt close enough in age to be a sister to me, but if you were my stepgrandmother it wouldn't stop us being friends. And if you had children they'd be like little siblings to me."

"You really are generous!" gasped Elise.

Wanda shrugged.

"Well, having a wealthy grandfather was never something I ever expected, and as I've never had wealth, sharing a half of more than I could possibly imagine still comes to more than I could possibly imagine," she said prosaically. Elise laughed.

"You are so nice!" she said. "All right, I confess, I started to find him attractive as a person and as a man when he had me share in meetings with Fritz, who's learning to be his business manager, and I can't help what I feel."

"I'll put my mind to it," said Wanda, "preferably before he has adoption papers drawn up. I'm sure I can think of something to make sure he sees you in the light of being a woman, despite being quite young."

"All that schooling has to be good for something," Elise was half mocking.

"All that schooling has given me the confidence to think about solving problems and we get to read a lot of stories too, so I learn about people," said Wanda. "Though I shall avoid doing what I heard nearly happened to two of Herr Harry Potter's friends."

"What was that?" Elise was all agog.

"Frau Professor Von Strang's mother was at school with them, you see," said Wanda, "and everyone but the two involved could see they were a couple, so the Frau Professor's mother threatened to lock them in a room together, disapparating all their clothes, and make it really cold so they had to get into bed together."

Elise giggled.

"I bet she didn't have to go that far if she told them that," she said.

"I don't think so, no," said Wanda. "Hmm. We will go shopping. We are taught how to dress well, and make the most of ourselves, because for some of us girls, a good marriage is likely to be a way out of poverty, and besides it offends Frau Professor Von Strang's sense of the orderly to see boys or girls not make the best of themselves. And we shall dress you and I will do your hair, and ask if you can come to dinner and then I will slip away and hope he realises you are lovely."

"Me? I'm a half goblin," scoffed Elise.

"And very pretty," said Wanda, firmly. "Trust me."

Her grandfather might be a little taken aback that Wanda asked if she might take Elise shopping, but Walther Steck was pleased that his dear granddaughter was so close to someone he was coming to rely on for her good common sense.

xxx

Back in the Castle of the Eagles, Jade welcomed the Quiddpolo team from Berne. The Swiss Ministry of Education had themselves sent a representative to give the Berne school leyline assist, so that the horses would not be too tired to play in the afternoon; the schoolchildren might get to know each other while they were rested. And the Swiss Ministry was curious too, to see how the reputedly uncouth goblins of Germany had adapted to education.

Grelleg, as head of games, bowed in greeting, and welcomed the visitors, and the Minister was much impressed. He had come to referee the match too, since he was a school league quidditch referee who also rode, and he was interested to see how Quiddpolo might take off. If it was made popular by the likes of Mr Lucius Malfoy and Herzog Von Frettchen, both big noises in the wizarding world, Switzerland might as well have the advantage of training young players in schools. Herr Zurbriggen was a patriot.

Grelleg explained that he was not on the Quiddpolo team, but acted as referee for informal games, such as they had managed.

"We have a slight problem in that the horsiest of our people are hopeless at Quidditch, and most of our first team Quidditch players fall off horses," he confided. "I play seeker at Quidditch but I'm sufficiently indifferent on a horse that I was glad to cede the position to young Berthold, who makes up for being no better than anyone at Quidditch in being an instinctive rider. Cnebbic is good at quidditch and a decent all-rounder, Torschik and Adelheid likewise, Kristel and Kasimir grew up with horses and aren't a disaster with a quaffle and Hilder is capable of staying on a horse without dropping anything. Torschik's my brother and I'm that proud of him that he can represent the family."

The Swiss school eyed full goblins like Cnebbic, Torschik and Hilder with interest. Their team included one half-goblin lad.

The tallest girl was the team captain.

"I'm Yolande Voegeli, and my team are Pirmin Utzinger, Haymo Favre, Vianna Joos, Trudi Gan Aldo, Duran Ingold and Jerely Schelling. Like you, we've been trying to work out a compromise between those who ride, and those who don't drop the quaffle. I think it will be a bit of, as the English say, comedy of errors, but it should be fun, though we have a fixture to play at Prince Peak."

"And that, Yolande, is all we can ask for!" said Grelleg. "Our quidditch team was annihilated by Prince Peak last year, but it was great fun."

The home team showed the visitors round the castle after refreshments had been served, and spoke proudly of their sixth form, so many of whom had achieved what had seemed impossible, and of their association with the free hospital. The Swiss visitors were much impressed.

Hugo Zurbriggen said to Wulf,

"I can't help contrasting your nicely behaved and polite pupils, with a love of learning and a desire to make the most of their schooldays with the rather spoiled and precious brats in Herr Hellibore's school."

"Oh, Engelram does us all a favour in taking those students who have not the drive to amount to much, who squeal at goblins and elves in education, and who are too precious to cope with real life," said Wulf. "It's a bit unfair on those youngsters he has who would have liked the chance to perform better, but I suppose that they can always take the example of the high flyers in the English tradition schools and set up a club which meets before breakfast to run, to improve stamina for the better sustaining of spells, and practising informal duelling."

"Can this be the secret of success against the supremacists?" gasped Herr Zurbriggen.

"Essentially, yes," said Wulf. "Of course the first of such clubs grew out of the informal bodyguard of Harry Potter, and their purpose was to prevent him from being killed by Voldemort, but the custom grew to air problems, whether of bullying or of problems at home, to be supportive even if no practical aid could be given. Those good at one subject help those who are poor and this is passed on. It is very convivial, and any teacher who belongs must take off his or her teacher hat to be an equal with just more experience to keep it informal."

"Remarkable!" said Herr Zurbriggen. "It sounds as though it needs to start spontaneously though."

"In a way, yes," said Wulf, "as it doesn't work without the wholehearted enthusiasm of the children. However as one of your team has been eavesdropping shamelessly and has just sidled off, I have no doubt the benefit will soon be felt in another school."

As the Berne school were also having Marauding explained to them – in broad – that benefit might spread to the Berne school too, and if fixtures became common, and any were suitable, then they might be blooded at need. Severus had said that he hoped to invest in this little school run by a pair of sisters, and it seemed likely that some Prince Peak students would be teaching there; Severus was planning on suggesting it to Leneli Accola, as she was Swiss herself, which would raise the profile of Swiss half goblins; and Leneli's Romanian boyfriend might well join her. Neither Leneli nor Milos were Marauders, but they would not turn a hair at the concept!

Herr Zurbriggen was very impressed by Schloss Adler, and said so.

"You have achieved miracles," he said. "Perhaps the Swiss Ministry might cover the tuition of those pupils not quite up to the exacting standards of Herr Professor Snape, amongst those too poor or of the wrong blood status for Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?"

"We'd be delighted," said Wulf. "We have a few paying goblin students from outside Germany who could not make Severus' grade. And at that I think we shall turn them out with better qualifications than if Beauxbatons opened its doors to full blood goblins. The idea of sponsored youngsters who long to learn without being high fliers pleases me even more. Such are the children who will grow up to be lower management, and they may even aspire to teach if they have the talent. A solid educated class who are not as seduced by academe as Severus' pupils can tend to be!"

Herr Zurbriggen laughed.

"Herr Professor Snape is reputedly so learned a man, it is not surprising his pupils long to emulate him. I am delighted that he counts Quidditch as a talent to be nurtured in his school though."

"Yes, we'll be sending two of ours to him for sixth form coaching," said Wulf, "Grelleg and Cnebbic. It would be a waste not to, though it will spoil our chances of ever beating Durmstrang at Quidditch."

Hugo Zurbriggen laughed.

"I can understand why that must be an ambition to strive for!" he said. "But Durmstrang hone their skills too against professional players, and they play rough."

"Well, there are always future Triwizards," said Wulf. "Even our star pupils won't have the breadth and depth to do especially well at next year's, but then, the idea of even competing is a dream to most of them."

"As it is to Fraulein Pfenningen's school!" said the Minister. "I suspect you may attract some of her older pupils hopeful to study to ZH or ELF as it is known in French. Both the Pfenningen sisters attended Beauxbatons, as did I, and I consider the few subjects they teach to be taught in a superior fashion. But only Potions is offered formally to the higher level."

"We should be very happy," said Wulf. A few paying ZH students helped keep the poorer children in education!

"And I have to say," said Herr Zurbriggen, happily, "Whether you outperform Durmstrang in next year's Triwizard or not, I wager you beat Hellibore's."

"Oh, I'll not put money on it," said Wulf. "The lad I think is going to be our champion is good, and has raw ability, but Engelbert has a few determined lads who I fancy are going to be studying on their own time. My father-in-law has always been inclined to despise the concept of the Triwizard, whilst being prepared to use it to show the supremacists that attacking us is a bad idea, but it does make the young people about to be involved really raise their game and, if they have sense, study those skills they know little about."

"I had not considered it in those lights," said Zurbriggen. "Would you take any of Fraulein Pfenninger's pupils to give them a chance?"

"A hard question," said Wulf. "If it made our own people feel that we were bringing in outsiders to have a better chance, it would not do their confidence any good. I… I am sorry, Herr Zurbriggen, I must refuse. They are still too much in need of building up. Severus might accept them though; he is more tolerant than he sometimes sounds."

Herr Zurbriggen grinned.

"He could scarcely be less," he said dryly. "I will suggest that."

"I doubt he'd accept students for just one year, though," said Wulf. "Taking those who wish more than one ZH – it would be a NEWT in the English school unless it is History, as Severus feels the ZH to be superior – he would accept, but not even the most talented Potioneer just to get a chance at the Triwizard."

"Understood," said Herr Zurbriggen. This dame school was the best of its kind, in his opinion, in Switzerland, but it was not in the league of those schools who might petition to be a part of the Triwizard.

xxx

Meanwhile, Wanda and Elise went shopping. Walther Steck paid Wanda what she considered an unnecessarily high allowance, but, as she said, it permitted her to purchase whatever she wanted if there was a gown that suited Elise in an expensive shop. Elise looked shocked.

"I do not expect you to be buying a gown for me!" she said.

"It was my scheme; the least I can do is finance it," said Wanda.

Elise giggled.

"Have you any idea how much like your grandfather you looked and sounded then?" she said.

"Did I?" Wanda was taken aback. "Well, I suppose sometimes blood shows, in some things, even though I agree with Professor Von Strang that it is the upbringing that counts for more. I'm not about to throw money at getting you a gown. I'm relieved to know I have enough money to get the right gown if it is dear. I grew up with Papa having to count both sides of a knut."

"It won't do you any harm, running the business, so long as you take the attitude that you have to spend to gain, sometimes, and you aren't miserly."

"I know too much about poor wages to want to pay them," said Wanda, "and I know that skimping on the product is a short-sighted thing. There's a boy in my class who is ambitious enough but not as ambitious as some, whom I thought I might employ as an accountant. He's very good with money, he works all holidays to save enough to help his siblings through school. I admire him very much for that. Witlac is a year younger than me, because I'm a year below my age, so I can learn more."

"And that's dedication, as much as his," said Elise. "Here, you ain't taking me into Madame Schlauefinger's are you?"

"Why not? It is where Grandfather has taken me for gowns," said Wanda.

Elise gave a short, ugly laugh.

"Well, I'm game for the laugh if you are, but watch and see how she reacts to you buying a fine gown for the likes of me," she said.

Wanda frowned.

"You are a respectable foreman, what's to trouble her? And moreover you are my friend, which should mean that she should treat you as she would treat me."

"Well let's try it," said Elise, opening the shop door and going in. "I need a gown for a dinner party," she said.

"Does your mistress have an account with us?" said the woman behind the counter. "We cannot make a gown without knowing her measurements and colouring."

"It's for me," said Elise.

Dark spots of red burned on the woman's cheeks.

"How DARE you, you slut? Get out of here before I call the Politzei! Fraulein Steck! This dreadful creature is now leaving, I am sorry you have to see this!" as Wanda entered behind the impulsive Elise.

"Well how interesting to see how you think of my friend," said Wanda, slipping her arm into Elise's. "Good day to you, Schlauefinger: I will be informing my grandfather that we shall be taking our custom elsewhere. I shall have his business manager settle any outstanding accounts with you, before I tell all my friends what a waste of space you are."

With that she turned on her heel with Elise and marched out.

"Gawd, you really do know how to do the grand lady," said Elise.

"I watched and learned from our aristocratic professors," said Wanda. "Dear me! Now we shall have to find another modiste; she really has got cunning fingers."

"Well, the goblin girls she works half to death have, anyway," said Elise, cynically. "hypocritical old cow."

"Hmm," said Wanda, who was definitely a disciple of the Snape way. "We shall have to ruin her, and take over the business, and make it a co-operative of her workers, whilst holding shares to keep an eye on it."

"I like the way you think," said Elise. "If you learned that in your school, it teaches better things than just lessons."

"Our junior head makes a hobby of ruining unpleasant people to help out the workforce," said Wanda. "She told me a lot that she doesn't tell as a general thing because I shall be going into industry on the management side. She and Herzog von Frettchen split the bad employers they come across between them. He's one of our Governors," she added.

"Gawd, you do move in exalted circles," said Elise.

"I'm glad I moved in poverty-stricken ones first, though," said Wanda, "because I've learned more. And when I marry all my children will spend time on the assembly lines learning the ropes. But I'd give it all up to have Papa back."

Elise hugged her.

"I wish you could have it all, wealth and your parents," she said. "My parents were killed in riots, for miscegenation, and I'd do a lot to have that not happen. My mother was human, you see," she added sadly. "If it had been the other way round, it might not have happened. I was fortunate to be old enough to get a factory job and to be good enough to keep it, and not have to become a whore. "

"I wager they'd have survived too if they had been wealthy like Frau Professor Schiff and Herr Grellig Schiff," said Wanda.

"You call him 'Herr'?" said Elise in amazement.

"Why yes; anything else would be discourteous," said Wanda. "Our heads are very keen on courtesy. But I recall how it was with the orphanage, and they were horrid to half-breeds. It WILL change," she added with steely determination.

"I reckon I believe you," said Elise. "I do know a goblin seamstress, if you ain't scared to go to the goblin end of the town; she normally calls on human clients to make robes, so I could go on my own and summon her, if you like."

"Why take her out when she can measure you in her shop?" said Wanda. "No need to tire her; we are asking a great deal already to have her make a gown overnight for a dinner party tomorrow, for I suspect that she will not have some half-made models to finish as the Schauefinger woman does. We can send the carriage for her to do the fitting tomorrow."

"And I wager you'd be the first client as has ever suggested sending a carriage," said Elise, dryly. "Regardless that walking miles in the rain might spot satin if it penetrates the package she carries it in."

Wanda sniffed.

"Well it sounds as though it is time to invest in her. What is her name?"

"Ragni," said Elise.

"Lead on, then," said Wanda.

xxx

The Quiddpolo was much enjoyed by the players, though as Jade said, the number of technical fouls were better not to be counted. The visitors were more accustomed to riding, and as most of them had ridden from an early age found passing quaffles easier than the home team, who had concentrated on those skills that allowed them to make a fair showing in the Gymkhanas. Berthold, however, had been playing hurley for almost a year now, and was more relaxed with the lacrosse net than his counterpart from Berne, since he had learned to make a hurley stick an extension of himself. The cross was different, and yet not so different as to make it unfamiliar, and when he and Yolande Voegli were both in pursuit of the snitch, though Yolande had superior reach, Berthold had no difficulty tackling her almost as soon as the snitch fluttered into her net, and having whacked it out again, secured it and hastily drew in his stick to touch the snitch. His own team cheered, and Berthold grinned. He had no idea what the score was, and whether he had won the match for Schloss Adler, whether he had tied it, or whether he had gained points for consolation, but it did not matter which. It had been a good game.

As the points were within a couple of scores it was, as Grelleg said to Yolande when she ruefully congratulated the home team, almost a tie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The goblin quarter was as poor as any in any German wizarding city, though Wanda had not seen inside goblin streets before, though her parents had lived near to goblins at one point. She frowned.

"Time for my family to become involved in real estate and start some improvements," she said. "The heads have done a lot with the properties they own; I've heard all about it from those of their tenants who are at school. It is not right for people to live in these conditions."

"I like your heads," said Elise. "They sound like good people."

"They are," said Wanda. "I admire Frau Von Strang so much! Frau Von Luytens she is by rights, but of course it wouldn't work to have two Professor Von Luytens's in the school, we have more than one married professor and if both teach, they all do it so the wife teaches under her maiden name. Except the Schiffs, because Herr Schiff has adopted his wife's human surname."

"I can't get over how these professors of yours teach you to treat goblins equally," said Elise. "Well, it's opened ten years too late for me, but I reckon I know some kids as would benefit."

"I'm sure the heads would be delighted," said Wanda. "This man looks rough and dangerous."

The goblin was easily as tall as Wanda and somewhat wider.

"How much do you charge, then, pretty? You must be on your uppers to work this street," he said with a leer.

"You mistake!" said Wanda. "I am only a schoolgirl; I am not even old enough to be a prostitute."

"Oh, free goods, eh? You have big enough tits to be a woman, and if you're down here, ain't nobody going to care any."

"I do get so tired of these endless discussions," sighed Wanda, it being something she had heard Jade say. She was terrified, and of course had not got her wand with her, but the ECC did encourage wandless magic as well as martial arts. To improve her frame of mind, Wanda decided to treat him like a boggart and make him ridiculous, and being rather good at transfigurations, she transfigured his nose into a cockerel's head, the beak managing to speak rather nasally and shouting 'Help! Help! I'm attached to this ugly body!"

While the goblin yelped in fear – anyone who could cast magic was an object of fear to the lowest in wizarding society, especially if they did not even draw wand – Wanda kicked him scientifically in the place that seemed to need most attention, and left him screaming on the ground while his nose still protested its disgruntlement.

"Nicely done!" said Elise, in admiration. "And you don't even use a wand, like the English!"

"It is something we learn in the English Custom Club," said Wanda. "I do feel sick!"

"It's not far now," said Elise. She turned back and spat at the goblin. "Don't judge those educated by the English by your fool standards," she said, and quickly caught up to Wanda. "There; others have heard, so they will know you are to beware of, and yet not likely to hurt them unless they hurt you."

"Thanks," said Wanda.

Elise ushered her into a small shop where a goblin woman sat sewing cross-legged on the table in time honoured fashion.

"Madame Ragni?" said Wanda.

The woman scrambled up, terrified.

"Gracious witch! What may I do for you? This is not a good neighbourhood for a beautiful human to be abroad!" she added.

Elise laughed.

"So Rodart found out," she said. "My friend here just turned his nose into a cockerel and kicked him in the cods all in the English fashion without word or wand."

"Did I manage it without incantation? That's a first!" said Wanda, looking pleased. "Herr Professor Bane will be much pleased with my progress."

"She looked like a ruddy Triwizard champion doing that," said Elise.

"I shan't be old enough and nor am I good enough," said Wanda. "But I pray you, Madame Ragni, let us not keep you standing, I am sorry to interrupt when you are busy, perhaps you will not be able to make an evening gown by tomorrow?"

"Gracious witch, I can, for I have almost finished this," said Ragni. "But I'm not Madame nor Frau nor anything."

"Oh I thought it was what all modistes were called," said Wanda.

"I ain't a modiste, either," said Ragni. "Just a seamstress."

"You're good enough to be a modiste," said Elise. "Wanda here has invited me to dinner and I need a gown to wear. There was a nice model in the window of the Schlauefinger woman's shop window, dark blue with silver trim."

"That would pick up your almost silvery blonde hair nicely," said Ragni. "I know the one; I can make something similar, but I won't copy it in case she sues. She'd win."

"Make the sleeves full but into a long cuff with the same trim," suggested Wanda. "It's what's being worn in Paris; we have all the latest papers at school to encourage us to make our own gowns to the latest modes. The stand-up collar is passé too, but neat high collars are in."

Ragni's eyes brightened.

"Thank you, noble witch!" she said. Wanda laughed.

"Only a witchlette as yet; I'm still a schoolgirl, ma'am," she said.

"She is at the English-run school for goblins and blood taints because her grandfather lost track of his family," said Elise, dryly. "It is not mockery, they are trained to courtesy to all."

Ragni gazed fearfully at Wanda.

"It is really so, then?" she said.

"People are people," shrugged Wanda. "How much do I owe you? This is my treat," she added as Elise scowled, still being uncertain that she should let Wanda do this.

Ragni named a sum, and Wanda shook her head.

"I meant for the whole job, not for the fabric," she said.

"Noble witch, that is the whole sum," said Ragni. "I am able to buy the fabric at the same rates as any seamstress, which is a little off, not as much as the likes of Frau Schlauefinger gets off of course, but I do not have to charge for my name as she does."

"Then if Elise is pleased with it, I will pay you a bonus," said Wanda. "Elise, will you have the carriage bring Madame Ragni to your home, or to Grandfather's?"

"Well, I shouldn't like to travel from where I live to Herr Steck's house," said Elise. "I shouldn't be safe in a fine gown. If I might change, and... and keep it in your room?"

"That's quite all right," said Wanda. "Dear me, what is it like if honest women cannot walk the streets safely?"

Elise gave a bark of ugly laughter.

"But few people assume a half-goblin can possibly be an honest woman, especially if she is finely dressed," she said.

"How foolish people are!" cried Wanda. "Well, the carriage may as well pick you up after picking up Madame Ragni."

"But… I have never had a carriage sent for me before!" said Ragni, half flattered, half frightened.

"Then about time your better off clients started," said Wanda. It was good to be rich; one might do nice things for people.

xxxx

"Grandfather, I'd like a little dinner party tomorrow," said Wanda.

"Of course, my dear," said Walther Steck. "Do you wish me to invite other people to introduce you to?"

"No, not yet, Grandfather," said Wanda. "I just want to have Elise. She is clever and if she is to be a member of the family, you should treat her more like a member of the family."

"You are wise," said Walther Steck. "And very generous. But she will have nothing to wear and will be embarrassed."

"Grandfather, I DO love you, for thinking of that!" said Wanda. "I have arranged a gown to be made for her. Oh, and I refuse to have anything else to do with that Schlauefinger woman, she was abominably rude to Elise. I will have all my gowns made by Madame Ragni in future."

"Dear me!" said Walther Steck. "How very unfortunate. I cannot have anyone despising an adopted daughter of mine. I do not know this Madame Ragni."

"She is a goblin seamstress whom Elise knows," said Wanda. "I trust Elise's word that she is good. I should like to purchase her the latest fashion magazine subscriptions from my allowance."

"If she is to be your modiste, I shall arrange that myself," said Steck. "I will reserve judgement until I see the gown."

"I was able to describe the latest fashions from Paris," said Wanda. "I hope she lives up to expectations; it would be disappointing for Elise if she does not. She is coming here for the fitting, and then I can do her hair. We do each other's hair at school, and – oh bother, I shall have no wand. Still, how hard can simple grooming charms be to cast without a wand?"

"Your level of education is amazing!" marvelled her grandfather. "Why, when I was at Durmstrang, the idea of casting wandlessly was not something any of us would ever have dreamed of! The English way of education is indeed formidable!"

"And now perhaps you understand another reason I would rather stay at school where I am," said Wanda.

"Yes, indeed! Tell me, my dear, I was wondering if Elise might like to go to school for a year, to learn some spells at least, would it be onerous for her at your school, or should I speak to the formidable Professor Snape and throw myself on his mercy? I know from asking questions that he has even taught a muggle woman skills to be able to teach muggle studies in an Austrian school to be set up, so he will take those older pupils who have been taught nothing."

"Oh yes," said Wanda, "one of the girls in my class has a father who was a clerk in the transport office, and he learned some Geomancy, and the heads put him through a year of education in Prince Peak so he could teach us Geomancy. It is not a subject I study but I am told he is a good teacher. Herr Snape is very flexible. We are to have adults studying to catch up enough knowledge to become healers, but I think she might find Prince Peak more convivial if she wishes to learn. She may prefer that you teach her yourself," she added. "You might readily use my books."

Wanda was generally quite a quiet girl who used her eyes; and she had heard Biirta speaking of her lessons with Mr Lucius Malfoy, and had put two and two together. It would create a more intimate atmosphere. And if that intimacy was not enough to break her grandfather's reserve, well it would do them no harm to draw close if he adopted Elise instead of marrying her.

xxxx

Back in the school, Jade and Wulf had organised several activities for those who wanted to join in if they wished, or they might have the long weekend for any leisure activities they desired. The Kirsch, Nachtstein, Wurzel and Spinnertanz parents had taken their respective offspring home for the weekend, but Kasimir Wieselkind's parents were not well enough off to arrange travel. Kasimir however was quite resigned and was happy to spend time with the resident sixth. Of the resident sixth, Biirta was to have a day out with Lucius, which was all Jade and Wulf would permit; so she was over the moon. Narcissa collected her, explaining that Lucius was competing in a puissance event in Dorset and thought she might like to come along and cheer him on.

Biirta was nothing loath. Lucius was very attractive on horseback, and the fact that he plainly knew it only added to his attraction.

"We're here to look at some muggle riding horses too," Lucius explained, after kissing Biirta. "I have a theory that one of their more intelligent breeds, the Anglo-Arab, might be good stock to mix with thestrals or part thestrals."

"Lucius can't resist tinkering," laughed Narcissa "and so long as he doesn't use magic to do so, he doesn't break any laws."

"And besides, it's interesting," said Lucius. "I'm purchasing a couple of mares which come from a line which is often covered by Centaurs; they need ordinary horses to mate with, male foals are sometimes born as centaurs, and female foals have a better chance of producing centaur babies, so they like to stick with a particular line. It irritates muggle breeders no end if their mares are pregnant in an unscheduled way, because I've heard it said that horses, like cats, and some say people too, can have offspring with the characteristics of previous stallions, and that means the mating is uncontrolled. I'm not sure of the truth in it. I've arranged to purchase a pair of devalued mares and their daughters of unknown origin, because the intellect is definitely enhanced. And really it's about time Centaurs were made to be beings, owning their own herds of mares, because they come close to infringing the statute of secrecy. Muggles love their horses, even if they are breeding from them as a business, and I don't know what would happen if they segregated a pregnant mare who gave birth to a centaur in front of them."

"So many jokes, so little time," murmured Narcissa.

"Perhaps in the meantime, the ministry might maintain herds and insist that centaurs use them, and move around fillies so that there isn't inbreeding," said Biirta.

"Good idea," said Lucius. "I'll bring it up at the council."

Biirta flushed in pleasure; she was glad to have had a useful idea.

xxx

Lucius looked magnificent on his part-thestral part-granian horse, showing the rest of the field what a powerful and intelligent horse might do. The comments were generally admiring, with a touch of exasperation that Lucius was just like that. Biirta enjoyed her day out no end, despite hardly being near to Lucius; it had been enough to see him and hold Narcissa's hand, and cheer him on. She returned to school very happy to find Magda looking almost as happy.

"Oh Biirta!" burst out Magda, "I took your advice! I asked Herr Kesselring to ride with me, as an escort, and he was very kind and said he would. And I asked him if I might ask his advice, and he said, of course, I might ask him anything. So I told him that I found men frightening, because I had reason, and he was so encouraging that I told him everything. More even than I told Professor Von Strang," she added, blushing. " And he- he held my hand and told me that such a piece of filth was no real man, and that no real man would ever hold it against me, and would permit me to lead him in any lovemaking. Oh, and he smiled at me, Biirta, and I …I think his affections are engaged too, though he cannot speak of it. He wanted to know what had happened to the director and I told him what Professor Von Strang had done, and he laughed, and then he said he could think of a few ways to make her life more unhappy. Oh Biirta, I understand now; thank you for being so patient with me!"

"I am glad you understand, and are happy," said Biirta, hoping that Professor Kesselring really was fond of Magda in such a way, and it was not merely kindness on his part that Magda read too much into. She swallowed a laugh, because Magda had thought as much about Lucius.

Biirta, however, was made of sterner stuff than her beautiful friend, and found time to knock on Ritter Kesselring's study door.

"Herein!" called Ritter, and raised an eyebrow to see Biirta, who was retaking her Charms exam at ZP to see if she could improve on the ZAP she already had. "What can I do for you Biirta? Your work is of good standard."

"It's not about work," said Biirta. "It's about Magda; she is my best friend, and I need to know if you are serious about her, or if I need to help her through a crush that isn't going anywhere."

"I see," said Ritter. "At the moment, I am not permitting it to be serious. However, when she leaves school, I will approach Wulf – er, Herr Luytens, as her guardian, with permission to court her formally. Unless she has, in the meantime, found another whom she prefers."

"Not hardly likely," said Biirta. "You represent safety to her. May I be cheeky?"

"I think it's required in a head girl," said Ritter.

"Well, in that case, perhaps you shouldn't be too proper," said Biirta. "You are a good man to stand back, but a little encouragement will help her feel good about herself. I'm sure you're clever enough to do that without stepping outside the bounds of what is proper."

"Unlike Mr Lucius Malfoy," said Ritter, dryly.

Biirta blushed.

"Lucius is a bit of a law unto himself," said she. "And Cissy says that the theory has been advanced that Malfoy luck and hunches are a little bit of divination, and he has feelings about what bloodlines should be started for the future."

Ritter digested that.

"I wouldn't say that's wrong at that," he said. "The Malfoys are known for their extraordinary luck. Some say they enhance that by cheating, which I'm not prepared to comment on one way or the other. But it would make a lot of sense. I know nothing of divination, but I do know that it is very real, and that no two seers are ever alike," he gave a sudden laugh, "and it beats falling into a trance and croaking cryptic crap, er, I mean rubbish."

Biirta beamed at him.

"I don't melt under a few naughty words," she said. "Thank you. I know now how to handle Magda when she's having one of her low self esteem days."

"Poor Magda," said Ritter. "I really am going to take the rest of the half term out to irritate the ex director."

Biirta grinned.

"Add something amusing from me," she said.

"Did he interfere with you too?" demanded Ritter.

"No; I had that ugly birthmark. He only used to beat me," said Biirta.

"Huh. Only, eh? Well, I'll find a way to add something amusing for you, too, Biirta. Now go away; I want to design a ritual," said Ritter.

Biirta chuckled and left him to it. A ritual of sending, a real one, might be fun to involve Magda in when she was herself a bit more knowledgeable.

xxxx

Wanda enjoyed doing Elise's hair, and when the half-goblin looked in the mirror she gasped.

"Is that really me?" she asked.

"Well it was when I started, so unless you can swap-apparate like the superheroes in some of the comics the boys read, I guess it still is," said Wanda.

"Is there such a thing as swap-apparating?" asked Elise.

"I haven't a clue, but if there is, I expect the English can do it," said Wanda. "Shall we go down to Grandfather?"

Elise swallowed hard, and gave a little nod.

Wanda held Elise's arm to make sure she descended the staircase in a stately sort of way. Walther Steck stared at her bemused.

"Elise?" he said.

"Elise is a beautiful woman," said Wanda, firmly. "Don't you think so, Grandfather?"

"Any man would be prepared to court her, and she will have a good dowry," said Steck.

"Oh Grandfather," said Wanda, affectionately. "I do wish you will not be silly, and will consider courting her yourself; she is plainly made to be your partner, business and otherwise."

"Now, Wanda! Elise is just a slip of a girl!" said Walther.

"And you, sir, have shed years for finding Wanda," said Elise, blushing at her own boldness. "Wanda has told me you purpose to adopt me, and I should have to decline. It…" she blushed fierely "It would be too hard to be part of your household and not…it would be better to keep things on a business footing if you did not… I would happily be your mistress," she blurted out.

"Why Elise!" Walther Steck came forward with his hands held out. "I would not subject a woman to that infamy! Can it be that I need not curb the attraction I feel for you? I should have gladly adopted you and tried not to feel jealous of any man who wooed you."

Wanda slipped away. She was _de trop_ now, for Elise was too straightforward to hide her feelings, and her grandfather would be assured that he could stop pretending to himself. She was glad she had read him correctly. It might be a week after Valentine's but for true love, time was of no essence, and she had discovered that her grandparents had made an arranged marriage anyway. That was all sorted, and Elise not the sort of girl to disappoint Grandfather by becoming greedy. Wanda had seen society women make eyes at him when he had been taking her out, and knew he was a catch; and if he was caught, she need never fear some deceitful witch who managed to bamboozle him into not spending time with his granddaughter. The inheritance side of matters never entered Wanda's thoughts at all; after all, her ambition was to rise to be manager of the factory, whereat she would receive a salary commensurate with her abilities in any case. Had she realised it, her inheritance was protected by law, through being the legitimate child of the legitimate heir. But Wanda was more interested in a happy family.

xxx

Ritter, being Ritter, consulted Jade.

Jade brightened.

"Do you mind taking on the task of keeping an eye on the nasty little man?" she said.

"I am willing to do so," said Ritter. "I was considering increasing his pheromonal output. That ought to keep him busy."

Jade grinned.

"More than busy," she said, "but not right now. I've been checking. He got pregnant and had an abortion; and he was so ill, next time he got pregnant, because the potion he was sold was a dud, he hasn't had the courage to have an abortion and is now about seven months gone. If you'd keep him under surveillance and take away his offspring as soon as he or she is born we can raise them in the orphanage. Their Malfoy lines will show their family so they can be registered as such. You're capable at officiating at a birth, aren't you?"

"I have assisted my stepmother," said Ritter, proudly. "But I am not sure that I feel like numbing his pain."

"I wasn't suggesting that you did," said Jade, "but you will want to decrease the trauma to the infant."

"Good point," said Ritter. "Is this too vindictive? I feel very vindictive on behalf of Magda, and Biirta said he 'only beat' her."

"Heh, Lucius will kiss that better," said Jade. "On average he had his little girl sex slaves for about three years; so I suggest that's how long he should remain a prostitute. Where he has, if he is wise enough to accept it, the support of the sisterhood of prostitutes, which is more than lonely, frightened, hurting little girls had. I'd rather he took abortifacient potions than brought offspring into the world, but he's such a coward he's deferred the pain by waiting, and he'll jolly well learn what happened to the one who ran away and gave birth in an alley. She died of it. I've been doing some research, and as she was in the orphanage from a young age, it really has to have been his child. Or someone's he hired her out to. Which also happened. He didn't fancy half goblins himself, but he sold some into prostitution, and I've got various people tracking them down to rescue if they want rescuing. Some of them have done reasonably well out of it, but that's no excuse."

Ritter nodded.

"You do such a lot; I am glad to take this duty," he said.

Jade nodded; Ritter could be a bit of a stuffed robe at times, but he was a good man and a conscientious one. If Magda had managed to confide in him, that was something that was likely to develop further. Good. Magda was the one who needed protecting by a strong husband; ironic that it had been her friend who had attracted Lucius. And yet, it was Biirta's strength Lucius was attracted to, not her looks, and Jade had no doubt that he would have loved her even if she had still had the ugly birthmark on her face. But Biirta would have felt unable to reciprocate because it was a blight on her, once the danger from the director was past.

xxx

Wanda came back to school bubbling that she had played cupid for her grandfather, and that her dear friend Elise was to marry him, once she had done a year at Prince Peak, so she felt more equal to him.

Delfine Shrotte frowned.

"You should be careful, Wanda, and make sure that your inheritance is tied up tightly, or this new woman of your grandfather's might separate him from you, and make sure he leaves all the money to her children who will be legitimate."

"Silly," said Wanda, "I picked out someone I liked to make sure no predatory moo tried to do that. Besides, I'm legitimate too."

Delfine brightened. "You are? And your, er, father?"

"Oh yes, papa was grandfather's only son and heir, and my parents were married quite legally," she said.

"Oh, in that case, you are assured your inheritance and your grandfather will have to settle any extra on any other children," said Delfine, who was quite well versed in the law. "And if he tries to give it all to them, your case is cast-iron."

"I'm hoping we shall have a happy family and be able to settle anything amicably," said Wanda, mildly. "Your Anwalt who taught you only ever saw families who were not amicable; that's the purpose of an anwalt."

Delfine digested this.

"There is much in what you say," she agreed. Delfine had improved somewhat since she had come to realise that her own favourite subject of Runes was affected by other subjects; and when she had spoken to the retired Anwalt in the holiday about trying only to work on the subjects he taught her, he had rather testily told her she was a stupid little girl, and if she wasted the opportunity to learn more subjects than he felt qualified to teach her, she deserved to remain ignorant. Delfine had entirely misunderstood what her mentor had told her when she first started school, and was now wiser for the kindly words of wisdom from her teachers and the less kindly words of the Anwalt. She was trying to be more friendly towards the others, and Wanda was a friend her parents would consider suitable, even though they were willing to let her study beside goblins and half goblins. There was a snobbery to wizards of but a few generations, which Delfine was clever enough to recognise, but there was no point upsetting her parents. Wanda was pleasant. Valerie and Renate had been friends before coming to school and were almost as inseperable as the Spinnertanz twins. Delfine disliked Nuta gan Kolaz, whom she considered rather calculating, and liked Higith and Hegi, who were also friends with Wanda, well enough.

"You've a bit less of a stuffed robe lately, Delfine," said Wanda.

"And you still have no tact," said Delfine. Wanda worked out that this was a rather ponderous attempt at a joke and laughed.

"No, I'm afraid not," she said.

"You are a pleasant girl, and serious minded," said Delfine, serious minded being a compliment from her. "I should like to partner you in those classes when we choose; Higith and Hegi like to work together."

"Are you asking if we might be friends?" asked Wanda.

"I… yes," said Delfine.

"So long as you don't want me to stop being friends with Higith and Hegi," said Wanda.

"They are also serious about working. I like them well enough," said Delfine.

"Don't knock yourself out," said Higith.

"I meant no insult," said Delfine. "I do not know you very well. I have learned a lot about things I have understood badly and wrongly. I have not had time to make friends because I have been foolish. I wish to learn how to make friends."

"Oh in that case, we can make up a foursome and split into pairs to work as and when," said friendly Hegi. "You were a bit of a pain, Delfine! But I always said it was that crazy Anwalt's fault."

"He told me at Yule I had misunderstood his words; he was quite unkind," said Delfine, fighting tears.

The other three girls patted her on the arms and back.

"This is because nobody in the legal profession has a clue how to speak straight, and puts everything into doubletalk," said Wanda. "I wouldn't worry if I was you; you're doing ever so much better in class, and if you'll only join the ECC you'll get to learn ever so much more. There was a horrid man I met who wanted to rape me but I managed to cast wandlessly to turn his nose into a chicken."

"Only his nose?" asked Hegi.

"What are you like!" said Wanda. "Only his nose. I wouldn't have wanted to hurt any chickens anywhere else when I kicked him."

"Actually nose to chicken is pretty tough; though there's beak to beak," said Vinz gan Doric, the class star in transfigurations. "as to other parts, there's a degree of assimilative correlation by nomenclature of … well never mind," he added.

"Assimilative howmany?" said Wanda.

Vinz flushed.

"Sorry," he said, "I think it's a ZH term; I came upon it in 'Transfigurations today'. It's the theory of how changing one thing to another is easier if you have a similarity in name, as in, er, cockerel, or in association as in beak of a nose to beak of a bird."

"Well tell us more," said Wanda. "I'm not bad at Transfigurations, but I bet if I understood why I was doing things I'd be better, and Higith and Hegi might actually get somewhere."

"I'll say," said Hegi. "It all seems so random."

Mortimer Bane, who was the third's form teacher as well as teaching Transfiguration, wandered by the common room to find out why his class was so unwontedly quiet, and discovered a lesson in Assimilative Correlation in full swing. He retired quietly. It might be unnatural for the kids to not only be working but discussing high level theory on a day off, but Mort was not about to break up something that was bringing looks of enlightenment to the faces of some of his duller pupils. Even Nuta was listening! As the class was divided between the dire and the really very good, Mort was delighted. Maybe he should suggest to Ritter that he introduce Higith to learned papers on Charms, she being the only talented one in a class who still had trouble getting an egg cup to roll over, never mind dance. Meanwhile, hopefully there would be some slight improvement in the transfigurational skills of those ready to apply theory and logic, which as Jade was known to say was sometimes the only way to get some people able to concentrate.

And it wouldn't do their grades any harm to forget how high a level such terms were and throw them around in their theory exams. Perhaps it was time the tradition of not wanting to muddle pupils with fancy terminology was laid aside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The children were barely back to work after the holiday when the school received a visit. Jade and Wulf had been expecting Mihail Vasylovitch Solvejov, so it was no surprise.

"I am learning so much!" said Mihail, happily, as Wulf greeted him. "Severus Snape is a great man, with great vision, and he has directed me to you, to observe the education of those oppressed by poverty."

"It is a great deal different from teaching the offspring of well-off goblins, part goblins and those who are comfortable with part-blood status," said Jade. "There has been blood snobbery in England, still is amongst some, which is why there is a market for Engelbert Hellibore's school for…"

"… for those of low academic ambition whose parents think working beside goblins not quaite naice, and who want boys and girls segregated to keep girls modest, unaware that they are leaving them open to being gauche, naïve, and prey to fortune hunters when they leave school," said Wulf. "But at least we have a relationship with Hellibore and can watch his school for problem pupils of the likes of Tom Riddle."

"He knew I could only remembet the Prince Peak nickname for them," grinned Jade. "Statistically, according to muggles, who are good at statistics, girls do better academically if segregated from boys, and boys do better in co-educational classes. But the social mix is more than worth the slight academic disadvantage to girls."

"What causes it?" asked Mihail.

"Being distracted by boys as they pass through the age of idiocy when their brains have descended a foot and a half," said Jade. "Equally, boys pull up their game because they dislike, on the whole, being surpassed by girls. I'm inclined to think that if they are used to working together, girls can be manipulated into showing off in a quietly smug way to compensate for the distractions, because girls like adult approval. We haven't had the problem here at all, because all the students are desperate to get as much education as possible. Zhenga wrote to Ihor and said you are hoping to set up a Ukrainian school."

"Yes; and I am not sure whether to draw pupils from those who are better off, or whether to set up a school such as yours for the poorest," said Mihail. "Finding volunteers to teach will not be easy."

"I suspect that you will have willing followers in Ihor and Taryn Rebet," said Wulf. "We will miss them, but appreciate that they would wish to help their own countrymen. Taryn would expect escort however to help poor communities for healing. She currently travels with a schoolmate of Jade's, who is a pure blood witch, which counts for some people."

"Unfortunately that is not going to change at any foreseeable point in the future," said Mihail. "I wonder if the Rebets would be prepared to join the Order of the Dragon? Is Taryn a full goblin?"

"That would set the cat in the dovecote if she were," said Jade. "She's part goblin; she had little say in the conception of Zhenga, who is consequently more goblin in blood than her mother. Bringing in a female who is also not a high ranking human would, I suspect, have you assassinated before you could swear them in. You have to move fast enough, but slowly enough. And I'm afraid Ihor wouldn't join any organisation that wouldn't recognise his wife."

"Making haste slowly; a bit like a complex ritual," said Mihail, ruefully.

"Knowing when to add the ingredients to the mix and how hard to stir them, like a potion," said Jade. "Yes, it takes skill and intuition to undertake any of the subtle arts, including politics."

"That should make you enjoy politics, Meine Liebling," said Wulf.

"It should, shouldn't it?" said Jade. "But then, brewing politics is a bit like brewing a poison, not very pleasant and someone's going to get hurt."

"A good analogy," said Mihail. "May I meet with some of your pupils?"

"Oh, feel free," said Jade. "I have an advanced arithmancy class in a moment, but Wulf will show you round. The professors are aware of who you are, but the children are only expecting someone wishful to set up another school and wanting to see how it works. They have already had a visit from a most earnest but still horribly naïve group of young Austrians, whose hearts are in the right place but who needed a reality check."

"Er, what sort of reality check?" said Mihail.

Jade smiled sweetly.

"They needed to be told that they might encounter pupils wanting to pour out the story of how they have been sexually used since they were eight years old, or pupils who did not know how to use lavatories or how to wash, because they had no facilities; pupils who have depressed intellects through malnutrition, which stunts the growth of the brain at a time when it is developing fastest, children who have seen murder, mutilation, children who have been viciously beaten by drunken parents, taught to steal as a matter of course and so on. The poor are not vicious, degenerate and dishonest as a general thing, as some seem to believe, but the poorest of all have more temptations to disregard honesty, may drink out of despair to try to forget their miserable lives, and become violent; or sell their young daughter to a lecher in order to feed the six younger mouths. Goblins in many places are denied contraceptives, or else the social pressure is such that any woman, human or goblin, who takes such is considered as a matter of course to be a prostitute; who else would want to limit her breeding, which is the duty of a married woman. Double standards abound. Women with no father or husband have few choices, as the Order of the Dragon but parrots the views of the ignorant everywhere that women are incapable of anything except opening their legs. Half goblins conceived in rape – either way round – are called abominations in many places. Mixed marriages can cause the couple to be stoned to death, like the parents of a friend of one of our pupils," she added, for Wanda had told Jade all about it. "Our adoptive daughter was born of a loving couple, and the father of the human wife managed to kill his own daughter when she leaped in the way of the cutting spell to save her husband and daughter. I'm having her portrait painted for Lily, so that she can talk to her mother when she is older. Her father is being educated here with some other adults and is our groundsman. He came to see if she was happy."

Mihail groaned.

"I do have a lot to learn," he said.

"I'm sure the Rebets will be happy to help you in the holidays," said Jade. "Zhenga might be able to suggest some pupils for you too; she was, understandably, picky about her friends."

Mihail brightened.

"She is a very sensible young lady, as well as remarkably intelligent," he said. "I have not known a child with such breadth and depth of knowledge, and such aplomb! Not that I know many children," he added.

"Well, you really ought to know more before you set up a school," said Jade, firmly. "Now I must go, or Biirta, Shizue and Gunnar will wonder where I have got to."

xxx

Wulf and Mihail went on a tour of the school, where a succession of polite children rose for him, and those who had been enjoying their lessons tried not to look impatient. Mihael had no intention of interrupting any classes and begged each in turn to treat him as invisible for the time being. It has to be mentioned that as a visitor, moreover one who by his own admission was not even there, he collected a fluorescent fart jinx from the First Eagle Marauders, a jewelled halo from the Valentine Marauders – because he looked like an icon – and a delayed action nose transfiguration into a honking daffodil from Grelleg and Zaly.

Mihail was delighted when the third manifestation occurred, and when Wulf revealed the other two effects.

"Why how splendid, they are not in the least too cowed or too serious for mischief!"

"Not any more," said Wulf. "The fluorescent fart jinx is a trademark curse of Marauders all over Europe, a little pedestrian for second years, but they were working quite hard on their metalwork. I'm impressed with the first year halo, it's starting to fade already, but it's quite imaginative. There are only two Marauders in the fourth, and I'm very pleased with their efforts, a delayed action curse is quite tricky. One of them will be going to Prince Peak for the sixth form on a Quidditch scholarship but he won't have any difficulty doing three or four NEWTs alongside those studies, and I'll have to see if the other wishes to accompany his friend. He's capable enough, but his adoptive father sent him to us so we might introduce the concept of half-elf students to the little blood snobs that some of our richer goblins can be."

"Goblins are blood snobs?" Mihail was amazed.

"Oh yes; part-goblins tend to be looked down on, and as very few goblins ever own an elf, they are more keen, some of them, to emphasise that elves are low," said Wulf. "Can you dejinx yourself? I fancy the daffodil may take a little chanting."

"And having worked with Severus, I am capable of doing so without significant preparation," said Mihail. "Really, we of the Order of the Dragon have rested on our laurels, and I found that not only are we not the most effective centre of ritual in all Europe but that all but the most skilled are outclassed by small boys and girls under the tutelage of Severus Snape. And I shouldn't like to take on any of his groups of Marauders."

Wulf laughed.

"Many people have underestimated Severus, from Voldemort on. And I should say half the secret of his success is that he is not afraid of love, and love and loyalty for him spur his students to great heights. And because his original disciples have forgotten more than most warlocks even learn, the children he teaches see great feats presented as ordinary magic, and therefore assume that they can learn the same. And consequently they do."

"Marvellous!" said Mihail. "The secret is, there are no secrets!"

"More or less," said Wulf.

xxx

Mihail made himself useful as a classroom assistant for the next couple of weeks, which disturbed the children not one whit. He had taken jokes in good part so was a 'jolly good sort' and would do just fine teaching wherever he was going to teach. They chatted to him cheerfully, and when the First Eagle Marauders found out that he was accounted an expert on ritual, they cut him out firmly, silenced his protests with a snogging sweetie, and took him to an unused box room to talk ritual.

"We kind of improvised on the banishing charm," said Ulvik, and proceeded to explain it, becoming more arithmantic than most children of twelve Mihail had ever met. None of his group were poor arithmancers so there were only a few mock groans.

"It sounds most competent," said Mihail "as was the ritual of enchanting kisses into the sweeties."

"Ebert's our top brewer," said Ulvik. "And of course we take chanting seriously."

"You appear to take all the important subjects seriously," said Mihail. "And one of you I believe is also capable of taking Divination seriously from what I have heard."

"Me," said Berthold, "and Ria gets more than most out of cards. But I have dreams, which are a bit of a nuisance, but then ignoring them would have been more of a nuisance if it had got any of us killed."

"A nice healthy attitude to something which must be almost as much of a curse as a gift," said Mihail.

Berthold grinned.

"Well, I prefer the hunches, sir; they mean I do better at gymkhanas and quiddpolo," he said.

"Oh, the practical applications are always useful," said Mihail, "and some of you are almost jumping up and down because you dragged me up here for a purpose."

"Yes, sir," said Ulvik. "We wanted to know where the line came between extrinsic translocation by precision and a proper ritual sending."

"Dear me!" said Mihail. "I am not accustomed even to many adult wizards tossing off words like that with evident clear understanding of their meaning. In some ways, of course, the only difference is by degree; in others every difference in the world. Banishing charms are related to apportation and engulfing charms, at least in an arithmantic sense, and I think are a little beyond your arithmantic understanding as yet, young Ulvik, though you got round it quite ingeniously. Sendings use the same sort of translocational formulae but do not always require the component which shifts out of one universe and back into ours; though not in the same way as the simplest banishing charm which is what is usually taught in schools of shifting objects from one place to another. The translocational twist is fairly ingenious."

"We cribbed it from Biirta," said Ulvik, "and worked on understanding the arithmancy of it so we could do it with the sweeties. Why is a ritual sending different?"

"I suppose to put it into its simplest form, a true ritual sending, that is of a spell effect not an object, is a transfer of energy," said Mihail.

"Shouldn't that be easier?" said Ulvik. "Matter and energy are the same thing, but it takes more energy to stabilise matter especially if you intend to permanence it, at least with summoning."

"You understand and accept that? Excellent!" said Mihail. "My dear children, you are all nodding, and I really do have proof now that the order is foolish to exclude women and goblins who can make the grade. But to answer your question, yes you require energy to fuel the spell effect, and that is traditionally achieved by having a ritual group to undertake the sending. This also helps protect the sender to some extent, since at the moment of sending his mind is wide open both to the object of the sending, should they be skilled enough to realise and attack back, and indeed to some of the inimical beings of other planes."

"Like the fey," said Ulvik, "and very ready to steal a body to give themselves substance."

"Well if you know about that, you probably know most of the most important things about why ritual is deuced risky," said Mihail.

"It's not so hard to chant up a fey exclusion circle before setting out on it," said Berthold. "The heads showed us how in case I'm open when I'm having my dreams."

"A wise precaution," nodded Mihail, "I will ask you to show me how to do it,"

"Willingly, sir," said Ulvik. "We thought you'd know."

"I do – by formula and ritual!" said Mihail, "But I'm learning how to make chanting work as a single person or a small group without weeks of preparation."

"Some things need weeks of preparation," said Ulvik, "and a circle of protection needs more people if it's big and if you want to harden it off to tie into permanent wards major… well, having parents who are head teachers, one picks up the way they defend the castle," he added as Mava poked him.

"What other ways can you deliver the energy?" she asked.

"Well if you are using leylines, you can use the energy that is converted to speed when travelling along them," said Mihail.

"Geomancy!" said several voices,

"That's your job, then, Ria, to lead that one," said Ulvik.

"I am glad I'm good at Geomancy," said Ria, happily.

"When people permanence things, they draw on ambient heat," said Ulvik, "but as a group we're weak on transfigurational matters."

"The whole year, with a couple of exceptions, is dire," said Mava. "Professor Bane says it goes like that. The year above us can't manage Charms."

"You have to be careful using ambient heat," said Mihael. "If you know what you are doing, gathering it all along the way works fine, but if you draw it all out at the other end, unless the sending is a minor jinx to irritate someone, then you can disrupt the weather systems. Well, think about it," he added as they looked puzzled, "what does warm air do?"

"It rises," said Klemens.

"OH!" said Mava, "and so cold air sinks and sucks in air from around."

"Yes, and if you aren't careful you have a whirlwind," said Mihael. "I've heard of a few very sloppy ritual magicians – and I use the term magicians advisedly – who found this out by accident and proceeded to use that as their only ritual effect. Until they forgot that all that energy has to ground somewhere and they were found one day by colleagues as smoking skeletons because the energy had grounded back inside them."

There was a long silence.

"Is that a story just to warn us what can happen or is it true?" asked Ulvik.

"It's true enough. A group of rather arrogant wizards who were newly made BlackSnakes. I was at the time a neophyte, a RedSnake, in the Order of the Dragon. They thought they were better than they really were, just because they had discovered how to use ritual magic by reading. As you can see, they only read enough about how to make themselves seem powerful without learning any safeguards. However, I don't say there wasn't a bit of careful retaliation on the other end, because they had decided to obliterate an English wizard to whom they felt they had confided too much. His name was Voldemort."

The Marauders laughed.

"I can imagine his outrage at such hubris," said Ulvik. "Mum was a pre-school moppet at Hogwarts when people were fighting him, and I guess he wouldn't think much of any half-baked effort to obliteerieate him nastily."

"That sounds like a quote," said Mihail.

He was introduced to the Convolvumort sketches, which might be less germane to German children but which were an object lesson in the ECC that laughter too was a weapon.

The Marauders were well pleased; they had got more out of Mihail Vasylovitch than they had expected, since the rituals he was talking about rather exceeded their personal ambitions of being able to drop rude words in zits on people they didn't like from a very great distance.

xxxx

Mihael felt he had learned as much from Schloss Adler as from Prince Peak; he would approach those of his followers he knew were open minded first, and ask them to look into poverty in the Ukraine and see who, if anyone, they might find as teachers.

In the meantime, he was planning on paying for places in Schloss Adler, as well as for the brightest and best to go to Prince Peak. Not that the children of the Castle of the Eagles were not bright, but there would be less pressure on children coming here, save the pressure they put on themselves to do amazing things like breaking 600-year-old curses.

He left after bestowing large Ukrainian hugs all round in blissful ignorance – until to his delight he found out – that his shoes played a Ukrainian song about a wizarding bogatyr, or hero, which the First Eagle Marauders had pestered out of Ihor.

xxxx

The term progressed; those needing to concentrate the hardest were those taking ZPs this year; there were to be no ZHs at all as yet. Equally, with two full years of schooling, the small class that was the fifth felt no need to take ZAPs, as they were quite confident of acquiring the required level at ZP. The free hospital was not really sufficiently well under way as to have any ZAP students yet; there was too much to do, and they might not readily be permitted the time off yet.

Therefore the fifth buckled down to a number of ZPs that would not be considered a disgrace at Durmstrang; from Safraxa, taking seven, having had to put most of her efforts into acquiring the remove to her chronological age, to Ervig, taking nine, with an all round E average. Jurgen and Herman, both from the Berlin Dame School, were taking eight, which was twice as many as they would have learned had they stayed in Berlin. It may be said that both human boys and Safraxa were secretly hoping that their class star, Ervig, might be the school Triwizard champion and knock spots off Durmstrang. Ervig was merely wondering whether to secure four good ZHs over the next two years or whether to try to emulate Gunnar who was studying five.

There were two of the sixth who were taking ZPs after one year of study alongside their ZHs; these were Magda and Biirta, who were both hoping to take Chanting to ZH in one year as well, as it was so important, and Biirta was also taking Ancient Runes, in which she HAD had some private tuition.

She was learning a lot, as well, in sketching up cartoon books to teach children Ancient Runes had she but known it, and it was as well that she entirely ignored Magda's advice to stop wasting her time on such trivialities. It was actually excellent revision!

Jade, however, was not best pleased to see the powder blue Malfoy coach when it arrived. Lucius was showing off some of his newest carriage horses, part Thestral like his favourite Puissance steed, but trained to pull rather than be ridden. These ones were from earlier experimental breedings and looked more like Thestrals, with the characteristic cadaverous look, and Lucius, being Lucius, had named them War, Famine, Pestilence and Binky.

Jade met him outside.

"I don't think it's fair on Biirta for you to be interrupting her studies," she said, bluntly, "When it's at least partly to please you that she's working on doing each level of exam over just the year."

"Well, though I hoped to see her briefly, I was actually coming to see you," said Lucius, mildly.

"And as it'll be all round the castle that you are here you know that I wouldn't be so unkind as to deny her some time with you," said Jade. "What did you want, my slippery uncle?"

"Actually, it was something I can do for your horsier brats," said Lucius. "You know that I invented the concept of the horse-furniture portkey, so I can take my whole team and the ordinary saddle reverts to being an ordinary saddle?"

"I didn't but it sounds the swanky sort of thing you would do, and doubtless trained not to mind the transition too much and to arrive running in formation," said Jade.

"Well, how could I resist?" said Lucius. "Only someone happened to find out what I did, and several little birds tell me that a number of contestants for the Easter meet will be paying to have horse furniture enchanted as portkeys."

"Without getting their horses accustomed to being unpleasantly like being drunk, Hitchhiker's Guide style?" said Jade. "Poor things, they'll be terrified!"

"And a few sickles in it, I should think, for bright youngsters who can catch them and calm them," said Lucius, "if you also cared to take along those who were more interested in aiming for jobs as head grooms with ZP in Care of Magical Beasts, you might find that they pick up a wealthy patron."

"Lucius, that's devious. Also brilliant," said Jade. "But poor horses!"

"Well, people ought to ask me how I do it, not merely bribe my grooms and fail to ask the relevant questions," said Lucius. "My grooms are hysterically amused about it, it won't hurt the horses, but it will make some of their rivals look silly. I have a very loyal staff who know exactly how much they are allowed to be bribed to talk," he added smugly.

"I'm not surprised you are on so many people's death lists," said Jade. "Now you can jolly well drink tea in the staff room until after Biirta has finished supervising early prep with the first years. She is far too good at keeping them in order for me to let her off that, and besides she has a stack of Arithmancy to do for me."

"Oh I'll wait," said Lucius. "Grennic is putting my team through their paces: I said he might. I suspect he's going to be trying his hand at domesticating Thestrals."

"Well, I hope he succeeds," said Jade.

xxxx

Biirta had only Wilga gan Heran to firmly squash when the child wondered aloud whose coach that was, and whether there were to be any more visitors.

"It's Mr Lucius Malfoy," said Biirta, absently.

"How do you know, Biirta?" asked Wilga.

"Because I recognise his carriage," said Biirta, half wishing she had kept quiet.

"What does he want here?" wondered Wilga.

"Why, you silly child, our junior head is his niece, didn't you know?" said Biirta. As Wilga did not know this, but knew the name of Lucius Malfoy, this silenced her most effectively.

Biirta did not really expect any time with Lucius, but she did hope; and was delighted to find him in her study, toasting crumpets with a pot of tea on the hob.

"You are efficient, Lucius, and well domesticated," said Biirta, with satisfaction. "May I have a kiss before we get buttery?"

"And another one after to compare and contrast," said Lucius, kissing her thoroughly. Biirta needed hot tea after that!

Lucius explained why he had come.

"Oh thank you, Lucius, a lot of them will be glad of that!" said Biirta. "but why don't people make their own portkeys and practise with them with the horses first?"

"Because, my little innocent," said Lucius, "most people, even with an education, haven't got a clue how to make a portkey, and never learned that library work is the key to all mischief."

"How sad they must be!" said Biirta.

"Totally," said Lucius. "Did you know that misuse of magical items is the single largest cause of hospital treatment in the wizarding world, of which the greatest majority is from misuse of wands?"

"Surely not!" cried Biirta, "why any adult wizard may have a wand, and many have had them since the age of eleven!"

"And STILL ignore wand protocol by putting them in back pockets, or using broken ones held together by spellotape," said Lucius. "One of the other most common accidents is caused, I fear, by misuse of a line of furniture I make."

"I didn't know you made furniture, Lucius," said Biirta, perching on his knee to eat crumpet.

"It's based on a muggle concept," said Lucius. "The idea of a flat pack of furniture that you put together in the comfort of your own room; it's easy to deliver. Only the ones I make go a stage further; and when you use the assembling charm, 'Ikeaa' the goblin-made flat pack assembles itself."

"Clever," said Biirta, admiringly. "How do people injure themselves?"

"Well, less injure themselves assembling it, unless they have a hand where a self screwing charm is going to put a screw in," said Lucius, "It's with the extension of a refolding charm for people who move a lot or want it for holidaying in tents and so on. The reverse charm is 'Aaeki' and you'd be amazed how many people can't pronounce it correctly, even after all the adverts I've put out on Wizarding Wireless Vision. I've been forced to issue a disclaimer with it, that the refolding charm has its warranty invalidated if any part of a being is touching any part of it when it is activated, if any parts are missing or damaged, or if the charm is incorrectly pronounced."

"People are surely not going to be touching something that is going to be magically folded, are they?" asked Biirta.

"Beloved, I've had complaints from a man who was folded up in his bed because he was sitting on it when he pronounced the refolding charm," said Lucius. "In fact, I've placed a conditionally operated portkey in it now, to be activated as soon as the conditions of folding, and all or part of a living being is within the folding zone."

"That's an 'And' condition," said Biirta. "It's Waffling Logic."

"It is, and see how handy it can be," said Lucius. "It's a small service above and beyond, to take them directly to St Mungo's to be unfurnished."

Biirta laughed.

"I love the way you put things, darling Lucius," she said.

"I quite liked it myself," said Lucius. "However, as you can see, some people can be very silly indeed, even with fairly foolproof magic. So when it comes to complex little charms like a portkey, even more get in a muddle."

"Well, I'm no geomancer," said Biirta, "but surely it's only an extrinsic translocation by precision with temporal components?"

"Well, yes, but most people can't talk sexy magic as beautifully as you, my dear," said Lucius. "I guarantee that most people short of Marauders and a few other academics would glaze over at that description."

Biirta giggled.

"I'm not totally sure how to set about it," she said, "But I'm sure I could find out."

"And that's what sets you apart, from most people," said Lucius. "Not only are you sure you could find out, but you would find out by setting about it methodically."

"Only way to do it," said Biirta. "Oh Lucius, I've been working on that concept we discussed, of ancient runes for youngsters, in comic books."

"Permit me to wipe your fingers," said Lucius, producing a large white handkerchief and proceeding to wipe off each finger in turn, a process that was far from being treated like a baby, and left Biirta gasping and trembling.

"Lucius…" she said.

"No more, my dear; I mustn't shock your study. Wulf would have my guts for garters," said Lucius. He looked over Biirta's sketches and storyline and nodded. "That's very competent," he said. "Very competent indeed; we'll work on these over the long holiday, and we might even have one in production for the new school year, and then you'll be an author. What do you think about that?"

"You think it's the right sort of thing?" asked Biirta.

"I think it's perfect," said Lucius, who was delighted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hard work soon brought the school to the Easter Holidays; and as the rail link had been substantially completed, those from Berlin at least might readily go home. As Jaromir Frolich was happy to collect his assistant's children to take to Neubrandenberg, he cheerfully accompanied all the other Neubrandenburg children as well, taking them home on the muggle trains, and planning on returning them by portkey to the Berlin station at the Zoological Gardens. Exam students stayed in the castle, not so much for extra revision but to make sure they did not overdo the extra revision. And those who were horsy or interested in working with horses stayed too, though at least this time Berthold Falk's parents rather warily accepted an invitation to come and see their son ride, a portkey directly back to Berlin to be arranged for all three after his events.

His mother stared as the children milled about together, sorting out their mounts, chatting quietly.

"But one can scarcely tell the goblin children from the human in the way they act!" she said, half scandalised.

""Yes, isn't it fantastic, mum?" said Berthold. "There's something so unmanning about seeing our goblin cousins cringing and behaving like lesser beings. It makes humans less that they have forced such behaviour on any part of society. And I mean to do all I can to change the evil that has been done by people like the Grindelwalds of this world!"

"Berthold is a good friend," said Ebert, who was uninterested in horses, but who was helping prepare for the group leaving anyway, as were all the Marauders.

Those who were going along to help recover scattered ponies included Jurgen Lötze, who was taking Care of Beasts this year as a ZP and who would not despise a holiday job with a Berlin wizarding rider if one was offered; his friend Herman was taking the exam, it having been one of the options offered in the Berlin dame school, but only to add another ZP to his portfolio. He had no intention of working with beasts! Jurgen was acting as groom today to Friedrich Spinnertanz and Kristel Kirsch; Friedrich's youngest sister, Florenzia would be riding too, but the twins were acting as grooms to their classmate Cnebbic, who had gained a liking for riding when playing Quiddpolo. They thought it a hoot that roles should be reversed and near pure blood witches should be being grooms for a goblin. Jade thought they might get some ill-natured comments, but both girls were self-confident and keen for reform, and they wouldn't learn any younger.

Torschik was also going to ride, having played Quiddpolo, so Jade's team would field two goblins, as Hilder did not feel equal to trying. He would help Ligern gan Thuric to groom for the First Eagle Marauder pair in Torschik and Berthold. Adelheid Meyer and Florenzia were the riders in the first, helped by Lanta gan Duarto and Barthel Balzar, whose ability to undertake theory study had improved with the medical transfiguration of his damaged brain, but who would be happiest if he could land a job caring for animals, the only thing he was really any good at. Biirta had volunteered to help Magda, but refused to collect scattered panicking ported ponies; she was only going, she told Magda, to point and giggle.

"You deserve Mr Malfoy," said Magda severely. Biirta agreed, but as Magda had not meant it wholly as a compliment, she contented herself with a little smile.

Forewarned, the team arrived early, smoothly, and in formation, since Jade ruthlessly applied Geomancy, and there were more admiring cries from other early arrivals than cries of horror that two of those riding were goblins.

Gorbrin, after all, had entered a few adult point-to-point and puissance events, and nobody cared to irritate the Malfoys, and as nobody cared to irritate the Malfoys, a precedent had been set. The fees had been paid and the goblin riders were not turned away.

When panicking ported ponies started arriving, the youngsters of the Schloss Adler went smoothly into action, and the flight of half a dozen, tethered together and flying off in terror, were rapidly caught, soothed, and returned to earth by Cnebbic and Torschik.

"Masterly!" said the elderly wizard to whom they belonged. "I'll be having words with Lucius Malfoy… are either of you boys looking for jobs?"

The boys dismounted and bowed beautifully, to the man's surprise.

"We are still scholars, sir," said Cnebbic, "and I am hoping for a career in Quidditch, though if I do not make the grade to play, I will be considering being a referee. I have also played Quiddpolo."

"Merlin's socks! Ambitious for a goblin," said the wizard.

"Our heads teach us that young minds can do whatever they set out to do, and race is immaterial," said Cnebbic.

"Oh, you're one of the Von Strang experiments, are you? Hmph, well! We shall see," said the wizard. "What about you?" he demanded of Torschik.

"I was planning on becoming a curse breaker, sir, if the position of Vehmgericht is not open to goblins in Germany by the time I leave school," said Torschik.

"I …I….I never heard the like!" spluttered the wizard.

"I did, sir," said Torschick. "Herr Gorbrin Malfoy is in training as the first English goblin Vehmgericht, they call them Aurors. You must have met him on the riding circle; he revived quiddpolo, which is a very jolly game."

The twins ran over.

"The Frau Professor says you are to come and be lined up, please, to be logged in," said Feodora. She and her sister sketched a curtsey to the wizard, who was gently spluttering still, watched by the string of children who might be expected to be riding his ponies.

xxx

Lucius was there with his offspring who were competing, Penny being on holdiday from school, and Lucasta not yet up at school. He also escorted Cerellia from Prince Peak as she was his niece. Severus brought a young girl to meet Rainer, and introduced her as Rachel Crockford. Rachel was part goblin, not that Rainer even noticed any more and shook hands with her warmly.

"Rachel's the same age as Sevnev," said Severus, "but she's coming to Prince Peak, so perhaps you and Falk can keep an eye out for her."

Rainer agreed readily; he was looking forward to going to school next year with his friend Falk Kesselring, and being a Marauder with him.

There was some outrage at the idea of goblins competing, and a girl in Torschik's age group had hysterics.

"Man, we don't need to win any ribbons, so long as we beat the ones who complain," said Cnebbic quietly.

Torschik grinned.

"Spot on," he agreed.

Magda, meanwhile, had been beckoned over to Eduard Von Frettchen and Lucius Malfoy, and Biirta went too.

"You know my ward, Magda Schmitt, don't you, Lucius," said Von Frettchen, winking at Magda.

"Yes, lovely girl; she and her friends stayed at Malfoy Manor in the summer when you were busy consolidating the problems your nephew left you, don't you recall?" said Lucius.

"Well I was rather busy," said Von Frettchen. "My small brother-in-law doesn't ride alas, or you could make sure he knew all your young colleagues, Magda. Ann sends her love, she's not very horsy but she hopes you might come and stay with us over part of the long holiday. We're hosting a symposium of Herbologists and a little sensible conversation that doesn't involve the ruthless use of dung might be rather nice; would you like to bring your friends?"

"That would be very nice, sir," said Magda, "unless Biirta prefers to spend all her time at Malfoy Manor."

"I'd be a fool to pass up the chance to listen to a symposium, even if it's not my subject," said Biirta.

"Good girl," said Lucius.

"I'll be glad to welcome you, then," said Von Fretchen. "And my dear Magda, do call me Eduard when I'm not wearing my governor hat; I don't stand on ceremony to any of the Scmitt family!"

Magda opened her mouth and Biirta stood on her foot.

As soon as she could, Magda whispered to Biirta,

"But I'm not actually related to his wife!"

"Yes, and he knows that, and he can't bear to see a lovely and gentle girl like you made game of by these snobs so he's willing to pretend you're his ward and a cousin in marriage; don't throw it back in his face!" said Biirta. "His wife was poor and I bet she sees a way of passing on having had a lucky break!"

"But what if Professor Kesselring thinks I am living a lie?" asked Magda.

"Huh, isn't the Ferret friendly with Herr Kesselring's grandfather? If it troubles you, ask him," said Biirta.

Magda slipped off to do just that, Biirta managing to beam at and distract the large lady who was about to bear down on Magda to ask her searching questions. Lucius stepped in smoothly and managed to lie by telling the truth so facilely that Biirta later said that it was a wonder his nose wasn't longer than Cnebbic's.

Magda meanwhile poured it all out to Ritter.

"Meine Liebe Magda," said Ritter, "It does not matter to me what your birth is. But it matters to many. And if it prevents you suffering insult, I will not mind the Ferret playing his games. He is pleased to let people think he has tracked down a cousin of his dear wife, whose family fell onto hard times. It might even be true! But such harmless deception permits you to show the world that you are talented and lovely and a good person without them pre-judging you and looking askance and seeking to find something wrong with you at every step. And you are then an ambassador for the school and for the efforts of Jade and her Wulf, and that is important."

"I had not thought of it like that," said Magda. "In other words, act as though I am a nameless orphan who has discovered she has family?"

"And you have, for Von Frettchen will treat you as kin," said Ritter. "And in due course, I shall apply to him for leave to pay my addresses to you. And in the meantime, if he has claimed you as his ward, I shall tell him that he must pay fees for you, to subsidise another orphan."

Magda chuckled.

"That is pushing it a little far," she said.

"Nonsense; he is a wealthy man, and the ruining of various wizards exploiting poorer wizards and goblins has made him richer, and that business was put his way by our Jade," said Ritter.

It may be said that Magda was a lot happier for having her adoption by Von Frettchen approved by her adored Ritter, and she patiently put up with being lionised by those who had been ready to spit upon – in some cases literally – a nameless orphan from who knew where. She rode like one inspired and beat both Friederich and Krystel easily.

Cnebbic was amazed to place fifth in his own race; the experience playing quiddpolo had made a lot of difference in taking rapid turns. And Berthold, Torschik, Florenzia and Kornelia, competing against Paul Ingate and Penny Malfoy, spurred each other on. Berthold pipped Paul into second place, Penny came third, Kornelia came fourth, just ahead of Torschik, who was only a nose ahead of Florenzia. And there were a lot of scandalised gasps when the little girls hugged both Berthold and Torschik, because for them, there were no races, only brother Marauders. They hugged Paul and Penny too, so they would not feel left out. They ignored the girl having hysterics again.

x

Falk came in ahead of his friend Rainer, and they both cheered on young Sevnev in his under elevens, romping away from the field for having taken some tips from Gorbrin.

x

The girls from Prince Peak who drove carriages were splendid to watch; and the Castle of the Eagles contingent were definitely promising themselves that next time there should be a driving team from amongst them.

And before they withdrew to leave the adults to it, Lucius told Biirta that Hercule Maxime of Prince Peak, Agalisse Schreiber of Durmstrang, Elisa Mourne-Davenport of the London Free School, Bathsheba Babbling and a couple of other teachers in small schools had expressed much interest in the first drafts of her stories. Biirta was fairly bubbling. She wanted to do well in her exams, but even if she did not, she had something productive that pleased Lucius!

xx

The meet had gone well, and the youngsters had made a good impression rounding up straying horses, and Lucius had met complaints with great dignity and apparent sadness that when people tried to subvert his grooms they had jumped to the conclusion that merely using a portkey on sensitive beasts, without duly accustoming the sensitive beasts to the unusual motion, was not going to upset them. Which, said Lucius ` blandly, it patently had. It wasn't his fault if other people did not train their horses to the feel of being ported, because after all, it was hardly any effort, since any half-competent witch of wizard could make a portkey.

Biirta had heard this before the Schloss Adler contingent left and had seen the mocking gleam in Lucius' eye and seen him revel in the outraged babble of all those who were not able to make a portkey and whom he had just, effectively, called incompetent.

As Lucius had brought his fifteen year old son Nathan along just for shits and giggles, and Nathan was a Marauder, who launched happily into several post-NEWT concepts as he described the best way to make a portkey, and how one of the Prince boys had sent an unpopular dormitory mate on a bumpy ride around Hogwarts some years back, when Callum Prince had been younger than Nathan was now, by careful arrangement of the temporal components in the extrinsic translocations involved, anyone who had not disliked the Malfoys and their smart-arse children before probably did so now.

"Oh, our second years used extrinsic translocation by precision to distribute sweeties at Valentine's" said Biirta, casually. "It's only a couple of steps from that to making a portkey, though you have to be half competent at Geomancy, and that's where I fall down."

"Wizard!" said Nathan. "They're not too bad, your youngsters; a bit stodgy, but they'll get there! I heard that the second at Prince Peak managed to pull off a liquid portkey that the third subsequently used in a pantomime to bring on the demon king."

"Yes, but they do have our Professor Rebet's little girl, and the Ferret's brother-in-law and ward," said Biirta, "And Professor Snape is demanding that all japes be academic in their origins."

Several people left in disgust.

"Nicely done," Lucius congratulated both Nathan and Biirta.

"Well,that was more or less what you had in mind, wasn't it, Dad?" said Nathan. "Mother Biirta is GOOD, well played up!"

Biirta grinned.

"Lucius, you're no older than your son, here," she said.

"Thank you," said Lucius.

Xxx

The rest of the holidays felt, though Biirta, a little flat; though she rejoiced that Magda was positively glowing since Herr Kesselring had unbent somewhat in a holiday atmosphere.

"Don't you think we ought to blood Magda if she is going to marry Herr Kesselring?" asked Biirta, bluntly of Jade, after the ECC run one morning.

"It's still not entirely certain," said Jade, "but yes, it is something to think about. And part of me is considering bringing in those of our Sixth who are not from the more privileged backgrounds of our newer ones, simply to protect them at the Triwizard next year. Especially the goblins."

"Gunnar is our undoubted champion," said Biirta, "but I agree, it would be poor spirited if we did not all go, and then others might try to harm the whole school through our contingent."

"Oh, you are in with a shout," said Jade. "You worked hard to catch up and more; though I fancy you'll not be chosen for the simple reason that I can feel in you some irritation that a stupid competition will interrupt your school work. Whereas I merely thought it a stupid competition which had to be won for the sake of politics."

"Even if I was school champion, I have no doubt that there are others with more depth and breadth of knowledge," said Biirta.

"True, oh best beloved; but I back whichever of you and Gunnar is chosen will make a bloody good showing. You don't have to win; just beat the ruddy Russians," said Jade.

Biirta laughed.

"Well, with chanting as a solution that is a possibility," she said. "Or brute power in Gunnar's case."

"Well, what will be, will be," said Jade. "Who would you put together as a Marauding team in the sixth?"

Biirta pulled a face.

"Well, Magda is much more the sort that Marauders protect in some ways," she said "though she's resilient or she wouldn't have survived. Shizue…yes. Gauda… probably. Gunnar, Ktell and Kole, without doubt. Probably Friedrich and Kasimir if push came to shove, and maybe Kristel if I knew her better."

"Well, there's no hurry," said Jade. "And we could always do it at the beginning of the year in September. Many things may happen by then!"

Biirta nodded.

Though as head girl she had responsibility, it was nice too to be consulted in who might be blooded for the serious purpose of protection from the Russian supremacists!

xxx

Jade also discussed the matter with Wulf.

"You are not entirely certain, mein liebeling, or you would not ask," said Wulf.

"No, I'm not," said Jade. "I'm quite sure that if we'd had any of the original crew from the age of eleven, we could have made Marauders of them, and I'd not quibble too much about Friedrich, but he is an item with Kristel, and bless the child, she has had her problems and has worked to overcome them, but she doesn't sparkle. If you know what I mean. Gauda has what it takes in some ways, which is why I picked her though she was really older than I initially intended – and more fool me to worry, as all the older ones have exceeded expectations – but she had no desire to go back and see the inferii dealt with once she knew the adults had it in hand. It seems…."

"Tame?" said Wulf.

"Yes," agreed Jade. "Even Hermione Granger, after calling grown-ups in, would have wanted to see it through. Gauda is an enigma to me. I have no doubt at all that if an inferius had attacked the children, she would calmly and efficiently have burned it, because she's a brave girl, even if she cried about it later, but she has no Marauding instincts. And that's what troubles me about Magda, too, even though Ritter is in love with her."

"Magda is more crushed than tame," said Wulf. "There is much about her that reminds me of Eduard's Ann, who can get passionate about what she believes in; and so can Magda. Ritter told me that when someone was making snide comments that the school for trash was having to field goblins because they had nobody better, she flared into a temper and told the little blood snob that any one of the goblins from the Schloss Adler, from the poorest background, was worth a million of any, er, pustule-headed goat-faced little goose who needed to boast of pure blood because their inbred imbecility was all they had."

"Well!" said Jade. "That's almost worthy of Biirta, who has the nastiest tongue when she gets going that I know of outside of a Snape or a Malfoy. I withdraw objection. Loving Ritter will be the making of her, and we'll certainly include her. Besides, Biirta wants to share with her. If Shizue and Takeo are likely to be an item we need to consider her; and as Biirta said, I can't find any objections with regards to Gunnar, Ktell and Kole, who would have been Marauders given a chance, and Friedrich with them."

"But as you say, Friedrich and Kristel are an item, it's a good match both sets of parents would consider suitable, and right now keeping influential parents sweet isn't a bad thing," said Wulf. "And it must be both or neither."

"Neither, then," decided Jade. "Kristel is pure blooded and Friedrich almost so, and the Russians won't want to piss off potential German allies by harming pure blooded youngsters of German stock, when they want to steal Durmstrang back. The Azimov twins, not being German, were another matter. Because those pure bloods were also all Great Russians; not a Slav amongst them, and the Russians despise the Slavic peoples."

"And Vighard just pissed them off on purpose," said Wulf. "Defer the decision. You might even set them to thinking who would have been Marauders if they had started young; ask them for an essay for fun, and decide on the results."

"What a good idea!" declared Jade.

oOoOo

Wanda spent the holiday at her grandfather's house, and had invited Hegi, Higith and Delfine too. The goblin girls' parents were overwhelmed that their daughters should be shown sugh generosity, and though Higith could have returned home for the holiday under Jaromir's aegis, her father penned a laborious letter urging her to accept. Hegi's parents too asked for a letter to be written to urge their daughter to accept the patronage of a well-connected human as well as the Frau Baronin. Delfine's parents were also, as Delfine had anticipated, willing for their daughter to make an influential contact, and Delfine cynically did not mention Higith and Hegi. She was finding it easier to make friends now she had managed to reach out and ask to be one; and was finding the ECC challenging and interesting, and no kid's club as she had first thought.

Elise had decided to accept Walther Steck's suggestion of doing a year at Prince Peak to learn some magic, and attain a ZAP at least to cover her right to use a wand, and the old man was enjoying teaching her the basics. It had brought them closer, and Wanda gladly kissed Elise and teased her that she refused to call her 'grandmother'.

Delfine said rather nervously that she did not think an academic like herself would take much interest in a factory, and Wanda giggled.

"It's up to people like you to find out what people in the past had in legendary times that made things better," she said.

"Wanda, your grammar!" said Delphine.

"You knew what I meant," shrugged Wanda.

"Well, I suppose so," said Delphine. "Actually, I was reading about the goblin steel of Toledo being superior, because of having trace elements in it, and I wondered what, so Professor Von Strang found me a muggle book, of all things, and guess what? It mentioned something called Vanadium, and I remembered reading about Vanadium being used in making metalworking projects, that Herr Gorbrin Malfoy had written up, and it's something to do with the power of twenty-three, only my arithmancy really doesn't exist. So I asked Professor Chang and he danced a lot and kissed me on the cheek, and started scrawling a heap of things I didn't understand. But he told me later Muggles had figured out that the Vanadium in Toledo steel and in a Japanese steel from a place called Nara was what made it superior, without having a clue that arithmancy made it so. They have other theories, but Professor Chang said it needed someone like Professor Snape who understands muggle potioneering too to be able to combine their theories and so on. I didn't know Muggles knew so much or had parallels to our own studies. "

"Goodness!" said Elise, "it looks as though I need to talk to Herr Professor Snape about this Vanadium."

"There's an article on the power of twenty three in Arithmancer's Almanac, it's by Lilith Snape, who's the same age as the First Eagle Marauders and has more qualifications already than most of our professors put together," said Hegi, not exaggerating by too much. "She's Professor Von Strang's baby sister and she's a genius, and I didn't understand a word of it."

"Well as you're the nearest thing we have in the class to an arithmancer, that's not very encouraging," said Wanda.

"Yes, but don't you see? She's Professor Snape's daughter, so he could probably help Elise by breaking it down," said Hegi.

"She's not as daft as she looks, is she?" said Higith. "Nice going, you two!"

"Damn right," agreed Elise, "Now I have something to focus on outside of learning how to get to ZAP for a wand,"

Elise was perhaps a decade older than the other girls, but they had education, which she yearned for and admired in them, which made for more of an equality, and it may be said that the holiday was enjoyed by all. Elise had to work for much of it, but Herr Steck took the four younger girls for days out, and stared out anyone who quibbled over him taking goblin children anywhere, firmly calling them Fraulein gan Sittig and Fraulein gan Guthic, even as he called Delfine Fraulein Schrotte. Higith and Hegi had never seen such luxury; and Delfine had not ever lived so well, though she told the goblin girls – and Wanda for that matter – that she knew that by the standards of some, Herr Steck lived austerely.

"Good," said Wanda. "Any more luxury might tip into decadence, and I'd hate to have a decadent family."

"Since your grandfather seems well known on the production lines and puts in time in the workshops, I doubt he'd ever be that," said Higith. "I'm taking enchanting; I might do worse than to apply to work here, though I'm best with Charms."

"You're also taking Comparative Magic, so you might find something useful there to be unique," said Wanda. "Though you might do better to stick with the History and Ancient Runes and consider being an Anwalt for the family. Delfine, you too, unless you plan to pursue research."

"If my parents will pay, I'd like to pursue research," said Delfine. "I'd like to work checking for forgeries and determining authenticity of documents."

"Well, that's a useful skill, and doubtless the Frau Baronin's Anwalten would like to consider someone with that skill to be on retainer to help them," said Wanda.

The holiday together forged closer bonds between the four girls, and they returned to school with their plans for the future more nearly mapped out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The exams would come to the Chanters earlier than to anyone else, as was normal. The examiner was Takeo Namudzu, as Lucius did not wish to examine Biirta, and as Takeo was tesing the new ZH for Durmstrang in any case. The ZP and ZH followed the English OWL and NEWT almost precisely, on the grounds that if it ain't broke, don't fix it; and past papers by Lucius had been translated to use. There were only four taking the exam, Magda, Biirta, Jurgen and Ervig. Takeo presented the group with the chant they were to use, to exclude lobsters, living, but not cooked, and permitted them time to prepare. The four, who were used to being expected to deal with minor problems as the star chanting pupils, arranged themselves at the cardinal points, and got on with it.

Takeo, who knew how hard it was to catch up a subject in one year and then go on to take it higher also in a single year, had every respect for Magda and Biirta. Shizue had elected to take it to ZP over two years, and would take it further voluntarily after leaving school. As she had also had to come to terms with the existence of a whole new world, Takeo thought no worse of her for that.

Magda and Biirta were in a different class to the two boys, who were within the range of a pass, but unless their theory was spectacular were never going to set the world alight with their chanting. They would be able to use it for basic protective wards or healing, however, which was all most people ever needed. Jurgen planned to work with animals, and might use it readily to dispel chizpurfles or do minor healing; and Ervig hoped to be an engineer, where he had enough ability to improve a material such as a pit prop, or find a seam, or hold a dodgy roof until better shoring up could be found. And though their voices were not well developed, boys were at a disadvantage for going through a voice change at puberty, and Ervig for one had had his development stunted by poverty.

xxxx

There was some time between the Chanting practical and the other exams, which would normally be filled by those taking ZH; which this year was nobody.

The first compulsory exam was, as usual, Charms; and though Ervig struggled with locomotor charms, and Herman had several blind spots, all four of the fifth were well trained students, and Jurgen and Safraxa generally shone. They performed the practical with more or less aplomb, Safraxa and Jurgen stacking plates as they stilled them, and pouring from a levitated glass; Herman stilled and stacked his plates one at a time, only cracking two of them, and Ervig became a little over excited, having managed to lift his glass without dropping it, and turned his rat transparent instead of yellow. Which, as the examiner said kindly, would have been clever if it had only been intended, but that he would be marked on effecting a change.

The written was declared a honey by Safraxa and Jurgen, and Ervig and Heman proved they were equal to sufficient ability in charms to turn them both sickly violet.

xx

This group was less able with Transfigurations; none of them were poor, and Ervig and Safraxa were really fairly good, though Ervig chickened out of switching the contents of the two bowls since there were times when this did not go right, and the last time he had tried he had somehow managed to combine both AND the spices waiting to go into Apfeltorte in the kitchens. Playing safe for a solid E was better than aiming for a dodgy O and maybe dropping to A.

They managed to turn their tortoises into toads and into boxes with some success; Herman's toad ate lettuce and ignored flies, and his box deposited a large puddle of white tortoise urine. Jurgen's box still had a tail, and Safraxa muttered darkly that she had spoiled her good marks in switching the contents of her bowl when her box humped the examiner's hat.

Dark Arts was not an exam Herman was taking. As a human he had a wand by right, and he could deal with a boggart, so Wulf and Jade had permitted him to talk fast. Jurgen was never going to be a Vehmgerict, and Ervig and Safraxa were, as they were with most studies, solid E students, who could at least manage a corporeal patronus for extra points. The usual duel was nothing out of the ordinary for those used to the ECC, and they performed well enough. Jurgen could think of no more exciting curse than ever-dancing shoes, Safraxa made a necklace that shouted the wearer's true age, and Ervig managed the subtlety of a hat which filled the thoughts of the wearer with arithmantic calculations. As Arithmancy was one of his star subjects, this was moderately competently achieved. They were not up to the standard of some of Jade's disciples at Durmstrang, but the examiner was impressed that they were doing as well as they did.

The written was acknowledged by all to be a bit of a pig, but they all felt that they had done enough to pass.

xxx

Potions was another subject at which none shone brightly, though Ervig was competent and it was Herman's only subject in which he regularly aspired to E for classwork and homework. The practical involved brewing the cure of Black Goblin fever, Pepperup Potion and a medical potion of the candidates' choice. Ervig chose to brew a lotion to protect against plants that stung or had allergens, which was not perhaps entirely in the remit of the exam, but was one he knew well. Ervig took herbology seriously as a way of revealing the underlying minerals in any location, and surveying also usually took one through nettles if one was lucky and more aggressive plants if one was not. Jurgen and Safraxa stuck to snow blindness cure, and Heman pulled out all the stops and brewed an alleviating potion for Spattergroit that he had read in 'Transactions of the Learned Society of Potioneers' which he did remember to credit. Had he remembered all the ingredients he would perhaps have managed an O grade brew, but he forgot one. Credit was, however, given for originality, reading round the subject, and remembering correctly the methodology. The written was stiff, but not unduly so, and nobody forgot Golapott, though Safraxa spelled him Pollyglott and Jurgen called him the mad English potioneer who made up rules. He recalled the name later and scrawled it in the margin.

xxx

Arithmancy was a core subject for the Castle of the Eagles, and Ervig was in his element, even if the other three groaned. Arithmancy was a key to surveying.

Another of the compulsory subjects for Schloss Adler was Enchanting, being again one of the subjects that might give a ZAP if not passed quite to ZP standard. All four of the fifth were taking this, with more grim determination than joy.

Geomancy was still a new exam, and if Ervig did not shine, he was at least a solid student, returning in a good time, and writing well, with too many arithmantic notes. It was not a subject he would need to high level; sorting out successive portkeys for sports fans was outside of his surveying needs as an engineer, and the mapping of tunnels.

Care of Beasts involved Herman and Jurgen, having had a good grounding in it; and Jurgen enjoyed it, checking a flying horse's hooves wings and tails for chizpurfles, something he did regularly for the flyers. Separating knarls from hedgehogs should have been easy, though Herman made heavy weather of it, claiming that all were spinily unfriendly. In the written, there was a long section on dragons and short questions covering a lot of ground. Jurgen ended up growing a nettle out of his nose when he laughed that Ervig would have written more about the properties of the dung of the dragons than about the dragons themselves.

Herbology was being taken only by Ervig and Safraxa; Safraxa was considering being a combined healer and curse breaker in her native Kobboldsheim, and though she had no intention of taking Potions of Herbology further than ZP, the knowledge would be enough to relieve most people of the common effects of little Hansi eating the wrong berries. Safraxa's strong point was Charms, but she was unsure what more reaching ambitions to strive for. Safraxa had her finger broken by a bouncing bulb but still managed manfully to gather bubotuber pus without too much mishap.

xx

Biirta joined Herman for Ancient Runes, the only two entrants. Neither had great expectations at this level, and only Biirta intended taking it further, but it was, said Herman, always good to be well rounded. Biirta knew she was less well prepared than if she had given it the full two years, but on the other hand she had all summer long to catch up, and more. She was pleased that the exam was not, in her opinion, as stiff as some years' past papers she had seen, but it was a tedious exam, and not like the English Owl which often was relieved by such things as Convolvumort sketches in ancient languages. And at least she was well versed in the use of runes to form spell effects.

xx

History might be considered a companion subject to Ancient Runes, and as Herman was taking both, any examiner might be forgiven for wondering if Herman had ambitions to be an Anwalt. Herman's opinion on such a dry job would have been unprintable; his ambition was to be an apothecary's assistant, or maybe to train as a medical potioneer in the new free hospital. However, history quite interested him, and it was another string to the bow. History was a double paper, one of a long essay question, and the other a paper of short questions and one chose 'The French Sphere', 'The German Sphere' or 'Eastern Europe' as one's speciality. In general the long essay question covered earlier history but was known to cover Europe-wide matters like Grindelwald, so the question 'Chart the factors that permitted the rise to prominence of Gellert Grindelwald' was no surprise. The other two were 'Compare the traditions of the Goths and the Franks and estimate how much the synthesis of cultures has influenced modern wizarding society' and 'Chart the moving borders due to Muggle religious wars and explain why the Statute of Secrecy led to the fact that Muggle and Wizarding state borders are different.'

Herman stuck to Grindellwald; after all, they all knew rather more than most because it was a subject their junior head might readily be diverted onto. Herman might not manage all the factors – some of which he might have recalled had he continued to study the Dark Arts – but he was pretty certain that unless he made a mess of the short paper he should have a pass in the bag. He chose the German Sphere, which was what Ulrich Grindler taught, as being easier to assimilate one sphere taught well than touching on the others save where history overlapped. None of the questions seemed to hard to write at least something about them, and Herman heaved a sigh of relief as he finished seconds before the invigilator asked him to put his pen down. All the exams were over!

xxxx

As with the previous year, the end of the exams did not mean the end of work. After a short break, to unwind, the ZP students settled down to begin their ZH course, on the principle that if they had failed any of their exams they wished to take further, they could re-take next year, and continue studying. What the teaching at the end of the school year embraced was the sort of background which would have been experienced by most young people who had spent five years in education; and though the four fifth years might need it less than the current sixth, they might still spend the last few weeks of term visiting other subjects with some peripheral connection to those subjects they hoped to take further, as well as learning a bit more about why the exams tested what they did. They also were checking that they did really want to go ahead with the ZH's they had initially tentatively chosen, and Jade and Wulf had them all in the Head's office with kaffee und kuchen to discuss options.

Herman had the most difficulty, it may be said; his only good subject being Potions, he had to find a couple of subjects he might reasonably hope to pass to go with it.

"I quite enjoy Arithmancy," he said. "And it does help, if designing a potion or changing one."

"A good point," said Jade. "Your transfiguration is borderline E at times; and with that you might have the option to consider healer training, or becoming a travelling potioneer who can do a little medical transfiguration."

"I confess it's brewing that interests me more than the medical side as such," said Herman. Jade shrugged.

"Well there's nothing wrong with taking a job as an apothecary's assistant, or considering medical potioneer while you find out what really attracts you," she said. "Whether that's dyemaster in a cloth factory or sweetie maker for the Weasley twins. Solid medical potions are all good practise while you work out what you may really want in life."

"I'd never had any options before and apothecary's assistant seemed best," said Herman. "But if I keep a subscription to 'Transactions', I can look for jobs and see what, if anything, interests me."

"Good man; flexibility will stand you in good stead," said Wulf. "Jurgen?"

"I am going to take Charms, because it's coming easily, Care of Beasts because I'm quite good at it, and Transfigurations, so if I can get a job working with animals, I can take care of minor medical transfigurations for them," said Jurgen. "I'd like to learn how to make a portkey, actually, and I'm prepared to put in the time learning enough geomancy, because the debacle of people arriving with half crazed horses at the Gymkhana puts in my mind the thought that a chief groom who can get a flight of ponies fresh and happy to events would be a chief groom who could write his own ticket. And the fellow whose horses were rounded up by Cnebbic and Torschik looked to be a schoolmaster with a small school, which means there might be a job teaching Care of Beasts up for grabs as well as horse handler."

"A very good point," said Jade. "Would you like me to find out for you?"

"Yes please," said Jurgen. "I wouldn't quibble at teaching Charms if he hasn't a full staff, but not both."

"Well, we shall look into that," said Wulf. "Ervig, still keen to be an engineer?"

"Yes, sir," said Ervig, "and at that I still want to pursue Herbology, because I'm good at it, and I want to be able to write a treatise on recognising the characteristics of a landscape by its plant life."

"Remember that the plants you encounter at ZH level tend to be aggressive," put in Jade, who had not appreciated taking on Snargaluff in the Triwizard or Monkey-puzzlers for her ZH exam in Durmstrang.

Ervig chuckled.

"Well, if I'm surveying somewhere that means I encounter something rather horrid, like Death Fungus, I need to be prepared for it," he said.

"And that one is well outside the normal syllabus," said Jade. "So, an ambitious four ZHs, Potions, Arithmancy, Geomancy and Herbology."

"Yes, Frau Professor, and not as ambitious as considering Transfigurations or Dark Arts as well just because I think I might be able to," said Ervig. "I want good marks for the ones I'm going to need, and if I have time, I can read around the other two subjects I'm quite good at."

"Sensible," said Jade. "You can always study on your own time and use us as an out-centre later, too, or just learn enough to be useful to you."

"That's what I thought," said Ervig. "Once I have more than three ZPs, I am certificated to carry a wand, so what I then do on my own time is my own business."

"Safraxa?" Wulf turned to the girl.

"My one real talent is Charms," said Safraxa, "but I thought I'd continue with Dark Arts and Transfiguration, which mean I can do some low level healing and curse breaking. My Arithmancy isn't going to be good enough to be a top flight curse-breaker, but I might work with an engineer, as I do know mines, in the case of Dwarven interference, or Trolls taking up residence, or other kinds of Fey. I thought I'd work in Kobboldsheim, but do some freelance work as well."

Wulf nodded.

"You've thought through the options well," he said. "Jaromir Frolich migh like having a freelancer who has specialised in the jinxes and feykind common in mines and caves if you took that as a personal project."

Safraxa smiled, pleased.

Jade addressed them all.

"We decided not to give you the stress of being prefects next year, as there are so few of you and the older class has a large number; you will all be prefects for your second ZH year, and I am hoping that there will be four from amongst the fourth who will be suitable, so we might do the same as Durmstrang and have four in the upper, and four in the lower sixth. We are deferring any decision about prefectships in the fifth year as yet."

"You'll be short the two best," said Herman, dryly. "Grelleg will be off to Prince Peak on a Quidditch scholarship, and as he's thick with Zaly, I reckon he might go with him."

"That does remain to be seen," said Wulf, who had wondered if it would be unfair to split the only two Marauders in that year.

"Well, if they go, that only leaves four, which rather makes up anyone's mind," said Ervig. "And none of them objectionable for the position. Like us, I suppose," he grinned.

"Oh, you've all turned out well enough," said Wulf. "We have no qualms about you being prefects, and of course if others join you as paying students in the Sixth from small schools, we may increase the number if any are suitable, but you four have been through the school and will have been here three years, and therefore know it pretty well."

"You mean we know that if something happens, it's probably got Marauders in it," said Safraxa, "if it's not a serious happening."

"More or less," laughed Wulf. "Well you seem to be sorting yourselves out very well; if at any time you feel that you need to change your minds on anything, come and talk it over with one of us. We know that you have all moved into a larger world where your options have increased and that's harder to deal with than if you have had a long-held childhood ambition, as some are lucky enough to do. Growing up is never easy, but remember to play as hard as you work, and there is no reason you should not do very well!"

xxx

The year drew to a close with a quiddpolo match between the school and the staff. The Staff fielded a rather mixed bag of players; Jade ceded position of seeker to Ritter, as he had ridden more than she, and picked the other five players from those who had at least some experience of riding. This was Franziska and Gennic Schiff, Anett Breuer Bane, Bertel Elstrup and Traudl Mondshein. Leo Black-Weasley declared that as resident metalworker he could shoe horses, and mimed waving them away, calling 'Shoo! Shoo!'. He was jinxed rather thoroughly by the younger of his colleagues, and spent half an hour dealing with the exploding maggot-filled pustules, green and purple tentacles, and lurid musical notes emerging from his fundament playing the Horst Wessel song in swingtime.

Naturally the school team knew nothing of such shocking shenanigans amongst the staff, and were delighted to pull off a win against the occasionally brilliant but more often hopelessly tangled and giggling staff team.

And then it was time for the school feast, and Wulf gave an end of year speech.

"The second set of examination results justify still further your hard work, my children, since all of the exams sat this year were ZPs and not one person needed a ZAP. We are aware that there are those students who will be pleased to have a ZAP to fall back on, but in the meanwhile, the school is still further vindicated. Next year will be the Triwizard, and we shall be fielding a team of hopeful contestants, as much to keep the school in the public eye as anything else. I don't want to dishearten anyone, but the opposition is tough. We do have a couple of members of the Sixth, however, who have a chance of making them work hard, and who will not, I think, find themselves at the bottom of the leader board."

"Beauxbatons does have a disciple or three of Darryl's though, so they won't be a pushover," said Jade. "Just beat the Russians, my children. Beat the Russians."

There was laughter.

"It IS political," said Wulf, "Or we wouldn't waste the precious study time of next year's sixth. But we do have to show the world that blood-taints and goblins can do as well as anyone else."

"Sir, are we eligible?" asked Ervig, his nose twitching.

"We haven't a chance against Gunnar, Biirta or Ktell," said Safraxa.

"You are eligible, and if you care to go along and make a showing, do, by all means," said Wulf. "I am inclined to agree with Safraxa about who's in there with a shout. There are others who might – I'm not about to second guess the Goblet of Fire – but whose all round skills are a little more erratic."

"He means you can't bore the Goblet to death with a speech in Cuneiform, Kole, man," said Friedrich.

Kole laughed.

"Well, I shall be attemting to learn Chanting to make my Runes work for me," he said, "And I'll certainly apply! If only to see the looks on the faces of the supremacists!"

"And that's why we're doing it," said Wulf. "And you'll all have to work extra hard to keep up. In the meantime, I've arranged an invitation each for Kasimir and Ervig to the Herbology symposium since a bunch of rascals in the third at Durmstrang have revived the art of pattern magic to aid plant growth and keep off slugs, and there are other exciting developments. So you'll be escorted to Herzog Von Frettchen's castle for the week, and brought home. The rest of you, if you are studying over the holidays to move ahead, don't overdo it. Equally, if you are not taking a holiday job, you won't need to eat as much as you are used to, as you won't be burning it off with high concentration magic, and I don't want to see you all returning looking as fat as Gerhardt Grindellwald. And finally, those of you who have learned to cast wordlessly and wandlessly, don't get caught!"

There was much laughter!

And then the elves were bringing in the feast and the children fell to as though, said Wulf, every belly button had been transfigured not into beetles but a plague of locusts. It had been, on the whole, a good year, and it remained to be seen how much the Triwizard would disrupt the following year. It meant no Quidditch fixtures, but at least that would not interfere with Grelleg's career, as he would have his chance to play in Prince Peak when he entered the sixth the year after. The proof of the pudding would be, of course, in how well the children did on leaving school, which for Magda and Biirta meant marriage; but Biirta had a career as an author too, and Magda would doubtless compete, alongside Ritter, on the adult circuit.

And at the end of next year, those first older ones would be free to go out into the world.

And the world would watch and keep a close scrutiny upon all of them, no doubt; so it was just as well that there were none like the unpleasant Murt, or even the sometimes lazy Lazek to be under such scrutiny. Well, Lazek's brother Har was a hard enough worker, and their next brother Gurz would be starting next year, and in a few years time, their little sister who was delicate but clever, Lazek had said. And though he had left early, he was doing well, for he wrote from time to time, and it seemed that the recycling centre was far from being a simple scrap yard now, but was going from strength to strength. Lazek could work hard enough when he saw something in it for himself!

And in that respect, he was the school's first success story!

**Finis. **


End file.
